Two Lads and A Lass
by FloridasBluestAngel
Summary: This is a story about my OFC, Timi, who meets the MacManus brothers a year and a half before they become the Saints of Boston. Follow their adventures as Murphy and Connor try to pull the shyness out of Timi and teach her what love and fun truly is.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey, there! I decided to venture into The Boondock Saints World. I hope you enjoy it and reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondock Saints, it solely belongs to Troy Duffy.

* * *

Fun Night Out

Lucy, Ana, and I just finished up work an hour ago and decided to go get some dinner at a local restaurant. We went to Fiona's Diner which has the best burger and fries, well in my opinion. We all sat down in our normal booth by the window.

We waited for Fiona to finish up with her customer. When she finally finished up she came over to us with her bright smile that could light up a room.

"Hey girl's, how y'all doing tonight?" Fiona asked in her southern accent.

"Good, just finished a long work week. It gets hectic at the end of each month," Ana spoke for the three of us.

"I hear ya. So the usual girl's?" Fiona asked us.

We nodded our heads with a yes from our lips.

"Alright, I'll be right back with yer drinks," Fiona said as she walked away from our table and towards the kitchen.

"So how are you and Steve doing?" Lucy asked Ana.

"Yeah I think this is the longest relationship I've seen you in since I moved here," I said smiling at my buddy.

"Yeah I know, but Steve is really something you know. He even came over yesterday with some flowers and dinner. He is just so amazing," Ana said looking dreamily at nothing in particular.

"Aww that's so sweet," Lucy and I say together.

Ana blushed a bit and looked towards the window.

"Speaking of romance, how's Buck doing?" I asked Lucy.

"He's good, I wish he'd act more like Steve again. Ever since we got engaged and planning the wedding he's been slacking in the sweetness department, but it's not all his fault we've both been busy with wedding details and putting in extra hours at work to help pay for it," Lucy said as she looked at her engagement ring.

"Yeah, but you too are the cutest couple. I hope Steve and I can have what you two have," Ana said smiling at Lucy.

"Already planning to marry Steve?" I said to Ana.

"Oh shut up," Ana said smirking at me.

"When are you going to get some action?" Lucy asked with a smile.

"I don't know, whenever I find a nice guy," I said while shrugging my shoulders.

"Hey don't feel so bad sweetheart, took me twenty years to find Dave," Fiona said as she placed our drinks in front of us.

"Really? How is Dave anyway?" I asked her.

"Yep, got paired with each other at this festival in South Carolina and haven't been separated since. He's doing pretty good, been promoted to manager of the cargo at the harbor," She said to us.

"Wow good for him. We need to get this little girl out and about to find her some loving," Lucy said smirking at me.

"First of all I'm not little and second of all I don't need some loving," I said and emphasizing it by sticking my tongue out with a frown.

"Your 6 years younger than me and 4 years younger than Ana so you're the baby in this friendship. Plus you can't even drink yet. Also you need to get out there instead of sitting at home in your pajamas watching movies and eating ice cream," Lucy said with a small smile.

"Yeah I guess," I said and took a drink of my soda.

Fiona came back with our burger and fries and went back to some other customers.

"Why don't we go to McGinty's after dinner?" Ana said while chewing on a fry.

"Sure I heard Buck and the guy's go to that pub from time to time. Say's the bar tender is a hoot," Lucy said taking a sip of lemonade.

"I guess I'll make sure you two stay out of trouble," I said smirking at them.

"Us trouble, never," Ana said smiling.

I shook my head and laughed at them.

"Just think in eight months you'll be right there with us," Lucy laughed.

"Yeah, just make sure I don't do anything stupid," I said to them.

"We'll try, but no promises. We might just film it and send it to Americas Funniest Home Videos," Ana said laughing.

"You two suck," I said trying to hold back my own laughter.

We finished eating and paid Fiona with a generous tip like always. Then we headed to the little pub called McGinty's. When we came in my ears were filled with laughter, wolf whistles, and just loud men. Ana and I found a booth in the back and waited for Lucy to get our drinks.

Apparently Buck and his construction co-workers weren't there tonight. Lucy came back with our drinks and sat next to Ana. I sipped on my water while I watched my friends get wasted.

They were usually good at cutting themselves off before they got too plastered, but sometimes I had to stop them. Since it's the weekend though it really doesn't matter, plus they're crashing at my place anyway. It's only a few blocks from here I noticed as we walked to the pub.

I wonder why I've never seen it, I guess since I don't drink it never really captured my eyes.

"That guy has his sights on you," Ana said looking towards the bar.

"Oh, he's hot," Lucy said looking up from her drink.

I looked over my shoulder and saw a hot guy with a light brownish/blondish hair which was kind of a messy up do with hair sticking in many directions like he just rolled out of bed. He was also lightish, with a hint of a tan.

He had a gorgeous smile and a hint of a goatee forming. He gave me a wink and a little bigger smile which made his eyes crinkle a bit at the corners. I gave a small timid smile and a slight blush on my caramel skin. I quickly turned back to my friends, I never was good with hitting on men.

"Oh my god, he's coming over," Lucy said with a smile.

I quickly gulped and wanted to sink into the chair. I wasn't used to men flirting with me, I mean ever. I felt the booth dip and an arm go over my shoulder. I looked over and sure enough the guy at the bar was sitting next to me. He looked at me and gave me the smile that made his eyes crinkle at the corners.

"The names Connor," Connor said with an adorable Irish accent and extending his left hand for me to shake.

I always loved the Irish and always wanted to visit Ireland. I took his hand and said, "Timi."

I read the tattoo he had on his index finger which read 'VERITAS'. I wondered what it meant, but wasn't feeling like asking.

"What's a lass like ye self not drinking wit her friends during the weekend?" Connor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because it's illegal to serve alcohol to underage people," I said looking at Connor.

"Aye, ye underage?" Connor asked.

"She'll be 21 in eight months," Lucy spoke to Connor.

"Is that so, ye should come here for ye birthday. We do a hell of a celebration here, even if ye know nobody they still give ye a nice pat on de back," Connor said smiling bright.

"Oh, that sounds fantastic. We should do that for you," Ana said with a smile.

"I Guess," I said with a shrug.

"Is she always dis depressing?" Connor asked looking at my friends.

"She's not depressing, she's just not used to hot men hitting on her and she's always been a wallflower," Lucy said to him.

"Aye, ye should hang out wit me and me brother Murphy. We can show ye how to let loose lass," Connor said looking down at me with a smirk.

"Sure," I said to him with a slight smile.

"You have a brother?" Ana asked Connor.

"Aye, I do. He's me twin," Connor said, "speaking of de devil."

A man with dark brown hair that hung just above his right eye and was pushed to the side made his way to us. You could tell they were fraternal twins, the one called Murphy had a little beauty mark just by the left of his lips and also had a slight goatee forming like his brother.

Murphy was also just a little bit lighter yet still held a slight tan. Once he got to the table I could see he had the word 'AEQUITAS' tattooed on his right hand. He had what looked to be the Virgin Mary tattooed to the left side of his neck, I wonder if Connor has one too.

"Sorry to ruin your fun Conn, but we need to go, because some schtupid fuck decided to sign us up for de early shift tomorrow," Murphy said glaring at his brother.

"It wasn't me fault, could of sworn it said PM on de chart," Connor said returning his own glare.

"Ye need ye eyes checked grandma?" Murphy said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Shut up Murph, me eyes are fine," Connor said as he got up and faced his brother.

"Whatever! Sorry bout dis lass, but Connor can be a schtupid arse sometimes. Hope to see ye again," Murphy said and walked towards the entrance.

"Don't mind Murphy he's just jealous because I got to ye first. Hope to see ye soon," Connor said.

He then took me by surprise and gave me a kiss to the cheek. If I could die from excitement and awkwardness it be right now. I'm pretty sure if I was just a little lighter my blush would be very visible right now. He gave us one final smile and wink, then left with his brother into the night of Boston.

"You lucky girl," Ana said smiling at me.

"I'll probably never see him again anyway," I said shrugging.

"You are such a downer, we are so coming here tomorrow and no complaining," Lucy said pointing a finger at me.

"Fine," I said with a sigh.

"Oh yeah it's time to hook you up," Ana said and then downed the last of her beer.

"Whatever, It's getting late we should get going," I said while looking at my watch.

"Alright," Lucy said and got up from the booth

We walked to my apartment in silence and watched the clouds pass over the moon. Once we got into my apartment we barely made it to our designated sleeping spots before we all passed out in a dark sleepy abyss.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondock Saints, it solely belongs to Troy Duffy.

* * *

A Morning Run and a Night of Fun

What woke me from my deep slumber and dreams of two sexy Irish men, was my alarm going off at seven in the morning. I hit the off button and rolled out of bed. I put on a pair of black sweats, a light blue tank top, and my black running shoes. I grabbed a bottle of water from my fridge and stepped over Ana who was sleeping on my floor. Every week they switch off for who takes the couch and who takes the floor.

I was just about to step out when I heard a grumbled, "Where are you going this early on a Saturday?"

Lucy propped her head up on her hand and I knew it was her who asked.

"Just for a jog," I said with a shrug.

"You started jogging again?" She asked.

"I'm not consistent, but I try when I can," I said to her.

She nodded her head and asked, "Can you pick up some breakfast from Quickie Bagel's?"

"Sure, the usual?" I asked her.

She nodded her head and went back to sleep. I shook my head and headed out for my jog and breakfast run. While running down the sidewalk I started thinking about seeing Connor and Murphy tonight. Are they really going to try to pull me out of my shell? They look like men who would keep their word no matter what.

I was so busy thinking I jogged right into the back of a man with a heavy looking black pea coat. The impact was hard enough to make me fall on my butt onto the sidewalk and the man to drop his cigarette. The man turned around and I was still pretty dazed, but there was no denying the man I ran into was none other than Connor.

"Ye alright der Lass… Hey, I know ye. Yer Timi da one from de bar," He said and extended his hand.

I took his offered hand and replied saying, "Yeah, I'm sorry for uh running into you."

Smooth I thought trying to keep from rolling my eyes at myself. I ran a hand through my slightly sweaty short dark brown hair, which probably made it stick in weird directions.

"It's alright lass, it t'was just an accident. Least ye not stalking me or are ye?" Connor said raising a brow.

"No just out for a jog and getting breakfast for my friends," I said nervously.

"Aye, Murph and I love dis place. Murph's actually getting our breakfast right now so we can get to work," He said gesturing towards the door.

I noticed that the door said 'Quickie Bagel's' In bold yellow letters. Of all places this is where they get breakfast. How comes I haven't seen them before? Well I never really paid attention, it was always get in get out. Wow, I'm such a shy girl.

"My friends and I get our breakfast here a lot," I said while rocking from heel to toe.

"Hey Conn I got ye your fave… Hey, der lass. Didn't tink we'd see ye dis soon," Murphy said while handing Connor a bag from the bagel shop.

"Aye she ran straight into me full force, knocked me cigarette right out of me hand," Connor said to his brother.

"Is dat so, by the way names Murphy if ye haven't caught on already. And your name lass?" Murphy said as he extended his tattooed hand to shake.

"Timi," I said shaking his hand.

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," Murphy said with a smirk.

I wanted to be anywhere but here, I was flattered and in awe of these two hot Irish twins but I was in over my head. They were so out of my league at least to me I think.

"Quit yer romancing, Murph. We gotta go or we'll be late, again," Connor said looking at his brother.

"Fuck ye, I'm not da one who signed us up for da morning shift," Murphy said to Connor.

"Oh come off it Murph. It was an accident," Connor said back.

I just stood there watching the two bicker back and forth. I wasn't sure if I should just walk away and get breakfast or say something. Luckily they finally quit their bickering and Connor turned to me and said, "We have to go lass but hopefully you and your friends will come to McGinty's tonight?"

"Yeah maybe," I said with a slight smile.

"Aye, see ye tonight lass," The twins said in unison.

They turned, walked away and headed to what I assumed was their job.

* * *

I got our breakfast from the bagel shop and headed back towards my apartment. I knew I had to brace myself for the mountains of question I'm going to get from my friends. I walked through my door and headed to my kitchen to put the food down.

"Oh, Quickie Bagel's! I'm starving," Ana said as she ran over and grabbed her usual bagel.

"I'll make the coffee," Lucy said as she rubbed her eyes.

I sat at my dinner table and started eating my bagel without a word.

"You're awfully quite this morning, what happened during your jog?" Ana asked looking up from her bagel and ham sandwich.

"Well um…," I stuttered out.

"Come on spit it out," Lucy said with a smile.

"I ran into Connor and Murphy at the bagel shop, literally," I said to my friends.

"What do you mean literally?" Ana asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well I wasn't paying attention and ran straight into the back of Connor. I knocked his cigarette to the ground. It was so awkward," I said putting my face in my hands.

"Aww, he wasn't mad was he," Ana asked.

"No he just asked if I was okay, helped me up, and wondered if I was stalking him," I said.

"That's so sweet, what else happened?" Lucy asked.

"Murphy came out of the shop and they started bickering like last night, then they asked if I was going to McGinty's tonight," I said with a shrug.

"And you said?" Ana asked.

"Maybe," I said with a small smile.

"Oh we are so going to glamour you up for tonight," Ana said grinning mischievously.

"No, no, no. Uh-uh. That's not happening," I said shaking my head.

"Oh yeah, it's two against one sweetie. We are going to make you irresistible to those two Irish hotties," Lucy said also grinning like mad.

"I hate you guys," I said crossing my arms.

They laughed and we finished the rest of our breakfast in silence.

* * *

The next thing I knew after breakfast we were all gathered in my closet searching for something to wear. Of course everything I pulled out was conservative and work like. Basically most of the things I pulled out was quickly disposed to the no pile by my friends. Eventually they made me sit down while they piled my clothes as a yes, maybe, and no.

Finally they finished raiding my closet and told me to go try on the yes and maybe clothes. They finally narrowed the clothes to three different outfits. The first one was a tight leather skirt that fit snug just over my thighs, with a navy blue top that had rhinestones here and there, and a pair of leather black heeled boots.

The second outfit was a simple baby blue sun dress with spaghetti straps, which hung just above the knees, and paired with my black flats. Finally our last outfit was tight black jeans, a red silky top that was strapped on one side over my left shoulder, the top also had ruffles down the front, and was also paired with my black flats.

"I don't know about this guy's. Don't you think these outfits are a little… well much," I said looking over the three outfits we've decided on.

"Oh come on. Live a little. It won't kill you too look sexy for one night," Ana said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"She's right, just one night. If you don't like it you can go back to being a casual clothes wearing, workaholic, and wallflower," Lucy said with a chuckle.

"I'm not that bad, but I'll give it a try," I said looking at my friends.

"Believe us you are. We thought you lived at work when you first got promoted from intern to full time, but I'm glad you're doing this. You might actually like it," Lucy said patting me on the back.

I rolled my eyes at the whole situation and said, "Okay let's just get this over with, so which outfit should I wear?" I asked them.

"The sundress; it flows, looks girly, and sexy as hell," Ana said holding up the outfit.

"Yeah, plus blue looks so good on you," Lucy said.

"Alright, plus blue is my favorite color," I said as I took the outfit from Ana.

I took a quick shower and got dressed in the blue sundress and my black flats, while my friends decided to raid my makeup and jewelry boxes. Once they found something from my jewelry box and makeup drawer they sat me at my vanity and worked there beauty magic. Ana was in charge with makeup and Lucy was in charge with my hair.

Since my hair is relatively short, Lucy decided to spike up the bangs in the front and smooth rest nicely down. Ana applied some light lip gloss to my lips to give them a little shine. Then she did a little bit of eyeliner and some mascara. She knew I wasn't much of a makeup girl so she kept it nice and simple.

Then we topped off my whole attire with a silver heart necklace with a blue rhinestone in the middle of the heart. I looked myself over in my full length mirror in my closet and thought I looked pretty hot, but it was just not me.

"Are you sure this isn't a little much? Maybe we should just stay here, rent some movies, and stuff," I said while rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"No way we just spent two and a half ours making you fucking hot. We're going and you're going to knock those two Irish hotties off their feet," Ana said dragging me with them towards the exit of my apartment.

"I hate you guys sometimes," I said as they dragged me out my front door.

"We love you too," They said in unison.

* * *

We got to McGinty's and luckily the boys weren't there yet, so I had time to… Totally psych myself out. My mind was in a total frenzy, I could barely keep up with half of my thoughts. They weren't very good thoughts either, most of them about my self-esteem and looks. I was just oozing some kind of desperation for someone to come and slap some sense into me.

Luckily all I got was a rough shake from Ana and some encouraging words, "Get a hold of yourself, Timi! You're beautiful, smart, and sweet. You can do this. We're here for you no matter what happens tonight."

"You're right I can. I think, I hope," I said trying to calm myself.

Hopefully I didn't look like a complete train wreck, I really do like the boy's. Wait am I supposed to choose between one? I mean I know it hasn't even come to that yet, but what if one asks me out. What if they both ask me out? I think I just found my new panic attack.

"What if I have to choose between one of them?" I asked my friends.

"Haven't thought about that. Good luck on that, there both freaking hot," Lucy said shrugging.

"Who says you have to choose, just go out with both," Ana said with a shrug.

"Just because you're a slut and don't mind dating two guys at once doesn't mean Timi can," Lucy said.

"That's true, but hey maybe they like to share. They are twins you know," Ana said.

"I don't know guys, wouldn't it be awkward anyway you look at it," I said.

"Probably, but you've always had a way with attracting awkwardness even if you are a shy and quiet girl," Lucy said with a smile.

"Yep and I hate it so much," I said shaking my head.

"Bet at a time like this you wished you could have a few drinks to loosen you up," Ana said and then took a sip of her alcoholic beverage.

"Yeah," I said as I fiddled with a napkin.

They laughed at me and continued their drinking. After about five minutes of chatting with my friends and having thousands of thoughts run through my head, two Irish twins walked through the pubs door. Even though the pub was filled with sound all I could hear was my heart beating in my ears.

"Breath lass, yer turning purple," Connor said right next to me.

Wait when did he get there? Am I breathing yet? Nope still not. How do I breathe again? Right in and out, in and out. Okay I feel better, not so dizzy anymore.

"Ye alright lass? Need mouth to mouth," Connor said looking at me with a smirk.

"I'm… I'm fine," I stuttered out.

Well I definitely didn't start this night off too well. Not like my morning was any better.

"I don't think I've ever seen her so out of it before," Ana giggled.

I wish I was an ostrich and could burry my head into the ground. I'm pretty sure this tops the list for one of the worst days of my life.

"Aww it's alright lass, we don't bite. Well at least not out in public, well sometimes, but it's hard to control meself around beautiful women," Connor joked and added a wink at the end.

I gave a little giggle at his cute little joke. I think he's slowly getting into my heart, but it will be awhile before I can let him and his brother in completely.

"Aye I got a giggle, I think I'm slowly breaking ye," Connor said with a smile.

"That's definitely a good sign. Once I got her to laugh, I was her new best friend," Lucy said looking at us.

Murphy and some tall scruffy looking guy came over with chairs and drinks for the three men.

"Hey Connor, and hello ladies," the tall scruffy man said.

The man seemed to be Italian, he had a thick beard and very long brown hair that went to his shoulders.

"Leave the ladies alone Rocco, plus dis ones ours," Connor said holding me close.

"Fine, but hey you guys don't mind right," Rocco said looking at my friends.

"I don't, but I'm kind of seeing someone. It's pretty serious, sorry," Ana said with a sad smile.

"And I'm engaged," Lucy said holding up her ring finger.

"Damn, you couldn't find a girl with single friends," Rocco said with a cute pout.

"Sorry Rocco but we weren't really looking for ye," Murphy said as he sat in one of the chairs they brought over.

"Its fine, I get it. I think that girl at the bar was checking me out. Catch you on the flipside," Rocco said with a nod and smile.

"Is he always like this?" Ana asked laughing.

"Aye, for as long as we've known him," Connor said with a laugh.

"So how did da tree of ye meet?" Connor asked looking down at me.

"When I moved here two years ago, I got an internship at Steiner and Co. and Ana was working reception and Lucy was Mr. Steiner's assistant. They helped me out at work and showed me around town. We've basically been inseparable since the first day I started there," I said with a slight smile.

"Aww, dat's really cool," Murphy said.

"Yeah she was even shier back then if you can believe it. Barely spoke two sentences to us for the first week, but damn her math was amazing," Ana said laughing.

"Aye I could believe dat. So where are ye from originally lass?" Connor asked me.

"I'm from Florida born and raised," I said to him.

"What made ye move to Boston Girl? It sure is a long way from home," Murphy said to me.

"I got that great opportunity to be the Accountant's intern before she retired at the company and had to go for it. It was hard at first but it was a good decision," I said.

"Aye dat sounds like a great opportunity lass," Connor said smiling at me.

"Aye," Murphy said and took a sip from his beer.

"What's your two's story?" Lucy asked.

"Well me and me brother moved here about eight years ago from Ireland, taught we should get outta Ireland before tings got rough. We like it here and glad to be here," Murphy said.

We all chatted and hung out at McGinty's for a long time. It was almost 2:00 a.m. by the time we started to head out. We all stood outside in the semi-cool Boston night.

"Ye alright going home lasses. We can walk ye," Connor said looking at us.

"It's only about two blocks from here, we can manage," I said with a slight smile.

"Alright be careful girls. We had a fun night and hopefully we can do it again sometime," Murphy said with an adorable smirk.

"Yeah we should," I said to the boys.

"Night Lass," the boys said in unison.

They both leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Night," I said while trying to keep my giant grin from breaking out.

They said bye to my friends and walked away. We went the other way and headed towards my apartment. Once we got there we basically crashed just like yesterday night. I'm pretty sure these two Irish twins are going to be my new best buddies.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondock Saints, it solely belongs to Troy Duffy.

* * *

Best Monday Ever

It was finally Monday, yippee! Yeah right, could you hear the sarcasm coming out of that? Sunday just flew bye like it wasn't even there. Ana and Lucy went home right after breakfast because they had to at least spend one day with their men. I totally understood that, so I took the day by myself to get things done. I did my laundry, I changed my sheets on my bed, got some groceries, and even cleaned my apartment a bit.

Basically by the time I finished all my chores it was already nine o'clock at night. Anyway I didn't see Connor and Murphy yesterday which was okay I had enough dreams about them to keep me distracted at work. I've always been bad at concentrating because of my daydreaming. Hopefully I don't have too much to do today, but who am I kidding its Monday, the hardest workday ever. I took a shower and threw on a nice black work skirt, a purple blouse looking work shirt, and my flats.

Luckily our boss was nice about letting us wear whatever we want, but most of the time I like to look presentable at work. I got to work with about five minutes to spare and clocked in at our employee office room. Since I still had a few minutes to spare I went over to Ana at reception to chat.

"Hey, if it isn't little miss workaholic who's never late," Ana said smiling at me.

"Oh, shut up. So is he here yet?" I asked Ana.

"Yeah he's in his office. He already made Lucy go make some copies for him. I think it's going to be a long day," Ana said with a sigh.

"Isn't it always? I'll see you at lunch I guess," I said as I walked away with a wave.

She nodded and returned my wave with her own.

I just put my purse down on my desk when a deep voice came into tune, "Timi, I need you to go to one of the clients for me today. I have a big meeting a few hours from here and I'm not going to be able to do it. Plus we still haven't found a replacement for Brenda yet, so you're the only person for the job. Also its paper work you'll be doing anyway."

"Okay Mr. Steiner, where?" I asked him.

"I think that meat packing plant about thirty minutes from here, but Ana has the file to give you when you leave. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early," Mr. Steiner said then left my little office.

Great I hated going to get the papers and chat up the managers about their finances. I just liked getting the paper work, doing some quick easy calculations, and filing it into our system. Plus if I'm out there getting paperwork, I can't be in here finishing the hundreds of others I have to do. I sighed to myself and headed to Ana to get my information for this new place we're working with.

"Hey Ana, Mr. Steiner said you had a file for me, from the new company," I said to her.

"Yep, here you go. I can't believe he's sending you out again. It's like the third time in two weeks," Ana said handing me the file.

"Thanks. I know it's been a lot lately, but it's my job," I said with a shrug.

"Technically it's not your job, but I guess it's better to do what he asks than to be fired," Ana said.

"Yeah, can you call me a cab Ana?" I asked her as I flipped through the file.

"Sure thing," Ana said.

While she was calling me a cab I was flipping through the file of the Noland's Meat Packing Plant. It had a descent percentage of earnings and seemed they paid fairly well. It wasn't below the minimum wage but it wasn't up there either. Their employees probably scrape by on bills and stuff.

"They should be here in about five minutes," Ana said with a smile.

"Thanks Ana see you later," I said.

"Okay have fun," Ana said.

I rolled my eyes and went into the awaiting elevator. I went to the first floor and walked out the front door. I only waited a few minutes when my cab came up to the building. I got in and told him the address of the meat packing place.

He nodded and said, "Aren't you a little pretty to be working at a meat packing factory."

"I don't work there, I'm just getting some paper work for my job," I said to him.

"Alright should take about fifteen minutes, not a lot of traffic out right now," He said as he drove to our destination.

"Okay thanks," I said to the man.

We got there about the time he said. I paid him the amount he asked for and stepped out of the cab. As soon as I was out I could smell the meat from the place. It wasn't disgusting but wasn't too nice either. I walked into what I assumed was the front and found an older gentleman who was balled at the top and had some hair around the back. He also had a goatee which was turning white from old age or stress.

"Excuse me, are you the manager?" I asked the man.

"Aye I am. What is it dear?" The man asked me with an Irish accent.

"Well, I'm the accountant from Steiner and Co. and wanted to get the paper work for your finances," I said to him.

"Oh yes, I was informed somebody would come by today. I'll go get them for ye," The man said.

"Okay thanks," I said as he walked away.

I stood there looking out onto the floor of the meat packing plant. There was about fifty workers I'm going to say, doing their designated jobs.

"Knock it off Murph, ye driving me insane," I heard a familiar voice say.

"I'm not doing anything to ya Conn," Murphy said.

Seriously out of all the places to work in Boston they were working here. It's like fate is tossing them at me anywhere I go.

"Ye keep walking into me, it's fucking annoying," Connor said.

I tried to stay still and not turn and look at the boys. The next thing I heard was a slap, a grunt, and then a scuffle. I looked behind me, but it was too late. Once I turned around two bodies came straight at me, I don't think they even noticed until we were all on the floor. I heard half the place gasp and then silence.

"Ow," I said kind of breathlessly because I had a body on my chest.

There was another body lying next to me all sprawled out.

"We are so sorry girl," Murphy said as he rolled off of me.

"Aye sorry there lass, we didn't see ye," Connor said as he stood up.

They both bent down and went to pick me up, but when they did they noticed who I was.

"Timi, what are ye doing here?" Connor said as they helped me up.

I fixed my clothes a bit and said, "I'm getting some paperwork for my job."

"Ye our accountant?" Murphy said with a smile.

"Yep," I said smiling.

"Jesus you two, she hasn't even been here two minutes and ye've already scared her," the manager said with a smirk.

"Aye, but she understands. She's our girl," Connor said as he threw an arm over my shoulder.

"This is the girl ye've been talking nonstop about," the man said.

"You've been talking about me," I said in shock and a form of a blush.

"Well aye, we have mentioned ye, a lot. All good tings though lass, nothing to worry about," Connor said with a tinge of a blush.

"Okay you two get to work," the man said.

"Alright, See ye around girl," Murphy said with a smile.

"See ye lass," Connor said.

They walked away to their designated work station and I turned back towards the manager.

"Sorry about that, but I guess ye already know they are always like this. Here's your papers, it should all be there," He said handing me a stack of papers.

"Okay, thanks. Either me or someone else might come by in about a week to get these back to you," I said to him.

"Alright thanks lass I appreciate it," He said.

"No problem," I said.

I stuck the papers in the file I brought with me and walked outside. I went over to a payphone out front and called myself a taxi to get back to the office. It took about thirty minutes to get back to the office, but I wasn't in a rush. I worked until lunch time and got most of my pile done, but I still had a long way to go.

* * *

Lucy, Ana, and I all had lunch together in our break room. I had a deli sandwich and some lemonade, Ana had some leftover spaghetti and a soda, and Lucy had a salad with a bottle of water.

"So how was the meat packing factory?" Ana asked me.

"It was interesting, especially when two sexy Irish men plowed into me," I said with a smile.

"No way, they work there," Ana said laughing.

"Yep, and apparently they've been talking about me," I said to them.

"Aww that's so sweet. I think you've found your men," Lucy said smiling.

"I barely even know them," I said.

"Yeah, but you'll get to know them and the rest will be history," Ana said.

"Yeah I guess," I said with a smile.

We chatted for the rest of our lunch then returned back to our work. The rest of the day was pretty much a bore. I finished most of my work that I had today and went home. Even though it was a rough day, it was definitely the best Monday I've had in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondock Saints, it solely belongs to Troy Duffy.

* * *

A Bloody Nose and a Beautiful Rose

Once again it was the end of the work week and I was heading home. My friends were not with me this weekend because Ana was visiting her family with Steve and Lucy was looking at venues with Buck for the wedding. I was unlocking the door to my apartment when an arm was stretched above my head leaning against my door with his hands.

The person spoke and said, "Can we come in?"

I wasn't expecting any body so I turned and punched the guy in the nose. I turned around and saw Murphy holding his bloody nose and Connor snickering.

"I am so sorry, Murphy," I said as I looked at him.

"It's alright Girl, ye were just protecting yeself," Murphy said tipping his head back.

"Come in and I'll clean you up," I said opening my door.

They followed me into the kitchen and I put my purse on the counter so I could get a towel for Murphy's nose. Connor was checking out his brother's nose which was quickly turning a dark shade of black and blue.

"Jesus lass, were ye raised by ninjas or something? I haven't seen Murph's nose dis bad in forever," Connor said looking at me with a slight smile.

"Lord's name," Murphy mumbled out.

"Mother Mary, full of grace," Connor said.

"Well I'm a black belt in karate, my dad taught me how to defend myself," I said handing Murphy the towel.

"Wow lass, guess we half ta be careful around ye then," Connor said smiling.

"Aye, that was one hell of a shot girl," Murphy said while dabbing at his nose.

I went and got him some ice to bring down any swelling and bruising.

"Ye got beat up by a girl Murph, wait till everyone finds out," Connor said hitting his brother on the back.

"Ye tell anybody about dis Conn, I'll break ye nose," Murphy said and then replaced the towel with the ice.

"I'd like to see ye try," Connor said glaring at his brother.

"Fuck ye," Murphy said glaring back as his brother.

Before things escalated and I ended up with two bloody noses I asked, "So, how did you guys know where I lived?"

"Well, we got the number of ye office from de phone book," Connor started.

"Then we talked to Ana and she gave us ye address," Murphy finished.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked them.

"Ye of course lass, but we were going ta ask ye to hang out wit us at McGinty's," Connor said smiling.

"You okay to go Murphy?" I asked him.

"Aye, I had worse than this. I'll be fine girl," Murphy said while removing the ice from his bruised nose.

"Maybe a few beers will help him regain his dignity from getting beat by a girl who's almost half his size," Connor said laughing at his brother.

"Shut it, Conn," Murphy growled at him.

"Ye tink ye can take me. Are ye sure ye don't want ta go get someone smaller," Connor said.

"Fuck ye, come on girl before ye become a witness ta murder," Murphy said as he dragged me behind them to McGinty's.

On our way to McGinty's the boys kept bickering and telling me some things about them. At one corner we passed, there was a street vendor with a whole bunch of different knick-knacks; there was roses of many different colors, balloons, cards, and teddy bears of all shapes and sizes.

"Hey lass, what rose would ye like?" Connor asked as we stopped at the vendor.

"Really?" I asked.

"Aye, it's the least I can do for saying thanks for beating up me brother," Connor said with a smirk.

"Fuck ye," Murphy said as he lit up a cigarette.

"So which one lass?" Connor asked me.

I looked over the hundreds of color roses they had and could hardly decide.

"The blue one," I said pointing to the pretty blue roses.

"That's a nice one girl, two blue roses please," Murphy said handing the vendor some money.

The vendor handed one rose to Murphy and one to Connor. Then they both dropped to their knees and extended the roses to me.

"Would ye care to accompany us to McGinty's lass?" Connor said smiling.

"I'd love too," I said to them.

I took the roses from them and they both stood up giving me a kiss on either side of my cheeks.

"Why did ya choose blue?" Murphy asked me as we continued to McGinty's.

"Because blue's my favorite color," I said smiling.

"That's great because we happen ta have blue eye's lass. See we're ye perfect prince charming's," Connor said.

"Guess so," I said to him.

"Ye know I taught it was a schtupid idea when Connor mentioned it earlier, but I'm glad ye liked it," Murphy said.

"See that Murph some of the movies I watch come in handy," Connor said with a smirk.

"Aye, but don't go being all smug about it. Half of ye plans are schtupid and don't work," Murphy said as we got to the pub.

"Whatever," Connor said.

Murphy opened the door for me and they came in behind me. They sat me at the bar with Connor on my left and Murphy on my right. On Murphy's right was a very drunk and happy Rocco.

"Hey, you're still with that girl," Rocco said smiling a bit.

"Yep our Timi," Connor said placing a hand on my back.

"So dis is de lass I've been hearing so mu... mu... much about. Fuck! Ass! She is a beau… beau… purty one," The bartender said.

"Aye Doc it tis. She is a very pretty girl," Murphy said with a smirk and also putting a hand on my back.

"So, what can I get ye lass?" Doc said smiling.

"Just some water," I said to him. He nodded and went to get us our drinks.

"So your girl doesn't drink?" Rocco asked with a brow raised.

"She's not legal yet Roc," Connor said.

"Oh, I didn't know you liked them that young," Rocco said with a shocked faced.

"She's twenty Roc. We're not pedo's," Murphy said with a laugh.

"Oh, okay. Sorry about that kid," Rocco said looking apologetically to me.

"It's alright, I get that a lot," I said with a shrug.

"Jesus Murph! What the hell happened to your face?" Rocco said.

"Nothing," Murphy said grabbing his beer after Doc set it on the table.

"Nothing, looks like you got the crap beat out of you," Rocco said.

"Our Lass here seems ta have quite a punch on her. Punched Murph straight in da face when we scared her earlier," Connor said throwing an arm over me.

"Damn she did that. Well it's cool to have a girl who can take care of herself," Rocco said with a smile.

"Aye, poor Murph got beat by our own girl," Connor said with a laugh.

"I'm warning ye Conn, one more ting about it and I'll beat ye arse," Murphy said turning red with anger.

"Don't feel too bad Murphy. One time Donna thought I was an intruder because she was so fucking high and gave me one hell of a shiner," Rocco said.

"Guess ye two should have a club for getting beat up by their women," Connor laughed than took a sip of his beer.

Murphy slapped Connor upside the head causing him to sputter on his beer and spill it on himself.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Murph," Connor choked out.

I patted him on the back, while trying to hold in my laughter. I handed him a few napkins to clean himself up a bit.

"Lord's name," Murphy said.

"Mother Mary full of grace," Connor mumbled as he glared at his brother.

"Don't laugh Lass, it's not funny. Could have drowned in me beer because of me arse of a brother," Connor said with an adorable pout.

"Sorry Connor, but you kind of deserved it," I said with a guilty smile

. Connor looked at me in complete shock and said, "I can't believe you said that lass. I feel so betrayed."

"Get a hold of yeself, Conn. The girls right ye been pissing me off all day ye deserved it," Murphy said with a smirk.

"Oh god, you too are better than TV," Rocco said with a laugh.

They both glared at Rocco and Rocco just put his hands up in a surrender form.

"Ye know what would make me feel better. A kiss," Connor said smirking at me.

"No way, if anyone needs a kiss it should be me. I'm the one with a bruised nose," Murphy said glaring at Connor.

"Yeah, but me life flashed before me eye's when I choked on me beer," Connor said.

"Oh for fucks sakes Conn, ye such a twit," Murphy said.

"Why don't you both get a kiss? Murphy first since I did almost break his nose," I said looking between them.

"Fine dat sounds fair," Connor said with a shrug.

Murphy leaned in as did I. I was only going for a quick peck on the lips, but Murphy had other plans. He kissed me with force and passion. I couldn't believe Murphy and I were kissing like this and we've only known each other for barely a week.

He deepened the kiss as his tongue sought out my own, and we stayed like that for what seemed like eternity. In reality the kiss was probably only ten seconds tops when we were interrupted by an annoyed Connor, "Common Murph, it's me turn with the lass."

Murphy pulled away, glared at his brother, and said, "Fuck ye, I barely did anything."

I just sat there heat rushing to every part of me, I knew these guys were intriguing but I think I might be hooked after that kiss.

"Yeah right, ye basically just staked claim on da girls mouth," Connor said.

"Whatever, just have ye turn," Murphy said as he turned to talk to Rocco.

Connor turned me to him and cupped my face in his hands. He gave me a soft passionate kiss and his tongue softly caressed mine. Our kiss lasted for about ten seconds like Murphy's, but you can tell the difference in their kisses. Murphy has heat and flavor, while Connor has softness and sweetness in his kisses.

"So you're both dating her?" Rocco asked.

I was still a little dazed from my two very lovely kisses from two very sexy men.

"Well, I don't know. We haven't really discussed anything," Connor said with a quirked brow.

"Aye, but if da girl wouldn't mind ta date the two of us," Murphy said.

They were all looking at me with the question hanging in the air. I didn't know how to respond; on one hand I liked both of them, but on the other hand, could I really date both of them. I'm pretty sure this is the hardest decision I've ever had to make, well maybe not, but it still tops the list.

"Um… Okay," I said with a slight smile, I could feel the blush forming on the tips of my ears.

"Really you'd date the two of us?" Murphy asked with a happy grin.

"Yes," I said with a smile

. I hope I know what I'm getting myself into, I barely even had one boyfriend let alone having two very hot ones.

"That's great lass, but we actually never done dis before. We've been with a few woman together once before but never relationship wise," Connor said to me.

"We can learn together, because I've barely been in a relationship and especially with two men," I said sheepishly.

"Alright then girl, we'll get through this together and learn along de way," Murphy said.

The rest of the night the boys took turns with their arms around me and a kiss here and a kiss there. It was a fun night filled with stories and laughter. Once it got late the boy's escorted me home. When we got to my apartment we lingered outside my door for a little while.

"So you're really okay wit this lass?" Connor asked me.

"Yes, I like you both and I'm willing to try this odd relationship," I said to them.

"Alright then girl, this will be the best relationship we've all ever had," Murphy said with a smirk.

Connor and I nodded at Murphy's statement. I hope he's right, it's definitely going to be a crazy one that's for sure.

"Goodnight, lass. We'll see ye later," Connor said to me. He gave me a kiss like the one at the bar and broke away.

"Goodnight, girl," Murphy said to me.

He also gave me a kiss like the one at the bar and broke away. They waved goodbye to me as I went into my apartment and closed the door. I leaned against the door of my apartment and smiled to myself. It's been a long time since I've been this happy, who would have thought two sweet sexy Irishmen would have brought it upon me. I shook my head with my smile and went to my bedroom to turn in from this wonderful night.


	5. Chapter 5

AN:Thanks for favoriting! :) Reviews are welcomed.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondock Saints, it solely belongs to Troy Duffy.

* * *

A New Relationship and a Game of Battleship

Yesterday was kind of a big day, I got into a relationship with two very sexy Irishman. It still doesn't feel real but I know it is. Today was Saturday and I didn't have to work today so I got to sleep in. I didn't get to go on my jog today because today seems to be another wet one for Boston. It's usually just the light sprinkle that made any day look dreary, but today was different it was a heavy downpour and streaks of lightning flashing over Boston.

If I haven't seen plenty of these while I lived in Florida and hurricanes I'd think I'd be scared out of my mind. I decided to just chill at home, watch some movies on the television and drink some hot chocolate. I was just getting into some old scary movie that came on the channel I was watching when there was a loud knock on my door. I jumped and almost spilled my hot chocolate, but luckily it was nearly empty.

Who can be out in this weather and especially at my apartment? I looked out my peephole and saw two very wet Irishmen looking around aimlessly down the hall of my apartment building. I opened the door with a raised brow and said, "Why were you two out in the middle of the worst storm of the year?"

"To see our beautiful girlfriend of course," Connor answered with a smirk.

"We had to make sure she was safe," Murphy said with a matching smirk.

"Well if you get sick, your girlfriend will feel guilty," I said looking at them.

"Well she shouldn't, t'was our choice ta come," Connor said with a slight smile.

"Alright come in," I said to them.

"So ye alright girl?" Murphy asked as they stripped their coats and hung them on the coat rack I had by the door.

"Of course, no storm can ruin my day," I said with a grin.

They chuckled at me and shook their heads.

"Hey lass, do you think ye can hang these up ta dry?" Connor asked as he took off his shirt.

At first I was a little stunned because well Connor and Murphy were half naked in front of me. Not that I was going to complain, but wow they were nice looking. They both wore rosaries around their necks. I noticed they had another tattoo on the same forearms that had the words on their finger. The tattoo on their forearm was a Celtic cross and Murphy had a name on the left side of his chest.

"Lass ye alright?" Connor said smirking at me.

"Huh?" I said looking at them.

"Ye were staring girl," Murphy said with an identical smirk.

"Oh, I guess uhh… I'll just hang these up," I said while grabbing their wet shirts.

"Your adorable lass the way yer left eye gets all squinty and yer nose crinkles when ye nervous," Connor said with a chuckle.

"Aye and the tips of her ears get all red," Murphy said smiling widely.

I quickly went to the laundry room to get away from my boyfriends who were having fun mocking my embarrassment. I hung up their black shirts on a clothing rack I had in my laundry room. Once I finished and got myself together I went back into the living room.

"So lass, ye gonna give us a tour of ye apartment?" Connor asked me.

"Right, I didn't get a chance after I hit Murphy yesterday. How's the nose by the way?" I asked Murphy.

"Its fine girl. Still a little bruised, but no big deal," He said with a shrug.

"Well this is my living room," I said gesturing around the small room.

"It's a lovely living room lass. Very classy, sophisticated, and yet you," Connor said while looking around.

"Aye," Murphy said looking around.

"Is this you and your parents?" Murphy asked while looking at one of the pictures on my mantel.

"Yeah that's when I was two or so," I said to him.

"You were adorable girl," Murphy said looking at the photo.

"Aye and still is," Connor said smirking at me.

"Aye," Murphy said with a smile.

"Thanks, come on I'll show you the rest," I said leading them to my kitchen.

"Well you've seen my kitchen yesterday, but here it is in all its food glory," I said.

"I remember dis place, bet you do to very well Murph," Connor said patting his brother on the back.

"Shut it, Conn," Murphy said with a glare.

"Let's go see the rest," I said dragging the boys behind me.

"This is my laundry room," I said pointing into a small, yet walk in laundry room.

It could easily fit two people in, and squeeze another a bit.

"Nice, do ye think we'd could use it sometime, if you don't mind girl," Murphy asked me.

"You guys can use it whenever you want," I said with a smile.

"Thanks lass, we'll definitely take you up on it," Connor said smiling.

"I'm sure you will," I said smiling.

"She's got us down, Conn," Murphy said with a smirk.

"Aye, she does," Connor said mimicking his brother's smirk.

"This is my bathroom," I said leading them to the room next to my laundry room.

"Nice shower curtain, I like the purple and pink hearts," Connor said still smirking.

"Oh, shut up," I said with a glare.

"Careful Conn, I wouldn't piss her off. We'll have matching bruises," Murphy said with a laugh.

"Don't hurt me lass, I'm the good one and the hotter one," Connor said.

"Fuck ye, I am the good one and hotter one," Murphy said.

"No ye not, where'd ye here that," Connor said glaring at his brother.

"I don't need ta be told, I know I am," Murphy said.

"Conceited," Connor said.

"Ye the conceited one," Murphy said.

"No ye are," Connor said back.

Next thing I know the two are fighting half naked in my bathroom.

"Well I guess you guys don't want to see my bed room then," I said as I walked away to my room.

"We do," Murphy called out.

Connor and Murphy quickly followed and ended up next to me in my room.

"Wow, very simple yet pretty lass," Connor said eyeing my room.

It was pretty simple a queen sized bed, a dresser, a hamper for dirty clothes, two end dressers at each side of my bed, a window with curtains, and a closet.

"Aye, and a decent sized bed," Murphy said.

Connor gave him a look and Murphy started rubbing the back of his head nervously. It was silent for about a minute until Murphy said to his brother, "Fine."

I had no clue what just happened there, but I'm guessing it's that weird twin telepathy I heard about when I was friends with a few of them in high school. I thought they were just messing with me but I guess it's a real thing.

"Hey lass, I know ye probably have no alcohol to drink since ye under age, but do ye have something to drink," Connor said to me.

"No my body runs on no fluids at all," I said with a smirk.

"Ha, she got ye good Connor," Murphy said chuckling away.

"Aye, she did didn't she. Quite proud of yer joke lass," Connor said to me.

"I am, but I do have water, coffee or hot chocolate," I said to them.

"Ye have hot chocolate girl," Murphy said with a smile.

"I do," I said.

"Make it tree cups lass," Connor said with a grin.

"Alright, hot chocolate coming right up," I said walking to my kitchen.

* * *

About an hour went bye since the boys got here. They helped me make a fresh batch of hot chocolate and we also had some sandwiches with them. It was amazing and I felt like a young girl again. Now we were all sitting on my couch watching a movie on TV. I was leaning against Murphy's side and Connor had his right arm draped over my knees and skimming them with his fingers every so often.

It was actually really nice and comfortable. I think this relationship is going really well, even though it's only been like a day and a half. We were all getting into the movie when a huge streak of lightning illuminated my whole apartment and my electricity got knocked out. We all jumped a little, but settled quickly.

I went to find my flashlights and candles to help us see a little better instead of the pitch black. I came back to the living room with some candles and flashlights. The boy's helped me set up candles around my apartment and eventually my house was semi-illuminated with candlelight and flashlights.

"Man, it's been awhile since a storms been this bad in Boston," Connor said looking out the window.

"Aye, it was like two years ago when that tree fell on the apartment next door," Murphy said while putting a candle on my mantle.

"Aye and our loft was filled with buckets of rain water," Connor said turning towards Murphy.

"Oh yeah, glad they got the roof fixed," Murphy said.

Connor nodded and walked over towards me. I was fiddling with my radio trying to find the local weather broadcast. I finally found the channel and turned it up a bit.

"Good evening to everyone in south Boston, This is Mark O'Malley with your half-hourly update during the worst storm in Boston this year. Every half hour I'll let you know where the storm is and how bad it is. While I'm off getting info our computer system will replay all the information we get in, in case you missed it. Right now our weather tracker is indicating very severe weather and high winds in our area.

This cell is very big and could keep us all in the dark and wet for several more hours it could even last until morning. This cell is also accompanied by a few other smaller systems that could pop up around other areas of Boston. It's going to be a wet weekend everyone I hope you have your umbrellas close. I advise everyone to stay indoors because of the frequent lightning and high winds of 35 miles an hour. There has been reports of hail in some areas so be safe out there if you do need to go out. That's all I have for you right now, Once again I'm Mike O'Malley and I'll be back on in another half an hour unless I have some breaking news."

The radio blipped and started to beep and a computer announcement was playing and saying the same information Mike said moments before. I turned it down a bit and turned to Connor, "Guess it's really bad."

"Yeah, guess we are going to have ta stay the night, if ye don't mind lass," Connor said looking at me.

"I don't mind, I couldn't send you two back out there in a horrible storm," I said.

"Ye are very kind, girl. We won't be a bother neither, we can take the couch and the floor," Murphy said to me.

It was sweet that they weren't pressuring me in anyway and wanting to sleep in my bed, but at the same time I did want them in my bed and holding me close.

"Okay, so what do you guys want to do in the meantime?" I asked them.

"I don't know, not much ta do since da powers out and we shouldn't be outside," Connor said scratching his slight scruff on his face.

"While we were getting the candles, I saw board games in ye closet girl. We could pass the time by playing some games," Murphy said with a grin.

"Board games sound like fun," Connor said smiling.

"All right, Board games it is," I said with a smile.

I took out the three games I had in my closet; Twister, Cards, and Battleship. I Put them on my table and asked the boys, "Which one do you want to play first?"

"How about cards?" Connor said. Murphy and I nodded and we sat around my coffee table playing poker.

We played for about an hour and the storm was still raging outside.

"Three of a kind," Murphy said with a smirk.

"A straight," Connor said with a smug grin.

Murphy glared at his brother.

"Hate to break it to you boys, but Royal Flush," I said putting my cards on the table.

"No fucking way lass, how'd you do it?" Connor said flipping through my cards stunned.

"Wow lass, ye are good," Murphy said smiling.

"I guess I'm just lucky," I said with a shrug. "It tis'nt just luck lass ye got skill. I feel we've been hustled dear brother. We've got beaten in poker by her five times this evening within seven rounds," Connor said with a raised brow.

"Aye, I think we have brother. She is real good, but she can't be good at everything. How about we try twister?" Murphy said.

"All right," I said.

We set up the twister mat in my living room and Murphy and I were the first ones up. Connor was the spinner and we were about five minutes into the game when I was in a very close and in a compromising position with Murphy. His feet were on yellow and my right was under his straddled legs on yellow.

His hand was in between my arms on red. My left leg was on green and his right hand was on blue. Connor spun again and said, "Murphy right leg red."

"How da hell am I supposed ta do that?" Murphy said struggling to move his right leg.

"I don't know, just fucking try," Connor said to his brother.

Murphy grumbled, a few seconds later he lost his balanced and fell on top of me. We let out an "oof" then we giggled at what happened. Murphy looked down at me and I looked up at him with our smiles still on our face. Murphy leaned in and kissed me and I kissed him right back. I totally forgot Connor was still in the room until I heard him clear his throat.

Murphy got off of me and helped me up. We played twister a few more times and Connor stole a kiss too, I guess he was feeling jealous since Murphy kissed me earlier. Now I was sitting in Connors lap and Murphy was sitting across from us. We were playing battleship and right now neither of us had hit our ships yet.

"F-6" I said looking at my board.

"Dammit," Murphy grumbled.

Connor and I laughed and Murphy just glared at us. We laughed at him and kept playing. I beat Murphy, then Connor beat me, and then Murphy beat Connor. It was fun hanging with the boys all night and playing games. By the time we got done it was about two in the morning with the rain slowing down to a slight drizzle.

"I guess it's getting late lass," Connor said.

"Yeah I guess it is," I said with a yawn.

They laughed at me and I narrowed my eyes.

"Let's get ta bed," Murphy said.

I nodded and got them some pillows and blankets to make themselves comfortable in my living room.

"Goodnight, lass," Connor said giving me a kiss.

"Night," I said.

"Goodnight girl," Murphy said also giving me a kiss.

"Night," I said to him.

I went to bed and thought of how my life just gotten ten times better since I've moved to Boston 3 years ago.

* * *

I woke up and the sun was shining through my window. I squinted and looked over at my alarm clock. It was about 9:00 am and I decided to get up. I remembered that the boys were here last night and we had fun together.

I went to my bathroom and used the facilities and I went into my living room where there was no sign of the boys. They folded my blankets nice and neatly and pilled them on my couch with the pillows. I walked into the kitchen where I found a cup of coffee and a note from the boys.

"Morning Lass,

We didn't want to wake you this morn. Since it's the weekend. We got some coffee for you and ourselves and now we are at church. We'll let you get anything you need to get done today. We actually have to work for a few hours today. We had a fun night last night maybe we can do it again sometime. Maybe we can go to McGinty's tonight and hang out. We'll get you home as soon as we can, since you have work tomorrow. See you later Lass.

From,

Connor and Murphy."

I smiled at the letter and drank my coffee. Seems like I'm never going to have one boring day in my life now that I'm with these two and I wouldn't have it any other way.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks for following and favouring everyone. Here's the next chapter. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondock Saints, it solely belongs to Troy Duffy.

* * *

The Boy's Place and Panty Lace

It was the weekend once again and my friends and I were out shopping at our local mall. They dragged me out here for a girl's day and their words "Spice up my wardrobe for my two sexy Irish boyfriends." We were in a nice little shop, but damn, was it expensive.

"Does that dress say $300?" I asked my mouth agape while looking at a beautiful blue dresses price tag.

"Yep, don't forget the tax," Ana said with a smirk.

"You can afford the dress, Timi. You do make almost $41,000 a year," Lucy said while looking through the racks.

"Yeah, but I've been saving up for a house," I said looking at the dress.

"I'm pretty sure $300 dollars out of your savings won't ruin your chance at a beautiful house," Lucy said while picking up a little black dress.

"Ooh that's nice, Buck would love you in that," Ana said smiling

. "That is nice, are you going to buy it?" I said looking at her.

"It's my size and on sale for $250. Buck was going to take me to a company dinner tomorrow. I don't mind spicing things up a bit especially since our wedding is in two and a half months," Lucy said looking at the price tag.

"You should definitely get it. I'm going to get this one and this one because Steve and I are going to meet his parent's next weekend," Ana said while holding a short purple dress and a long mint green dress.

"Wow, big step huh?" I said while pulling out the blue dress I've been eyeing.

"Yep, I think he's really the one," Ana said smiling.

"Looks like we may have another wedding to plan," Lucy said with a laugh.

"Yep," I said smiling.

"Oh, you two suck," Ana said sticking her tongue out at us.

"Let's try them on," Lucy said.

We headed towards the changing room the store had and tried on our dresses. All of our dresses fit and looked super good on us. We paid for our dresses and then left the store. We continued shopping looking in many different stores here and there.

"Hey how about we go into the lingerie store," Ana said with a smirk.

"Yeah, Timi needs something sexy for her two men," Lucy said with her own smirk.

"Really you're already planning on me to sleep with them," I said to them.

"Yep," they said in unison.

I just shook my head at them.

"Oh come on, we know you're still a virgin, but I'm pretty sure you're two knew Irish sex gods will change that," Ana said.

"Sometimes I wonder why you two are my friends," I said to them.

"You know you love us. Besides we're like you're mentors. We helped hook you up with the twins now we'll get you laid with them," Lucy said.

"Thanks, this is now the most awkward conversation ever and in the middle of the mall," I said while walking into the lingerie store.

I heard them laughing behind me as they followed me into the store.

"Hi, can I help you," a lady in her mid-30's said to us as we came in.

"Yes, where is your sexiest lingerie you have? We're looking to get this girl laid right, and giving her boyfriend something to look at," Ana said to the women.

The lady smirked at me and I just groaned.

"Over here you'll find everything you'll need to drive your man crazy," the women said leading us towards a whole aisle filled with frilly and lacey underwear.

"Anything else?" The women asked.

"Nope that's it. Thanks for your help," Lucy said.

"No problem," she said as she walked away.

"All right little lady, let's find you some sexy lingerie for your two boy toys," Ana said while rummaging through the sexy underwear.

"Oh god, this is so awkward," I said shaking my head.

"Come on, it'll be fine. You're going to be the sexiest women they've ever been with. Plus, they seem really sweet. I don't think they would hurt you," Lucy said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, they are. I'm just really nervous," I said while picking up a light blue see-through panties with black lace.

"I know how you feel. Your first time is nerve wracking, but don't worry, I know they'll be gentle. They seem like good men," Ana said.

"Yeah, I wonder who I'll be with first, or will they be at the same time," I said with wide eyes.

"Hey, don't think about it. They'll probably figure out who will be first. I don't think they'd both jump you right away. You'll just have to wait, see, and know when it feels right," Lucy said smiling.

"You're right," I said nodding.

"Okay enough chit chatting, let's go see what you look like in these," Ana said while holding up a huge pile of bras and panties

. I shook my head once again and went into the changing room. They made sure I showed them each and every lingerie set they gave me. We narrowed them down and I ended up buying three sexy pairs of lingerie. One was the light blue with black lace set, one was a deep red set, and the last one was all black see-through lace.

"Uh, I feel so uncomfortable," I said while walking out of the store.

"You are hot and you'll knock them off their feet when the time comes," Lucy said.

"Thanks guys," I said to them.

"You're welcome," They said.

We dropped off our stuff at my house and then Ana suggested that we go to McGinty's. Lucy and I agreed to go and we were off to the pub that was a few blocks down. When we got there the boys weren't there yet, but Lucy's fiancé was.

"Babe, what are you doing here?" Buck said as he came over.

"To have some fun, I'm glad you're here," Lucy said with a smile.

They kissed and his buddies whooped and hollered.

"Shut up, all of you," Buck said glaring at them.

"Hi, Buck," Anna said. "

Hey, Ana and Timi," Buck said greeting us.

"Hey," I said.

"Come on, got a fresh pint of beer over there," Buck said pointing to his construction buddies.

"Okay," Lucy said to him.

I got some water from Doc before I joined them at their table.

"Hey, Timi," I heard someone say behind me.

I looked over and saw Rocco.

"Hey, Rocco," I said giving him a hug.

"Your boys are finishing up their shift, should be here soon," Rocco said.

"Okay thanks Rocco," I said to him.

"Hey, Roc," Buck said.

"Hey, Buck," Rocco said shaking his hand.

"You two know each other?" Ana asked.

"Yeah, we're all regulars here, got to know each other," Buck said.

"Cool," Lucy said.

"Do you know the twins?" Ana asked.

"Oh yeah, Connor and Murphy MacManus. Those two Irish fuckers are hilarious," Buck said with a laugh.

"Hey, sexy," Tony said as he threw an arm around me.

Tony was Buck's close friend at the construction business. I met him a few times at different parties and stuff that Lucy would invite me too. Every time I see him he tries to hit on me. I really don't like him like that, and now that I have my boy's I definitely don't want him.

"Leave me alone Tony," I said to him.

"Aww come on honey, thought we had a thing," Tony said.

"Don't call me honey and no we don't have a thing," I said to him.

"Aww, come on were both single. We should get together," Tony said to me.

"You're single, I'm not," I said.

"You got a boyfriend? When did that happen?" Tony asked.

"A week ago," I said to him.

"Your bullshitting me, right? Can't believe you have someone," He said.

I was about to answer until someone answered for me, "Well believe it Tony, She's me girl."

Murphy came over and threw an arm over my shoulder.

"Murphy! You're dating Murphy?" Tony said in shock.

"Yep," I said with a smile.

"Huh, interesting. Well see you around," Tony said as he walked away.

"Thanks Murphy," I said to him.

"No problem girl. Ye ours and nobody will lay a finger on ye. By the way we decided to have me as ye boyfriend for the night, until ye ready to expose our tree way relationship," Murphy said and kissed my forehead.

"Okay," I said to him.

We all hung out at McGinty's making jokes and just having a blast. Connor even snuck a few kisses when nobody was looking. Lucy decided to go home with Buck after a few hours. Ana was taken home by Rocco because she was getting just a little to tipsy. Eventually it was just a few people mingling around, Connor, Murphy and I.

"Come on lass, how about ye come to our place. It's a little closer than yours," Connor said.

"All right," I said.

We left McGinty's and Connor and Murphy walked me to their place. We got to their apartment which was rundown and old. We went up some stairs and got to their illegal loft. Murphy opened the door and Connor pulled me in. Murphy hit the lights and I was greeted to the boy's very interesting loft.

Two mattresses laid against the wall towards my right, open showers at the far end, a toilet out in the open, a small table in the middle of the loft with beer cans and cigarette buds scattered around, a dingy looking couch near the door, and a small little kitchen area with a counter and fridge.

"Well it's not the nicest place in Boston, but it's a roof over our head," Connor said looking around nervously.

"Don't worry it's nice," I said to them.

"Ye lying girl," Murphy said with a smirk. "

No, it's a place to live and it's yours," I said.

"Thank ye girl," Murphy said kissing me.

"We should go to bed, it's getting late," Connor said.

"Alright," Murphy said.

"Here lass, put dis on," Connor said as he gave me a shirt off the ground.

"We won't look we promise," Murphy said as he hung up his rosary on a nail by the door.

They turned away from me and started undressing, I did the same and slipped off everything except my panties, and slipped on Connors shirt which almost reached my knees. When I turned back the boys were still facing the wall except the only thing they had on was their boxers. I took a second to goggle at them. Murphy had two more tattoos on his back which looked like demons and Connor was plain and smooth.

"Ye done yet girl," Murphy asked.

I had too clear my head for a second before I answered with a simple, "yes."

They turned around and smirked at me. I felt my ears get hot and I was hoping it wasn't showing.

"Come on lass ye can sleep with me," Connor said.

"Why she get to sleep with ye? She should sleep with me," Murphy said.

"Ye had her all night Murph," Connor said.

"Fuck ye, it wasn't in bed," Murphy said.

Well this is awkward.

"Doesn't matter, I want her tonight," Connor said.

"Can't we sleep together," I said to them.

"Huh, guess we could push the mattresses together," Connor said while scratching his stubble.

"Sounds good," Murphy said nodding.

They pushed their mattresses together and we all got into bed. Me in the middle with Connor on my left and Murphy on my right. I turned on my right side and immediately Connor spooned me and placed his left hand on my hip. He left a soft peck on the back of my neck and said "Night lass."

"Night," I replied.

Murphy got closer and nudged his right leg slightly between mine and rested his right hand by my ribs. His face was nearly inches by my face and smiling at me. He gave me a light peck on my lips and also said, "Night girl."

"Night," I said smiling back at him.

I tried to stay awake, but I was so content that I quickly fell asleep in my MacManus sandwich. This was definitely a good day and an awesome step in my new relationship. There is definitely no doubt in my mind that I will need those new lingerie sooner than I thought.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: This is my last prewritten chapter, but I do have a lot more, I just have to finish them :) Thanks for reading so far. Reviews are welcomed.

Warning: Smut! Bad smut, but smut.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondock Saints, it solely belongs to Troy Duffy.

* * *

Career Day and Connor Gets his way

Today was Wednesday and I was off of work. Not that I had the whole day to chill out at home and be lazy. I signed up for career day at a local elementary school. It was really against my will because I hate publically speaking, but how hard could it be to talk to a group of third graders. Really, really hard.

Anyway, I got stuck into it because my boss somehow signed up for it because he basically says yes to anything and then when it comes up he's like I don't remember doing that. Then all his little employees gets stuck with doing something that should be his responsibility. This one turned out to be mine and it sucks, but hey a free paid day off, I'll take it. I was finishing up getting ready when a knock echoed through my apartment.

"Who can be here at this hour?" I mumbled walking towards my door.

I opened up my door and standing in front of me was one of my two boyfriends.

"Connor? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Well, thought we could go to lunch. Just the two of us, since Murphy's working," Connor said with a grin.

"I would, but I have to go to career day at O'Reilly Elementary School," I said to him.

"Well we can get lunch after, we could spend da day together lass," Connor said.

"Okay, come on," I said as I grabbed my coat and led Connor out of my apartment building.

Once we were outside I slipped on my coat with the help of Connor. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and we were off to the elementary school.

"How'd you know I was home Connor?" I asked him.

"I went to ye work and Ana told me dat ye were off today," Connor said.

"How comes you were at my work?" I asked.

"To ask ye the same thing, if ye wanted to get lunch with me later," Connor said with a shrug.

"Cool, how comes you're not working today?" I asked him.

"They had enough people for the day, and Murph happened to be stuck as one of them," Connor said, "So ye done asking question lass, or ye going ta interrogate me the whole way?"

"No, I was just curious," I said.

"I know ye were, but curiosity killed the cat, ya know?" Connor said while throwing an arm around me.

"Yeah, yeah. I know," I said with a laugh.

He laughed and pulled me closer into his side as we walked down the sidewalk. It was mid-October and it was starting to get nippy outside. Seems like it's going to be a cold winter for Boston this year. We got to the elementary school in about fifteen minutes and entered the four story building. We went to the administration office because that's where I was told to report. When we got in there it was bustling with different occupational people.

There were firefighters, bakers, police officers, mechanics, and you name it. I was directed to the principal's office where he was on the phone. Connor was by my side the whole time and keeping his arm around my waist.

"Fine, I'll have to deal with another cancelation. Goodbye Mr. Caldwell," he said and hung up the phone with a sigh.

"I'm Principal Snider, are you one of the career day speakers?" he asked.

"Yes I am, I'm the accountant from Steiner and Co.," I said to the man.

"Great, you'll be speaking with Mrs. Ryan's third grade class, room 312," he said to me.

"Great," I said with a smile.

"How about you?" he asked Connor.

"I'm with her, she's me girlfriend, but if ye need another speaker I'd be happy to do so," Connor said with a smile.

"That would be great. What do you do sir?" the principal asked.

"I work at a meat packing plant," Connor replied.

"Different, I think the kids would enjoy that," he said smiling.

"Great," my boyfriend smiled.

"Okay, you two have the same room. We'll be starting soon, so head up there," he said.

We nodded and headed to our classroom. We walked up the three flights of stairs and found room 312 without any problems. A nice older lady with graying hair greeted us and told us to have a seat next to two other career day speakers. One was a doctor and the other was a contractor.

All the young children were chattering and giggling about. There was about 25 students in the class and I was nervous as hell. I felt Connor grab my hand and whisper in my ear, "Lass don't worry. They are just a bunch of children. They don't care, they probably won't even be listening."

"I know, but I'm still nervous," I said.

"I know, but it'll be fine. I'll be right here for ye," he said kissing my cheek.

"Okay, thanks Connor," I smiled at him.

"No problem lass," Connor said returning my smile.

"Okay, listen up, listen up. Today we have four guest speakers for our career day today. First we have up Mr. Callaghan, he is a local contractor. Give him a hand class," Mrs. Ryan said while clapping her hands.

The contractor talked for about twenty minutes and handed everyone a small bag of Legos. Next up was the doctor, her name was Mrs. Fredrick, and she told the students all about the ER and saving lives.

"Next up is Ms. P, and she is an accountant," Mrs. Ryan said clapping once again.

I stood up in front of the class and gave a speech about schooling, what my job is about, and some other details I could think of.

"Any questions?" the teacher asked when I finished.

An adorable little girl towards the front of the class raised her hand.

"Yes, Elizabeth," Mrs. Ryan said.

"Is he your boyfriend?" the little girl giggled and pointed at Connor.

I stuttered not prepared for that question.

"Elizabeth, that is not an appropriate question to ask," the teacher reprimanded.

"It's all right Mrs. Ryan. Yes I am the lasses boyfriend, don't we make a cute couple," Connor said as he hugged me to him.

The little girl nodded and giggled sweetly. I smiled at her, she was adorable and made me want children even more.

"Thank you Mr.?" Mrs. Ryan asked for his name.

"Mr. MacManus," he said with a smirk.

"Mr. MacManus, would you like to go now?" she said.

"I'd be honored," Connor replied.

I sat down and listened to my boyfriend engage with the kids and make them laugh. The kids seemed so intrigued by what he was saying and hanging off every word. Finally it was over and the kids asked him so many questions about his job and his personal life. He never once stopped smiling or never not answering a question.

The kids went to recess and we were told to stay because the kids got to give us a little certificate for our time here. The other two career day people went to the bathroom or to just take a walk. Leaving me and Connor alone in the empty classroom.

"So that wasn't so bad lass," Connor said with a small smirk.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"No, it wasn't, Connor. Thanks for being here," I said looking up into his blue eyes.

"No problem, I'll do anything for ye. Ye me girl," he said.

We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever and he kissed me softly. Our soft kiss turned heated and Connor leaned on the wall behind him. He kept me close never breaking our kiss. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entry and I happily obliged. His tongue caressed mine and we were getting hot and heavy.

I had to pull away, one because I needed to breathe and two we were in a classroom. I didn't want a bunch of third graders walking in and seeing two people getting hot and heavy in their class. Connor nuzzled his face into my neck and nipped at the skin.

"Connor, we're in the middle of a third grade class room," I mumbled out.

"Ugh, but I want ye lass," he mumbled in my ear.

"I want you too, Connor, but we can't right now," I said.

"Fine later then," Connor said as he adjusted himself.

Just seconds later everyone started entering the room. It took about twenty minutes for the students to say their thanks and give us our cute certificate. Connor and I left and went to Fiona's Dinner for lunch.

"Hello Timi and Connor. I didn't know you two knew each other," she said surprised.

"We do Fiona, we started dating about two weeks ago," Connor said as he threw his muscled arm around my shoulder.

"Really! That's fantastic. You two look so adorable together. By the way how's your brother?" Fiona said.

"He's fine, he had to work today, so I'm spending time with me lass," he said with his smirk.

"Oh that's fantastic, I'll get you two our special lunch sandwich we have today and your drinks," Fiona said as she walked away.

"So lass, guess ye come here often?" Connor said looking down at me.

"I do, seems like you two do too," I said to him.

"Aye, we do come here often. Really good food," he said.

I nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and rubbed my arm with his hand. Fiona arrived with our food and we ate in a comfortable silence. Connor paid for the lunch even though I insisted on paying for half.

* * *

He walked me home and we spent some time on my couch watching TV. I felt Connor nuzzling my neck and his goatee scratching at my skin. I tried not to give in to him but it was hard not to. He's just so hot and so is his brother. He kissed and nipped every piece of skin that was in his reach and sucked on the spot behind my ear. I let out an involuntary moan and I felt Connor smirking into my skin.

"Come on lass lets go ta ye room," Connor whispered into my ear.

"But," I mumbled out.

"Don't worry lass, Murphy will be fine about it. As long as he gets ye too, but we had a long talk or argument about it, and we decided it didn't matter what happened," Connor said looking me dead in the eyes.

"It's not just Murphy, Connor. I'm a…" I looked away not being able to finish my sentence.

"Lass, look at me. I don't care if ye a virgin. I'll behave meself and make sure I don't hurt ye," Connor said catching my gaze.

"Okay," I said to him.

"Okay," he said with a soft smile.

Now here we are minutes later in my bed half naked with Connor on top of me in only his boxers. We were kissing anything and everything we could reach. Our touch was burning through me and I never felt so thrilled and excited in my entire life. Connor started taking off my bra and threw it somewhere across the room. He sucked my nipples first gently and thoroughly and then roughly and sloppily. His hand reached between us and he touched my soaked entrance.

"Fuck lass ye so wet for me," he whispered into my neck.

"Connor, I want you," I said as he continued touching me in ways I never thought possible.

"Ye don't have to tell me twice, lass," Connor said.

He pulled my underwear off and followed with his boxers. He pulled out a silver packet from his jeans and ripped it open with his teeth. He placed the condom on his throbbing member and hovered back over me.

"Ye sure about dis? Ye can back out if ye want," Connor said looking into my eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure Connor," I said to him.

He pushed slowly into me only taking about an inch at a time. It hurt a bit, but I barely registered it because the pleasure was way better. He finally pushed in all the way and waited for me to adjust to his size. I was finally ready and rocked my hips towards him. Connor let out a low groan and pulled out to the tip.

Connor set a steady rhythm and I kept up as much as I could. Eventually Connor sped up his movements and it was getting harder to keep up with him. I was getting close and I could feel and see that he was too. He rubbed his thumb against my aching center and rubbing it to match the movements of his thrusts.

I came under Connor hard and I barely felt him let go too. He flopped down beside me after he pulled out and let out huffs of breath. He pulled off the condom and threw it in the trashcan I had next to my bed. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest.

"That was fucking amazing lass," Connor said grinning wide.

"Yeah it was," I said to him with my own smile.

He kissed my forehead and said, "I didn't hurt ye did I?"

"No Connor, you were very good," I said looking up at him.

"Great," he said giving a peck on my lips.

"Murph is going to be so jealous. Just don't be surprised if he takes ye in the next 48 hours, because he's going to want to feel ye too," Connor said.

"I won't, I kind of figured that," I said.

"Y'know us so well lass," Connor said with a slight chuckle.

"Guess I do," I said smiling.

"Here, lass put dis on and sleep," Connor said handing me his t-shirt.

I put it on and laid back down with him after he threw on his boxers. I fell asleep quickly in Connors arms soon after we cuddled back up. It was dark outside when I woke up to another warm body slipping into bed next to me. Connor was spooning me and had his hand on my lower hip. Murphy nuzzled into my neck and kissed it.

"Hi Murphy," I whispered.

"Hello girl, I see ye and me brother had a good time," I heard him whisper.

Even though it was dark I could just make out his shit eating smirk.

"Murphy," I giggled at him.

"Just so ye know, I'm next. So ye better be ready, girl," he said to me.

"I already am," I smiled at him.

He grinned his adorable grin and kissed me sweetly. When he pulled away he whispered in my ear, "I'll be waiting."

It sent shivers through me the way it rolled off his tongue and how thick his Irish brogue had gotten. He came in closer and I nuzzled my face into his bare chest breathing in his unique scent, one so different from his twins.

"Goodnight me girl," he mumbled.

"Goodnight, Murphy," I said to him.

I slowly fell asleep between my boyfriends and thought how lucky I am to be here right now.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thanks for following, favouring, and reviewing everyone. Here's the next chapter. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Warning: Smut

Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondock Saints, it solely belongs to Troy Duffy.

* * *

A Day with Murphy and a Stray Puppy

I was packing up in my office when there was a soft knock on my door. I looked up and saw Ana standing there.

"You have someone out at the reception desk waiting for you," she said.

"Which one?" I asked with a smile.

"Murphy," she said smiling.

"All right, tell him I'll be there in a minute," I said.

"Okie dokie, go get him tiger," she said.

I rolled my eyes as I watched her walk away. I should have never told them I had sex with Connor and that Murphy would more than likely be next. I quickly finished cleaning my desk and getting my stuff together. Once I was satisfied, I grabbed my purse and walked out of the reception desk.

"Hey there, Lass," Murphy said.

"Hey, Murphy. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to walk me beautiful girl to her apartment," he said with a small smile.

"Sounds good. Where's Connor?" I asked.

"I thought it would be good for us. Just ye and I," he said with a shrug.

"Okay," I said.

We left the building and Murphy and I walked towards my apartment building, with him holding my left hand.

"So lass, I was wondering. I have a full day off tomorrow and I was wondering if ye wanted to spend the day with me?" he asked.

"Of course. I'd love to spend time with you, Murphy," I said.

"That's great. I told Connor that I wanted me own time with ye since he had his day," he said.

"That's fine with me. I think it's good to have our own separate days sometimes," I said.

"How comes?" he asked

"Because then I get to understand you two as more individuals then being together. I can see when you two are apart, it seems like the other half is missing, but I can also see your own personalities more," I said.

"Ye studying us girl?" Murphy asked with a smirk.

I glared at him playfully and said, "No, I'm not studying you. I just want to get to know my two men better, both apart and together."

"Seems fair. I understand ye girl. Ye are right about one thing though, I do feel like me other half is missing when we are apart. I don't like it, but sometimes ye just have to deal with it. It's hard sometimes, but we manage," he said.

"I understand," I said.

"I know ye do, girl. That's why we like ye so much. Ye good at feeling people and know how to handle them, even if ye are shy and timid, ye still a decent people person. Everyone seems to gravitate towards ye, ye have that special aura that makes a lot of people like ye. And I'm glad we got ye before any other man did," He said.

I blushed a bit and said, "Thanks Murphy."

"No need to thank me, girl. Just telling ye the God's honest truth," he said.

I kissed his cheek and he captured my lips with his own. We stood on the sidewalk like that for a while, until we were interrupted by a small bark. We broke apart and looked down at a medium sized black and white puppy. It looked like a Boxer mixed with a Collie. He was just so cute.

"Hey there little guy," I said as I slowly dropped down to one knee.

He came tentatively over towards me and when he finally reached me I slowly lifted my hand for him to sniff.

"Careful girl. Ye don't know if he has rabies or something," Murphy said.

"He looks okay Murphy. He's just a scared little thing," I said looking up at him.

"All right, still be careful," he said.

I nodded and looked back at the puppy. He sniffed my hand and nudged it softly. I petted him behind the ears and he panted happily. He rolled over onto his back and I rubbed his belly.

"I guess he isn't too bad," Murphy said.

"Nope. We can't just leave him here. I know Ana's been looking for a dog, ever since Jax, her Dalmatian, died of old age," I said.

"Maybe ye should take him to ye apartment and we'll bring him by Ana's tomorrow when we have our day together," Murphy said.

"All right," I said.

I picked up the dog carefully and held it in my arms. He was kind of big but I didn't mind it too much, he was too cute to complain about. He started licking my face sloppily and I started laughing.

"Hey, now. That's me girl, ye kissing there," Murphy said jokingly.

The mixed dog made a small bark and wagged his tail. Murphy laughed and patted the dog on the head. We got to my apartment a few minutes later and Murphy helped me settle in with my new roommate for the night.

"Sure ye can handle him, girl?" Murphy asked.

"I got this. I've had a dog before and it's only for the night," I said.

"Okay then. I'll see ye tomorrow me girl," he said.

"Okay see you tomorrow," I said.

He gave me a long lingering kiss, then patted the mutt on the head, and left my apartment. I ate a quick dinner and shared some of my chicken with the dog. Once midnight came around, I headed to bed with my new companion, begging to sleep on my bed.

"Fine just don't pee on it," I said to him.

He wagged his tail and jumped onto my bed. He made himself comfortable by curling up next to me. Leaving me with a small cramped space to sleep. It's going to be a long night.

* * *

The next day Murphy came over and we brought the puppy over to Anna's place. It took us about twenty minutes to get to her small home and I knocked on her door. We only waited a few seconds before the door opened.

"Timi and Murphy! What are you doing here? It's such a surprise," she said smiling.

"I found this little guy yesterday and I knew you were looking for a new pup," I said.

"Aww… He's so cute. I have been looking, I just haven't found what I've been looking for, but this little guy is precious," she said.

I handed him over to her and he licked her face. She laughed at him and so did Murphy and I.

"Come on in, guys. I made some coffee," she said.

"All right, we can stay for a bit," Murphy said.

We followed Ana into her home and went to the kitchen. She set the puppy down and he started rolling around on her floor and playing with an old toy her other dog had. She smiled slightly at the sight and poured us each a cup of coffee.

Murphy took his coffee black, while Ana and I added some cream and sugar to ours. We stayed at Ana's for about an hour watching her new puppy and talking about things. Ana decided to name the puppy, Kong, and we thought it was a great fit for him.

We left her place around noon and walked together down the street holding hands.

"So me girl, where do ye want to go?" Murphy asked as he lit a cigarette.

"I heard there was a small art festival going on about a few blocks from here. The whole street has tons of different artwork, photography, and sculptures," I said.

"Really? That sounds like fun," Murphy said.

We made small conversation on our way there, with murphy stealing kisses from me here and there. We arrived soon after and started checking out the different booths and tents they had. We found this one artist named, Dalton Ramos, and he was a very interesting fellow.

"Ye have a wonderful piece of art here sir," Murphy said as he admired a medium size canvas of a painting.

"Thank you, it only took me about four hours to finish that piece," he said.

The painting was of a naked man and woman embracing romantically with blood covering them, and the background was black with red splatters.

"It's kind of dark and grotesque," I said viewing it.

"It tis, but there is more to the painting girl. The man and woman are embracing during a time of pain and anguish, giving the meaning of love conquers all," Murphy explained.

"You got all that from that," I said in shock.

"Aye, I did," he said smirking.

"He's actually right. I don't even think I'd even be able to explain it that well. I've been trying to sell this painting for years but no one actually got the true meaning of it. They all felt it was too dark and sick, but I was thinking do you want it. I'm dying to get rid of it. Free of charge," Dalton said.

"Seriously," I said.

"Yeah, I'll probably never sell it and someone finally understands it. I'd rather give it to someone who understands then to some rich bastard who needs a new painting to fill his collection," he said.

"We'll take it. Thank ye, sir," Murphy said.

"No problem," he said.

Murphy took the painting and I had to at least give the man a twenty for his kindness. He refused at first but once I pressed a little more he took the cash. Murphy and I walked around some more viewing all the different types of art and photography.

After a while we got tired and hungry for dinner, so we stopped at Fiona's Dinner on the way back to my place. We sat down at a booth and Fiona quickly came over to us.

"Timi, good to see you again. Murphy? It's good to see you too, but I thought she was with Connor," Fiona asked.

I blushed hard, I had completely forgot she'd seen me with Connor a few days ago. Murphy wasn't fazed at all by what she said and simply replied, "She is with me brother, but she's with me two. We both care for her deeply and we wouldn't want to pick between who gets her."

"That's sweet. You are one lucky girl Timi. You were just in here complaining on how you wouldn't find a guy and didn't need one and now you have two. I'm happy for you. I'll go get your food and drinks," Fiona said.

"Ye were complaining that ye wouldn't find a man and ye didn't need one?" Murphy asked.

"Well kind of. Ana and Lucy were talking about their love life and then my lack of one was thrown in and they wanted to try and hook me up eventually," I said.

"Well it tis a good thing ye went to McGinty's and we met ye, or ye still be complaining," Murphy said.

"Yeah it is, it was definitely a good mistake," I said.

"Aye it sure was," he said.

Murphy gave me a soft and sweet kiss on the lips and it made me burn up in side. I loved my boy's so much. I never knew I'd meet a man, let alone two, who cared about me so much. When we broke apart Fiona came over and gave us our food and drinks. We ate and talked a bit in between bites. Murphy made me laugh as we talked about stories about our past and child hood.

Once we were done, we paid our bill and gave Fiona a nice tip. We left and walked back to my place. It was getting a little chilly out and Murphy held me close, giving me some warm body heat. We made it to my apartment building and as I was getting ready to open the door I felt warm soft lips making its way down my neck. I moaned unintentionally at the sensation he was making on my neck.

Murphy was holding on to my hips and pulling me close to him. He whispered in my ear saying, "Open de door Girl. I need ye right now."

I let out a shaky breath and quickly tried to open my door. Who would have thought these two Irish men would make me shaky at the legs and want to them so much. We quickly went into my place and Murphy kicked the door shut, not once taking his eyes off of me. He made his way towards me quickly yet stealthy like a cat.

He grabbed me and pulled me into a heated kiss. Are hands roamed anywhere and everywhere, not once missing a beat. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Murphy carried me to my room and tossed me onto the bed, with him following right after.

We didn't even need to go through foreplay to get this party started, I was soaked and I'm pretty sure Murphy was just as eager. We ripped each other's clothes off, flinging it all over my bed room.

"I want ye so bad girl," Murphy grunted in my ear.

"Then take me," I said.

I was surprised at my words, I honestly never thought I'd be talking like this anytime soon, but I'm not complaining. Murphy kissed me heatedly and then pulled away to get a condom from his pants pocket. He slipped it on quickly and entered me slowly. Once I adjusted to him, there was no stopping him from taking me hard. He was gentle yet he fucked me like an animal.

He made the sexiest grunts as he took me on my bed. I tried not to think too much as we had sex, but I couldn't help but try to compare the boys. They weren't too different, but it seemed like Connor was more of the soft gentler brother, while Murphy was the one who broke out of his comfort zone when in the heat of the moment. Honestly though they weren't too much different though.

Murphy flipped us and I was on top. That surely took me from my thoughts and I moaned at the new position we were in. Since this is only my second time having sex, I was a little nervous that I wouldn't be good at it. Thankfully instinct kicked in and I moved my body slowly, then picked up the pace finding a nice rhythm. Murphy was groaning uncontrollably and had his eyes closed in ecstasy. I had to kiss him and I lowered my head to capture his lips in mine.

He moaned into my mouth and I moaned back. I swiped my thumb over his cute little mole he had by the corner of his mouth and facial hair, as we kissed. He flipped us back over and took control again. It felt so good and Murphy kissed alongside my neck while moving his hands along my body, stopping to fondle my breast and then down to cup my butt. He gave it a firm squeeze and tried to pull me closer but I'm not sur how much closer we could get.

"I'm so close me girl," Murphy whined in my ear.

"Me too," I was barely able to say.

Murphy placed his thumb over that little bundle of nerves which made me go over the edge as soon as he made two circles. He soon followed after, and both of us filled the room with our loud moans. Murphy was on top of me trying to catch his breath after our very heated session and I rubbed his sweat coated back. I kissed his cheek and he put on a small smile.

He soon rolled off and pulled out of me. He took of his condom and threw it in my trashcan by my bed. Murphy pulled me towards him and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"That was great girl. I'm sorry, I didn't get to do more before we started but I needed to be inside ye," he said.

"It's fine. I don't think I would have been able to hold out either," I said.

"Good, I'm glad we're on de same page. Next time though, ye better be ready," he said with a mischievous smirk.

I smiled at him and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

"Ye know girl. When Connor told me ye felt amazing, I thought he was over exaggerating, but now I know ye definitely do feel great. It was amazing," he said.

"You talked about it?" I asked.

"Well of course and in full detail too. Ye have to know girl, we are brothers, twins at that, we are bound to tell each other everything," Murphy said smirking.

"That's so awkward," I said while covering my reddened face.

Murphy pulled my hands away and said, "Don't cover ye face girl. Ye are beautiful and no matter how we talk about ye, ye should not feel awkward about it. It means ye made a good impression on us and ye are on our mind 24/7 and we wouldn't trade it for the world. Ye ours for as long as ye would want us."

I blushed some more and said, "Thank you, Murphy. You two are too good to me."

"There is nothing as to good, for ye. Ye the one who is too good for us girl," he said.

I didn't know what to say, I was over the moon with happiness. Not once did I think a man would be saying such nice things to me. If I had it my way, I'd never ever get rid of these two dreamy men. I hope I can keep them forever, but forever is hard to come by anymore.

"Sleep girl. It's been a long day. By the way if I'm not here in de morning, it's because I'm a t church with Connor, but we'll be back afterward. Maybe we can go do something tomorrow, with the tree of us," Murphy said.

"Okay, sounds good. Night, Murphy," I said.

"Night, me beautiful girl," he said.

I slowly drifted off to sleep snuggled into Murphy's side and listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thanks for following, favouring, and reviewing everyone. Here's the next chapter. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondock Saints, it solely belongs to Troy Duffy.

* * *

A Halloween Party and a Bag of Smarties

The boys were hanging out at my apartment today and watching TV. I'm pretty sure we've been here for a while now. I don't even remember the last time they went home. It's mostly been work, church, McGinty's and then my apartment. Not that their apartment is the best place but I need some space or at least a change of scenery.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" I asked them.

"Don't know, lass. What do ye want to do?" Connor asked looking down at me.

"I don't know, but we've been doing the same thing every day for a week," I said with a shrug.

"The girl's right, we have been doing the same routine for a week, it's getting pretty redundant," Murphy said looking at his brother.

"Yeah, guess so. Not much to do I suppose," Connor said.

We all sighed and looked at the TV that was playing some old western movie. The phone started to ring and I went to my kitchen to answer it.

"Hello," I said into the phone.

"Hey Timi, what are you guys doing on Saturday?" Lucy asked me.

"Nothing really, why?" I asked her.

"Buck and I are throwing a Halloween party with our friends, and you guys are invited," Lucy said to me.

"Cool, the boys and I need to do something different. We'll definitely be there," I said to her.

"Awesome, Anna and Steve will be there too. By the way it's a costume party so come dressed up," Lucy said.

"Okay see you at work tomorrow," I said to Lucy.

"Okay, I'll tell you more about the party tomorrow, bye," Lucy said.

"Okay, bye," I said and hung up the phone.

"Where will we be girl?" Murphy asked as he wrapped his arms around me from behind and put his head on my shoulder.

"Lucy's having a Halloween costume party on Saturday," I said to him.

"A Halloween party, sounds like fun," Murphy said to me.

"Aye it does, but that's in two days. We need a costume lass," Connor said as he walked up to us.

"Yeah, I guess we do. Why don't we go shopping," I said to them.

"All right, let's go then," Murphy said.

We went to a Halloween shop in Boston called "Scary Good Costumes" and were looking around for something to go as.

"How about the tree amigos," Murphy said holding up the amigo costume.

"No way, we should be the tree blind mice," Connor said holding up a blind mice costume.

"That's schtupid who wants to be a schtupid fable," Murphy said to his brother.

"It's Halloween, it's cool," Connor said.

"Yeah right. Being the tree amigos is cooler," Murphy said.

"Hey guys, how about the three musketeers?" I asked them wile pointing at the three costume hanging up.

There were three costumes hanging up on the wall, one was hot pink with a skirt and a little cape, it also came with a pink hat with a feather and a sword with a pink handle. The other two were navy blue tops with black tights, a blue cape and a blue hat with the feather, it also came with swords with blue handles. They all had a Fleur de Lis emblem on the front in gold. The skirt and tights were a leather type of fabric and the other clothes were a lighter cotton type of fabric. They each also came with a pair of boots, pink for the girls and dark blue for the boys.

"That looks like a nice costume lass, let's try them on," Connor said.

Murphy nodded his agreement and we went into the changing rooms to try the costumes on. I was the first one out the changing room and waited for the boys to come out. They both came out at the same time and as soon as their eyes landed on me their mouths went agape and stared at me.

"My eyes are up here boys," I said with a smirk at their speechless expression.

"Sorry girl, but ye look amazing," Murphy said.

"Aye, Murphy's right, you look beautiful lass," Connor said.

"Thanks, you two don't look so bad yourself," I said.

"Thanks, I think we found our costume," Connor said.

"I think we did, maybe ye can wear the outfit after Halloween too, girl," Murphy said with a smirk.

"I'll think about it," I said with a smile.

"We'd like that lass," Connor said.

"Of course you guys would," I said with a giggle.

We went back into the changing rooms and changed back into our regular clothes. We paid for our outfits at the register and headed back to my apartment.

Those two days went by quickly and I was waiting in my apartment for the boys to finish up work. I was already dressed in my costume and handing out candy to the children in my apartment complex. I had bought a bag of smarties a few days ago to accommodate the kids in my complex. There's actually not a lot of kids coming around this Halloween. Last year I barely had enough candy for all of the trick-or-treaters, this year I bought the bigger bag and there's only been about ten kids.

There was a knock on my door and I thought it would be a trick-or-treater, but it was only my two boyfriends.

"Trick or treat lass," Connor said smirking.

Murphy laughed and they both walked into my apartment.

"Ye look very hot in that costume girl," Murphy said.

"Yes ye do, lass," Connor said.

"Thanks guys. Your costumes are in the bed room," I said blushing from the compliment.

"Ye are welcome girl," Murphy said.

They walked to my bedroom and I waited for them to finish up. While I waited for them to get ready, there was a knock on my door. I went and opened the door, standing there was my cutest neighbor, Clair, who was five years old. She was wearing a pink butterfly costume and had her face painted the same color with a butterfly pattern.

"Trick or treat," Clair said adorably.

"Hi Clair, you look so pretty in that costume. Here's some candy," I said while giving her two packets of the candy.

"Thank you, Timi. I like your costume too," she said smiling up at me.

"Thank you," I said.

Her mom thanked me and they walked to the next door. I closed my door and when I turned around I came face to face with my boys smirking in their costumes.

"Ye were cute with that little girl lass," Connor said.

"I like kids," I said shrugging.

"Aye, ye can tell. Ye'd make a good mother someday," he said.

"Thanks," I said.

"So, what kind of candy are ye giving out girl?" Connor said as he looked in my bag of smarties.

"They're smarties," I said.

"Don't look very smart. Are they any good lass?" Connor asked.

"I think so, try them," I said.

Connor picked some up and opened the wrapper. He plopped two in his hands and took popped them in his mouth. He chewed them and made a few different faces that I couldn't quite make out.

"So?" I asked.

"They aren't too bad, lass. Try some, Murph," Connor said handing his brother a few.

Murphy popped them in his mouth and chewed them up. He smirked a bit and gave a little nod.

"Not bad at all," Murphy said.

They took some with us and we were on our way to Lucy's party. The whole way there, the boys were popping smarties like pills to keep them alive. I had one packet and that was enough for me.

"You guys should slow down, you're going to get a stomach ache," I said.

"Don't worry about us lass. We have stomachs of steal. Not a lot of candy is going to bring us down," Connor said.

"If you say so," I said warily.

We got to the party and Lucy opened the door. She was wearing a woman's Spiderman costume and she looked really good in it.

"Hey, guy's. You all look great come in," she said.

"Hey, I love your costume," I said.

"Thanks, I love yours too," she said.

Buck came over to us and he was wearing a man's Spiderman costume.

"Hey, everyone. Nice costumes," he said.

"Thanks," the three of us said in unison.

"Come on you guy's. Let's let the girls, do some girly gossip. I have some beer and liquor in the kitchen," Buck said.

"All right," Murphy said smiling.

"We'll see ye in a few lass," Connor said giving my cheek a kiss.

"See ye girl," Murphy said and also gave me a kiss.

My cheeks burned up as I watched my two men walk away.

"Aww… you guys are just so cute. You're such a lucky girl," Lucy said.

"Yeah," I said smiling happily.

"Come on, Ana's by the punch bowl," she said leading me over.

"Hey, Timi. Love your costume," Ana said.

"Thanks, like yours," I said.

Ana was wearing a fairy costume with light blue wings and a dark blue tutu.

"Thanks," she said.

"Is Steve here?" I asked Ana.

"Yeah he's in the back with the men," she said.

"Cool," I said.

"Hey girls," Fiona said as she walked over to us.

She was wearing a bride of Frankenstein costume. She looked really good in it too.

"Awesome costume, is Dave matching," Lucy asked.

"Yep he's Frankenstein, he went to go drink in the kitchen with all the guys," Fiona said.

"So how are your boy's, Timi?" Fiona asked.

"Their great, they're in the back also," I said.

"That's great. I'm happy for you," Fiona said.

"We all are," Ana said.

"Thanks guys," I said.

"I heard you got Ana a puppy," Lucy said.

"Yeah I did. How is Kong, anyway?" I asked.

"Oh he's great and Steve loves him. He actually grew a bit too, he's going to be a big one, but I love him," Ana said.

"That's great. I knew he'd be a good fit for you," I said.

"You definitely made a nice decision of giving him to me," Ana said.

We all continued talking and Lucy was telling us her plans for her wedding this winter. We were all excited about the wedding she was going to have and now I have two guests that will be accompanying me. Things are really looking up.

The party was in full swing and Lucy and Buck were hanging out with other guests, Lucy and Steve were with Fiona and Dave playing darts, and I was being a wall flower. I had no clue where my boys were, but I was bored as heck. I've never been a big partygoer, but I did like it from time to time.

My boys came out of the kitchen laughing with a few other guys. The other two men looked like they could barely stand up straight, if I had to guess they had a drinking game with the boys, and the boys definitely out drank them.

"You Irish suck, why can you hold your liquor so good," the one guy mumbled.

"It's just in our blood, we are lucky like that," Murphy said.

"Aye, maybe ye'll catch up to us someday," Connor laughed.

The two men walked over to some other people and Connor and Murphy made their way over to me.

"Why ye all alone lass?" Connor asked.

"I just thought it be nice for me be alone for a little while," I said.

"We understand girl, ye not really a party person, but are ye having fun," Murphy asked.

"I am," I said smiling at them.

We all hung out for a few more ours, we played games, drank booze, and just had a good ole time. I leaned against murphy once it started getting late and I was starting to fall asleep.

"We should go home girl, it's getting late," Murphy said.

We said our goodbyes and we headed to my place. I was leaning on murphy and Connor was holding my hand. We made it home and we headed straight to bed. I took off my clothes and put on Murphy's shirt. The boys went to bed in their boxers and we fell asleep, all cuddled close together.

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed and wondered where the boys were. I went into my kitchen to find coffee and pancakes on my dinner table. I saw murphy holding his tummy and that's when I noticed all the smarties wrappers littering my table as well.

"Please tell me you two didn't eat that whole bag," I said.

"Nay girl, we didn't, but we did eat half of it. Connor's in de bathroom right now, ye warned us lass but we didn't listen," Murphy grumbled.

"So you guys can handle your liquor but you can't handle your candy," I laughed.

"It isn't funny lass," Connor groaned behind me.

"Aww… it's not, but it kind of is. I'll make you guys something to help settle your stomach," I said patting Connor's back softly.

"It was all Connor's fault, if he wouldn't have dared me, we'd be fine," Murphy moaned.

"Ye were just as eager as me. Ye were practically beaming at the mere thought of it," Connor said.

"Aye, but still ye were the one who brought it up," Murphy said.

I let the two bicker while I made some home remedy I learned from my mom. The rest of the day I spent nursing my two Irish men back to health and helped overcome their belly aches. Maybe next time they won't be so stupid and listen to me.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thanks for following, reviewing, and favouring everyone. Here's the next chapter. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondock Saints, it solely belongs to Troy Duffy.

* * *

Catholic Church and a Walk through the Park

I woke up next to my two special boys and looked at their peaceful faces as they slept, Murphy on my right and Connor on my left. It still feels weird having two boyfriends, but I love them, but I wouldn't admit that to them yet. It's still way too early to use the L word.

"What ye thinking about girl?" Murphy asked with his eyes still closed.

"I'm not thinking about anything," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Then why ye smirking lass," Murphy said with a lazy smile.

"Okay so I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you two. Are you satisfied?" I asked Murphy.

"Aye I am. Ye want to come to church wit us dis morning, girl?" Murphy asked staring at me with his blue eyes.

"I don't know I haven't been to a church in years, let alone a Catholic Church," I said nervously.

"It's alright girl, not like ye will be zapped by lightning or something when we go. Maybe we can do something after, but I don't want to leave ye, I'll miss ye," Murphy said to me.

"You see me every day Murphy and it's only for a couple hours," I said to Murphy.

"Please girl, we like having ye around all the time," Murphy said with a cute puppy dog pout.

"Okay, but only because you're so convincing with that pout," I said to him.

"Thank ye girl, ye won't regret spending ye day wit us," Murphy said with a bright smile.

He gave me a long passionate kiss and eventually separated ourselves.

"I'm going to get some coffee and ye wake up sleeping beauty," Murphy said as he threw on his jeans and black tee shirt.

"Okay," I said to Murphy.

He gave me a kiss to the forehead and got his rosary beads and coat and left to get coffee. I looked over at Connor who was still sound asleep and snoring a bit. I looked at him and smiled to myself, this will be fun. I just don't know how to wake him up. Hmm scare him he'll probably go off, kissing him that could work, but he is a pretty deep sleeper.

Since he was laying on his tummy and his head was turned towards me I had perfect access to his ear. Both he and Murphy have semi-sensitive ears. I started kissing his ear and behind it. I earned myself a groan and a shift of his body a bit. I smiled and continued my task.

"Come on lass, don't torture me like dis," Connor mumbled into his arm.

"Murphy wanted me to wake you for church," I whispered in his ear.

"Aye did he? Ye didn't have to torture me," Connor said turning over and pulling me onto him.

"Didn't know any other way to wake you," I said innocently.

"I think there was plenty of other ways to wake me lass without messing wit me emotions," Connor said with a smile.

"Guess so," I said with a shrug.

He gave me a kiss that quickly escalated to something deeper, we didn't even here Murphy come back with the coffee.

"I knew I shouldn't have left ye to wake him up," Murphy said with a chuckle.

"Shut up Murph. Ye just jealous," Connor said and went back to kissing me.

"Yes that's what it tis. Come on or we'll be late," Murphy said.

"Fine," Connor said.

We got up from the beds and went over to the boys table to get the coffee. Connor grabbed his cup and the paper they read. I got my coffee and Murphy put me on his lap. He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck and left light pecks here and there.

Connor started to speak to Murphy in Russian without taking his eyes off the paper. Murphy said something back and their conversation continued for about five minutes. I was leaning against Murphy's chest with his chin on my shoulder as they chatted. I just sat there drinking my coffee and thinking of what I need to do at my apartment.

"Get dressed Timi and we'll go," Murphy said to me.

Connor and I got dressed in our clothes and we were on our way to their church. Our walk was pretty silent, Connor had his arm around me and Murphy held my hand. We got to this big cathedral and it was really nice looking. Murphy opened the door for me and I went into the building. It was a pretty big place and a giant statue of Jesus in the front of the building and at the altar was the preacher speaking.

Murphy led me to a pew and Connor followed behind. Murphy sat to my left and Connor to my right. They got on their knees and started praying. I just sat there awkwardly looking around and from time to time listening to the preacher. Some people were looking at me and giving me looks, it felt weird and awkward so I looked down and looked between the boys.

They finished their prayers and stood up and Murphy whispered stay, and they went up to the front. They got onto their knees in front of the statue and kissed it. It was interesting seeing the boys in their religious element, it made me fall more in love with them. They must do this all the time because no one even seems phased by it. They came back down the aisle and gave me a look like come on and I quickly followed them out. They stood outside the church and took out a cigarette and started smoking.

"So ye alright girl, didn't get struck by lightning?" Murphy asked with a smirk.

"No, it was interesting," I said in between them.

"Ye afraid a gargoyle gonna swoop down and take ye down to hell for not attending church?" Connor said with a laugh and poke to my side.

"No that's crazy," I said with a laugh.

"Aye, I'd pay to see dat," Murphy said.

Connor shook his head at us and took more drags of his cigarette.

"Why don't we go to the park, heard they were having some kind of movie showing," Murphy said.

"Is it a Charlie Bronson movie?" Connor asked with hope in his eyes.

"No tis'nt, it's some new action movie, don't remember da title," Murphy said.

"Then why do ye want to see it, sounds schtupid," Connor said.

"It's not schtupid, it's something to do wit the lass. It will be fun," Murphy said glaring at his brother.

"Sounds fun," I said looking at them.

"Fine we'll go only for ye lass," Connor said.

They put out their cigarettes and we walked towards the park with both twins holding each of my hands. We had about an hour to waste until the movie started so we walked around the park.

* * *

We were sitting on a bench waiting for a bit until it was time to go see the movie. Connor had his arm wrapped around me and Murphy was stroking my hand.

"So lass, what ye doing for thanks giving?" Connor asked.

"Oh I don't know, I was going to celebrate alone but that was before I met you two, "I said.

"Why would ye be alone, don't ye have family?" Murphy asked.

"Most of them are down in Florida and I couldn't fit travel plans in with my work schedule and they weren't able to come up either," I said.

"That's horrible girl," Murphy said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Why don't all tree of celebrate together this year," Connor said.

"Sounds good," I said.

"Aye it does. We'll all cook too," Murphy said.

"You too can cook?" I asked.

"Well we aren't great at it, but we try," Connor said.

Murphy nodded and I laughed.

"I think I'm a little scared to let you two in my kitchen," I said.

"Hey we made pancakes for you the day after Halloween," Murphy said.

"Yes and my kitchen looked like war world three and I had candy wrappers littering the floor," I said.

"Ah… don't remind me. It still gives me a tummy ache just tinking about that," Connor groaned.

"You're my adorable Irish idiots," I said smiling.

"Aye we are," Murphy laughed.

We spent a few more minutes talking about things and then we headed to see the movie. The movie wasn't too bad, it was pretty exciting. Of course Connor was complaining about it the whole time. Murphy actually enjoyed it pretty much, but he said the main character was an idiot for going for the one girl and not the other. Once it finished the three of us headed to Fiona's Diner to have some dinner.

Fiona wasn't there today, but the other regular, Ginger, placed our order. Connor sat with me and Murphy sat on the other side of the booth. Eventually dinner was over and we headed back to my place. They wound up staying the night like always, and I wouldn't have it any different.

I had a wonderful Sunday with my boys and I never wanted it to end. I'm falling hard for them, I just hope my heart won't be broken in the future.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Thanks for following, reviewing, and favouring everyone. Here's the next chapter. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondock Saints, it solely belongs to Troy Duffy.

* * *

Thanksgiving Feast and a Warm Treat

Today was November 27, 1997, and I was going to celebrate Thanksgiving with my two favorite and adorable Irish boyfriends. It was starting to snow this morning and thankfully it's just a light flurry and nothing to heavy. Connor and Murphy weren't here yet and I was cooking the best that I could. Honestly, this is my very first time cooking a giant dinner like this.

I was trying to make pork chops, garlic mashed potatoes, and string beans with lemon and garlic. I had about three different cook books spread around my kitchen, running to each one trying to get everything at least semi-perfect. As long as we don't get food poisoning or anything, I'd say I've exceeded in my goal.

I decided to try and have a touch of Irish foods in our meal, for today anyway, and I decided to make a special treat I found in an Irish recipe book. It could be just a tad racist thinking that all Irish would like something from this book, but the recipe sounded really good. The treat I was attempting to make before the boys arrived was Guinness chocolate cupcakes with Bailey's frosting. They looked delicious and sounded delicious, so I decided to put my cooking skills to the test.

I almost had a hard time getting the Guinness and Bailey's Irish cream, but thankfully I thought of it before today came. I asked Lucy to buy them for me and I gave her some money to purchase the alcohol. She got them with no problem and dropped them off yesterday after work.

I stirred and mixed the ingredients together and balanced out the batter into each cup of the cupcake pan. Once I got those in the oven and set the timer for 22 minutes, I started working on the icing for the cupcakes. By this time I was tired and just wanted to lay down and sleep. I woke up at 9am and tried to start cooking as soon as possible. My medium size kitchen could only fit and do so much at a time.

The timer dinged around 4:30pm and I was so immersed into finishing the real dinner, I almost forgot about the dessert. I almost reached in to grab the pan with my bare hands, but thankfully I stopped myself. I was not looking forward to being burned on this special Thanksgiving. I found my oven mitt amidst the piles of trash and items scattered around my kitchen and put it on quickly.

I pulled the tray out and made sure they were completely done before setting them aside. I stuck a toothpick into them and they were perfect. I set the pan aside and put tinfoil over it to keep them warm and soft. While I was waiting for the cupcakes to cool, I finished up with the garlic mashed potatoes and string beans. The pork chops were almost done and I was wondering where Murphy and Connor was.

They said they would be here around this time, but I guess they were running late. It was slightly good because it gave me time to finish up our meal. About ten minutes passed and I checked the cupcakes to make sure they were cool enough to start putting on the frosting. They were nice and warm and I started smoothing out the yummy frosting on top of each one.

I finished icing the twelve cupcakes that I made and finished them off with chocolate shavings on top of the frosting. They looked delicious and I really wanted to just eat them all right now. I placed them inside a plastic container that was hard to see through, I knew the boys would be nosy, so it would be a little easier for them not to see what it was. It was time for the pork chops to come out and as I bent over to take them out a hand pinched my butt.

I jumped and let out a small squeak of fright. Thankfully I didn't grab the tray yet, so I didn't spill the pork chops. I whirled around and glared at a smirking Murphy.

"Murphy…" I whined.

"Sorry girl, but I saw the opportunity and I took it," Murphy shrugged.

"I could have dropped the food or burnt myself," I pouted.

"Aye, but ye didn't," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Where were you two anyway?" I asked.

"We stopped at every store in a ten mile radius trying to find one that was open. Then once we did, we bought two cases of beer," Connor explained and held up the two cases of Guinness beer.

"Wow, I'm surprised you found one," I said.

"Us too," Murphy said.

"Can I stick these in the fridge lass?" Connor asked.

"Sure thing, I think there's some room," I said.

Connor went over to the fridge and put about six cans of the beer in my fridge. He took two more out and tossed one to his brother and kept one for himself. I took out the tray and let it rest on top of my stove. I turned off the oven and threw my oven mitt on the counter.

"Ye look really hot like this girl," Murphy said.

I blushed and said, "Murphy I look horrible, I've been cooking all day."

"Murphy is right, ye look beautiful lass. Don't tell yeself anything else, no matter how ye look, ye are beautiful to us," Connor said.

"Thanks guys," I said with a small smile.

"That's what we are here for," Connor said.

"I guess we can eat," I said.

"That would be great, I'm starving," Murphy said.

"Aye, but ye know I'm hungry for someting else," Connor said.

"What is dat me brother?" Murphy said smirking.

"Me lasses lips," Connor said.

"Guys," I said.

"Come on girl, we haven't seen ye in two days, that's a long time without a kiss," Connor said getting extremely close.

"Aye, it tis," Murphy said.

"All right, but no lingering," I said warningly.

"Ye no fun lass," Connor said.

He kissed me and his warm lips made me happy and feel at ease. Eventually he broke it off and I was passed on to a very giddy Murphy. He kissed me and we shared a nice tender kiss that made me feel like one lucky woman. We broke off and my men were at least sated enough to eat dinner.

I got out some plates and the boys helped me set up the table and fill each of our plates with the food. We sat at the table together, with Murphy on my right and Connor on my left.

"Should we go around and say what we are thankful for?" Connor asked.

"What are we ten?" Murphy said.

"I thought it be a god idea," Connor shrugged.

"Ye ideas are always schtupid," Murphy said.

"Shut up Murph. I think it will be nice, now ye go first," Connor said.

"Why me? Ye should go first. Ye the one who fucking thought of the idea," Murphy said.

"Would ye just go and stop being a baby about it," Connor said.

"Fine, whatever," Murphy said, "I'm thankful for having ye in me life girl and that me brother can share ye too."

I blushed and broke into an awkward nervous smile. I loved when I got compliments, but it made me feel so awkward, I never know how to take it.

"I agree with that, I'm also happy to have ye girl and ye being a special woman in our life to share our moments with. Ye made us the happiest men on earth," Connor said.

Murphy nodded his head and they both were smiling at me with hidden feelings behind their blue eyes. I swallowed nervously and felt very strange inside. I knew I loved them and I was wondering if they were starting to feel the same way.

"Ye turn lass, what are ye thankful for?" Connor asked.

"I'm thankful for receiving two handsome Irish men in my life. Never in a million years would I think I'd be dating two very good looking men and having the most fun I've ever dreamed of," I said.

They grinned widely and Connor said, "That's great to hear, lass. So should we dig into our beautiful cook's dinner?"

"I'm down for that," Murphy said eyeing his food like a predator.

We started eating and the boys seemed to be enjoying everything and they even went back for seconds. It was actually pretty good and I was proud of myself for making a decent meal we could all enjoy.

"Girl, this was amazing. I'm stuffed," Murphy said.

"Aye, ye fucking spoiled us lass," Connor said.

"Well I guess you two won't be eating desert," I said.

"Ye made desert!?" Murphy asked with excitement.

"Yes I did," I said.

"What tis it lass?" Connor said.

"Bailey's Irish cupcakes," I said.

"With Guinness beer in the batter?" Murphy asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Yum," they said in unison.

I laughed and shook my head at the both of them. I was about to start cleaning up, but Connor stopped my hand.

"We'll clean for ye lass. Ye cooked for us," he said.

"Are you sure," I asked.

"I'm positive," Connor said.

They started cleaning up and washing my dishes for me. In no time my kitchen was spotless and all my pans and plates were in the drying rack and dishwasher.

"Thanks guys," I said.

"It's no problem, girl. We owed ye for making such an amazing dinner and making us a yummy treat," Murphy said.

"Speaking of yummy treat, can we have one now?" Connor asked.

"Really, you two are hungry already?" I said.

"There is always room for desert," Murphy said.

"Aye," Connor agreed.

"All right, you two worked hard for it," I said.

I grabbed each of us a cupcake and distributed them to each of us.

"Should ye be eating this girl? Ye are underage," Connor said.

"Aye, we could eat it for you," Murphy said.

"Ha-ha funny. What the public doesn't see won't hurt them, it's my home and I can eat and drink whatever and whenever I please," I said.

"That's our girl," Murphy said.

"Aye," Connor said laughing.

Murphy used his pointer finger to scoop up some icing and he placed it on my nose.

"Murphy," I giggled.

"That's a waste of perfectly good icing," Connor said, then licked it off my nose.

I blushed hard and the boys laughed at me.

"I want to try," Murphy pouted.

Connor took some of his own icing and wiped it on my cheek. Murphy licked it off slowly and I was burning up inside.

"It was good right?" Connor asked.

"Aye, very. She makes it even sweeter," Murphy said.

Connor nodded and I felt like I was about to pass out from all this sexual attention I was getting. Eventually we finished the cupcake with Connor and Murphy messing around with me. Once we finished up, we sat on the couch and watched some movies. My head was in Connor's lap and my legs and feet were on Murphy's lap. Connor was stroking my head tenderly and Murphy was stroking my legs.

It felt comfortable like this and I was oddly used to this by now. It used to make me nervous, but now it's my favorite thing when we are together. Just relaxing and being within each other's reach. Eventually we headed off to bed and fell asleep in each other's arms. I couldn't help, but replay how they looked and talked to me when we were saying things we were thankful for. Their eyes looked so sincere and hid another emotion I couldn't quite pin point; was it love?

I have no clue if it was, but I think this maybe the relationship I've been waiting for and it might go far in the near future.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Thanks for following, reviewing, and favouring everyone. Here's the next chapter. Reviews are welcomed. :)

angelicedg: I've never thought of a face claim for Timi, but if I had to choose someone, it would be Halle Berry with her short haircut.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondock Saints, it solely belongs to Troy Duffy.

* * *

The Boy's Ma and Johnny Law

Today was Saturday and I was staying over at the boys place because my apartment building was being fumigated because there was a roach infestation. Thankfully, I didn't see any on my floor yet, but I'm glad they're being precautious and fumigating the whole place. The boys had work today, so I decided to spend my time cleaning their place.

Man, men are messy. Beer cans littering their little table, their ashtray filled to the brim with cigarette buds, and some moldy food in the fridge. By the time I finished cleaning half of the place, I had a bag and a half full of trash. I ran them down to the garbage and decided to mop the floor and clean the shower.

While I was in the middle of finishing scrubbing the shower, the boy's phone rang. I ran over to the table taking off the rubber gloves I had on and answered it.

"Hello," I said into the receiver.

"Hello, who is dis?" a lady said over the phone.

"Um… I'm Timi," I said.

"Timi? Ye the girl who's been sleeping wit me boys and making them lose touch wit there ma," she said.

"Uh… I didn't… I um..." I stuttered.

I didn't know what to say. They really never told me much about their ma, just a few stories here and there.

"So ye admit it, ye sleeping wit me darling boys, and taking dem away from their poor old ma. They are all I have left…" she started sounding depressed and crying.

"Ma'am I'd do no such thing. A bond between a mom and their children is one not to be broken, "I said trying to calm her down.

She went into hysterics and said, "Ye are a horrible girl. Ye taking away me boys from me like dat. Tell me boys dat I love dem and I hope they enjoy life witout me."

"No please don't go. Your boys have told me so much about you, they adore and love you. You wouldn't want to hurt them like that. I couldn't live with myself if I broke apart a family," I said scared.

Their ma started busting out in complete laughter and I had confusion plastering my face.

"Ye should have heard ye self, lass. Ye were crying the blues afraid ye lose me boys for ruining their relationship wit their dear old ma," she said.

"I'm so confused," I whispered out.

"Oh, lass. Me boys didn't tell ye, I like to mess wit people," she said with a small sweet chuckle.

"Oh, well you definitely got me good," I said laughing nervously.

"Ye seem like a sweet girl. Me boys told me a lot of good tings about ye. I hope to meet ye someday. Ye just take care of dem, and don't hurt them," she said.

"Thank you, ma'am. I wouldn't dream of hurting Murphy and Connor. They are the best men I've met, you've raised some great guys," I said.

"No problem lass, and call me Annabelle or ma. They are great boys, I'm proud of dem. I must go now, tell me boys to call der ma," she said.

"Will do ma'am… I mean Annabelle," I said.

"Hope to talk to ye again soon lass, bye," she said and hung up.

I hung up the phone and looked at it dumbfounded. That was one of the most awkward conversations I've ever had. I'm glad there ma was nice though, but I have a feeling she's going to be yanking my chains more often. I put the phone up and finished cleaning the shower.

When I was done I laid on their dingy couch and closed my eyes. I must have fell asleep because I heard murphy giggling and a very lumpy thing on my stomach. I opened my eyes to see Connor sitting on me and drinking some Guinness.

"You're heavy Connor," I groaned.

"Sorry lass, but ye way comfortable than our couch," he said.

"I'm surprised ye didn't wake up when I was laying on top of ye," Murphy laughed.

"You were laying on me?" I blushed.

"Aye, he was. Ye a very heavy sleeper lass," Connor laughed along with his brother.

"You two are horrible," I said.

"We are wonderful, tis fun to mess wit ye. Ye get all awkward," Murphy said.

"Connor…" I whined trying to push him off.

"All right, don't want to smush ye. I like ye too much to lose ya," he said.

I got up and stretched my aching body from cleaning their place. Murphy sat next to me and pulled me onto his lap. He nuzzled his face into my neck and said, "Thanks for cleaning our place girl. I didn't know this place could look so good."

"Aye, it is very nice in here," Connor said eyeing the place.

"It was no problem, I had nothing else to do. Oh and bye the way you're ma called and she told me to tell you to call her."

"She called here," Murphy asked.

"Yes," I said.

"And ye answered it?" Connor asked.

"Yes," I said.

"She didn't frighten ye, did she?" Murphy asked.

"Or didn't play any funny business with ye?" Connor asked.

"Just a little bit, but it's cool. She was nice," I said.

They both groaned and flopped into the couch.

"I promise it was okay," I said.

"We're glad to hear dat lass, glad she didn't make ye run for the hills or someting," Connor said.

"She didn't tell ye anything embarrassing about us, did she?" Murphy asked.

"Why, do you two have awkward and embarrassing stories that I don't know about?" I giggled.

Murphy threw me onto the couch and they both started tickling me.

* * *

We spent the rest of the weekend hanging out with each other and it was eventually Monday and I had to go to work. It was boring, like every Monday, well every workday is, but Mondays are definitely the worst. I decided to have lunch at a local coffee shop by our office since I didn't get to pack anything for today.

While I was sitting there having a turkey sandwich and drinking a bottle of lemonade, someone sat down in front of me. I looked up to see a handsome man around the boy's age, in a police uniform. He had light green eyes and short dark black hair.

"Hello officer, may I help you?" I asked him.

"No ma'am, I just saw a pretty girl, eating all alone and thought I'd give her some company," he said with a pearly white smile.

"Oh well, thanks, I guess," I said.

"So what is a pretty girl like yourself eating alone for?" he asked.

"Well, my coworkers are eating at work and my boyfriends are across town," I said.

"Boyfriends?" he asked looking oddly at me.

"Um… I meant boyfriend, not plural. I only have one man in my life," I said.

Social norms are not dating two people at the same time, especially twin brothers.

"Oh, okay. My names Darren by the way," he said

"I'm Timi," I said.

"If you ever want to hang out sometime give me a call," he said.

"Um…" I didn't know how to respond to that.

He handed me a business card and said. "Here, that's my number. You don't have too call, but I think you're beautiful. Let me at least walk you back to work, so I can serve and protect you."

"You really don't have too," I said.

"It's my duty as a police officer to make sure our citizens are safe," he said.

"Well okay," I said.

He walked me to my work building and we stood outside of it.

"Thank you officer for um… walking me to my job," I said.

"No problem, and call me Darren. If you ever need anything just call me. I'll see you around, Timi," he said.

"Bye," I said.

I heard a throat clear behind me and I turned to find Ana there smirking and drinking a coffee from the local vendor that's outside our building.

"What?" I said.

"Now that you have Connor and Murphy, you pining to grab every man in Boston?" she asked.

"No, he was just…I don't know," I said.

"Aww, how cute. Men make you all flustered. Come on you little sexy girl," she said.

"Stop…" I whined as we walked back into our office building.

* * *

The rest of the day went bye in a blur and when I went to leave, Darren, was standing outside near his squad car in regular casual attire.

"Hey Timi, need a ride," he asked.

"I can just walk," I said.

"Come on a free ride. It's late," he said.

"No…I can't," I said.

"It's not like it's a date. Just being polite," he said.

"Fine, okay," I said.

He helped me into his police vehicle and he got in on the other side. I told him where I lived and we drove off to my place. Thankfully, today was the day that the fumigation was over and should be cleared to go in. As we drove he made conversation, "So how long have you been with your boyfriend?"

"Almost four months now," I said smiling at the fact I've been dating them for that long.

"Oh, is it serious?" he asked.

"I mean, I guess. I'm not real sure," I said.

"Ah, I see," he said.

We arrived at my apartment and we went to my door.

"Thanks Darren," I said.

"No problem, anything for a pretty lady," he said.

I smiled slightly and said, "Well, have a nice night."

"Wait, are you sure you don't want to hang out sometime?" he asked.

"I'm really sorry, but honestly I'm not interested and I have a boyfriend," I said.

"Come on, no guy is better than me," he said.

"Is dat so?" I heard Connor's voice come from behind Darren.

"Um, who are you?" Darren said glaring at Connor.

"Who are ye? Ye trying to hit on me girl," Connor said.

"You her boyfriend or something? And who's that your brother? Need backup you fucking Irishmen," Darren asked

"Ye an asshole that's what ye are. So what if me brother is dating the girl, ye should respect her enough that she doesn't want to go out wit ye," Murphy said.

"Yeah, what are you two going to do about it? I think she deserves someone better than an Irish fuck," Darren said squaring off with Connor.

"Ye better back off, ye motherfucker, or ye going home wit a black eye," Connor said.

"I'm an officer of the law. I'll have both of your Irish asses locked in jail," Darren said.

"Fuck ye, ye off duty and starting shit wit us. Ye are also harassing me girl, which calls for self-defense," Connor said.

"You think you're so smart," Darren said.

"Come on stop this," I said.

"You shut up. This has nothing to do with you," Darren said.

"It has everything to do wit her," Murphy said also getting in Darren's face.

Darren pushed Murphy into the wall and Connor punched him in the face. Darren staggered back, but didn't back down. He swung at Connor nailing him in the jaw. Murphy jumped in and started wailing on the guy relentlessly. Darren was getting some good shots in there too. Eventually it all came to an end when all three men were sprawled out on the floor heaving for air.

Darren was the first to get up, he had a bloody nose, a nice looking shiner, and a split lip. He swiped his thumb over his bleeding split lip and said, "I never want to see you two fucks again. You're lucky I don't have you two arrested."

"Fuck ye, ye don't have da balls to come after us again. Ye leave our girl alone and we won't hunt you down whether ye a cop or not," Murphy said.

"Our girl? I knew you were fucking weirdos," Darren said and walked away.

Murphy was going to go pursue him after what he said, but Connor held him back saying he wasn't worth it. I dragged them into my place and sat them down at my small dining table. I grabbed them some ice and then I went to my bathroom to get my first aid kit.

As I cleaned them up I said, "I'm so sorry, guys. This is all my fault."

"It tis not your fault girl. Ye didn't know that police officer was a creep," Murphy said as he iced his jaw.

"Aye, and ye can't help for being beautiful. Ye are going to get hit on by a lot of assholes. That's why ye have us to protect ye," Connor said as I bandaged his hand.

"Thanks guys, I'm glad you were here," I said.

"Aye, I'm glad we decided to check on ye," Connor said.

"Funny ting is, I even told Connor I felt like someting was wrong," Murphy said.

"Aye, he did. He was complaining the whole day saying dat someting was wrong. That's why I suggested we stopped bye after work," Connor said.

"Wow like an intuition," I said.

"Aye, someting like that. And if ye ever see that motherfucker again, ye get us however ye can. We'll be der in a heart beat," Murphy said.

"Aye," Connor said.

"I will," I said.

"Come'ere lass," Connor said pulling me onto his lap, "We were going to wait a while until we were sure, but I think after today ye should know this."

Murphy spoke in what I assumed Russian and Connor spoke back to him firmly. Murphy nodded and Connor returned back to me.

"Ye see lass, we love ye. It's been hard to hold it in. We've been wanting to tell ye, but we didn't want to move to fast," Connor said.

"Aye, and then after ye talked to our ma, we gave her a call. She gave us her blessing and we knew it was time to tell ye. We didn't plan on today, but it seems right," Murphy said with a small smile.

I smiled at them, I couldn't believe they confessed their love to me.

"I love you too boys. Honestly I've been holding it back too," I said.

"When did ye know ye loved us?" Murphy asked.

"Pretty much since we started dating, but it really hit me when you took me to church and to the movie in the park," I said.

"Aye, same here. We pretty much knew since da beginning, but we didn't want to jinx it," Connor said.

"I'm glad we're all in the same boat," I said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Aye," they said smiling.

Connor softly grabbed the back of my head and pulled me forward. We kissed in a whole new way, it was loving, tender, and romantic. I could barely describe this feeling inside. Once we finished Murphy gave me an almost identical kiss showing me his love as well. I couldn't ask for anything better than these two special men right here.

"It's been a long day lass. We should all head to bed, "Connor whispered.

"Okay," I said.

He nuzzled into my cheek and planted a soft peck. We went to my room and got ready for bed. I was in my comfy MacManus sandwich and I nuzzled myself into Murphy as Connor nuzzled into me. I felt warm, safe and loved all in this embrace.

"Night lass, I love ye," Connor said softly.

"Night Connor, I love you too," I said in the same soft tone.

"Night girl, I love ye too," Murphy said.

"Night Murphy, I love you too," I said.

I slowly drifted off to sleep thinking how I'm in love with my two Irish boyfriends and they're in love with me. I couldn't be more delighted then I am right now.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Thanks for following, reviewing, and favouring everyone. Here's the next chapter. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondock Saints, it solely belongs to Troy Duffy.

* * *

Sick as a Dog and Annoying fog

It was mid-December and many things were coming up, Lucy's bridal shower, Christmas, and Lucy's wedding. Ana and I have been busy helping out Lucy's family and Lucy with wedding plans. Even though her Sister, Louise, was the maid of honor, and her two cousins were bridesmaids, since they didn't know Boston well, they wanted us to help plan some entertaining fun at the bridal shower.

Since we've been doing so much planning and running around and it's been super snowy and cold, I caught a cold. It wasn't just the running around and snowy weather though, it was also the horrible fog we were having. Three days ago the fog was so heavy that a car skidded into a pole near my work, and I decided to help. It was a nice decision for helping the young women get herself back under control, but it sucked because I was out freezing my butt off and inevitably catching this damn cold.

The boys were at work and said they'd check up on me when their shift was over, so I was just lying in bed watching fresh snow float across my foggy window. I had about two dozen tissues piled around me and not to mention my overflowing trash can. It felt like every time I blew my nose, it just ran some more.

My body ached all over, my eyes felt heavy, but I couldn't sleep, and I had a cough that sounded like I was hacking up a lung. I took some medicine I had, but I still feel like complete shit. Another problem I've been having is my heater isn't working, not that I'm not completely sweating my ass off from my cold, but still, the snow outside really makes it nippy in here, especially at night. I was bundled in three different blankets and tossing and turning trying to get some rest for the past two days.

It was no use trying to get some much needed slumber, so I walked to my living room and plopped on the couch with my sweater and my fluffy blue blanket. I curled up and flipped through the channels trying to find something decent. Since it was a weekday and the middle of the afternoon, there was barely anything good on. I wound up turning a soap opera on and watching it. It wasn't too bad, it was actually really interesting and an attention grabber.

While I was watching one of the main characters dying in the arms of his brother, I had tears streaming down my snot covered face. Then there was a knock on my door and I quickly wiped my face off and blew my nose as fast as I could. Another knock sounded and I said in a raspy and hoarse voice, "Just a second."

I went over to my door and opened it, revealing a smiling Rocco with black shades on, and holding a big brown paper bag.

"Hi, Rocco. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"The boys wanted me to check up on their girl. I didn't mind, I like you," he said and placed his shades on top of his head, making his long hair be pulled back a bit.

"Thanks, Rocco. Come on in."

He walked in and headed to my kitchen and I followed slowly after him.

"Nice place you have here," he said placing the paper bag on my small dining table.

"Yeah, it's nice," I said.

"I brought over some heavy duty cough medicine, it always does Donna and I the trick. Thought you'd need some sleep, also I brought over some chicken noodle soup from an awesome place downtown," Rocco said as he pulled each item out of the bag.

"You really didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I knew Connor and Murphy would give me hell if I didn't help their girlfriend."

"Yeah, guess so."

I started coughing into the sleeve of my sweat shirt horribly and I felt like I was dying. Rocco came over to me and patted me softly on the back, trying to help move the mucus out of my system.

"You all right? Don't need me to take you to an urgent care or ER?" he asked.

"No I'm good. I'll be okay," I said.

"Okay, but if you get any worse, just let me know and I'll whisk you off to the hospital in the blink of an eye."

"Thanks, I appreciate that."

"Here have some soup, then you can take some medicine to probably help you get some much needed rest."

"Yeah, that definitely sounds good."

He nodded with a small smile and pored some nice hot chicken noodle soup into one of my bowls. I got a spoon and sat at my table, Rocco sat across from me and pulled out a salami and ham sandwich, unwrapping it tenderly. I eyed him and he gave me a smirk, "What? I thought it be rude to eat your soup."

"I think you just wanted to torture me with yummy solid food," I said.

"You want half of it?"

"No its fine, it's your sandwich. I don't think I'd be able to swallow it anyway, let alone keep it down."

"All right, suit yourself. This happens to be one of the best sandwiches in Boston."

I chuckled at him and he chuckled back. We continued eating and making small talk about many different topics. Eventually we both finished and Rocco offered to clean the bowl I just used and the other dishes in my sink. I thanked him graciously for doing that and he pretty much just shrugged it off like it was nothing. I read the label of the medicine and poured the proper dosage into the tiny plastic cup it came with.

I tipped it back and quickly swallowed the bitter tasting liquid. I let out an "ugh" because it tasted like dirty laundry and days old garbage.

"Eww… Rocco what is this stuff," I said still trying to get the taste out of my mouth.

"Yeah, forgot to warn you it tastes horrible, but it knocks you right out, so it has its pros and cons," he said.

"Great."

"You should head to bed. I'll be in your living room if you need me."

"Thanks Rocco."

"No problem."

I went to my room and tried to clean up some of the tissues so I could sleep without rolling all over them. Once it was decent, I plopped right into my comfy bed and as soon as I hit the mattress, my eyes started getting heavy. Rocco was right, this stuff really makes you drowsy and fast. I soon slipped into a decent sleep that I haven't had for those two days.

* * *

"Hey lass, how ye feeling?" Connor asked me as he stroked my cheek.

I looked up at him blearily, I hadn't heard him or Murphy come in, that stuff really knocks you out.

"What time is it?" I asked getting up.

"It's about seven tirty at night," Connor said pulling me into his side as he sat on the edge of my bed.

"Where's Murphy?" I asked.

"He went to get some more soup for ye. Thought Rocco should have a break watching ye, so I stayed."

I snuggled into him and said, "I love you."

"Love ye too, lass."

"Hey, I'm back!" we heard Murphy shout from the kitchen.

"C'mon lass, I'll carry ye," Connor said as he got out of bed.

"You don't have to do that. I can walk on my own," I said trying to get up.

Connor put his hand on my shoulder making me stay put on the bed.

"Its fine, Timi. I don't mind doing dis, whether ye sick or not. I want to take care of ye, and me brother would be the same way," Connor said.

"Okay," I said.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the kitchen. Murphy was taking out some bowls from the cupboard and getting spoons from the drawer. He turned around and smiled at me, saying, "Nice to see ye well rested, Timi. I got ye some chicken and vegetable soup."

"Yum, thanks Murphy," I said as Connor placed me in a dinning chair.

"No problem, me girl," he said.

"What ye get us, Murph?" Connor asked.

"De same ting," Murphy said.

"Why? We aren't de sick ones," Connor mumbled.

"Taught it would be rude, us chowing down on a yummy meal, while the poor girl has to eat soup," Murphy said.

"Fine," Connor mumbled.

We all ate the soup together and it was actually really good and I was feeling slightly better than the past couple of days.

"Ye look chipper lass," Connor said as he cleared the table.

"I feel great, I think that sleep really helped," I said.

"Well that's good to here, girl. I've been missing my morning smiles and giddiness from ye," Murphy said as he helped Connor.

"Yeah, I missed it too, it sucks feeling miserable," I groaned.

They chuckled and Connor said, "We understand. We hate being sick, we might be a little stubborn."

"A little stubborn?" I asked with suspicion.

"Aye, we may be fibbing a bit. We may be a wee worse than that," Murphy said.

"I can definitely see that," I said.

They both glared at me and I giggled at them. We chatted some more while they cleaned my kitchen for me and then we all cuddled on the couch together, with me relishing in their body heat. Around midnight we headed to bed and I couldn't help but think, how my two boys and Rocco could make me feel so much better.

* * *

The next day I woke up to two sniffling and sneezing twins, who looked like they've been out partying all night. It was a funny sight to see, but it was still saddening that I got my two boys sick. I made them some soup and had them take Rocco's disgusting yet helpful medication.

The boys were laying in my bed with their heads slightly touching and both had the covers completely off with only their boxers on. I could see the light sweat coming off the both of them, and since they were slightly pale from being sick, their tattoos stood out even more on their skin. I brought both of them some water, so they stayed hydrated. I placed each water on opposite night stands so they'd both be able to reach for it.

"How are you guys feeling?" I asked as I sat on the bed by their feet.

"Like shit lass. I don't know how ye did it," Connor said.

"Aye, it feels like we're being burned alive and have a cactus in our throat," Murphy said.

"Yeah it was pretty rough on the first day, but don't worry, it'll get better as long as you keep staying hydrated and taking medication," I said.

"Easy for ye to say," Connor groaned.

"You two don't just get stubborn, you get irritable too," I laughed.

"It tisn't funny girl. We'd much rather be doing someting productive, instead of being stuck in bed all day," Murphy said.

"Yeah, I understand. Sorry for laughing," I said.

"It's fine," they said together.

"I'm going to get you some soup it's almost dinner time," I said getting up.

"Lass?" Connor said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Thank ye for taking care of us," Connor said.

"Aye, and we love ye," Murphy added.

"No problem, and I love you two too," I said.

I spent two more days taking care of my boys, it was the least I could do for them, since they did help take care of me. That reminds me, I should pay for Rocco's drinks the next time we go to McGinty's, so I can repay him for also helping me out. It might have been a shitty week, but it really showed me all the great people I have in my life.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Thanks for following, reviewing, and favouring everyone. Here's the next chapter. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondock Saints, it solely belongs to Troy Duffy.

* * *

Bachelorette Party and a Small Anniversary

I was getting ready for the bachelorette party with Lucy's sister, cousins, Ana, and her best friend from college. We were going to a strip club about thirty minutes away and believe me that was not Ana and I's idea, but I think her sister and cousins are a little bit of party freaks. I put on a cute dark blue dress that reached my knees and had spaghetti straps. I put on my black flats and looked at myself in the mirror, I looked pretty well my short hair was going nicely and my light lip stick was barely noticeable.

I heard a knock at my door and I wondered if the girls were here early. I opened my door and found two Irish men looking over me with hunger in there light blue eyes.

"Well, lass. Ye sure look lovely tonight," Connor said.

"Ye going on a date witout us?" Murphy asked skeptically.

"Today is Lucy's bachelorette party," I said.

"That's today, lass. I thought that was tomorrow?" Connor said.

"I told you yesterday which would mean today," I said.

"Aye, but it was around one in da morning. So technically you should have said it was today," he said.

"Okay, smart ass. But they're going to be here soon," I said.

Murphy chuckled and Connor gave me a playful glare.

"Well I guess we'll go to McGinty's without ye tonight, girl. Ye look beautiful by the way," Murphy said.

"Thank you Murphy," I said.

"He's right ye look really good," Connor said.

"Thanks," I blushed.

Another knock sounded at my door and I opened it revealing Ana and Lucy smiling like crazy.

"Hi guys," I said.

"Hey sexy thing. Ooh and your Irish lovers are here too," Ana said smiling.

I blushed and said, "Ana…"

"Oh relax, you guys are the cutest threesome couple I met," Ana said.

"How many have you actually met?" Lucy asked.

"Okay, so I never actually met any but you guys are still my favorite," Ana snickered.

Lucy and I rolled our eyes at her and Ana said, "What?"

"Well ye lasses have a good time. Don't do anything to our Timi, make sure she behaves," Connor said.

"Aye, she can be a wild one," Murphy said.

"Oh we know, we'll keep a good eye on her for you fellas," Ana said.

"You all are jerks," I said.

They all laughed at me and Lucy said, "We'll be by my car, everyone's going to meet us there."

"Okay I'll be down soon," I said.

They left and I stood with my two Irish men.

"Ye have fun tonight me girl. Try not to get into any trouble, "Murphy said.

"Okay, and I won't get into any trouble," I said.

"Good, see ye later lass," Connor said.

"See you later boys," I said.

Connor gave me a sweet tender kiss and then Murphy followed up with his own sweet tender kiss. They walked me to Lucy's car and then went on their way to McGinty's. I got into the back of the car while Lucy drove and Ana sat in the passenger seat.

"So, how's the relationship going?" Ana asked.

"It's going really well," I said.

"I'd say so, every time you come to work you have a smile on your face. I think they're really good for you Timi," Lucy said.

"Thanks, I think they are too," I said.

"Can you believe you've been dating them for almost three months now?" Ana said.

"No I can't. It honestly doesn't even feel that long," I said.

"I know, when I was dating Buck, it went by so fast. Now here we are, about to get married in about two weeks," Lucy said.

"Wow, time sure does fly. Steve and I will be going on a year, on new year's," Ana said.

"Oh yeah, you two are pretty serious," I said.

"Yep, looks like we're all doing pretty well," Ana said.

"Yep," Lucy and I said in unison.

We talked all the way to the strip club and when we pulled in her sister, cousins and friend was standing by some cars. We got out and walked over to the ladies.

"Hey, Lucy, I'm so glad I can make it," Angela her best friend said.

"Me too, I thought you'd be stuck in New York," Lucy said.

"Yep, but I told my boss, I'm the best in the business and I'll be back soon," Angela said.

"Good for you," Lucy said.

Lucy introduced us all to one another and we all seemed to get along great. We went into the establishment and the music was pumping and the lights were dim. Pretty colored strobe lights blinked furiously throughout the building. It was a nice place and because her friend and family members booked it ahead of time, we got a front row seat.

This is something I never do and I was kind of uncomfortable. I'd rather be spending my night with Connor and Murphy, but I want to support my friend for her night.

"Isn't this great," Lilliana, one of Lucy's cousins asked me.

"Um… Yeah," I said.

"Don't mind her, she's not a real party goer. She's a stick in the mud," Ana said with a snicker.

"I am not," I said.

"Yeah sure you're not," Ana said.

"All right how about a round of drinks for everyone, except for the poor 20 year old," Lucy said.

"All right, All right, make fun, but at least I'll be the sober one and won't do anything I'll regret," I said.

"Yeah, but you better make sure we don't do anything stupid," Lucy said.

"I'll try, but six women to watch is kind of hard to do," I said.

They all laughed at me and they started to party hard. It's like they never get out of the house, well I know her sister has three kids to manage, her one cousin is at work 24/7, the other cousin travels a lot, and her best friend is a high end lawyer and also got married recently. I guess this is a time they can finally let loose and pretend their 21 again.

I watched them have their fun and flirt with the sexy men up on stage. I had to agree with my group that some of these men were pretty fine. As the guys got down and dirty grinding their hips and giving lap dances to unexpected women, I excused myself to get some air. I stood in the back of the club where they had two payphones lining the wall.

"Not having any fun?" a hot guy with a six pack asked.

He was barely wearing any clothes, so I figured he was one of the strippers.

"It's all right," I said.

"Most women would swoon over guys gyrating and stripping down to their skivvies," he said.

"Well I'm not most girls."

"I see that. So do you have a name?"

"It's Timi."

"I'm Luca."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. I get off in an hour, would you like to go get some late night food?"

"No thanks. I'm seeing someone."

"Oh, I see. Well it was nice meeting you. You should probably get back to your friends, I think that one is about to do my best guys, Orion, right now."

"Okay, bye Luca."

I couldn't believe I was getting hit on again. It's like ever since I met Connor and Murphy every man in Boston wants to ask me on a date. I got back to my group and saw Ana practically shoving her tongue down Orion's throat. I should probably stop this now before things get any worse.

"Okay, come on I think it's time to leave," I said.

"No… Just five more minutes," Ana groaned.

"No, time to go. This poor guy needs to get back to his job," I said.

"This is his job," Ana said pawing at the poor man, but I didn't see him complaining.

"No, it really isn't. I think we all need to go rest now," I said.

"Aww… your no fun. Bye cutie," Ana said as she stumbled away.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"No problem, she was hot and it's not the first time. Believe me I've had worse," Orion said.

"All right, bye," I said.

I wrangled up all my companions, trying to get them outside. I used the payphone outside and called a cab to help take the other ladies home. When it arrived I put three of them in the cab and three of them with me. I told the cabbie to follow me and we eventually made our way to Lucy's house. Some of the ladies were able to make it inside themselves and two of them I had to help carry in. I paid the cab driver and he left soon after.

I helped all the girls get to bed and I soon crashed on Lucy's couch, I wasn't exhausted from the partying, I was exhausted from helping the girls out, they can be a handful. The next day I woke up and helped, Lilliana, Lucy's other cousin who was less hung over then everyone else. One by one, the other girls staggered into the kitchen looking like zombies.

"Please tell me I tried to rape that poor stripper," Ana said as she plopped into a dining chair.

"You had your tongue half way down his throat," I said.

"Oh god," Ana said as she put her head in her hands.

"Don't worry he enjoyed it," I said with a smirk.

"Uh…of course he did," Ana groaned.

Lucy's sister, Emma, chimed in and said, "Well at least you didn't give him your number and try to get him to do a quickie in the bathroom."

"Emma!? You didn't?" Lucy gasped.

"What? He was fine," she laughed.

"Oh geez, make sure Robert never finds out," Lucy giggled.

"Don't worry, I said if anything happens he shouldn't be mad because this is my time," Emma said.

"Of course you did," Lucy laughed.

"You were always like that," Lilliana said as she grabbed the toast that popped up.

"Yeah I was," Emma said.

"Morning guys. Anyone have as big of a headache as me?" Angela asked as she walked in.

Five of the women groaned and mumbled incoherently. Lilliana and I chuckled at the poor hung over women. We finished up breakfast and dispersed it amongst us all. We all ate and I decided to head back to my apartment since most of the women were staying here for the weekend and Steve was coming to pick up Ana later. I said my goodbyes and told the women to take care.

* * *

I got to my apartment and when I opened the door I was surprised to see a whole bunch of flowers in my living room. Amongst those flowers was Murphy, arranging them to look nice on my table next to my couch. I smelled something cooking in my kitchen and I was praying Connor wasn't going to burn down the apartment.

Murphy looked over and saw me standing there, he smiled brightly and walked over to me.

"Hey, girl. We didn't think ye'd be back dis early," Murphy said.

"Yeah everyone had major hangovers, so I decided to let them sleep it off alone," I said.

"I see, so do you like it?" Murphy asked.

"I love it they're all so very beautiful. What's this for?" I asked.

"Dis me girl, is us showing our appreciation for ye being in our life. An early anniversary since we might not be able to celebrate since ye have work and all."

"Wow, thank you guys so much."

"It was nothing girl. Now come on Connors cooking up some food, or at least trying too."

We walked to my kitchen to find Connor trying hard to cook some food on the stove and he had something smoking in the oven.

"Connor I think the thing in the ovens done," I said.

"Ye weren't supposed to be back yet," Connor said.

"Sorry, but I think I'm glad I came back before you burned down my place," I said helping him out.

"I'm not going to burn down ye place lass. Its fine, all under control," he said as a pot started to boil over.

"Guess the corns done," Murphy giggled.

"Shut it Murph," Connor said as he quickly shut of my stove.

"You guys really didn't have to do this," I said as we started setting the table.

"I know, but we wanted to have a romantic evening with ye," Murphy said as he pulled me towards him.

"That's sweet," I said.

"Every man should show his woman that he loves her by doing something special, whether it's big or small," Connor said.

"Guess that's true," I said.

Murphy nodded and stole a kiss from me.

"All right, knock it off Murph. Let's eat," Connor said.

"Fine," Murphy said.

We ate Connors meal and it was actually quite good, the meat was a little well done, but at least we won't get salmonella.

"I'll clean up," I said.

"Not tonight lass. Tonight I tink we should relax together," Connor said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive," Murphy said.

"Okay," I said.

We all laid in bed together just making conversation and making each other laugh. They kept running their fingertips against my skin and I wondered if they were doing it subconsciously.

"You guys are going to be my dates right," I asked.

"Of course we are. Do ye really want us both to say ye are our girlfriend though?" Connor asked.

"I guess that would be kind of weird for some people," I said.

"Aye," they said in unison.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"Rock, paper, scissors. Winner gets to be the girls date. Loser is de brother who's tagging along," Murphy said.

"Seriously?" I asked them.

"Sounds good to me," Connor said.

"All right," Murphy said.

They put their hands in a fist on top their other hand which was flat and opened.

"Rock, paper scissors shoot…" Murphy said.

Murphy's hand was a rock and Connor's was a pair of scissors.

"Best two out of tree," Connor said.

"No can do brother, it was one round and ye lose," Murphy said.

"Fuck ye," Connor said.

"Ye a sore loser," Murphy said.

"You guys are both staying in the hotel room with me though," I said trying to cheer up them up.

"Aye, dat should be fun," Connor said smirking.

"Speaking of dat. Should we ask her?" Murphy asked.

"Eh… I guess it is de best time," Connor said.

"Ask me what?" I asked looking between the two brothers.

"Ye see lass, we were tinking if ye would want to give yourself to de both of us at de same time," Connor said.

"Not right away but down de road, in de future. We just thought it be good to bring it up now, so ye have plenty of time to tink about it," Murphy said.

"I mean, I don't know," I said.

"Well don't worry ye self now girl, ye have plenty of time to maul over it," murphy said.

"Aye, we were just putting it out on the table. We know ye be wit us for a long time, der is no rush lass," Connor said.

"Okay," I said letting out a sigh.

Connor kissed my cheek and Murphy kissed the other one, both of them understanding me so well.

"It tis late, we should get some sleep. Maybe tomorrow we could all hang out, I tink Rocco has the day off," Connor said.

"Sounds good," I said.

"Goodnight me girl," Murphy said.

"Goodnight Murphy," I said.

He gave me a kiss on my nose then on my lips making me giggle.

"Goodnight lass," Connor said.

"Goodnight Connor," I said.

I looked over at him and he smiled sweetly at me, he kissed my lips tenderly and pulled away. We snuggled into one another like we always do and I drifted off to sleep, thinking that the weekend at the hotel was going to be very interesting, but I'm definitely not ready for a threesome.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: They will have a threesome, not sure when, but it may be soon. Thanks for following, reviewing, and favouring everyone. Here's the next chapter. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Warning: Smut

Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondock Saints, it solely belongs to Troy Duffy.

* * *

A Winter Wedding and a Beautiful Setting

It was finally time for Lucy's wedding. She was so excited that she was finally marrying Buck, she's been waiting almost 5 years for this moment. We were staying at the Winthrop Arms Hotel and Restaurant, which was only about five minutes away from Steve's family church, St. John the Evangelist Church. All of us helped to pitch in with getting everything ready for the special day.

While Emma and Lucy's mom took Lucy to the spa, the bridesmaids, Ana, and I all helped the wedding planner organize the last minute decorations and information for the wedding and reception. It was coming along beautifully and outside of the church it sparkled with icicles and beautiful white snow covering the surroundings. Steve and Lucy really chose a wonderful area to have their wedding and I hope to have one just like this someday.

Then it hit me, how can I get married when I'm with two men. Maybe my dream wedding will never come true like I want. We returned to the hotel around dinner time and I met up with the boys in our room. They were watching some TV while sprawled out on the bed and I took in their adorableness of looking relaxed and innocent.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey there lass, ye guy's finish up the church and reception hall for tomorrow?" Connor asked.

"Yes we did, and it looks beautiful," I said.

"I'm sure it does me girl. Can't wait to see it," Murphy said with a small smile.

"You want to get some dinner at the restaurant?" I asked.

"Great I'm starving," Murphy said, hopping off the bed with joy.

"Sure, dis one has been complaining for a whole hour for someting to eat," Connor said as he got up and stretched his muscles.

"No I haven't," Murphy argued.

"Yes ye have," Connor argued back.

They went back and forth until they were both tussling on the floor like twelve year olds. I rolled my eyes at them and said, "You two are going to miss dinner if you keep that up."

"We're coming," I heard Murphy grunt.

I walked out the door and I heard them scurry after me as I made my way to the stairs. We went to the restaurant which was adjoined to the hotel and were seated right away. We looked through the menu and eventually decided on something to eat. We all ate three different meals, but we all stole food off each other's plates. As we laughed and talked amongst the three of us, I couldn't help my mind wonder to the thoughts of how much I loved them both.

Just three months ago Connor was hitting on me at McGinty's and then it all went forward from there and now I have two funny and sexy men in my life who I wouldn't trade for the world.

"Ye starring girl," Murphy smirked.

"No I'm not," I said awkwardly.

"Ye kind of are lass. Ye zoning out, are ye tinking about how sexy we are?" Connor said, making an identical smirk of his brothers.

"Maybe, it's just I never thought I'd wind up in this moment," I said with a shrug.

"Aye, we get it lass. We didn't tink we'd ever be in dis situation either. We haven't really been in much of a long relationship, especially wit one girl," Connor said.

"And we never thought she'd be beautiful, smart, and willing to handle us," Murphy said.

"Well you two are definitely a handful, but a nice, kind, and sexy handful," I said.

"Can't argue with ye there," Connor chuckled.

Murphy and I chuckled at what Connor said too.

"Honestly girl, I tink we all deserve dis. Tis gods plan to bring us together and hopefully he'll keep us together. We all need each other in our life," Murphy said with seriousness.

"Aye, I completely agree wit ye Murphy," Connor said.

"Yeah, I love you two," I said.

"We love ye too, Timi," the boys said in unison.

We finished up our dinner and went back to our room. Since we had a balcony the boys went out there to smoke while I stayed inside organizing everything for tomorrow. I made sure I had my turquoise dress and black two inch heels together and a few accessories at the ready. I made sure the boys suits and ties were in order because who knows how they would be tomorrow when we are trying to get ready and go at a specific time.

I felt cool arms envelop me and shivered at the cold touch from being outside in the winter weather.

"Ye organizing everyting lass?" Connor said.

"Yeah, I just don't want to be late tomorrow, I've been late to a lot of things and I hate it, but sometimes you can't control stuff," I said with a shrug.

"Aye, I understand lass. At least ye can get some stuff in order to have a little time," he said as he turned me around to face him.

I smiled up at him and said, "Yeah."

He leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss that tasted like cigarettes and dinner. We molded into each other and stood there for a while, basking in the moment. We pulled apart and Connor asked, "When does de wedding start again?"

"It starts at 4:00pm, why?"

"No reason, just wondering so we don't get on ye bad side for making ye late."

"Wait, why? What are you going to do?"

"Nothing, relax lass. Ye know us, we always find someting to get into trouble."

"That's true, maybe I should lock you two in here until it's time to go."

"I tink us all locked up together would lead to even worse things."

"I didn't say all of us, I said you two."

"Come on lass, me brother and I locked up together while ye out having fun. Dat's not fair."

"What tisn't fair?" Murphy asked as he came in.

"De lass said she was going to lock the both of us in here, so we're not late to de wedding."

"Ye going to do dat girl?" Murphy asked.

"No, I trust you two to behave and not make us late," I said.

"Thank ye lass," Connor smiled.

"Aye, thank ye. If we were locked in here together until the wedding, who knows what havoc Connor and I would cause," Murphy laughed.

"Yeah, this place would probably look like World War II," I giggled.

"Probably lass," Connor smirked.

I let out a yawn and looked at the clock which was half past midnight. Time sure flies when you're having fun.

"Guess we should go to sleep, so we're well rested for tomorrow," I said.

"All right," Connor said.

We went to bed and I fell asleep, hoping everything went smoothly tomorrow and not just for us, but for Lucy and Buck too.

* * *

The next day I woke up to see a softly lit Murphy, standing by the balcony window, and looking out into the early morning sun which was glowing off of the fresh snow from last night. I looked behind me to see an empty bed, I looked around the room and couldn't find Connor anywhere.

Murphy still stared out the window, but said, "He isn't here girl. He went down for breakfast and then possibly a walk."

"Why?" I asked puzzled.

"Because me girl, I wanted ye to meself dis morn. Since ye aren't ready for a tree some, I'd still like to take advantage of this small vacation to have ye. What do ye say?" Murphy asked looking at me.

Guess it couldn't get any more romantic than this and he's right we should take advantage of this time on our vacation to have some fun. Murphy sat on the end of the bed, still waiting for me to give an answer. Instead of voicing it I crawled over to him and sat in his lap, kissing him with tender passion.

He made a small guttural sound as I ground my panty cladded center down on his growing erection in his boxers. Since it was early morning and Connor was going to be gone for a while, we knew we could take our time together. I wondered if this was why Connor was asking all those questions last night.

I trailed light kisses down Murphy's neck, feeling his smooth skin underneath my lips and tongue was exquisite. I trailed my lips further and I could hear the shallow breaths coming from Murphy's lips. I ran my fingers through his slightly hairy chest and down to the waist band of his boxers. I slipped them off and grabbed his hardening length.

I slowly enveloped Murphy's cock in my mouth and he moaned lowly.

"Fuck, me girl," he whispered.

I swirled my tongue around the head of his cock and then took him back into my mouth. I could feel the salty taste of pre-cum hit my taste-buds. I felt his hand run through my short dark brown hair and guiding my movements on his hard engorged length. I flit my eyes to look up at Murphy as I sucked him and saw his eyes were scrunched and he was panting considerably.

I lightly massaged his balls and Murphy bucked slightly in my mouth with a hardy groan. A few more seconds later Murphy pulled me off of him and pulled me up to meet his mouth. He kissed me passionately and started lifting up his black t-shirt I had worn to bed. I broke the kiss so he could pull it fully over my head and he flung it somewhere in the hotel room. My breast brushed his chest and he kissed me once more.

Murphy flipped us over so he was on top and started pulling off my black lace panties. He kissed down my neck, the scruff of his light goatee scratching along my smooth caramel skin. He made his way down to my right breast with soft sensual kisses. He took my nipple in between his teeth and nibbled on it softly. Then he took the tip of his tongue and ran sloppy circles around it before he took it fully into his wet mouth.

I moaned quietly and watched Murphy work his magic on me. He switched over to my other breast and did the same with that nipple. He continued his assault and started heading down my stomach, past my navel and to the center of it all. Murphy kissed along my thighs and eventually licked up my slick folds.

He spread the lips of my nether regions and flicked his tongue against my aching clit. Murphy took the swollen nub into his wet and warm mouth while massaging it with his tongue. I was moaning his names and I'm pretty sure I threw a few obscenities in there too. I could just barely feel the smirk adorning Murphy's face.

Murphy inserted one of his manly fingers into my pussy and curled it slightly to hit that lovely spot inside me. After about ten seconds of bliss, he added another finger to help me reach my peak. He sucked my clit a little harder and faster. All the sensations finally sent me over the edge and Murphy helped me ride through it. He took his fingers out and licked them clean, making sounds that made my pussy clench automatically.

"Ye so amazing girl," Murphy mumbled.

"You're the amazing one," I barely managed to say.

Murphy smirked, his face slightly tinged red and my juices glistening around his lips. Murphy kissed me roughly and I felt him line himself up at my entrance, slowly rubbing it against my wet folds. He finally pushed himself in and groaned at the sensation. This was our first time without protection, but I think Murphy's to in the moment to really notice.

He started pushing in and out of me at a slow and calm pace. Murphy lightly trailed kisses around my face, behind my ears, down my neck, and down to my chest. He started picking up the pace and slamming into me relentlessly. We were both panting like dogs in heat, which sounds like a horrible simile right now, but I don't care I'm so lost in the pleasure right now.

I could feel Murphy's fingers digging painfully hard into my waist, but it only pumped up the pressure building inside me. Murphy seemed to be concentrating really hard, his face was scrunched up and his veins in his neck was very visible.

"Cum for me girl," Murphy groaned out into my ear.

The sound of his voice with his thick accent and the hot breath fanning over my ear made me let go completely. I clenched around him so hard and I could feel his cock pulse inside of me. Murphy let go soon after and I felt his hot seed fill me up. We rolled out our intense orgasms together and Murphy's head was leaning on my right shoulder his hair damp with sweat.

He pulled out and rolled over next to me, laying on his back.

"Shit girl, we didn't use protection," Murphy said with concern.

"Murphy, it's okay. I'm on birth control," I said.

"Ye are? How long have ye been on it?"

"Before we met."

"Ye weren't going to share de fact that ye were on them?"

"No one asked," I said with a shrug.

Murphy looked over at me and gave me a playful glare, a hint of a boyish twinkle in his crystal blue eyes.

"Ye are someting girl."

"I know."

He chuckled and planted a kiss to my cheek.

"I love ye girl," Murphy said.

"I love you too," I said.

I cuddled up to him and we laid together for a little while until we got hungry. We got dressed and went down to the restaurant to eat some breakfast. Murphy and I had a lovely time together making jokes and talking about plenty of different topics.

* * *

We went back to the room and Connor still wasn't back yet. I decided to hop in the shower to get ready for the wedding and Murphy went out on the balcony to smoke.

I waited for the water to heat up before I stepped into the steady flowing stream. I turned around and got my hair wet by leaning my head back into the water. I felt warm arms envelop me and a firm chest press up against mine. I looked at my intruder and saw a smirking Connor looking lovingly at me.

"Have a nice morning lass?" he asked his smirk growing larger.

"You two are sneaky," I said.

"Aye, we are. Can't blame us though, we like to have fun wit ye."

"So I've learned."

He chuckled and said, "So ye've been on de pill."

"Yes."

"Didn't tell us sooner."

"Thought I'd wait."

"Ah did ye. Well since Murphy took ye wit out protection it's only fair dat I get me turn."

I smirked, "don't you always."

He smirked back, "Yep, but dis time's even better."

He gave me a hot and lingering kiss that made me feel on cloud nine. Our lips slowly moved in sync with one another and I could faintly hear the sound of the water running behind me. Connor depend the kiss, letting his tongue explore my mouth hungrily. Things got intense real quick and we were fighting for dominance with the kiss, our teeth and tongues crashing together in complete passion.

Connor pushed me up against the wall touching any part of my body he could reach. He pulled back and I could see the lust in his light blue eyes. Also the little vein on his forehead was protruding out more than it usually does.

"Ye so fuckin' beautiful lass," Connor said as he looked over my wet and naked body.

It made me blush and he smiled slightly at my discomfort at receiving compliments. He kissed me lightly on the lips then trailed his lips along my jaw and down my neck. I ran my fingertips down the smooth plains of Connor's chest and stomach until I reached his erect man hood. I lightly caressed it in my right hand stroking it slowly, making Connor moan against the crook of my neck.

"Fuck lass," Connor moaned as he bucked in my hand.

Connor reached a hand down to my entrance and teased it slightly until he dipped two fingers inside. I tilted my head back a little and groaned out Connor's name softly. As I did that, I felt Connor's shaft twitch slightly in my hand. Connor pulled my hand away from his cock and kissed me again with fervor.

Connor lifted my right leg and wrapped it around his waist. While his left arm held up my leg, his right hand went down to his man hood and guided it into my soaked entrance. He pushed himself in slowly and I watched his face contort into pure pleasure and I'm pretty sure mine was doing the same. He stayed put buried deep inside of me and I captured his lips in my own and brought my arms up to his shoulders, so I could run my fingers through his messy light brown hair.

Connor kissed me back and pulled out, but not for long and slammed back into me, making moan in his mouth. He kept a fast pace and I tried to keep up with his rhythm, but it was no use, I was falling behind quickly. I felt Connors hand slip up my leg and grab my round ass, pulling us as close as we could get. He went a little deeper and sped up a little more. He was hitting the right spot every time and I quickly cried out his name in pure ecstasy.

Connor's body stuttered and came inside me, making a throaty groan in the process. He gave me a sloppy and lazy kiss, then pulled out of me. He let my leg go and I felt like Jell-O. Hopefully I'll recuperate from extraneous exertions I've had today. We caught our breath, regaining our composure, and then washed up together.

We hopped out and dried off with the fluffy towels from the hotel. Murphy jumped in and took a quick shower, while Connor and I got ready. After Murphy finished, I blow dried my short dark brown hair and tried to style it nicely. I brushed my teeth and then put on a little bit of makeup, since I'm not much of a makeup fan. I walked out of the bathroom and saw my two handsome men wearing suits.

They looked really good in their black suits and turquoise ties to go with my dress. My dress was simple and it just reached my ankles. They smiled sweetly at me and Connor said, "Ye look beautiful lass."

"Aye, very beautiful," Murphy chimed in.

I blushed and said, "Thanks guys. You two don't look to bad yourself."

They smiled and said, "Thank ye."

"Shall we get going then?" Connor said.

"Yeah, Steve and Ana should be down there," I said.

Murphy took my arm in his since he was my date and Connor followed behind us. We went down to Ana and Steve's car and they greeted us. Ana had a beautiful lavender gown on and Steve was wearing a light gray suit with a tie matching her dress.

"You look so nice in that dress Timi," Ana said.

"So do you," I said back.

We hopped in the car, I had Connor to my left and Murphy to my right. Steve drove while Ana gave him directions in the passenger seat. We arrived about ten minutes early and took our seats near the front on the bride's side. Murphy had his arm wrapped around my shoulder and Connor discreetly held my hand.

I saw Buck come down and get into position and I knew it was going to start soon. The song "Here comes the bride" started getting played by a man on the organ. We all stood and Lucy started walking down the aisle with her father's arm in hers. Her dress was beautiful and she looked great in it. She looked so happy and she didn't once take her eyes off of Buck. Her dad passed her of to Buck after he gave her a kiss on the cheek. We all sat down and watched the wedding take place.

* * *

The ceremony only took about thirty minutes all together and by the end, Lucy and Buck were wed. As they walked back down the aisle towards the exit we all threw white rose pedals on and around them. Steve drove the five us to the reception which was at a hall about five minutes from the church.

We all got our table numbers and sat at the designated one we got. Connor, Murphy and I had table number 10 and were seated with her cousin's, Lilliana and Holly. They both arrived with their dates, Lilliana's boyfriend Clark and Holly's husband George. They greeted us and we all made small talk.

The party soon started and everyone was getting drink after drink at the opened bar. I congratulated the two newlyweds with Connor and Murphy, and I couldn't help but notice how in love Lucy and Buck were. It really made me happy and it was making me want that with Connor and Murphy someday.

I went to get something to drink while Connor and Murphy conversed with Lucy's father, Steve, and Buck. I couldn't help but watch them, they looked so handsome and cheerful. They were definitely the ones, but I hope I'm the one for them.

"Those your brothers?" a pretty tall blonde woman asked.

"Um… no," I said.

"Oh… Which ones yours?" she asked as she looked over them with lust.

"The dark headed one," I said skeptically.

"Is the other one single?"

"I don't think so, I'm pretty sure he's not."

I didn't like the way she was eyeing Connor and I wanted to deviate her away from my men.

"Oh, well he's fine. Maybe he wouldn't mind a one night stand. So are they twins?"

"Yes," I grounded out.

"Cool, looks like I got the hotter one," she said.

"Murphy is just as hot as Connor."

"Huh, guess so. So Connor is his name?"

"Yes."

"Names Kayley by the way."

"Timi."

"Oh you're Timi. Lucy told me about you, I'm Bucks cousin."

"Nice to meet you," I said, trying to remain friendly with the women.

"You too. I'm going to go over there and try my hand at that sexy man."

I groaned watching the scene play before me. I saw her saunter over there with her tight green dress, showing off all her curves in all the right places. She leaned into Connor and started flirting with him relentlessly. I saw Connor trying to resist her, and he even quickly glanced over at me. I shrugged not knowing how to defuse the situation without causing a scene. Murphy tried to cut in, but she practically ignored him, only having eyes for Connor.

Kayley grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor where she ground her hips into his. I didn't know I was squeezing my glass so tight until Murphy placed his hands on top of mine.

"Ye look pissed me girl. I've never seen ye like this. I had no clue ye were the jealous type," Murphy said.

"I am, I try hard not to be, but it's so hard," I said.

"Don't be fighting it girl. It's actually pretty hot," Murphy smirked.

I glared at him and Murphy said, "Don't turn dat anger on me."

"Sorry," I said.

"Tis fine girl. If it bothers ye that bad, go do something about it," Murphy said.

"Your right," I said.

I handed Murphy my drink and he took it willingly. I walked over to where they were dancing and tapped her shoulder.

"What? I'm dancing," she said.

"I want to cut in," I said.

"Won't your boyfriend get jealous if you're dancing with his brother?" she asked.

"He won't mind," I said.

"Get lost," she said and tried to dance with Connor some more.

My anger rose and I had no control over my next action. I turned her to face me and decked her. She stumbled to her knees and held her eye which was starting to swell a bit. The music stopped and the whole reception party gasped. I looked around wide eyed at the people around me. Connor and Murphy both had shit eating smirks plastered on their faces.

"I'm so sorry, I'm…" I quickly walked away and out into the back where there was a large pond.

The pond was frozen over and the trees were covered with white snow and icicles. It was really beautiful until the freezing cold hit my south Floridian body. I shivered and then felt a warm jacket be placed on my shoulders. I looked over to see Connor looking over at me, concern in his light blue eyes.

"I didn't mean to punch her," I said.

"I know ye didn't lass. I'm glad ye did though because I really wanted to get away from her," he smirked.

I smiled softly and said, "Yeah, but I should have done it more lady like."

Connor chuckled and said, "Forget lady like, dat was the best thing I've seen ye do. It's nice to know our girl gets just as jealous as us. Nice hook by the way."

I laughed and said, "Yeah, I guess it is."

"It tis, and it makes me know ye love us as much as we love ye."

"I love you guys too."

"I know, now let's get back in there and party before ye freeze your sexy little butt."

I shook my head and Connor led me back into the party, where everyone was back to what they were doing before I made a scene.

"Oh my god, that was something I wanted to do for ages. She's such a bitch," Lucy said as she came over to me with Ana.

"That was awesome," Ana said.

I smiled a bit and said, "You're not mad?"

"Hell no, this was the most exciting part of the wedding," Lucy said.

"I wouldn't go that far," I said.

"I would," Ana said.

We all laughed and they both gave me giant hugs. Murphy came over once they left and said, "Nice hit lass. When I sent ye over there I didn't think ye'd take it dat far, but it was hot."

"You guys are so violent," I said.

"Aye, but only for what we believe in," Murphy said.

"Aye," Connor agreed.

"I love you guys," I said.

"We love ye too," they said together.

Murphy got up onto a chair with Connor following, getting on the one next to him. Murphy and Connor picked up a champagne glass and hit it with a fork making loud clinking noises. Everyone stopped and looked at them, and I was scared to see what they were going to do.

Murphy started and said, "First we'd like to congratulate de bride and groom for tying de knot."

"But we'd also like to make an announcement. De girl right there who hit the women tonight, was only doing so because she is in love wit me," Connor said.

Murphy pick it up and said, "She is also in love wit me. Now don't make any rash judgements about her, she is de sweetest and nicest person ye'd ever meet."

"She would do anyting for ye in a heartbeat. We fell in love wit her de first night we laid eyes on her at a bar called McGintys. We knew she'd be perfect for us," Connor said.

"We wouldn't change it for the world. It's an odd and unordinary relationship that may not be seen as conventional through many eyes, but we do not care. It's our relationship and our lives so we'll do as we please," Murphy said.

They finished in unison and said, "We love ye Timi and we will never let anyting get between us."

I had tears in my eyes but I held them back and said, "I love you both so much."

At first it was silent, but then one clap sounded, then another, until the whole room broke out into applause. It was magnificent and scary all at once. The boys actually admitted our three-way relationship to a whole bunch of people and I couldn't be happier.

They stepped down and they both planted sweet kisses to my lips. Eventually the party got going again and I spent the rest of my night with my two Irish loves, which I couldn't be any happier to have in my life.

The reception ended soon after and we all went back to the hotel. Ana and Steve were complimenting us for being brave about our relationship. I was still in slight shock that it happened, but I think it was for the best, making our relationship move forward in a better direction. We fell asleep as soon as we got our clothes off, all of us cuddled together in nothing but our underwear.

* * *

The next day we packed up and were going to leave with Ana and Steve. I looked out the window one last time, watching the snow melting a bit, but it was still nice out there. Murphy threw an arm over my shoulder and Connor wrapped his around my waist.

"It's beautiful out," Murphy said.

"Aye, like our lass," Connor said kissing my cheek.

"Aye," Murphy said looking down at me, then giving me a soft kiss.

"You guys are the best boyfriends a girl could have," I said.

"Yep, and ye got us," Connor said.

"Honestly we are de lucky ones though," Murphy said.

"I'm nothing special," I said.

"Ye are lass, ye so much more den ye think. Ye smart, brave, tough, and sweet as can be," Connor said.

"Aye, we'd been blessed wit ye and we have a strong connection that no one will break," Murphy said.

"We won't let it," Connor said.

I nodded and said, "We should get going."

They nodded and we grabbed our luggage and left the room.

The whole ride home as I held Murphy's hand and rested my head on Connors shoulder, I thought about everything that's happened this weekend. Will this be my happily ever after, not that I'm into all that cheesy princess stuff, but am I actually going to live a happy life with these two wonderful men. I really hope so and the way things are going, I think they feel the same way.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Thanks for following, reviewing, and favouring everyone. Here's the next chapter. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondock Saints, it solely belongs to Troy Duffy.

* * *

Christmas Day and Bonus Pay

It was two days before Christmas and I was sitting in the lunch room with Ana who was eating a chicken burrito. I was having chicken noodle soup and a piece of bread for my lunch. Lucy was still on her honeymoon in the Bahamas with Buck. I was wondering if they were having a great time together.

"So, Timi. What are you and your sexy Irishmen doing for Christmas?" Ana asked me.

"I don't know? Probably just sitting at home watching boring Christmas movies and drinking hot cocoa," I said with a shrug.

"Are you exchanging gifts?"

"Well yeah. I just, I didn't know what to get them. I kind of just picked something out. I have no clue what the boys want."

"Aww… I'm sure they'll like whatever you get them."

"Yeah, they're pretty sweet. They wouldn't hurt my feelings by saying I got them a crappy gift. I didn't even want to exchange presents anyway."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I said we didn't have to get anything for each other. Just spend some time together, but Murphy and Connor thought it was nonsense, thinking it would be fun."

"That's so sweet, get into the Christmas spirit Timi. You guys are going to have a wonderful first Christmas together. Remember, it's the thought that counts, not the gift itself."

"Yeah, I guess I'm freaking out too much. I just need to stay in the moment and trust in myself and the boys."

"That's the spirit!"

"How about you and Steve? What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Well his sister just had another little girl and he wants to go see her. So, we're going to his parents' house. It's going to be really fun."

"That's exciting, have fun."

"Thanks, his family is so nice to me. I'm glad they're excepting people."

"Yeah it's great to have a nice family."

"Yeah… Hey, do you think we'll get our bonus check?"

"I don't know? The way our budgets looking, I think he's going to be stingy this year."

"Mr. Steiner is a cheapskate, at least when it comes down to our paychecks. Last year he pulled a hundred dollars out of my bonus check to pay for the faucet I supposedly broke. It was broke when I used it."

"Yeah I know, he can be such a jerk."

"Yeah, more like asshole. I hope I can leave this job someday."

"Same hear."

"Can you believe we have to work for a half day tomorrow?"

"Yeah I can. The more work we do is the more money we make. Every time he says that I want to throw up."

"I hear you, Timi. Right after work, Steve will pick me up hear and we'll be driving up to his parents' house."

"Wow, that's going to be rough."

"Yeah, but I'm out of vacation days, so I can't take off."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

We continued eating and talking about the few days coming up. We finished and headed back to work. I sat at my office desk typing into the computer, putting in our numbers from this week's profits. My door opened and Mr. Steiner came in with a small grin on his face. It was rare to see him happy, so I didn't know if I should be scared or grateful.

"My little accountant, I wanted to tell you how happy I am to have you here and to give you this. I was going to wait until tomorrow, but I'm heading to Bora Bora after work today," he said handing my check to me.

I looked at the money I received and my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. It was $2,500 dollars and I was happy, but extremely shocked.

"Mr. Steiner this is way too much," I said.

"Nonsense, you do everything I ask you to and you barely miss any days of work. You are one of my best employees and I want to keep you around for as long as I can."

"Well thank you, but I don't know if I can accept this."

"It's fine Timi. You deserved it, now I must go straighten my office before I head off for my flight. If you have anything for me tomorrow, just leave it on my desk for Friday."

"Okay, sir."

"Happy holidays, Timi."

"Same to you."

He left the room and I leaned against the back of my office chair. I couldn't believe my bonus check and I was super happy about it. It'll definitely help with my bills and the loan I took out to start my life here. It could also go towards my savings for a house. I put the check in my purse and continued working diligently.

A few minutes later Ana walked in with a smile on her face.

"You get a good bonus check too?" I asked her.

"Yeah, $1,250 dollars," she said as she sat in the seat across from me.

"$1,000 dollars," I said.

"Yeah, thought it be only $800 like last time. How much did you get?"

"Oh you know a little more."

"Come on, you can tell me we're friends."

"Um… about 2… $2,500 dollars," I mumbled incoherently.

"What was that?" she asked cocking her head.

"$2,500 dollars."

"What!? That's freaking awesome, can I be you right now. Now wonder you're workaholic. Man, you are so lucky. Maybe next year I should stop taking so many days off."

"Yeah, I honestly didn't expect it. I really don't think I deserve it."

"Well if you don't want it, I'll sure as hell will," she said smiling.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I didn't say that. It will come in handy for my bills, but I don't know it was weird."

"He is weird, sometimes I think he tries to cheer us up before he tells us something awful. Gosh I hope he doesn't lay us off. I heard a lot of companies are doing that right now."

"Not what we need to hear right now."

"Right, definitely not. Well, I know one things for sure, it's going to be a great Christmas."

"Yeah, it definitely is."

Ana left and I finished up work ready to go home once the clock struck 6:00pm. I put on my heavy coat and black gloves before I headed out into the cold winter night of Boston. I grabbed my purse and walked down the stairs to the front of the building. Outside waiting, bundled up in their own pea coats and smoking a cigarette were my two handsome Irish men.

"Hello me girl," Murphy said around his cigarette.

"Hi Murphy. Hi Connor," I said looking between them.

"Hi lass," Connor said.

They took out there cigarettes and threw them to the ground, stomping them out with their boots. They each gave me a short kiss and they walked me home. The wind was blowing calmly, but it made my face extremely cold. Connor wrapped me in his arm and I buried my face into his coat. I felt Murphy grab at my hand and I took it willingly.

"How was work lass?" Connor asked.

"Fine," I mumbled.

"Only fine?" I heard Murphy.

"Nothing exciting happened, but we did get a bonus today," I said.

"A bonus, that tis great. I bet that will come in handy for ye," Connor said.

"Yeah it sure will," I said, "What happened at work with you two today? You didn't get into trouble did you?"

"What makes ye think we'd get into trouble?" Connor asked.

I looked up at him and cocked my eyebrow, "I know you two. There's always something."

"Well we might have gotten into a little trouble," Connor said.

"Aye, Connor here thought it be funny to look like he lost his hands in one of de machines," Murphy said with a smirk.

"You didn't?" I asked Connor.

"I did, it was quite funny lass. Ye should have seen it," Connor chuckled.

"Aye, it was quite realistic girl. One poor lass, was so shaken up she merely passed out at the sight," Murphy said.

"That's horrible," I said.

"It was pretty horrible, lass. But it was definitely de best prank I've pulled. I had so many people going even Murph here didn't know at first," Connor said.

"Did to, I knew ye were just fucking around, Conn. I would have felt ye pain," Murphy said.

"Yeah, yeah, sure ye did brother," Connor said with a sly smile.

"Fuck ye," Murphy said.

Connor laughed and Murphy glared at him intently.

"You two are idiots, but you're my idiots," I said.

"Aye we sure are," Connor said.

"We love ye girl," Murphy said kissing my cold cheek.

"I love you guys too," I said.

We got to my apartment and I saw a pretty wreath hanging on my door.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a ring of Holly, lass. It's a decoration we use a lot for Christmas in Ireland, kind of like a tradition," Connor said.

"It's awesome," I said smiling.

"Glad ye like it girl. We thought it be fun bringing some Irish into it," Murphy said.

"That's great, I love it," I said.

"We're glad ye do," Connor said kissing my temple.

We entered my apartment and we hung out for a bit eating some leftovers I had in the fridge. We went out McGinty's afterwords and hung out with Doc and Rocco. The three men loved messing with the poor old man, but it was quite funny. We went home after a few hours of hanging out and I fell asleep in my bed with my two counterparts.

* * *

The next day I woke up with a whole bunch of limbs entangled with mine. I tried to get out, but I was pretty much stuck between my boys.

"Guys," I said.

I got nothing, just more snoring and a little twitch of someone's leg.

"Guys," I tried again.

"Go back to sleep me girl," Murphy mumbled.

"I have to go to work," I said.

"It tis Christmas Eve girl, ye shouldn't be working," Murphy said looking at me sleepily.

"Yeah I know, but if I don't go in I'm going to fall behind, and Mr. Steiner won't be happy."

"All right, I'll walk ye to work."

"You don't have to Murphy."

"I want too, I want to keep me girl safe."

"All right."

We got dressed and we headed out into the chilly morning air and fresh snow on the ground. Murphy wrapped an arm around me and took out a cigarette to smoke. We walked quietly and I watched the white smoke blow into the air as it came from Murphy's mouth and cigarette. We arrived at my building and Murphy said, "Ye have a good day at work girl."

"I'll try, it's only a half day," I said.

"All right, take care Timi."

"You too."

He lowered his head down to mine and he kissed me softly. The kiss heated me up exceptionally well and I was thankful for the new warmth in my body. Murphy ended the long passionate kiss and smirked at my flushed face.

"See ye later girl," Murphy said as he placed his sunglasses on his face.

"See you later Murphy," I said.

We went our separate ways and I headed to my floor of the building. I said a quick hello to Ana who was busy and got started on my work. Since it was only a half a day and tomorrow was a holiday, work went extremely slow. Every time I looked up at my clock only a minute would go by and sometimes even two. I didn't have much work to do today because I finished most of it up yesterday.

I was so bored I wanted to fall asleep at my desk, but it was finally twelve o'clock in the afternoon and I was able to leave. Ana left a little early, so she and Steve could get on the road. I left and found Connor outside waiting for me. He had his hands in the pockets of his pea coat and he had his sunglasses on. He looked really handsome standing there with a small smile on his face.

"Hi Connor," I said.

"Hey, lass. Thought I'd pick ye up since Murphy brought ye," He said.

"That's cool," I said.

He smiled and planted a soft kiss to my lips. He tasted like coffee and a hint of nicotine. He enlaced our fingers together and we walked back to my place.

"So, what ye get us lass?" Connor asked.

"Seriously?" I said.

"Come on, I want to know."

"You'll find out tomorrow."

"But I can't help but wonder what ye got us."

"Were you two the ones who snooped through the whole house to find your presents?"

"Maybe, but we were just curious."

"Uh-huh, did you snoop in my present stash?"

"No we thought ye get mad."

"Well, I would. I want it to be a surprise, surprises are fun."

"Aye it is."

"Did you two ever get caught snooping?"

"Aye too many times to count. Eventually our ma found a good hiding spot and we weren't able to find our presents anymore. She was smart about it."

"Wow."

"Tell me ye never snooped?"

"I never snooped, I always liked to find out on Christmas morning. I was the one who spilled the beans on what I got someone or what someone else got for someone."

Connor laughed and said, "I don't know what it is worse, spilling de beans or snooping?"

"They're both pretty bad."

"To bad ye out grown it, I wish ye'd spill the beans to us."

"Not a chance," I said laughing.

"Ye no fun," Connor fake pouted.

I kissed his cheek and he smirked slightly. We arrived back to my place where Murphy was sprawled out on the couch, sleeping soundly.

"Aww," I said.

"Don't be fooled by his angelicness lass," Connor laughed.

"You two are both angelic when you sleep," I said.

"I am, but not him," he said.

"You're horrible," I said.

"Aye, but I love me brother."

"I know you do."

"We should wake him."

"No let him sleep, Connor."

"Come on lass, he's been sleeping since he got back."

"Connor…"

"Fine," he grumbled.

We ate some lunch and I made a sandwich for Murphy for when he woke up. Only a few minutes after Connor and I started eating, Murphy came walking in rubbing his eyes.

"How long have ye been home?" Murphy asked with a yawn.

"About ten minutes," I shrugged.

Murphy grabbed the plate with his sandwich and sat at the table with us.

"I was going to wake ye, but the lass said not too."

"Thank ye girl. If Connor would have woke me he probably would have scared da hell out of hell out of me," Murphy said.

"Would not," Connor argued back.

"Ye would have, ye have a habit of doing so," Murphy retorted.

"Well ye have done it to me too," Connor shot back.

"Only because ye did it first," Murphy said.

"I have no clue how you two got Christmas presents," I said laughing.

"We got coal once," Murphy said.

"You did?" I asked.

"Aye, we were ten and we were acting like wild children de whole year. Our ma kept telling us if we keep it up we'd be getting coal for Christmas," Connor said.

"We didn't believe her and then on Christmas morn, we opened our present under the tree and it was filled with a bag of coal," Murphy said.

"From then on we made sure to be good, so Saint Nicholas would give us presents," Connor said.

"Then de next year, we were angels and got the three presents we wanted," Murphy said.

"That's cool," I said.

"It was. How about ye? Did ye ever get coal?" Connor asked.

"Nope, I was always good," I said.

"Aye, I can believe dat. Did ye get what ye wanted?" Murphy asked.

"Most of the time, there was a few Christmases when it was small, but I didn't care. I loved spending time with my family. I wouldn't trade it for the world, I didn't care if I got what I wanted, family is more important than objects," I said.

"Ye are a very sweet lass. I'm glad we have ye in our life," Connor said.

"Me too," I said.

We finished up lunch and spent the rest of the day together until it was time for bed.

* * *

The next day I woke up to the smell of coffee and light muffles of Christmas music. I threw on some sweats and a t-shirt, going out to my kitchen. Murphy was sipping on his Coffee at my table and Connor was finishing making ours.

" _Nollaig Shona Duit_ ," they said when they saw me.

"What's that mean?" I asked them.

"Happy Christmas," Murphy smiled.

"Merry Christmas boys," I said.

"Here lass, made ye some coffee," Connor said handing me a mug.

I took a sip and whisky hit my taste buds instantly.

"Irish coffee," I said.

"Aye," they smirked.

"Are you two trying to get me drunk?" I asked.

"Maybe," Murphy said with a smirk.

"Just thought it be nice, a little bit of celebrating. I didn't put too much in ye coffee," Connor said.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," Connor said.

"Can we open presents?" Murphy asked.

"You two are like little boys," I giggled.

"Just excited," Connor said smiling.

"Aye, please girl," Murphy said.

"Fine," I said.

I went to get my gifts for my two men and when I walked into the living room I saw a small gift wrapped sloppily in wrapping paper on my coffee table. I sat in my arm chair which was diagonal from the couch and looked at my boys.

"We were going to put ye present under the tree last night, but we forgot," Murphy said.

"Ye forgot," Connor said.

"Shut it, Conn," Murphy grumbled.

"Is dat for us lass?" Connor asked.

"Yep," I said handing them each a nicely wrapped present.

They opened their presents like children and smiled at the things inside the box. I got them a new long sleeve black shirt, a new pair of sunglasses, a pack of smokes, and a separate gift for the both of them. I bought Murphy a cheap Polaroid camera and Connor a VHS set of Charles Bronson movies.

"Ye didn't have to do this lass," Murphy said looking at his new camera happily.

"Aye dis is awesome," Connor said looking through the VHS tapes.

"I couldn't resist," I said.

"Where'd ye find all these?" Connor asked.

"Believe me it wasn't easy, but I knew some people, who knew some people," I said.

A flash went off and I looked over at a smirking Murphy who was pointing his camera at me. The picture popped out and Murphy took it out, shaking it lightly.

"Really?" I asked.

"Ye looked so cute, I couldn't resist," Murphy said.

"Let me see," Connor said.

Connor leaned towards his brother and Murphy showed him the picture that was slowly appearing on the small photo.

"Aww… Ye are adorable lass," Connor said.

"It tis a great shot," Murphy said.

They were both looking at it intensely and smiling at it. I felt my cheeks and ears heat up and I buried my face into my hands.

"Don't hide ye beautiful face me girl. Ye our angel," Murphy said.

I groaned, I loved when they said those things, but it still made me feel uncomfortable.

"He's right, we love ye. Ye shouldn't be embarrassed. Ye've already let us into ye heart, ye should feel good about it," Connor said.

"Aye, we don't want ye to feel uncomfortable. Even though it is an adorable look for ye," Murphy said.

"Come on lass. Ye still got to open our present," Connor said.

I looked up at them and they both had genuine smiles on their faces. I couldn't deny my love for them and a smile quickly graced my lips as well. I picked up the present and unwrapped it. When I finished I was left with a dark blue velvet square box. I opened it up to see a beautiful silver heart necklace adorning our names with mine in the middle. Connor's name was on top and Murphy's name was on the bottom.

"It's beautiful, but you didn't have to do this," I said.

"We know, but we wanted to," Connor said.

"We know ye not one for jewelry girl, but we wanted ye to have us with ye all de time," Murphy said.

"Look at de back," Connor said.

I turned over the heart to see the in cursive on the back, "ár Grá."

"What's it mean?" I asked them.

"It's Gaelic for, Our Love," they said in unison.

It was an amazing and romantic gift and I couldn't believe they did this. I held back my tears as I peered at the phrase.

"I love it," I said.

I threw each arm around one of the boys and hugged them tightly and my tears started falling freely. They sat me down and noticed I was crying.

"Don't cry girl," Murphy said wiping my cheek.

"But I'm so happy," I said.

"We're glad ye love it," Connor said wiping my other check and placing a soft peck to it.

"Let me put it on," Murphy said.

I turned my back to him and I felt the cold silver of the skinny chain hit my neck. Murphy clasped it easily and it fell just above my bosoms sitting perfectly in the middle of my chest.

"Thank you two, so much," I said.

"It was our pleasure lass," Connor said.

"Aye, thank ye too girl. It was wonderful gifts," Murphy said.

"You're welcome," I said.

They both gave me long and sweet kisses that made me feel loved. This has so far been one of the best Christmas's of my life.

"Can we watch some Charlie Bronson movies?" Connor asked.

"Sure, but I have to start dinner in an hour," I said.

"All right," he said.

We all sat on the couch watching "The Dirty Dozen" and once three o'clock came around, I got up to start making dinner. Murphy came to help me and Connor was too involved with the movie. I don't even know if he noticed we left the room. I started basting the ham while Murphy was helping with the mash potatoes. When I finished with the ham, I stuck it in the oven letting it bake at 350 degrees.

I helped Murphy out with the mashed potatoes and we placed the pot on stove letting it cook. I took out the green beans from the freezer and placed them a pot with boiling water. While it was cooking my phone started to ring and I said, "Connor could you get that."

"But lass," he whined from the living room.

"Do what she says," Murphy said.

"Fuck ye," Connor said.

He came into the kitchen and answered my cordless wall phone.

"Hello, dis is Connor," he said.

I wondered who was on the phone and I hoped it wasn't my mother. Even though I've been dating Murphy and Connor for three months, I still haven't told her I've been seeing someone, especially twin brothers.

"Aye, dis is Timi's phone… I'm her boyfriend… Yes ma'am she is here," Connor said.

I had a feeling I was going to have a long chat with my mother.

"Lass, ye mother's on de phone," Connor said handing it to me.

"Okay, help Murphy with dinner," I said.

"All right," he said and helped his brother.

I let out a sigh and said, "Hi mom."

"You didn't tell me you have a boyfriend," she said.

"Yes, I know mom, I just didn't have the chance," I said.

"How long have you been with him?" she asked.

"Three months."

"Three months!? And you didn't tell me?"

"Mom it's no big deal."

"No big deal, you've been spending time with a man for three months and didn't fill me in."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to wait for a good time."

"Well I think now is a good time."

"Yeah I guess."

"So he's Irish?"

"Yes, he is."

"Who's Murphy?"

"His twin brother."

"That's cool. Is Connor good to you?"

"Yes mom, can we talk about this later?"

"Fine, I just called to wish you a Merry Christmas. I also sent out a package it should arrive next week."

"Merry Christmas mom. I'll look for the package. Did you get my package?"

"Yes and I love it. I needed the new vacuum since mine broke and Chester loves his new chew toy."

"I'm glad you both like your gifts."

"I guess I'll talk to you later. Oh and I want to meet this Connor, I was already planning a trip for the summer. I wanted to spend a week with you."

"Okay, mom. Just let me know more details later."

"Okay, have a good one."

"You too, bye mom."

"Bye Timi."

I hung up and put the phone back. I sighed and looked over at my two men who had their eyebrows cocked in curiosity.

"What?" I asked.

"Ye didn't tell ye mom about us?" Connor asked.

"No, it's hard to tell my mom I'm dating twin brothers. She's not judgmental and loves me, but I think that will be a little weird for her to handle," I said.

"Don't worry girl. I'm sure she'll come around," Murphy said.

"Yeah, she's coming for a week in the summer. That's going to be interesting," I said.

"Don't worry we'll work through it," Connor said hugging me to his chest.

"Yeah, I know we will," I said.

"Do ye think she'll like us?" Murphy asked.

"Yeah, I think so. You two are too adorable to not like," I smiled.

I felt Connor chuckle and Murphy smiled and smoothed my hair back.

"We are pretty adorable," Murphy said.

That made me giggle and we all felt comfortable in this little moment together. Then I smelled something burning a bit and said, "What time is it?"

"Almost 6:00pm," Murphy said.

"We need to take out the ham," I said pulling away from Connor.

I opened the oven and light smoke filled the room I took out the ham and thankfully it was only a little burnt. We waited for it to cool down before we dived into the yummy food. After we were done with dinner we watched some more of the movies I bought for Connor and I had my head in Murphy's lap and legs on Connor's lap.

They were drinking some Guinness and having a good time and I unconsciously played with my new piece of jewelry as I laid there. I started to fall asleep and I felt someone carrying me to bed. My eyes opened just a smidge to see Connor smiling down at me.

"Go back to sleep lass," he said.

I slowly closed my eyes and as soon as I hit the mattress of my bed, my last coherent thought before I went into a complete slumber was, "This is the best Christmas ever."


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Next chapter will be the threesome. Thanks for following, reviewing, and favouring everyone. Here's the next chapter. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondock Saints, it solely belongs to Troy Duffy.

* * *

New Year's Eve and a Proposing Steve

Today was New Year's Eve, and everyone was planning to celebrate at McGinty's tonight. Last week was Christmas and it was extraordinary. I haven't taken off my necklace, except for when I take a shower. I loved it and a lot of the time I find myself playing with it subconsciously.

I looked in the mirror in my bathroom and saw the necklace laying nicely on my chest. I was getting ready to go, but Murphy and Connor weren't here yet. They said they'd head home after work to take a quick shower and change. Then they'd come pick me up and we'll head over together.

I put on my medium length, light pink dress, and paired it with my white flats. I combed my short dark brown hair and went over my appearance in the mirror before I left the room. I grabbed my small black purse from my bed and waited for Connor and Murphy in my living room. As I sat on my couch waiting for the boys, I looked at the phrase on the back of my necklace, "ár Grá."

It made me smile every time I looked at it, and it made me think of how the boys really love me. My mind wandered to the time they asked me if I wanted to have a three some and I wondered if I was ready yet. They make me happy, I love them, and I couldn't imagine my life without them now. I wouldn't mind giving myself to the both of them.

On the other hand I was still pretty nervous. Giving myself to both of them at the same time seemed kind of frightening. It was nerve wracking with just one of them, how can I handle both of them at the same time? I plopped back into my couch and groaned. I really wanted to move our relationship to the next level and I think all of us together would really push it further.

I just couldn't fight of my nerves to do this next step. I know the boy's understand my nervousness, but I don't want them to start pulling away, thinking I'm not fully committed to the both of them. There was a knock on my door, breaking my thoughts and I went to answer it.

I opened up my door to see Connor and Murphy with bright smiles adorning their faces. They wore their normal attire, pea coats, dark jeans, and boots.

"Hi, guys," I said.

"Hey, lass. Ye look beautiful like always," Connor smiled.

"Aye, she does. She is an angel," Murphy said.

I blushed and said, "Guys…"

"Stop denying the truth girl," Murphy said.

"Ye have to learn to take our compliments. Believe us, they are just de beginning," Connor said.

"I'll try," I said.

"Good," they said.

"Shall we go?" I asked.

"We shall," Connor said.

I grabbed my coat and Murphy helped me slip it on. We left my apartment and headed out to the cold winter night. We walked together, Murphy holding me close and Connor had his arm in mine. My nose was freezing by the time we arrived at the bar, actually my whole face was. We hung up our coats and met in the back with all our fellow celebrators.

Ana was canoodling with Steve in one of the booths, Lucy and Buck were coming over to us, and I gave her a hug.

"Hey, Lucy," I said.

"Hi, Timi," she said with a smile.

"Hey, Timi," Buck said.

"Hey, Buck," I said.

They said hi to my boys once they came over with their beers. I noticed Lucy didn't have a beer in her hand and I wondered why, she always drank when she was out.

"How comes you're not drinking?" I asked.

"I noticed that too," Ana said as she made her way over with Steve.

"Well, as of yesterday I found out I'm pregnant," Lucy gushed with pure joy.

"No way!" Ana and I said together.

"Yep, that's why I was feeling funky at work," Lucy said.

"Wow, congrats," I said.

"How do you feel, Buck?" Ana asked.

"Great, I can't wait. I hope it's a boy, so I can teach him sports," he said.

We laughed at him and Connor said, "Well dat's lovely, ye two will be great parents."

"Aye, ye will. To Lucy and Buck," Murphy said.

"To Lucy and Buck," everyone said with applause and clinking of glass's.

We all chatted away, listening to a small radio that was counting down to midnight. The radio station was playing all the hits from this year and every hour they'd say how we're getting closer and closer to the New Year. I watched my boys from across the room as they messed around with Rocco. Rocco's girlfriend, Donna, was here and her friend Rayvie was with her. They were interesting, but they were pretty out of it.

Once again I was touching my necklace as I smiled softly at my boy's silly antics. Sometimes they made me feel happy and warm inside and all I had to do was look at them. I couldn't believe I was going to be going into a new year with these two wonderful Irish men that I was in love with.

Last year I celebrated New Year's by myself since Lucy and Ana had other plans. Ana met Steve while out partying and Lucy spent time with Buck's family. Now I'm here in the end of 1997, having the time of my life, wishing next year will be great and my two boyfriends will still be there.

"Aww…" I heard two females whisper as they flanked my sides.

"What?" I asked with a blush.

"You're staring at your men while prodding your beautiful necklace. It's so sweet," Ana said.

"Yeah, our little Timi is growing up," Lucy snickered.

"Come on guys," I whined.

"Aww… don't be embarrassed sweetie. It's cute to see you're in love. We watched you go from a timid eighteen year old girl, who practically sputtered whenever she was around someone, especially a man," Lucy started.

Ana picked it up and said, "Now you got yourself two hot, wonderful, and nice boyfriends that would do anything for you. You've grown into a beautiful woman and we hope to see your relationship blossom into what we have."

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it," I said.

"No problem. We're like your trainers, we helped guide you like a feeble kitten, now your taking off on your own like a wild jungle cat," Ana said.

"You use the oddest phrases," I said.

They laughed and Ana said, "But I always make a point."

"Yeah you sure do," I said.

"It's going to be a great New Year for you, I know it," Lucy said.

"Thanks, seems like it's going to be one for you too," I said.

"Yeah," she said with a soft smile.

"All right, enough mushiness, let's party," Ana said.

She went over to Steve and poured herself another pint of beer. Lucy shook her head and made her way over to Buck. I looked back over to my boys and I caught them both staring at me with smiles and softness in their eyes. They made their way over to me and Connor enveloped me into his warm and strong arms.

"What were ye talking about/?" Connor asked.

"Nothing, just girl talk," I said.

"Was it about us?" Murphy asked as he laid his chin on my shoulder.

I looked over at him and said, "Maybe."

"I hope it was all nice tings," Connor said.

"It would never be bad," I said.

"Good," Murphy said and kissed my cheek.

"Very good," Connor said leaving a peck on my lip.

The radio started counting down and we all stood around it, waiting for the clock to strike midnight. Connor gave me a little cup with some of his Guinness in it, so I could celebrate a bit. Murphy had an arm wrapped around my waist and Connors was around my shoulders. We all started counting down with the radio announcer, "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…Happy New Year."

The radio started playing "Auld Lang Syne" and Connor planted a deep kiss to my lips. After he was done and left me breathless, it was followed by another deep kiss by Murphy. I was left smiling and burning up from my two men. They smirked at me and each placed a kiss on my flushed cheeks.

Steve clinked his glass and said, "Can I have everyone's attention?"

We all looked Steve's way and Ana looked nervous and dumbfounded.

"What are you doing?" Ana asked.

"Ana, I met you a year ago at a New Year's Eve party. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. I wouldn't trade what we have for the world. I love you Ana and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Steve said.

Ana gasped as Steve dropped down onto one knee and took out a red box with a diamond ring in it.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

Ana nodded and said, "Yes, yes I will."

We all clapped and cheered while Steve placed the ring on Ana's finger. They kissed sweetly and the party went into full swing with booze being passed around and poured into large pint glasses. Ana came over to Lucy and I, and we congratulated her.

"What a way to ring in 1998. I can't believe it," Lucy said as she looked at Ana's ring.

"Wow, it's amazing," I said looking at the large diamond on her finger.

"I can't believe it either. It feels like I'm dreaming. I really didn't expect this, especially not today," Ana said with a wide smile.

"Yeah, but we knew you two were in love," Lucy said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Thanks guys, guess I'm the next one to plan a wedding," she laughed.

"Yep, don't worry we'll help out," Lucy said.

"Thanks. Hey, do you have any leftovers from your wedding?" Ana asked.

"Ha-ha, get your own theme," Lucy giggled.

"Just trying to lower the budget," Ana chuckled.

"Yeah, wouldn't put it past you. Looks like our last person is Timi. Maybe next this will be you," Lucy said.

"I don't know," I said.

"Come on, don't get all defensive and start putting up your walls. Connor and Murphy love you, we all know it. We wouldn't doubt for a second that you won't marry them," Ana said.

"I can't marry them," I sighed.

"What why? Oh…I see," Lucy said.

"I don't understand?" Ana said.

"I can't marry two men," I said.

"Oh, that's true. Polygamy is pretty much frowned upon. There's got to be a way," Ana said.

"The only way, is probably a small little unorthodox ceremony," Lucy said.

"Even then it would still be wrong," I mumbled.

"Aww… Don't get all down now. It's supposed to be a happy new year. Don't start pulling away from them," Ana said.

"I'm with Ana, you'll work through it. Even if you don't marry them, at least you can spend the rest of your life with quite possibly your soul mates," Lucy said.

"Yeah, I guess so. Who needs to get married? Love doesn't need to be shown from committing yourself with a big ceremony and stuff," I said.

"Exactly, just look at them. I should probably pull Buck away before he gets drunk. He won't learn not to have drinking game with Irishmen," Lucy said.

"Yeah, they'll be at it all night," I said.

Lucy went over and pulled Buck away from the drinking game and he pouted drunkenly. They said their goodbyes and left in their car.

"Timi, I think I'm going to head home too. You have a good night with your men and stop worrying about things, it'll all be fine," Ana said.

"Thanks. Have a good night and congratulations once again," I said.

"Thanks," she smiled and left with Steve.

"Come on Rocco, drink up," Murphy said with laughter.

"Unless ye can't handle it," Connor smirked.

"You two Irish fucks are going to be the death of me," Rocco grumbled.

"Ye not gonna do it. Than ye owe us fifty bucks," Murphy said.

"I ain't paying you two shit. I'm going to drink this and you'll be paying me," Rocco said.

"Rocco! Rocco! Rocco!" The boys and some more patrons at the bar cheered.

Rocco drank the amber liquid down and slammed his glass on the table. I shook my head at the men I've come to know, I never thought I'd be at a bar with a bunch of wild men in my life.

"How about another round?" Murphy said.

"I think it's late," I cut in.

"Aww… Come on lass, we're just getting started," Connor said.

"I think your girls right, I think I'm done. You two owe me fifty," Rocco mumbled.

"All right," Murphy and Connor said.

They each pulled out some bills and handed it over to Rocco.

"Hey, do you think that I can crash at your place? Since Donna left with Rayvie," Rocco asked.

"Well we were going to Timi's place, but if de girl doesn't mind company," Murphy's aid.

"I don't mind," I said.

"Thanks, you're the best," Rocco said giving me a sloppy hug.

"No problem," I said breathless.

"All right, enough with the de hugging," Connor said hitting Rocco in the back of the head.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Well, let's get going den," Murphy said.

We said our goodbyes to Doc and we headed out into the cold with our jackets bundled around us. We walked the few blocks easily and got to my apartment. As soon as we entered, Rocco pretty much flopped on my couch and passed out.

"Is he going to be all right," I asked.

"He'll be fine lass. Don't worry," Connor said.

"Okay," I said.

"Let's head to bed," Murphy said as he took my hand.

We got undressed and got into bed like normal. They each gave me a soft kiss and as we laid there in the dark silence, I spoke up, "Guys?"

"What's de matter girl?" Murphy asked.

"Are ye tinking about de proposal Steve made?" Connor asked.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"I overheard ye talking to ye friends when I went to the bathroom. Don't worry about it, we don't need to get married, ye know we love ye," Connor said.

"Aye, we know it t'isnt possible to get married, even though it would be wonderful to marry ye. We'll be here for ye lass and we know our relationship t'is strong," Murphy said.

"I love you two, you know how to diminish my fears," I said.

"We do, we know ye like a book. We love ye a lot and hate to see ye down," Murphy said.

"We want you to feel at ease so ye don't pull away. We don't want to lose ye," Connor said.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on going anywhere," I said.

"That's great," Connor said.

They kissed me once again and I drifted off to sleep in the warm arms of my boys, thinking that maybe I will give myself up to the both of them.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: This took me a while to get to, but I finally got something out. I think it came out all right, but that's just my opinion. I hope everyone enjoys. Thanks for following, reviewing, and favouring everyone. Here's the next chapter. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Warning: Smut

Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondock Saints, it solely belongs to Troy Duffy.

* * *

A Snow Day and a Three-way

I was standing at my bedroom window, watching the snow fall heavily down onto the street of Boston. Heck, I could barely see anything, it was a strong blizzard and it wasn't going to lay off anytime soon. The meteorologist on the news said it probably won't slow down until tonight. He also mentioned that we'll be seeing at least two to three feet of snow.

It looked extremely treacherous outside and I felt bad for anyone who has to travel in it. Thankfully, my boss called everyone to let them know that work was closed today. I was relieved because I really did not want to walk in this weather and it would be hard to get a cab. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a chin on my shoulder.

"What ye doing girl?" Murphy asked.

I was happy Connor and Murphy were here with me. They happened to stay the night and get stuck here during this wild weather, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Just watching the blizzard," I said, glancing at his handsome face still on my shoulder.

"Ye gonna do dat all day, or ye going to come drink some coffee wit us."

"All right, I bet you two will be more entertaining."

"Aye, no doubt about it."

I chuckled at him and he chuckled back with a goofy grin dazzling his face. He pulled me in for a hug and looked down at me softly, leading to a nice and sweet early morning kiss. It felt so warm and comforting, I loved my boys.

"Hurry up ye two. Ye coffee is gonna get cold," I heard Connor say from my kitchen.

"We're coming, don't get all jealous," Murphy said.

"I'm not jealous, just lonely," Connor grumbled.

"Ye are so full of it," Murphy said rolling his eyes.

"Am not," he said.

We walked out to the kitchen to see Connor with a pouty face. Murphy shook his head at his brother and I giggled at him. No matter how much they were connected to each other and have a large love for me, they still fight like three year olds when it comes to sharing. They weren't too bad with it, but sometimes they'd have they're jealous day's and want me all to themselves. They were too cute sometimes.

I kissed Connor on the lips to get his spirits back up. He smirked into it and held me close to him. Connor started deepening the kiss and it felt awkward because Murphy was right there, yet I still felt relaxed. I guess because I know Murphy is part of this three-way relationship. Murphy cleared his throat and said, "Come on now, we didn't take it dat far."

"So, it wasn't me fault ye didn't. So don't get jealous," Connor said with a cocky smirk.

"Fuck ye, don't turn dis around on me," Murphy glared.

"Ye started it," Connor said.

"Did not," Murphy argued.

"Guys if we're going to be stuck in here together for the whole day. Do you think we could be civil?" I asked them.

"Well, I can be, but I don't know about him," Murphy said, gesturing to his twin.

Connor made a bitch face and said, "I can be civil. Ye the one to worry about."

"Yeah right, ye always find a way to poke fun," Murphy said.

"Ye take ye shots too," Connor said.

"Guys, come on. Let's have a nice relaxing day, with the three of us. No fighting, no poking fun, just a happy day as a couple," I said.

Connor threw his arm around me and said, "Okay, we'll try just for ye, lass."

"Aye," Murphy said.

"Thank you," I said.

They nodded and I got my coffee that Connor made for me off the counter. I took a sip and it was super cold. I spit it out in the sink and the boys laughed at me. I glared at them and said, "It's not funny."

"It kind of is girl," Murphy said still chuckling away.

Connor started speaking through his own laughter, "Should have warned ye that it might be cold. I made it about an hour ago."

"Thanks Connor, I would have appreciated it," I said.

"It was a priceless moment though," Connor said.

"I guess it was kind of funny," I said with a small smile.

"Glad ye see the humor in it lass," Connor said.

I put my mug in the microwave to heat it up a bit and when I took it out it was steaming lightly. I sat down at my kitchen table with my boys and it felt like a nice simple day. Even though the extreme winter weather was still raging outside.

"So, lass. What shall we do today?" Connor asked.

"I don't know, we can't go anywhere, so there's not much we can do," I said.

"Dat's true," Murphy sighed.

"We can watch some TV, seems like a good ting to do on a relaxing day," Connor said.

"I'm okay wit dat," Murphy said.

"Yeah, sounds good," I said.

We all piled on the couch, flipping through some of the channels on basic cable. There really wasn't much on, so we just settled on an older black and white movie. Once the movie finished up, it was time for lunch and we were all pretty hungry. We walked to my kitchen and looked through my cupboards and refrigerator for something to eat.

"What should we eat?" Murphy groaned.

"Maybe something warm," I said with a shrug.

"Aye it is a little nippy in here. Maybe some soup," Connor said.

"Sounds good, but I'm hungry for more den soup," Murphy said.

"How about grilled cheese rolls?" I asked them.

"What's that?" Connor asked.

"It's just like a grilled cheese, but instead of in a regular sandwich, you flatten the bread and roll it up," I said.

"That sounds cool," Murphy said.

"Where'd ye learn dat?" Connor asked.

"An old neighbor, she loved making it for her two little boys," I said.

"Cool, sounds amazing girl," Murphy said.

"I'd thought you'd like it," I smiled.

"Ye think we're like little boys?" Connor asked.

"Sometimes, you act like them," I said.

Connor and Murphy glared at me and they said, "We're not little boys."

I smirked at them and said, "Mm-hmm, sure you're not. That's why you two fight like children."

"Well only when it comes to ye," Murphy said.

"Maybe, but you two fight over almost everything and anything," I said.

"We do not," Connor said.

"You do too," I said.

"I tink de girl is right. We do fight over a lot of tings," Murphy said.

Connor looked to be in thought and said, "Well, I guess we do."

"Don't worry though, you two are cute when you fight. Plus it shows how close your bond is," I said.

"Yeah, we do love each other," Connor said.

"Aye, we do," Murphy said.

I smiled and said, "Let's make some lunch."

"Okay," they said.

I put Connor and Murphy on tomato soup duty and I was going to make the grilled cheese rolls. While they were prepping the soup, I got the stuff ready for my creation. I took out some slices of bread and cheese. I cut the crust off all the bread pieces, then I flattened them out with a rolling pin. Then I placed a piece of cheese on each piece of bread.

I rolled up them up and put a pan on the stove next to the pot the boys were cooking the tomato soup. I melted some butter in the pan and once that was done, I put the rolled up pieces in and let them cook for five minutes, making sure I occasionally roll them to crisp all sides. Once mine was finished the boys finished with the soup, making perfect timing.

I took the rolls out of the pan and placed three on each of our plates. The boys filled three bowls of soup and we still had a little left over in the pot. We all ate happily together, making small talk. The boys seemed to enjoy the rolls because they were done with them in seconds. Murphy even tried to steel one of mine. We finished and the boys helped me clean up.

As I was finishing the last of the dishes, I felt someone leave a light peck to my neck. I looked over to see Connor grinning at me mischievously. I finished the last dish and turned to face Connor with my arms folded across my chest. Murphy was in the bathroom, so we were all alone.

"What's that look for?" I asked

"Ye know what dat look is for lass," Connor smirked.

He pulled me into him and placed his forehead to mine, making me gaze into his blue eyes.

"Connor… Murphy's here," I said.

"So lass, he can watch or he can join."

Connor kept his annoying smirk on his face, knowing what he was trying to get at.

"I…" I stuttered out.

I didn't know what to say, the three of us are held up in here, snow was bustling outside and there wasn't anything else to do. I wasn't quite expecting a threesome to come up today, or anytime soon for that matter. I'm honestly caught by surprise, but I guess it has to happen eventually. I loved the boys dearly and I knew they loved me, maybe it won't be so bad.

I guess it's okay to be nervous, I mean how many people aren't when they're about to have a threesome. Actually how many people actually have a threesome? Especially having two very attractive men in that threesome.

"Ye turning into a tomato me girl," Murphy snickered aside of me.

I came out of my thoughts and I didn't even know I was that deep inside of my head, thinking about what might happen if I agree to this. Connor was still holding me, but his forehead wasn't on mine anymore.

"I didn't tink she could get dat red," Connor said that arrogant smirk still gracing his face.

"Aye, me neither. We must be pressing de right buttons today," Murphy said with his own smirk.

I glared at them and they chuckled at me some more.

"We don't have to lass. I just thought today was de perfect opportunity for us," Connor said.

"Especially since ye've been wearing de heart we got ye every day. We thought ye mind would be opened to having both of us by now," Murphy said.

"I am, I've been thinking about it for a while. I'm just nervous and scared, guys," I sighed.

"Hey, look at me lass," Connor said.

I looked at him and he said, "We understand lass. We know ye've never been with men intimately before us, and it's a new experience wit de two of us together. Honestly, we've only done dis twice before and it was never on dis romantic level, it was two drunken nights we'd rather forget. We love ye lass and we promise we'll take it slow and gently. We're in no rush, dis is about getting a better feel for each other, joining us together in unity, being one."

"Aye, we will all be on a deeper level once we do dis. At least we feel it will bring us closer, binding each other to a special bond that couples have," Murphy said.

I looked between the two men, their eyes shining with sincerity. I knew they meant what they said, it would definitely be one of the biggest step in this unorthodox relationship. I dug deep inside myself, forgetting about all the insecurities and nervousness in my body. I knew I wouldn't fully get rid of the butterflies deep inside the pit of my stomach, but I was going to take this step, not just for me, but for the boys too.

"Okay," I said.

"Really, girl?" Murphy asked.

"Really," I said.

"I hope ye are completely sure because once it starts, there is no turning back. We're in dis until de end," Connor said.

I sighed with a nod and said, "I know, and I'm ready to take this step. I'm pushing all my nerves and thoughts aside and focusing on what I really want."

They smiled at me warmly and Connor gave me a deep kiss that felt even more passionate than usual. Connor pulled me in as close as possible to his warm and firm body. I heard Murphy give a hearty groan next to us and I wondered if he was turned on by this. I guess he would be, watching his brother make out with their girl. I moaned into Connor's mouth just at the thought of it.

Connor groaned back and I knew we were all in this together, and on the same page. Connor let me go and he whispered huskily into my ear, "Kiss Murphy like you just did wit me."

I complied and went to Murphy who pulled me in tight just like Connor had done and planted a deep kiss on my lips. It was just as good as the one with Connor. Murphy pulled me into his growing erection and we both groaned together in each other's mouths. I felt Murphy's hand roam up my shirt and ghost over my heated skin.

"Not yet, Murph," I vaguely heard Connor.

Murphy broke the heated kiss with me and said something in what I assumed was German. Connor replied in the same language and Murphy nodded with knowingness on his face.

"Come wit us lass. As much as we'd like to take ye in de kitchen, we'll wait until another time," Connor said.

Connor reached out a hand and I took it. He led me to my bedroom and Murphy followed behind us. When we went in, Murphy closed the door behind him and I was now standing in my room with my two handsome boyfriends. Murphy turned me to face him and he gave me another searing kiss.

Murphy started taking off my shirt and he broke our kiss to pull it up and over my head. I felt Connor behind me and kiss my exposed back. Murphy latched onto my neck and lightly traced the skin of my stomach. Connors hands wandered down to my hip and to the front of my pants, undoing the button and zipping down the zipper. It was crazy having all these sensations running through me, but it felt so good, my head is swirling with emotions.

Connor started pulling down my pants, while Murphy unclasped my bra. Once Connor got down to my ankles I helped kick them off, not caring where they go. Murphy kissed down my neck, and to my breasts, taking the right one into his warm mouth. Connor kept lavishing me with sloppy and warm kisses on my neck and back, while his hands found their way into my underwear.

I moaned out loud from my two men giving me so much pleasure. I felt like I was in heaven, but we didn't even really get started yet. I found my hands wandering down to the hem of Murphy's shirt and start to lift it up a bit. Murphy got the message and quickly shed himself of his black long-sleeved shirt. Murphy grabbed my face in his calloused hands and gave me another deep kiss, and I ran my fingers along his chest and his stomach.

I felt Connor start to take off my panties and I quickly shed them, leaving me naked between my two Irish lovers. Murphy let me go and started to get to his knees and before I could watch what he was up to, Connor reached his hand around to the front of me, grabbing my chin softly, so he can turn my face to his and give me a passionate kiss. While Connor was kissing me senseless, I felt Murphy lick up my lower region, making me moan long and loud in Connors mouth.

Connor pulled away looking into my eye's, his blue eyes were darker and were full of lust and my brown ones were probably the same. He gave me a soft kiss on the lips, before he traveled along my jaw and up to my ear, nibbling and sucking on the lobe. I felt his hands grab my breasts and knead them gently, while Murphy was continuing his assault on my pussy. He nipped and licked on my clit, making me lean against Connor, his body was the only thing helping me stay upright.

"Ye so beautiful Lass. Ye respond so well to me brother and I," Connor mumbled in my ear.

I whimpered at the sudden raspy voice in my ear and I felt Murphy include a finger into his torturous teasing. He picked up the pace and I felt like I was going to lose it right there, but Murphy pulled back probably knowing how close I was. Murphy was in front of my face again and kissed me heatedly, tasting myself on his tongue. While Murphy held me close, kissing me like we'd never see each other again, I faintly heard the sound of Connors belt unbuckling and unzipping his jeans.

Murphy broke apart our kiss and he started doing the same as his brother, undressing his bottom half. Connor pulled me too him and kissed me softly, my arms went to his shoulder and I ran my fingers through his smooth light brown hair. He lifted me up and I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist, he was still wearing his boxers and he carried me to my bed, laying me down gently. He hovered above me looking at me with extreme lust.

He pecked my lips and trailed them down my neck and two my breasts. He lingered around my breasts for a little nibbling and sucking, but then he traveled further down to my opening licking it hungrily. I was in sweet bliss, barely being to keep myself together, Connor had to keep my legs apart. Murphy came over and I saw his hard length standing proudly at attention.

Murphy went on his knees in front of me and he guided his cock towards my mouth and I took him in willingly. My tongue circled the head slowly and then I sucked him gently. I went as far as I could and used one of my small petite hands to stroke the rest. Murphy was moaning low and gutturally, while I moaned around him from the sensation of Connors tongue lavishing my sensitive area.

Murphy's hand brushed his hand down my short hair and then my neck, heading down to grab a handful of one of my breasts. As I became a withered mess under Connor and continued to sloppily suck Murphy's cock, Connor pulled away from me, making me groan in frustration.

"Don't worry, lass. Ye'll be screaming our names in ecstasy in no time," Connor said as he licked his lips.

Murphy pulled his erection away from me and they switched positions with each other. Murphy flipped me over onto my stomach and made me get on my hands and knees. Connor kneeled in front of me after he took off his boxers and I took him into my mouth. Murphy guided himself into my entrance slowly and when I moaned around Connor, he grabbed my short brown hair tightly between his fingers, with a low growl coming from his mouth.

Murphy grabbed my hips and started thrusting into me at a quick pace. Connor guided me steadily up and down his length, the taste of pre-cum lightly dancing on my taste buds. Murphy was gripping me tightly and quickening his pace even more. I felt his forehead lay on my shoulder and the sweat gathering between us. I felt Murphy's hot breath on my back as he panted wildly.

Connor spoke to his brother in Russian with a strain in his voice. Murphy grumbled something back, still fucking me with power, filling me up nicely.

"We must be patient Murph," Connor said.

Murphy groaned and said, "I can't."

"Ye, can," he said.

Murphy slowed and pulled out of me, leaving me empty and in even more sexual frustration. I knew we were taking our time and feeling each other, but I couldn't handle them leaving me without reaching my peak over and over.

Connor maneuvered himself to get underneath me and they helped me hover over his throbbing cock, then taking it in inch by inch. Once it was completely nestled inside my tight and wet pussy, Connor lifted me slightly and bring me back down onto him. We continued our ministrations, meeting each other every time, keeping a nice steady rhythm. Connor reached up to me, so I leaned down to him, and he grabbed me by the back of the head and gave me a sloppy kiss.

I heard Murphy moaning and I looked over at him, he was lying next to us with his elbow propping himself up. He had one leg propped up and bent at the knee, and his other leg stretched out in front of him. He was stroking himself slowly while watching his brother and I having heated sex. He looked me dead in the eyes, his blue eyes shining with desire. I moaned and clenched around Connor and Murphy bit his lip while Connor nipped at the side of my neck.

"Ye like watching me brother watch us, lass? Ye like de two of us wit ye?" Connor whispered into my ear.

I moaned and Connor said, "I want to hear ye say it lass."

"Yes…" I barely spoke out.

Murphy sped up his hand on his cock and Connor sped up our thrusts. The sounds, the smells, and the sensations were overwhelming and taking me all at once, I knew I was getting close, but I had a feeling Connor wasn't going to let me let go yet. I don't know how much more we could take, we all seemed to be on the brink of an extreme orgasm. Soon enough my thoughts were correct and Connor stopped, pulling out of me, leaving me whine once again.

"Don't worry lass. We'll give ye what ye need very, very soon," Connor said.

Connor grabbed my arm lightly and pulled me over to lay against Murphy, his chest pressed firmly against my back. His one arm came around the front a grabbed a boob, while his other hand grabbed my leg to bring it over his hip. He guided his cock into my soaked entrance and filled it up in one swift movement. By now we were all on the verge of getting to the best part, soaked and sweat and panting heavily, there was no doubt.

Murphy picked up from where he left off last time, not even slowing down for a second. He was kissing every inch of skin he could find while roughly grabbing at my breasts. I knew Murphy was just as eager to reach total bliss as I was. I looked over at Connor who watched with pure intensity at his eyes. His cock looked painfully hard and he was holding out just as bad as us, but he was still able to keep charge and stay level headed about it.

Connor twisted and pumped his straining length in his hand and that vein in his forehead was protruding excessively. Murphy and I were both getting close and we were both panting and groaning in unison, his was deeper and raspier, while mine was high pitched and loud. Murphy held me tight and a few more thrusts, I was a goner and came hard.

I moaned out both of the boys names, "Mur…Murphy…Con…Connor."

Murphy groaned my name loudly in my ear as he cummed inside me. I heard Connor groaning next to us and I guess he was enjoying the view of me withering against his brother. I slowly came down and Murphy was leaving light pecks on my shoulder. Murphy turned my face this and gave me a gentle and sloppy kiss, both of us exhausted from our actions.

Murphy pulled away and whispered, "Me brother needs ye now. I know ye tired, but Connor needs to experience new sensation to."

I nodded and looked over to Connor who was waiting patiently with heat still in his eyes. He pulled me closer to him, laying me flat on my back and he lifted my legs and I wrapped them numbly around his hips. He guided himself into me and leaned over my body, our skin feeling slippery with the light sweat covering it. He rested his arms between my head caging me in and I looked up into his scrunched up face. He started bucking his hips into me and trying to pick up a decent pace.

His eyes opened and focused on mine, both of our breaths mingling with each other making us even hotter. Connor kissed me and continued to fuck me relentlessly. I felt eyes on us and I figured Murphy was still watching us. Connor dropped his head to the side of my neck breathing raggedly as we were getting closer and closer to our highs.

I looked over to my right to see Murphy laying on his stomach with his head resting on his arms, looking at me with a soft and sated smile on his beautiful face. Connor's hand moved down my body and going between us, rubbing my swollen and sensitive clit. Connor kept thrusting and pressing my nub roughly. I closed my eyes and screamed out in ecstasy once again, screaming both of their names just like before.

Connor kept pushing in and out of me until he finally sputtered to a halt and let go inside of me with his own cries of euphoria. Once we came back to ourselves, Connor gave me a light peck on the cheek before he pulled out of me and laid to left of me. We all laid there in silence, taking in what we just did. I was totally spent and I could barely feel any part of my body. I knew tomorrow would be hell, but I have a feeling we'll be off tomorrow too, so I get to rest my aching limbs.

"So, lass? Was it as good for you as it was for us?" Connor asked.

I looked over at him to see a lazy and smug smirk on his face. I blushed and said, "Yeah."

"We got her blushing again, Con," Murphy said beside me.

"Aye, we sure know how to do dat," Connor chuckled.

"Yes we do, and she looks so adorable when she does," Murphy said with his own chuckle.

I buried my face into Connors chest, groaning at the boys teasing. They liked to ruin the moment sometimes by driving me to complete awkwardness. I felt Murphy's hand rub down my arm and Connor placed a gentle kiss to my forehead.

"Don't hide it me girl. Ye are beautiful, ye have that sex afterglow and that blush, making ye look like an angel. Even though after de things we did today, it wasn't quite holy," Murphy chuckled.

"It definitely wasn't, Murph. Dis Sunday at confession is going to be someting, isn't it?" Connor said.

"It sure will," Murphy said.

I went back onto my back, not hiding myself from the boys, even though I really wanted to. I guess after everything we just did together, being shy wouldn't suffice, but when you're in sex mode, you're not really thinking straight anyway, so it's okay to turn back into your normal self.

"So, ye all right after all dat. It wasn't so bad after all, right?" Connor said looking at me softly.

"It was really good, better than I imagined," I said.

Both men grinned like little boys, joy filling there blue eyes. I blushed again the way they were looking at me, Confidence radiating off of them like they won the gold medal at the Olympics. I started to hide my new forming blush with my hands, but both boys grabbed an arm and kissed the back of my hands.

"We love ye, Timi," They said in unison.

"I love you guys too," I said to them.

They both planted a soft kiss to my cheek. I smiled and returned the boys kiss with my own on each of their cheeks. We nestled together and let the sound of our breathing and the silence of the night take us into a nice peaceful sleep on this wonderful snow day.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Thanks for following, reviewing, and favouring everyone. Here's the next chapter. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondock Saints, it solely belongs to Troy Duffy.

* * *

The Olympic Games and Forgetting Names

It was time for the winter Olympics once again and I'm not a huge fan of it, but every once in a while I try to catch something I like. I decided to turn it on to see what was on and it turned out to be speed skating which was actually a decent event. The Olympics were being held in Nagano, Japan and right now no one was really ahead since it just started a couple of days ago.

I sat on my couch, watching the men speed skaters fly past each other smoothly on their ice skates. It was amazing how they could stay upright and actually focus on the track. I can barely go around the ice track even when I'm holding onto the wall. Some of the competitors were kind of cute, but nothing compared to my boys.

Speaking of my boys, I heard them opening my front door and stumbling in with laughter flowing through them.

"Did ye see the look on dat poor bastard's face?" Connor said.

"Aye, he looked like he was fucking out of it," Murphy said.

"He shouldn't have fucked wit her," Connor laughed.

"No, but it was worth it. He shouldn't have thought he owned dat place," Murphy said.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked.

"Some dumb fuck at de bagel place dis morn," Connor said as he sat next to me and threw his arm over my shoulders.

Murphy came over and laid across my couch, kicking his feet over the side and laying his head on my lap, "De man was a fucking asshole, walked into de place liked he owned it."

"But den all of a sudden de girl behind de counter wasn't having any of it, so she told him off in front of de whole place. His face was priceless and he left witout buying anyting," Connor said.

"Wow, you two always have exciting stories to tell," I said.

"Aye we do, dat's what happens when ye get out of de house more den just work and hanging wit ye boyfriends," Murphy said as he looked up at me.

I glared at him and said, "Ha-ha, you're so funny. I get out of the house more than that."

"Mhm, dat's why ye sitting here and watching de winter Olympics," Connor said.

"Hey, I had a long day at work. I deserve to relax," I said.

"Well yes, but ye do it a lot," Murphy said.

"I work a lot," I said defending myself.

"Yes, but ye barely go out when ye off and if ye do it's usually to a regular place where everyone knows ye," Connor said.

"Okay, fine. I'll show you two I can go somewhere foreign to me," I said.

"Good, we can't wait to hear about it," Connor smiled.

"I'm not done yet," I said.

"I have a bad feeling about dis brother," Murphy said nervously.

"I do too," Connor said just as nervous as his other half.

"You two are always going places together. You two have to go somewhere you never have and without each other," I said.

"Oh, come on lass, dat's not fair," Connor said.

"I think it's fair. You two are somewhat uncomfortable going places without each other and I'm afraid of going anywhere, so if we can each make it through the day without a problem, we'll all be taking a big step," I said.

"Hmm… I guess ye have a point, but do we really have too?" Murphy asked.

"If I do it, then you two should do it. It'll be fun," I said.

"Okay, fine. It's a deal. What do we get if I win?" Connor asked with a smug smirk.

"First of all, it's not a competition. Second of all, what makes you so sure you'd win if it was a competition?" I asked him.

"Because I'm amazing dat's why. I don't tink ye'd make it to long lass," he said.

"Uh-huh, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't," I said.

"I agree wit de girl. Ye wouldn't win, because I'd win," Murphy said.

"Why would ye win?" Connor asked his brother.

"Because I know how to handle meself," Murphy said.

"I can handle meself better then you," Connor said.

"Okay, you two. Let's make it a competition," I said.

Maybe this could be fun between the boys. A little competition never hurt anybody. Well, who knows with these two?

"Ye on, me girl," Murphy smiled up at me.

"What do we win?" Connor asked.

"Hmm… The winner gets the whole day with me without the other brother," I said.

"I like de sound of dat," Murphy said.

"What do ye want if ye win?" Connor asked.

"I want… I want to dress you two, on a date to McGinty's," I said.

"I don't know about dat," Connor said.

I smirked at him, "Afraid you're gonna lose."

"Not a chance," he said.

"Aye because I'm going to win," Murphy said.

"In ye dreams," Connor scoffed at his twin.

"Let's make it more interesting," I said.

I wanted them to go somewhere they didn't feel comfortable because if they got to pick where they could go, they'd pick somewhere they know they'd fit in, maybe a new pub or a shooting range. The only thing setting me up for failure was where they'd choose to send me.

"How lass?" Connor asked.

"Instead of picking our own places to go. We'll choose each other's," I said.

"Dat sounds fair," Murphy said.

"Aye it does," Connor said.

"Okay, I'll choose for you two and you two choose for me," I said.

"Wait, why can't ye pick Murphy's, Murphy pick mine, and I pick yours?" Connor asked.

"No, I don't want Murphy giving you a good place or a bad place. It would seem unfair," I said.

"She has a point. I was going to send ye to a horrible place, so I could win," Murphy said.

"Fine, but how do we know ye aren't going to take advantage?" Connor said.

"Aye, I agree wit Conn," Murphy said as he sat upright.

"I won't. You two know me," I said.

"Aye, she is de sweetest lass I've met," Connor said.

"Dat is very true," Murphy said.

"Okay, so let's pick," I said.

"Okay," Connor said.

"Ye first girl," Murphy said.

"All right. Murphy you should go to the salon and get a manicure and a pedicure," I said.

"No way, dat's for girls," Murphy argued.

"Ha… Dat's fucking hilarious brother. Ye got de short end of de stick wit dis one," Connor said his eyes crinkling with laughter.

"Laugh all ye want. We still didn't hear what ye are going to be doing," Murphy said glaring at his brother.

"It can't possibly be worse den yours, isn't dat right lass," Connor said smiling at me.

"It depends on how you feel about going to a club," I said.

"A club? I mean dat isn't too bad I guess," he said with a shrug.

"Ye give him a manly ting and I get stuck with a fucking salon appointment," Murphy said with grumpiness.

"I didn't say the club," I said.

"I don't like de sound of dis," Connor said.

"I do," Murphy said as a smile started to grace his face.

"The new men's only club that opened a few miles from here," I said.

"No, I'm not doing dat lass," Connor said.

"Ye forfeiting?" Murphy said, smirking at his twin.

"No, I'll do it. It can't be dat bad, right?" Connor said.

We laughed at him and then Connor said, "Shut it both of ye. We still need to give ye a place."

"Okay," I said.

I hoped they didn't give me anything too bad, but knowing the boys, they'll probably give me something terrifying. They talked amongst themselves in what I assumed was French, which was actually pretty sexy. Once they stopped, they both smirked at me and Murphy started talking, "After much deliberation wit each other."

"We decided to send ye to a sports bar," Connor said.

"A sports bar?" I asked.

"Aye, but not any sports bar. Ronny's All Night Sports Bar," Murphy said.

"That's one of the most popular sports bar in Boston," I said.

"Aye we know, dat's why we are sending ye there," Connor said.

I let out a sigh and said, "Fine, a deals a deal."

"Let the best man or woman win," Connor said.

* * *

We decided to do it on Friday because we all had the day off. It finally came around and I was super nervous for what I was going to do tonight. I mean a sports bar wasn't too bad, but it's going to be packed with annoying drunk men and wildness. I liked sports, my favorite being baseball though. Hopefully I'll find a nice corner table or something, so I don't have any problems.

Murphy was the first person to go out to do his dare because he has an appointment at 2:30pm for his manicure and pedicure. I might have told the lovely ladies at the salon to give him a nice French tip. Connor and I were sitting at my dinner table eating some lunch. He was sipping on his Guinness and I was pondering what Murphy was thinking at his appointment.

"Do you think Murphy will go through with it?" I asked Connor.

"I can feel him, he seems pretty pissed and nervous. Ye gave him one hell of a ting to do," Connor laughed.

"Yeah, I should have given you the same," I said with a laugh.

"I would have looked stunning," Connor smirked.

"Uh-huh sure," I giggled.

Connor gave me a bitch face and said, "I would've."

"Yeah, it would have made you irresistible at the club tonight."

"Don't push it lass," he said with a playful glare.

I smiled at him and said, "Okay Connie."

"Ye horrible."

"I love you."

"Nope."

Connor walked away with his beer in hand and went to my living room. I laughed at him and cleaned up our dishes from lunch.

* * *

 _Murphy's POV_

Dis is fucking schtupid. Why de hell did we have to tell Timi dat she needed to get out der more. I don't want to get a manicure and a pedicure. I'm going to be the only fucking guy der, wallowing in me own self-pity. I sighed to meself and continued walking to the salon me girl set de appointment for.

I got to de salon, and der was tons of women in der, some getting der nails done and some getting der hair done. It was a mad house and I figured de girl set an appointment during rush hour. All heads turned to me and I smiled uncomfortably at de women as I reached de receptionist counter.

"Can I help you sir? Are you looking for your girlfriend or wife?" a young blond women asked.

"Um no, I'm here for an appointment. Me girlfriend called it in, it might be under MacManus, Murphy. I tink," I said nervously.

She raised a brow with shock and said, "Oh yes, right here, 2:30 appointment. Um, I'll go get someone for you sir."

She got up from her chair and searched for someone who could take me, since everyone was pretty busy. A lot of de females in de place kept giving strange and odd glances. I tink a few of de women even gave me a full body once over. It wasn't uncomfortable, but de girl is de only woman for me.

"Okay, sir. This is Susie and she'll be helping you out today," de blond girl said when she came over.

A nice looking woman, around her mid-tirty's was smiling softly at me, and said, "Come this way Mr. MacManus."

I followed de woman and I felt a lot of eyes following me all de way to de empty egg shelled colored leather chair. I took a seat between two women, one older women who was probably retired and a younger woman who was probably around me age.

"I'll be right back sir," Susie said.

I sat in de chair, uncomfortably picking at me fingers. Dis was not how I figured I'd be spending me day off. I wanted to be wit me girl and me brother more den anyting right now.

"What's your name young man?" de older lady asked me.

"It's Murphy, ma'am," I said.

"You are just adorable. You remind me of my boy Pete. So, are you getting a manicure?"

"I am and also a pedicure," I said sheepishly.

"I think it's wonderful, a man taking control of his looks."

"It is kind of hot. I'm Paula by the way," the young woman to my right said.

"I'm not really here out of me own accord," I said.

"What do you mean?" Paula asked.

"Me girl and me brother are doing a dare to get out of our comfort zones. She picked dis out for me," I said.

"Oh, well that's horrible," the older woman said.

"Yeah, who would do that to their hot boyfriend?" Paula said.

"It wasn't her fault. We started it by picking on her. We deserved it," I said.

"Oh, well I guess getting even is a smart move," Paula said.

"Yeah," I said.

Susie came back and made me take of me boots and socks, den place me feet in some water and den me hands. She told me to let it soak for a while, so she can finish wit her other client.

"I'm Rose by the way," de old woman said.

"Nice to meet ye Rose," I said.

"You have a nice accent. Irish are hot," Paula said.

"Thank ye. I guess I'll be here for a while huh?" I asked.

"Pretty much. Don't worry though we can keep you company," Paula said.

"Tell us about yourself Murphy," Rose said.

"Well, I work at a meat packing plant wit me twin Connor. We moved here when we were about eighteen or so. We have a beautiful girlfriend dat makes us very happy," I said.

"Wait you're both dating her?" Paula asked questioningly.

"Aye, no sense in denying it. Me brother and I love her. We know it's a little unconventional, but it's what we want," I said.

"I'm not very accepting of that, but you seem like a great man. If that is what the three of you are happy with, then congratulations," Rose said.

"Thank ye Rose," I said.

"Yeah, it's a little weird, but kind of cool. She's one lucky woman," Paula said.

"Aye, she is, but we are really de lucky ones. She is de sweetest ting. Barely said anyting to us when we met, she is so shy and innocent, but we are slowly pulling it out of her," I said.

"Aww, that's romantic," Rose said.

"Yeah, I wish my boyfriend was that sweet," Paula said.

"Don't worry I'm sure it's in der somewhere. If he wants to keep ye, he'll pull out de sweetness," I said.

"You're the best. She better hang on to you," she said.

"Believe me, she isn't letting go anytime soon," I said.

"How long have you been seeing each other?" Rose asked.

"Almost five months now," I said.

"Aww, how wonderful," she said.

De tree of us kept chatting during de whole manicure and pedicure process. Dis is actually quite relaxing and I don't know why Conn and I never did dis before. All de ladies in dis place were very friendly and I had a blast hanging out wit dem. By de time Susie finished up me French tips, de whole place was pretty much in de conversation I had started wit Rose and Paula.

After me feet and nails finished drying, I put me socks and boots back on and payed for de session.

"By Murphy," all de ladies said as I was getting ready to leave.

"By ladies, it was nice chatting wit ye all. Maybe I can get de rest of me halves to come wit me some time," I said.

"Okay, good luck Murphy," they said.

I waved to them as I left and went on me way to go rub my fantastic time in me brothers face. No way is he going to beat me for a one and one date wit our beautiful girl.

* * *

 _Timi's POV_

Connor and I were watching TV while waiting for Murphy to show up. It was almost time for us to go to our respective places and I was getting even more anxious by the second. I was being a total pessimist the whole time, most of my thoughts ended with death and that wasn't on my to-do list today. Maybe I'm over reacting just a little bit, but it's hard.

The door opened, breaking me from my thoughts and Murphy came striding in with a smug grin on his face. He sat between us and said, "Look at me beautiful nails."

Connor laughed and said, "De fuck Murph, ye look ridiculous. De boys are so going to make fun of ye tomorrow at McGinty's."

"Shut it Conn, it's actually kind of cool," Murphy said.

"You liked it Murphy?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it was pretty sweet. It was pretty awkward at first, but den de girls were nice and it was really relaxing," he said with a shrug.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it, but it doesn't mean you win," I said.

"I know, but der is no way ye two are going to handle your places," Murphy said.

"We'll see," I said.

"Well me dear sister, de lass and I should probably get going," Connor said while getting up.

"Fuck ye. Ye have fun wit all de men Conn. Don't break de girl's heart," Murphy said.

Connor gave his brother a hard glare and said, "Ye shut it all right. I'm just going to have a few drinks den leave."

"You have to stay more than an hour Connor," I said.

"Fine, but don't expect me to enjoy it," he said.

"All right macho man, let's go," I said to Connor and then I turned to Murphy, "See you later Murphy."

"See ye girl, be careful," he said.

"I will," I said.

Connor and I left and headed for the T. He kept me close and I relished in the comforting place of his arms and body. We got to the train and there wasn't too many people aboard. We sat together, his arm was loose around my shoulder and I stayed close to his body, our legs touching gently. Connors fingers lightly stroked my arm, and even through the fabric of my long sleeved navy-blue sweater, it felt wonderful.

"Lass?" Connor asked.

I looked up to him and said, "Yeah?"

"Ye don't have to do dis if ye don't want to."

"I know, but you guys are right. I don't get out enough and I need to break through my barriers at least a little bit."

"I get it, but I don't tink dis is de way to go about doing it."

"I guess not, but I'm not backing down from the deal."

Connor smirked and said, "Ye are very competitive."

"I am," I smiled up at him.

"Well, all right, but ye be careful okay?"

"I will."

"Ye stop is coming up soon."

"Yeah."

"I love ye, lass."

"I love you too, Connor."

"If anyting happens, anyting at all, ye don't hesitate to call Murphy at home or me at de club. If one motherfucker puts his hands on ye de wrong way, we'll kill him."

"I know, I promise I'll call one of you if anything goes wrong."

"All right, I'll pick ye up later okay. Even if ye want to leave early, just call de club."

"Okay."

Connor leaned down and gave me a soft kiss and I kissed back. It was short, but it was sweet. My stop came up and I left Connor, waving to him as the T left. I set off to my destination of the sports bar and wondered what awaited me there.

When I got there, the bar was rowdy and smelled like booze and smokes. I stood near the door for a second taking in my atmosphere, and I unconsciously played with my necklace the boy's got me. It helped keep me calm, knowing they were here in spirit. I went up to the bar, more like squeezed myself up to the bar and ordered a club soda.

Once I got it, I made my way to the back and took a seat at one of the empty tables. I looked around as some people were playing pool and some were playing darts. Others were watching one of the two small, bulky TV's that were kind of fuzzy. One was showing the ice hockey game at the Olympics and the other was showing Sports Center.

Every few minutes the TV would start going snowy, so one of the bartenders would fix the antenna or just give it a tap. I was sipping my club soda when a man around my age came over to me.

"You alone?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"I'm Todd," he said.

"Timi," I said.

"I haven't seen you in here before," Todd said.

"This is my first time here."

"Oh. Do you like sports?"

"I like baseball, that's my go to sport."

"Yeah, I like it too. Football is my other top sport."

"Cool."

"Who's your favorite baseball team?"

"Florida Marlins."

"Get out of here… Those new bastards suck."

"Yet they won the World Series last year."

"Well, they ain't winning this year. Last year they just got lucky."

"Okay, probably, but I'm sure they'll win again sometime soon."

"I highly doubt that."

"How about you?"

"I probably shouldn't say this, but I'm a Yankees fan."

"Fuck the Yankees," the men around us said.

"Yeah, yeah. Not our fault we got Babe Ruth and cursed your pathetic team."

"Don't talk smack in my bar. Keep it friendly people," the man whom I'm assuming is the manager said.

"Yeah, you shouldn't be talking bad about the Boston Red Sox's when we live in the city," I said.

"Pfft… it's nothing. At least here anyway. Everyone knows me," Todd said.

"Bet they hate you."

"A few."

I laughed at him and he said, "Nice necklace."

I didn't know I was touching it again and I said, "Thanks."

"Who gave it to you?"

"My boyfriend."

"Oh wow. I didn't know."

"I was going to say something."

"Why you here all alone then?"

"We made a bet that we would go to an unusual place, and whoever wins gets something in return."

"Oh, seems interesting."

"Yeah."

"Well, good luck Timi. Hope you beat your boyfriend. Also, switch teams, those Marlins suck."

"Well, your Yankees suck."

"Fuck the Yankees," the bar erupted again.

Todd smiled and gave me a quick wave goodbye. I guess it wasn't too bad here, maybe I should come with the boys sometime.

"Timi?" I heard a girl ask me.

I looked over at her and thought she looked familiar, but couldn't put a finger on it, "Umm…"

"Megan, Megan Dustin. We had a few classes in high school," she said.

"Oh yeah. Nice to see you Megan," I said.

I totally forgot her name, but we weren't really close to each other. We were paired up a few times in our classes, but she hung out with the popular kids, while I hung out with the somewhat quiet art kids.

"What are you doing in Boston?" she asked.

"I moved here a few years ago when I took an internship at a company. Now I work full time and like it here, except for the cold," I said.

"I hear you. I'm only here with my husband because we own a traveling carnival. We're doing a special Valentine's weekend carnival here in Boston this year. You should come tomorrow," she said.

"Wow that sounds like fun. My boyfriend and I don't have any plans," I said.

"Well, that's perfect. You should come. I'll get you two special bracelets so you don't have to wait in line."

"You'd do that?"

"Sure, anything for old classmates. You were a sweet kid, at least you're a little more talkative now than before."

"Yeah, I'm getting better."

"That's good. I'm glad."

"May I get an extra bracelet for tomorrow?"

"Oh do you have a kid?"

I almost choked on my soda and I quickly said, "No, no. My boyfriend's twin brother will more than likely be with us."

I wasn't going to tell her I was dating both of them, at least not yet. It would be a very weird reunion with all my schoolmates because she's known for being a gossip queen. She may have grown out of it, but I seriously doubt that.

"Oh, okay. It's no problem."

"Thanks."

"That's a lovely necklace," she said as she took it in her fingers and looked at it.

"Thank you…"

"Connor and Murphy? What does ár Grá mean?"

Well there goes me not telling her I'm dating both of them. Well I could always lie. No, I can't do that, I'm not a liar. Well, not all of the time, but it's really hard.

"It means our love," I said nervously.

She cocked a brow and said, "Oh, I see. So both of them are your boyfriends."

"Yeah, they are," I said.

"Huh, interesting. Well you didn't have much luck in high school anyway, so I guess it's sweet you found two men."

I didn't really know how to take that, but I wasn't going to start anything, so I replied calmly, "Yeah, guess I got lucky."

"Yeah, I hope they're as cute as they sound."

As we sat together, all I could think to myself was, this is going to be a long night.

* * *

 _Connor's POV_

De girl waved goodbye to me and I couldn't help but feel very lonely witout her here, or me brother for dat matter. I just hoped no one put der grubby fingers on me girl. It's hard to tink of her all alone in a sports bar filled wit men. While I have to go to a club filled wit men. What de hell was de girl tinking when she picked me place to go?

Eventually de T was at me stop and I got out. I walked to where the club was and it looked all right on de outside. De bouncer was kind of scary, I tried to make a joke, but he wasn't buying into it. His stone cold face just stared impatiently at my uneasy nervous one. I shrugged it off though and headed inside de club.

The place was pumping wit loud music and I felt really uneasy around dis many men. I wasn't put off by gay men, but I just didn't go dat way. I made my way to de bar and ordered me a pint of Guinness. I looked around and watched as de men grinded against each other, nothing but sweat and sex radiating off of them.

"Hey cutie, haven't seen you here before," a skinny decent looking man said.

"No, dis is me first time here. Anywhere like here actually," I said.

"Oh, discovering your new feelings," he said.

"Um… No I'm only here because me girlfriend made me."

"Oh, bad end of a bet?'

"Yeah, someting like dat."

"Well, don't worry sugar. I'll keep you company. Some of these men don't know how to take no for an answer. I can help you out."

"Well thanks. Ye know, it's actually not that bad."

"It's not. People make it out to be so creepy and weird. We're just normal fun loving guys and some of us have a more feminine way about them than others. It's no big deal."

I nodded and said, "Me names Connor by de way."

"Dylan," he said.

"Nice to meet ye."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Dylan, I got some," another man came up to us.

He was a little darker than Timi and had a small afro. He had a nice smile and was holding a few balloons in his hands.

"Good job Jacob. You should go around and pop them," Dylan said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You should be the first to see," Dylan said.

Jacob put a balloon over my head and popped it, making a handful of glitter come out. I could feel it all over me and I felt completely awkward.

"Awesome, glitter. Dis is going to be very fun for Murph," I said.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Jacob asked.

"No he's me twin," I said.

"He's straight Jacob. His girlfriend dared him to come here," Dylan said.

"Oh, what a shame. You are one fine Irishman. Better luck next time. See you around. I'm going to find some more unlucky victims," Jacob said and took off into the crowd of unsuspecting victims.

"Sorry about that. I thought it be funny. Bet your girl is going to get a kick out of it," Dylan said.

"She probably will," I said.

He laughed and said, "I could help get at least a little off you."

"Sure," I said.

I dusted off my body and Dylan dusted off my face and hair.

"It's not too bad, but at least you don't look like a sparkling fairy."

"Thanks I appreciate dat."

I continued drinking my pint and chatted with Dylan. I met a few other friends of Dylan and I actually had a really good time wit dem. It definitely changed my opinion on de gay community, but I was never against dem anyway. Some of dem even payed for me other drinks, maybe I should bring me brother and de lass here sometime.

A few hours later I headed to de bar me girl was at and hoped she was okay since I didn't receive an emergency call from her. I'm kind of glad dis day is over though, even though it was an eye opener, I still don't like being away from me other halves.

* * *

 _Timi's POV_

I was standing outside after Megan left with her husband Josh. I was so happy when he came in and they mostly chatted with his friends. It didn't keep her away from me too much, but it was enough for me to breath. I saw a very sparkly man with ruffled hair coming towards me and once he got close I noticed it was Connor.

When he approached me I couldn't help but let out a giggle at the sight in front of me. He was covered in sparkles and he looked honestly pretty adorable like that.

"Have a fun Time Connor?" I asked with a smirk.

"Shut it, lass. They just got excited with glitter filled balloons and I happened to be the first victim," he said.

"Well you look cute."

He smirked and said, "Thanks."

"Did you have fun?"

"Aye, I didn't tink I would, but dey were pretty nice. I had a good time."

"I'm glad."

"How about you?"

"Well, it was okay. I talked to a nice man and I ran into an old classmate."

"Ye were being hit on!?"

"Connor, it was nothing. We were just talking about sports."

"Dat's how dey get ye lass. Ye tell him ye had a boyfriend?"

"Yes and he left soon after."

"Well good. I'm glad he didn't pursue ye."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, then you two would have hunted him down."

"Exactly," he said with a smug grin.

"You're so weird," I said as I walked to the T.

"Come on lass. We just protecting ye," he said as he followed me.

"I know."

I felt his arm over my shoulder, catching up with me and h planted a kiss to my head. As we walked, Connor asked me another question, "So dis classmate of yours, what ye talk about?"

"Nothing much, just reminisced about old times, I met her husband and she mentioned there having a carnival this weekend," I said.

"Really?"?

"Yep, it could be fun."

"It does sound like fun. It would get us out of de house."

"Yep it would."

We laughed and he said, "Were you two friends in school?"

"Not really, she was outgoing and popular, while I was shy and unpopular. So we only knew each other because of getting stuck in classes together."

"I see, reminds me of dis kid we knew, Arthur Mulligan. Didn't like dat kid."

"Why?"

"A very long story we can save for another day."

I nodded with a small smile and said, "Okay."

We got to the T and talked all the way home. When we got back to my place, Murphy was drinking a beer while watching a movie on TV. I sat next to him and instinctively his arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"How was it girl?" he asked.

"Not bad. It was kind of fun," I said.

"She was hit on and ran into an old classmate," Connor said.

"Is dat right Sparkles," Murphy said with a snort as he eyed his brother.

"Fuck ye, it wasn't me plan to get glitter all over me," he said with agitation.

"Sure it wasn't Conn," Murphy laughed.

"Can I take a shower lass?" Connor asked.

"Of course," I said.

"Thanks," he said.

Connor walked off, grumbling to himself and we laughed at his irritation.

"So I guess we all made it," Murphy said.

"Yep, a tie," I said.

"We should do a tie breaker."

"What kind of tie breaker?"

"Hmm…maybe rock, paper, scissors. I'd do someting physical, but dat would be unfair to ye."

"Yeah, I guess that's fair. How comes we can't just drop the bet though?"

"No way, I want dat date."

"What if I win?"

"Den I guess I'll have to deal wit ye dressing us for de day. It wouldn't be anyting schtupid, would it?"

"You'll see if I get the chance," I said with a smirk.

Murphy gave me a playful glare and said, "Ye horrible, girl."

"I know."

He gave me a soft kiss and I melted into it. We broke away and Murphy said, "Ye know, Valentine's Day is tomorrow."

"I'm aware. Why?"

"I didn't know what ye wanted to do."

"Well, the classmate I ran into actually invited me to her carnival she owns with her husband. It's only here for this weekend, so I thought it might be fun."

"A carnival!? Dat does seem like fun. I'll win ye the best stuffed animal der."

A towel came flying out of nowhere and hit Murphy square in the face. Connor walked over in just a towel and said, "Ye aren't going to win her anyting Murph. I am."

Murphy chucked the towel back, but Connor caught it effortlessly, "No ye not. I am going to win de girl de biggest stuffed animal."

"Ye on," Connor said sitting next to me.

"All right," Murphy said.

I rolled my eyes at the two, they can make a competition out of anything. They definitely keep me on my toes though.

"How about we settle dis other competition," Murphy said.

"How?" Connor asked.

"Rock, paper, scissors," Murphy said.

"Fine," he said.

The three of us put our hands out and Murphy said, "Ready? Rock, paper, scissors, shoot."

The boys both had out rocks and I had out paper. I smiled triumphantly and said, "Sorry boys."

"Why do ye always have good luck?" Murphy grumbled.

"Because I have the luck of the Irish," I said.

They laughed at me and I couldn't wait to plan my little outfits out for my boys. They are going to wish they haven't lost this bet, but I'll make sure it's not too miserable for them.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: I can't believe it's almost been a month since I updated this story. 0_0 But I got back into the feel of these two men and was able to think up this chapter. Thanks for following, reviewing, and favouring everyone. Here's the next chapter. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondock Saints, it solely belongs to Troy Duffy.

* * *

Valentine's and Skipping Lines

Valentine's Day, one of the most romantic days of the year. This was my first time spending it with a man, let alone two very sweet men. I woke up in bed in an entanglement of limbs. I honestly didn't know whose were whose, but I really didn't care as long as they were my boys.

"Don't get up girl. We want to make ye breakfast in bed," Murphy said.

"You don't have to do that," I said.

"We know, but since ye are bring us to de carnival tonight, we thought it would be nice to treat ye to a yummy breakfast in bed."

"Well, okay. Just don't make my kitchen a mess."

"We won't me girl. It will be spotless when ye see it."

"Good," I laughed.

He smiled and planted a kiss on my lips. He got out of bed and smacked his brothers naked back. Connor groaned and glared up at his brother.

"What de hell was dat for?" he asked groggily.

"We're making de girl breakfast in bed, remember?" Murphy said.

"I know dat, it was me idea in de first place. But it's still early."

"It's already ten in de morning."

"It is?" Connor asked as he looked over at my bedside clock.

"Yes, now get up and help me," Murphy said as he walked out of my room.

Connor smiled down at me and said, "Good morning lass."

"Good morning Connor," I said looking up at him.

He still had some sparkles here and there, but it's still not as bad as last night. He leaned down and gave me a short kiss, before he headed off to help his twin. I rolled my eyes as I laid in bed, these two childish men were definitely a blessing in disguise and they make me smile as soon as they walk into the room. I'm glad I've kept them for this long and hopefully I don't screw things up along the way.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later the boys came into my room with a tray full of food. The whole assortment consisted of fruit, pancakes, eggs, sausage, and bacon. Murphy carried the drinks on another tray and placed it on my bedside table. While Connor placed the tray of food over my legs. They sat beside me and said, "Happy Valentines, Timi."

"Happy Valentines guys. Thank you," I said.

"Ye are welcome lass," Connor said.

"Now let's eat, I'm starving," Murphy said.

We ate in bed, and we were having a grand old time with each other. I don't think there was a moment we weren't laughing at something odd they said, or did. Connor did something to make Murphy slightly offended, so Murphy threw a piece of fruit at Connor, hitting him square in the jaw. Connor of course retaliated and threw a piece of fruit at his brother, hitting him in the chest. Things went downhill from there and we were all in a full on food fight. By the time the fruit bowl was empty, the fruit was all over my floor and in my bed.

I wasn't mad though, it was the most fun I had in weeks. We cleaned everything up and I threw the sheets in the wash, while the boys cleaned the dishes. Once we were done we started getting ready for our trip to the carnival. I was so excited to be going to the carnival, I haven't been to one since I moved up to Boston. When I lived in Florida, I used to go to fairs and carnivals almost every year.

After we got ready, we took a walk down to the T and then got on the train, heading to where the carnival was being held. I don't think I was the only one who was excited because the boys seemed to have a small smile on their face as we sat on the T. Connor had his arm around my shoulder and Murphy was holding my hand, stroking it softly with his thumb.

"Ye excited me girl," Murphy asked.

"Yeah, I haven't been to a carnival since I've moved here," I said.

"I don't tink we've been to a carnival in ages. Have we Conn?" Murphy asked his brother.

"I don't tink we have Murph. I tink the last time we went to a carnival, we were seven and dey were in town for a few weeks," Connor said.

"Aye, I tink you're right. I remember dat day," Murphy said.

"Don't tell de lass," Connor said.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

Murphy got a smirk on his face and Connor gave his brother a sharp glare.

"Don't ye tell her Murph," Connor warned.

"Connor here, got stuck on de Ferris wheel wit me and let's just say he needed a new pair of pants," Murphy started chuckling.

"It wasn't funny, it was high and that squeaking noise wasn't very calming," Connor shot out.

"It was hilarious," Murphy said.

"It was humiliating," Connor said.

"Aww… Connor, it's okay. I understand, you were only seven," I said.

"Thank ye lass. At least ye have some compassion," he said.

"I have compassion," Murphy said.

"Ye full of it," Connor said.

"Yes I am," Murphy said.

Connor rolled his eyes and I laughed at them.

"Well, I bet today we'll have a lot of fun. We just have to stay off the Ferris wheel," I said with a smirk.

"Not ye to lass," Connor moped.

We laughed at him and I gave him a kiss on the cheek to cheer him up.

* * *

Our stop finally came up and we walked to where the carnival was in full swing. When we were only a few blocks away, we could smell the greasy food, and hear the loud and chatty voices of the attendees. We got to the front and I wasn't sure where to go to receive the tickets and wristbands my friend was talking about.

"Hmm…" I said looking around the area.

"Ye, don't know where to go lass?" Connor asked.

"No, I forgot to ask," I sighed.

"Don't worry girl. I'm sure we'll be able to figure it out," Murphy said.

"Timi, is that you?" I heard the voice from yesterday say.

I turned around and said, "Hey, Megan."

"Hi, so these are your two men. Wow, they are fine. How did you manage to snag them?" She said while giving them a once over.

"She didn't have to do anything, we fell in love wit de girl at first glance," Murphy said.

"Aye, de lass definitely captivated us as soon as she walked into de bar," Connor added.

I couldn't stop the blush that was forming, and I hoped my skin kept it invisible because I didn't want them to tease me later.

"Well aren't you two the sweetest. I can't even get my husband to compliment me when we're alone let alone when we're with other people," she said.

"A lot of women seem to say dat. I'm sure deep down, he tinks dose tings, but most men don't want to express it," Connor said.

"I definitely know about that. Come with me and I'll get your things," she said.

We followed her to an empty ticket booth and she got us each a ticket to get into the carnival and wrist bands for the rides. We said our thanks and she went on her merry way, while we headed into the carnival. Every space was filled with something for everyone to enjoy, from games to rides, and even food. It looked like so much fun, I didn't know where to start.

"So, what do ye want to do first lass?" Connor asked.

"I don't know. There's just so much," I said, looking around with a smile on my face.

"How about we ride a few rides, and den eat some dinner?" Murphy said.

"Sounds like a plan," I said.

"All right, let's get started," Connor said.

* * *

We went on a few rides and they were so much fun. We went on a small roller coaster, a fast spinning ride, and a haunted house which wasn't all that scary. At least the haunted house wasn't scary until Connor and Murphy moved their fingers up my arm like there was a bug crawling on me. They laughed heartily through the rest of the haunted house, while I just glared at them. Sometimes they could be so mean, but I loved them because they make me have a lot of fun.

After those three rides we decided to take a break and we got some dinner. We were eating pizza and it was actually quite good. Most carnival food is good, but really bad for you, but who cares, it's one day of splurging on yummy, unhealthy, greasy food.

"Mmm… dis is fucking delicious," Murphy said while munching on his second piece.

"Murphy there's children," I said.

"Sorry girl," he said sheepishly.

"I agree wit ye though Murph, it is delicious. I just wish dis beer was better," Connor said.

"Aye, it taste like piss," Murphy said.

Connor nodded his head and continued to munch on his second slice. I was only half way with my first when the boys were almost done with their second. We finished eating and Connor took our plates and cups to the garbage can.

"So me girl. I think we should play some games," Murphy said.

"Sounds like fun," I said.

"Now I can beat ye Murph and get de lass de biggest prize here," Connor said.

"Not a chance. I'm going to beat ye and get de girl the biggest prize," Murphy said.

"Okay boys, let's see who really can get me the biggest prize," I said.

"All right, let's go," Murphy said with a boyish grin lighting his face.

* * *

We walked around and the first game the boys decided to try first was trying to knock the milk bottles over. Murphy took one spot and Connor took another spot. They each got three balls to throw and they both were only able to knock down two of the three bottles. They gave up on that game and went to try the next one. The next game they went to try was the balloon pop. They didn't do too badly, most of their darts went into a few balloons, but most of them were tiny ones. They did win me a small little bracelet that was blue and very cute. I could have settled with that, but of course the boys were determined to win me something bigger.

The last game they wanted to try before we ran out of money, was the water gun game. There was about five other people there trying to win a prize and since there was seven people trying for a prize, the prize went up to a medium sized plushy. The boys were determined to win for me and I could see it on their handsome faces. Everyone took aim and the carny counted down from three. When he said go, all the people started trying to shoot the red dot in the middle of the clown's mouth. Everyone's balloons were filling up with air fast, and I could help but notice that the boys were neck and neck. It was definitely going to be a close one.

The balloons popped at the same time and the carny said, "We have a tie."

"Ye've got to be kidding me," Connor said.

"It's very rare when that happens. You can both choose from the medium section or you can try a tie breaker for one of the larger items," the carny said.

"Ye on Conn," Murphy said.

"We'll do de tie breaker," Connor said.

I rolled my eyes at them. I knew they'd go for a tie breaker, it was very, very rare if they settled for a tie. Come to think of it, I don't think they've ever settled for a tie. The boys got ready for their tie breaker and Murphy's tongue came out to lick his lower lip and Connor got an extremely serious look on his face. They were definitely something, I'll give you that.

A crowed started gathering around to see what was going on. Everyone was watching in awe and cheering for the both of them. The carny counted down like he did before and then they were off. They sprayed their water guns and it was neck and neck once again. I was really hoping they didn't end in a tie again, but on the other hand, I would have to hear one of them complaining all night about losing, while the other rubbed it in. There was a pop and I looked to see which one was the winner. The winner turned out to be Connor and just by an inch.

"Told ye Murph. I knew I'd be able to win de lass someting," Connor said.

"Whatever, just pick de prize," Murphy said.

"Go ahead lass pick de prize dat I one ye," Connor said as he smiled with pride.

I laughed at my childish men and looked at the different prizes that the carny pointed out to me. My eyes fell upon a large, cute, red and white teddy bear. It had a heart as a nose and I fell in love with it. I pointed to it and the carny took it down easily. He handed it to me and I hugged the large bear to my side tightly.

"Thank you guys," I said to them.

"Thank me, I'm de one who won it," Connor said.

"You both did a good job. You're both winners in my heart," I said.

Murphy smirked and Connor said, "Ye know how knock a guy down a few pedestals."

I kissed his cheek and said, "You did great Connor, but I can't put down Murphy's efforts. I love you both."

"We love ye too, Timi," they said together and planted a kiss to my cheek.

The whole time we were playing the games, I didn't even notice that the sky had gotten darker, indicating that the evening has drifted upon us.

"I guess its getting late," I said.

"Aye it is, but we still have time for one more ride," Murphy said.

"What ride?" I asked.

"De Ferris wheel," Connor said.

"Ye sure, Conn," Murphy said.

"Shut it Murph. Dat was almost nineteen years ago," Connor said.

"All right, let's go," I said, trying to put an end to their bickering.

Murphy took my hand and walked me to the Ferris wheel, while Connor stayed closely by my side. We only waited in line for a few minutes before we were let on the ride. I sat in the middle while Connor and Murphy sat on either side of me. I had my teddy bear nestled comfortably in my lap and I couldn't have felt more relaxed. We went around a few times, taking in the views, before the ride stopped to let some of the people off and we were stuck at the very top. It was truly a beautiful sight to see. All of Boston was lit up before my eyes and it was crystal clear. It felt like I could see for miles and miles.

"It really is beautiful isn't it lass," Connor whispered.

"It sure is," I said.

"I think I could see our places from here," Murphy chuckled.

We chuckled with him and we continued to stare in awe at the beautiful sight in front of us. I felt Connor nuzzle his face in the crook of my neck and leave a soft peck to my skin. I looked over at him and he gave me a long passionate kiss that made me swoon inside. This is definitely the most romantic spot to be kissing. He broke that sensual kiss and I felt a hand lightly on my chin, pulling my face towards Murphy's awaiting one. Murphy gave me an almost identical kiss and I melted into it. I couldn't ask for anything more than these two wonderful men in my life and that I get to share this incredible moment with them. As soon as we were done with the romantic moment, the ride started moving again.

We went around once more before it was our turn to get off the ride. We were heading out of the carnival and I saw all these sweet couples together. I couldn't help but smile at all of them, knowing that I've gotten what I always wanted. A sweet relationship with not just one kind and caring man, but with two kind and caring men. While we were waiting for the crowd to die down, so we could get out, a little girl came up to me. She looked like she was about three or four and I couldn't help but smile at her small little face.

I bent down and said, "Hi."

"Hi," she said softly.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Milly," she said.

"Hi Milly, I'm Timi."

"I like your teddy."

"Me too, but if you really want him. I'll give him to you."

She smiled brightly and nodded her head vigorously.

"All right, take good care of him, okay?"

"Otay!"

I handed it over to her and she gave me a large hug that I wasn't expecting. I returned it and then let her go.

"Milly!?" a lady called out.

She came over and Milly said, "Mama a teddy bear."

The mother smiled and said, "Thank you."

"No problem," I said while standing up.

She took Milly's small little hand and met up with the other half of the family.

"Dat was nice of ye girl," Murphy said.

"I couldn't say no. She was just too adorable, and I don't need a stuffed animal. I had plenty of those when I was little," I said.

"I'd be mad at ye since ye gave me teddy away, but ye did it for a good cause," Connor said with a small smile.

"Yeah, and I still have the bracelet you two won me," I said.

"Aye," they said.

* * *

We got to the T in a calm silence and while we were sitting on the train Murphy spoke up, "Do ye want kids me girl?"

I raised a brow and said, "Do I want kids?"

"De way ye interacted wit dat little girl was very sweet. We want to know if ye want kids in de future," Connor chimed in.

"I guess I do. I've thought about it since I was just a kid myself, but I really don't know," I said.

"We understand. We don't know ourselves, but if we did get to become fathers someday, we wouldn't mind it," Connor said.

"Especially if dey are wit ye," Murphy smiled.

I smiled at them and said, "Maybe one day we will."

They smiled brightly and they both left a kiss to the side of my head. The rest of the way was silent, but I couldn't stop my thoughts from running with the idea of having kids with these two Irish men. I think they'd make great fathers, but I'm definitely not ready to become a parent yet, but like I said, maybe someday.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Thanks for following, reviewing, and favouring everyone. Here's the next chapter. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondock Saints, it solely belongs to Troy Duffy.

* * *

A Trip to the Vet and Cashing in on a Bet

It's been a week since Valentine's and our little bet. I still haven't cashed in on it yet, but this weekend I'm planning to do so. I enlisted Lucy and Ana to help me out, even though I already knew how I was going to dress my two boys. I just wanted their opinion on my choices because on one hand, I want them to be super embarrassed when they walk into McGinty's, yet on the other hand, I still want them to look sexy.

So this is what I was up to today, shopping at the mall with my two best friends. Connor and Murphy were trying to bug the hell out of me, so they can get just the slightest hint of what I'd force them to wear. I ignored them though, they weren't going to get anything out of me.

"So, what are we looking for?" Lucy asked as we went through the men's apparel.

"Well for Connor, I want to dress him up in something preppy," I said.

"Ha, I can see Connor wearing something like that. I bet he'd look adorable," Ana said.

"Yeah, me too. You're really taking them out of their natural element," Lucy said.

"Yep, that's the point. They never wear anything other than there black or gray t-shirts with jeans and their pea coat. Sometimes they wear their long sleeved black shirt, but only when it's cold out. I want to see them in something else," I said.

"It's definitely going to be something. I can't wait to see them in whatever we get them," Ana said.

"Yeah, me too," I said.

"I wish I could come, but I'm trying to stay away from bars and stuff until the baby comes," Lucy said.

"Yeah, that sucks. I'll make sure to fill you in at work. Maybe I'll get a disposable camera and get some pictures," Ana said.

"I so want to see that. So, what are you planning for Murphy?" Lucy asked.

"I was thinking something that says rocker or motorcycle dude," I shrugged.

"A motorcycle guy!? Why?" Ana laughed.

"Murphy's so dark and mysterious sometimes, he just reminds me of a guy who'd hop on a motorcycle and ride for miles without a care in the world," I said.

"Hmm… Yeah, I can see that," she said.

"Yeah, that definitely seems like Murphy," Lucy said.

"So, do you think you guys can help me find the perfect items?" I asked.

They looked at each other, then looked at me with a smile on their face, and said, "Oh yeah…"

* * *

We shopped for hours on end and every time we found one thing, we'd find something else to go with my ingenious plan. The three of us were having a blast figuring out the right look for the two boys and we couldn't stop laughing at the thought of them in each item we picked up. They were definitely going to be uncomfortable in the outfits we picked out, but it's going to be so worth it in the end. Well, at least for me anyway.

Once we finished shopping for the items, we decided to head over to Fiona's Diner for a quick lunch. We haven't really been out together much since Lucy got married and Ana got engaged. All of our love lives have been blooming and I would have never thought the three of us would wind up like this. But I'm happy it did, we were all happy and in the best possible place in our lives.

"Hiya girls," Fiona said as she took a seat next to Ana.

"Hey… Are you on break?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I am. What do you guys want?" she asked.

"Just the usual," Ana said.

"Except for me, I want a turkey and ham sub with everything on it, please," Lucy said.

"Is that the baby talking?" Fiona giggled.

"Somewhat, but I'm also trying to eat a little heathy for him or her too."

"That's good. I'll be right back, I'm gonna let Serena know our order."

Fiona went to talk to her waitress, Serena, and we sat at the table making conversation.

"Speaking of the baby, how's he or she doing?" Ana asked.

"Well, he or she is giving me hell of morning sickness, but other than that, things have been pretty good," Lucy said.

"That's good," I said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see this little bundle of joy," Lucy smiled.

"I bet you can't wait for this whole process to be over," Ana said.

"Yeah, that too."

We all laughed and Ana said, "Hey, Timi can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure, what's up?" I asked.

"I made an appointment at the vet for a small checkup for Kong, but Steve has to work some overtime. I really don't want to go alone. So, can you come?"

"Yeah, sure. I love Kong."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"How big is Kong now?" Lucy asked.

"He's getting pretty big. When he stands up, his paws just reach my shoulders," Ana said.

"Wow, and you're 5'6"."

"Yeah, I know and he's still kind of a puppy. He's going to be a big one."

"That's wild," I said.

"Yeah, but he's just the sweetest thing," Ana said.

"Yeah, he is. His tail's always wagging and he loves letting everyone pet him," Lucy said.

"Very true," I said.

"Hey, ya'll… Serena is getting our drinks and Charlie's making our food," Fiona said.

"Thanks Fiona," Ana said.

"No problem."

We continued to chat until the food arrived. We filled Fiona in on my bet with the boys and how I was cashing in on it. She wanted to see the final outcome, so we invited her to McGinty's tomorrow night. The boys are going to feel so uncomfortable tomorrow, but I call it payback for all the times they made me feel uncomfortable.

* * *

I headed home after lunch with the girls and I placed my bags in a secret place, so the boys wouldn't find it. I didn't know if they were coming over tonight, but just to be on the safe side, I did what I had to do. Since I had nothing better to do, I decided to hop in the shower and just relax. After my quick little shower, I decided to break out the notebook I bought a few days ago. I used to be an avid writer when I was younger, but once I got this job and moved to Boston, I really never got back into it. When I saw this awesome blue and white notebook at the store, my creative side crawled out of me and I had to buy it.

And since I bought it, I haven't written one thing in the notebook. Today, I was determined to at least put something in it. Maybe one day it could turn into the greatest novel in history. Okay maybe that's a far stretch, but who knows. I tapped my pen on the blank page before me and thought about what to write. Should it be something nonfiction or something fiction. That's a hard decision to make, I could write about meeting the boys, but I really don't want my life story out there. Maybe fictional would be the right path to go.

I tried thinking of something interesting, but I wasn't coming up with anything. I just kept squashing every idea I'd think of. My apartment door opened and the boys came waltzing in with small smile adorning their faces. Murphy was carrying a large box of pizza while Connor was carrying a case of Guinness.

"Hi, lass we brought dinner," Murphy said.

"Thanks guys," I said.

"No problem lass. We figured we'd give ye a break from cooking us a meal," Connor said as he followed his brother into the kitchen.

I followed after them, watching how comfortable they were in my kitchen. Sometimes it's hard to realize how far our relationship has come, but when I see things like this, it makes me smile.

"What ye thinking about girl?" Murphy asked.

"How comfortable you two are in my kitchen, or apartment for that matter."

"I guess we have gotten accustomed to ye place. We almost know it as well as our loft," Connor said.

"Aye, I never really taught about it, but I guess we have," Murphy said.

"Yeah, it's kind of cool," I said.

Murphy pulled me towards him and said, "It is. I'm glad we've come dis far."

"I couldn't agree wit ye more Murph," Connor said as he grabbed the two of them a can of beer.

Murphy planted a kiss on my lips and said, "What ye writing about girl?"

I looked down at the notebook in my hand and said, "Nothing yet. I can't seem to come up with a topic."

"We can help ye wit dat lass," Connor said as he threw an arm over my shoulders.

"I don't think you can," I said.

"Ye tink we're dat bad at coming up wit something?"

"Yes, Connor, I do."

"Give me brother and I some credit girl. We can come up wit someting awesome," Murphy said.

"Tell me what you've got," I said.

"How about someting wit twins?" Murphy said.

"Murph, ye making us look bad," Connor said.

"How?"

"Twins? Why would she want to write about twins?"

"She'll be tinking of us."

"I tink she'd rather not have a story about us."

"I guess dats true. So what do ye have in mind den, Con?"

"I tink she should write someting wit action."

"Like one of ye Charlie Bronson movies."

"Yeah."

"Dat's schtupid."

"It isn't as schtupid as ye idea."

"Guys… I don't need your help. I can do this on my own. It's just something I'll be doing on my downtime anyway, it's not important," I said.

"I guess me girl, but we still like to help," Murphy said.

"I know, and I love you two for trying to help."

"We know, we love ye too, lass," Connor said.

They each took their turn to place a kiss on my lips and then we dug into the pizza they brought for dinner. The boys were going to town on their pizza and they were both on their third can of beer. They'll probably finish that whole twelve pack by tomorrow, probably even tonight.

"So lass, what did ye get us?" Connor asked.

"What?" I asked.

"For tomorrow. De bet," Murphy said.

I smirked at the two men in front of me and said, "I'm not telling you."

"Come on lass. We want to know what we're getting ourselves into," Connor said.

"It's a surprise you two. Believe me, it's nothing to bad. I made sure you two will still be decently comfortable tomorrow."

"Dat doesn't sound to reassuring girl," Murphy said.

"I know," I said as I threw my paper plate away.

"Come on lass. Dis is going to be torture," Connor said.

"Nope, not telling," I said.

They groaned and I laughed at them. They were such children sometimes, but that's what makes them so adorable.

"By the way guys, I'm going to be going to the vet with Ana tomorrow," I said.

"Ye sick lass," Connor snickered.

I hit him on the shoulder and he said, "Ow, lass."

"I'm not an animal," I said.

"Ye sure? Ye have dose adorable puppy dog eyes and dat cute little bunny nose," Connor said.

"Aye, and de way ye yawn reminds me of a hamster," Murphy said chuckling.

"You two are horrible," I said.

"Aww… come on lass. Ye got to admit ye adorable," Connor said as he nuzzled his face into my cheek.

"Fine, you two are off the hook for those comments because they are kind of sweet, but you're lucky," I said.

"We are," Murphy said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and we finished cleaning up our mess from dinner. We went to bed after a few hours of hanging out together and I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come, so I could see my plan come to life.

* * *

I woke up the next day and the boys were gone, but they did make some coffee before they left, so that was cool. I quickly ate some breakfast and then got ready to head over to Ana's house. After I finished getting ready, I took the scenic route to Ana's. Since it was almost March, the leaves were starting to grow back just a tad and it wasn't as nippy outside like a few weeks ago. I arrived at Ana's place and knocked on her front door. I heard a loud bark sound through the small house and the door opened with a smiling Ana.

"Hey, Timi. I'm just finishing up," she said.

I went in and Kong jumped up on me, leaning his front legs on my shoulders.

"Whoa, boy. You did get big," I said.

"Wow, he's taller than you. That's a funny picture," Ana said.

"Ugh, okay down boy."

I pushed the large pup off of me and he let out a soft whimper. I stroked behind his ears and he started wagging his tail with a happy pant.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Ana said.

"Yeah, take your time," I said.

"Thanks."

I continued playing with Kong until Ana finished up. He brought me one of his toys and I tried to grab it from him. He started playing tug of war and honestly he was much stronger than I was, but I put up a good fight. I finally let it go and he shook the toy in his mouth.

Ana came out of her room and said, "Okay, I'm ready."

"Okay," I said.

She grabbed Kong's leash from the hook by the front door, and placed it on his collar. We went outside and as soon as we headed over to the car, Kong got excited.

"He likes going for rides?" I asked.

"He loves it. Whenever Steve and I go out, he whimpers and cries so we'd take him with us. If it's usually a fast errand we bring him along, but if it's going to be long, we leave him at home," Ana said.

"That's cool."

"Yeah, he's a really silly dog."

She opened the back for Kong to sit and he hopped right in without any hesitation. I got in the passenger side and Ana got in on the driver's side. Kong put his head between the seats and was panting heavily with excitement. We drove for about twenty minutes until Ana pulled into a medium sized parking lot that was connected to the local animal hospital. Ana got Kong out and we went into the place. There was about five people in the waiting room with their pets.

"Hi, I'm Ana Fleur. I made an appointment for my dog, Kong," Ana said to the receptionist.

"Yes, I have you right here. I just need you to fill out these forms and we'll call you when the doctors ready," the receptionist lady said.

"Thank you."

Ana handed me Kong's leash and she grabbed the clipboard from the lady. We sat at some opened seats and I held on to Kong while she filled out the paper work. Kong was looking around the room, probably trying to figure out where he was and why there were so many other animals here.

"Can I put you as one of the emergency contacts?" Ana asked.

"Yeah, sure," I said.

"Thanks, Timi."

"No problem, Ana."

I started to pet Kong as we waited and I looked around the waiting room. Everyone seemed calm and collected, even the pets looked calm and stable.

"Hi, cute dog you have there," a man said as he held a small yorkie.

"Thanks it's my friends. Your dog is cute too," I said.

"Thanks, this is Jovi," he said.

"Like Bon Jovi?"

"Yep, pretty sweet."

"It is pretty cool."

"What's his name?"

"Kong."

"Like King Kong."

I chuckled and said, "Yep."

He chuckled too and said, "I'm Dillan."

"Timi," I said.

"So, are you single?"

"No I'm not."

"Oh, I should have known a pretty girl like yourself wouldn't be single."

I blushed and Ana swooped in to save me, "Yeah, she's in a pretty serious relationship. But it was nice meeting you."

"Uh, yeah, you too. I guess," he said looking confused and walked away.

"Timi, stop flirting with everyone," Ana said with a smirk.

"I'm not," I sighed.

She chuckled and said, "I know. You just keep illuminating that cute little aura you have and all the guys seem to be flocking to you. Those two Irishmen certainly brought something out of you."

I put my head in my hands and said, "That so uncomfortable."

"Ha-ha, you're so adorable."

I groaned and then I felt a wet tongue licking the part of my face not covered. I giggled at the dog and pushed him away softly.

"See even the dog loves you," Ana sad.

"Oh, shut up," I said.

After a few other patients came and went, the vet came out and it was finally time for Kong's appointment. We went into the examination room and the first thing he did was weigh Kong on a scale.

"He's 135 pounds," the vet said.

"Is that good, Dr. Reynolds?" Ana asked.

"Yep, seems average for him at this age," he said.

"Good."

The vet patted the metal table and said, "Hop up here Kong."

Kong jumped right onto the table and sat down. Dr. Reynolds looked him over and checked everything from head to toe. It was a quick examination and everything turned out fine. Kong was as healthy as he should be. The vet gave Kong a special treat after his checkup was over and we went back out to the receptionist, so Ana could pay the bill. We went back to Ana's place and she offered to make some lunch and I gladly accepted.

"So, are you ready for tonight?" Ana asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait to get my hands on them tonight," I said with my own smile.

"I meant your bet. Not tonight when you three are home alone."

"Very funny… You know what I meant."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I can't wait to see them."

"Yeah, it's going to be so much fun."

"They're going to be so uncomfortable tonight."

"Yeah, I can see their faces when I hand them their clothes for the night."

Ana laughed and said, "That will be priceless."

"Oh yeah," I said.

We continued to eat the lunch she made for us and after we finished, I headed back to my place. I couldn't wait to put my plan into action. I think I was practically skipping back to my place, I was just so excited. Sometimes it's fun to torture your obnoxious boyfriends, but they're adorably obnoxious, which makes most of the teasing pretty fun.

* * *

I got to my place and found the twins lounging on my couch, drinking their Guinness in only their underwear.

"Ye see soemting ye like me girl," Murphy smirked.

"Something like that," I said smiling.

"We didn't snoop we promise," Connor said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Aye, we did not snoop. Even dough we really wanted to," Murphy said.

"We each took a shower already. We washed most of de meat smell off of us," Connor said.

"That's good. Maybe we should start getting ready now," I said as I looked at the clock.

"I don't wanna, girl. We're going to look ridiculous," Murphy said.

"I promise it's not that bad Murphy. You two will be fine," I said.

"So our dignity will remain in tack den?" Connor asked.

"I'm sure most of your dignity will be fine."

"Dat's reassuring," Connor said as he huffed out a snort.

"We are going to be the laughing stock at de bar tonight, Con," Murphy said.

"We sure are brother," Connor said.

"Come on guys, it'll be fine. Now come with me," I said.

They followed me into the bedroom and I took out the bags from the clothing store. I handed one of the bags to Murphy and one of them to Connor. They placed them on my bed and took out the items from their bags.

"Lass… Ye didn't…" Connor said as he looked at his clothes.

The smile on my face grew wider and I said, "I did."

"De fuck Con… Ye a prep school student now, going to play a few rounds of golf," Murphy said as he chuckled.

"Ye should talk, motorcycle Murph," Connor said as he chucked one of Murphy's clothing items at him.

"At least me outfit is cooler den yours," Murphy said.

"Fuck ye."

Murphy made a loud humph and went to the bathroom to put on his clothes. Connor just looked at his new clothes with a pout on his face. I hugged him from behind and said, "Don't worry Connor, it's only for tonight. Plus, I think you'll look hot."

"I guess so lass. Just doesn't feel like me," he said.

"I know, but maybe you'll like it."

"I doubt dat lass."

He turned around and looked down at me. I smiled up at him and said, "Just give it a try."

He nodded and said, "I will, but only for ye."

I kissed him and he kissed me back.

"Dese pants are fucking tight. Who in de hell wears dis shit!?" I heard Murphy say behind us.

We looked over and found Murphy struggling to adjust himself in the tight leather jeans I bought for him.

"Ye look fucking ridiculous Murph," Connor said laughing hysterically, his eyes crinkling in the process.

"Shut up… Ye going to look just as ridiculous as me," Murphy said.

Connor glared at Murphy as he passed by to go put on his new clothes.

"Dese feel weird, girl," Murphy said as he shuffled over to me.

"I know, hopefully you'll get used to them by tonight. At least you only have to wear them once," I said.

"Aye."

He buttoned up the last few buttons on the navy blue dress shirt I got him and then threw on the leather jacket which had angel wings on the back.

"Ye know dis jacket's pretty cool," Murphy said as he looked at it in the mirror.

"Yeah, I thought it was neat. I thought you'd be able to rock it pretty well," I said.

He grabbed the lapels of his leather jacket and said, "How do I look, girl?"

"You look absolutely sexy," I said.

He smiled and said, "Thank you."

He gave me a kiss and I returned it.

"I look like a fucking country club member," Connor said.

He was wearing a light blue polo shirt, khaki pants with a light belt, and light brown boat shoes.

"Ha, ye look fucking stuck up," Murphy giggled like a school boy.

"Shut it Murph, ye look like ye belong in a motorcycle gang," Connor said.

"Well, I'm cooler den ye are," Murphy retorted.

"Well at least I look sophisticated."

"Pfft… Ye ain't fooling anyone even in dat getup."

Connor went to start a fight with his brother, but I stepped in and said, "I still have to do your hair."

"Our hair!?" they said in unison.

"Come on guy's… The hair needs work too," I said.

"I don't want ye to ruin me hair," Murphy said as he held it.

"Don't worry, it's not like I'm making a drastic change to it. It's just a little adjustment. I promise you'll be able to fix it," I said.

"All right fine, but it better be good," Connor said.

"It will," I said.

I sat them down and broke out the jar of gel I bought from the store.

"Ye putting gel in our hair?" Murphy asked looking skeptically at the product.

"Don't worry, I won't put in a lot. You two can wash it out later," I said.

"Eh… okay den," Murphy said.

I started on Connor's hair first. I put in some gel and spiked his hair up like normal, but in a more casual looking way. I loved his hair up, but it's usually messy and untamed. This time I put a little work into, making it look somewhat dressy. After I finished making Connors hair decently nice, I went to work on Murphy's. The whole time I worked on Murphy's, he was mumbling and pouting like a little boy. I put his bangs up and over to the side, giving it a slight puffy and curvy look. The rest of his hair I combed back a bit and put a little gel in to make it stay. He kind of looked like a teenage rebel from the 1960's.

Once I finished, I gave them a handheld mirror and Murphy looked at his first.

"I look like I'm ready to take a hit out on somebody," he said while turning his head side to side.

"Ye do," Connor laughed as he took the mirror away.

He looked at it like Murphy and said, "I look even preppier than before."

"You look fine. You both do," I said with a laugh.

"Easy for you to say girl," Murphy said with a soft glare.

"Come on, it's fine. I'm going to get dressed and don't mess up your look," I said.

"Yes ma'am," they both said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at them and went to get ready for tonight. I threw on a simple red dress shirt with a black skirt that went just past mid-thigh, and paired it with my short heeled black stilettos. I went out to the living to find the boys sitting grumpily on the couch.

"Come on you two grumps," I said.

They looked over at me and gave me a once over.

"Well, if dat's what we're going out wit, den I'd wear anyting ye want me too," Connor said.

"I couldn't agree wit ye more brother," Murphy said with a grin.

"Okay, quit your staring it's weird," I said.

Connor smirked and said, "Ye like it lass."

I paid no attention to them and I walked out the door with my coat in hand, hearing the boys snicker behind me.

* * *

We arrived at McGinty's and as soon as we walked through the door the whole place just stared at the twins in their new attire. A few seconds later the bar erupted in an uproar of laughter. They huffed and walked over to the bar with me.

"Oh, you two look fucking stupid. I can't believe she got you two into those clothes. Holy shit, this is awesome," Rocco said with pure laughter.

"Shut up Roc… Dis is one of de most embarrassing moments in our life," Connor said.

"You did real good Timi. They look funny as hell," Rocco said still laughing.

"Thanks, I tried to make them, them, but still different," I said.

"Yeah, I can totally see that."

Doc came over to get the boys drinks and said, "Ye two look fu… fu…fucking… ridiculous. Ye two s…s…sure have a…s…s…smart girl…Fuck! Ass!"

"They sure do, Fuck Ass!" Rocco said as he sat back on the stool he was occupying earlier.

"Eh, dis was de worst bet we've ever made," Murphy said.

"Aye, we shouldn't have agreed to dis," Connor said shaking his head.

I planted a kiss on both of their cheeks and got a small smile out of them.

"Don't be embarrassed. "But ye adorable when ye are"." I said in the best Irish accent I could muster.

"Ye evil woman, using our words against us," Murphy said.

"Aye, and ye need to work on ye accent, lass," Connor said.

"I'll try me best," I giggled.

Connor poked my side with a wry smirk and said, "Dat was a little better."

Doc brought the boy their pint of beers and he brought me some water. I was watching the bar interact lively with each other, especially Connor, Murphy, and Rocco smack dab in the middle of it. They were all so close here and it was fun to see a small little group of people in one little pub, feeling like a giant family.

"So did you learn any more proverbs Doc?" Rocco asked.

"What?" Doc asked with confusion.

Everyone started chuckling.

"Aye, like when de going gets tough, keep ye enemies closer," Murphy said around his cigarette.

"Don't count ye chickens before dey fall far from the tree," Connor said.

Everyone busted out in laughter and I shook my head with a soft chuckle. They could be so mean to Doc sometimes, but I know they are just messing with him to have a little fun.

"Hey Timi," I heard Ana say behind me.

"Hi Ana," I said.

"Hi guys," she said.

"Hello dere, Ana," they said.

"You two look really good," she snickered.

"Don't remind us," Connor said as he picked at the collar of his polo shirt.

"We did a good job at picking these outfits."

"We did," I said.

"We are going to burn dese when we're done," Murphy said.

"Maybe someting even worse den burning dem," Connor said.

"Hey, can I get some pictures of you?" Ana asked.

"Ye want to document de worse fashion choice we have worn?" Connor asked.

"Come on, Lucy wants to see it and maybe you two will look back on it and have a laugh."

"Fine, but dis doesn't get out of our immediate circle," Murphy said.

"Fair enough," Ana said with a shrug.

Ana took out her camera and we all posed for photos. A couple of photos turned out to be a whole photo shoot at the bar. Rocco got in a few and then Ana got in a few. We were having a blast and I think Connor and Murphy even forgot about their outfits for a while. We spent the rest of the night having a blast with each other, even Fiona and Dave stopped by and hung out with us. Eventually it was really late and everyone started trickling out of the bar.

* * *

The three of us got home and dressed down to our skivvies. We hopped into bed and Connor said, "Ye know lass, de outfits weren't actually dat bad."

"Really!? So you'd where them again?" I asked.

"Hell no lass! Are ye insane!?"

I laughed and said, "Just kidding."

"But ye did a really great job at cashing in on ye bet me girl. Ye seem to be de perfect match for us MacManus twins," Murphy said with a smirk.

"Aye, ye sure can handle yeself well. We'll have to make sure we win more bets," Connor said.

"You can try," I said.

"Ye tink ye good, lass?"

"I know it," I said with a smirk.

"She sure is cocky, Con," Murphy said.

"She sure is. We'll have to break it out of her," Connor said.

"Mmm-hmm, most definitely."

"You two are silly," I said.

"But ye bring it out of us," Connor said and kissed my cheek.

"I'm glad I can," I said.

"Us too, girl," Murphy said, placing a kiss on my other cheek.

"Goodnight boys. Thanks for doing this," I said.

"It was no problem lass," Connor said.

"We'd do anyting for ye," Murphy said.

"I know," I said as I drifted off to sleep.

As I drifted off, I faintly heard the brothers say, "Goodnight, ár Grá."


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Sorry it's been a while, I couldn't get into the flow of this story. But since I knew St. Patty's day was coming up and I already had this chapter in mind, I decided to wait until St. Patty's day to post it. Thanks for following, reviewing, and favouring everyone. Here's the next chapter. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondock Saints, it solely belongs to Troy Duffy.

* * *

First St. Patty's Day with the Irish

Work has been a killer. I've been working long hours and I even had to go in on the weekends. Ana and Lucy have been working hard too, and we were getting tired of Mr. Steiner and his bossing around. The only thing that keeps us around is the pay. We've all talked about leaving one day, but I think that's very far in all of our futures.

I haven't even had time to spend with my boys. Whenever I'd come home, I'd be exhausted and fall asleep right after dinner. I felt bad neglecting my handsome men, but they don't seem to mind it too much. They have been very sympathetic towards me and if they want to go out to McGinty's, they usually go by themselves. I was glad they were understanding, but maybe I'll make it up to them in the near future. Have a whole day to ourselves, just the three of us. Man, how much I would like that.

Today was no different and I was seriously drained after my long day at work. I couldn't wait until I got home and finally get a little bit of rest. I walked sluggishly home and I'm pretty sure the whole time I was basically sleep walking. I finally made it home and practically crawled my way to my couch. I laid down on my couch and started falling asleep, until I heard two rowdy boys making their way into my apartment.

"Is she dead?" Murphy questioned.

"I don't know. I'll check her pulse," Connor said.

Connor picked up my arm and tried to feel for my pulse. I tried hard not to break out into a grin, but my composure was starting to wane. These two were so silly and adorable sometimes, you can't help but love them.

"Maybe I should give her mouth to mouth," Murphy said.

"All right, revive de poor lass," Connor said.

I felt warm lips on my own and I kissed Murphy back willingly. Murphy smiled into the kiss and he mumbled, "I tink it's working."

Murphy pulled away and I said, "You two are dorks."

"Aye, just having some fun," Connor said.

"Why are you two in such a cheerful mood?"

"Ye don't know what today is me girl?" Murphy asked.

"It's Tuesday…"

"Aye, but it's not just Tuesday, it's March 17th," Connor said.

I cocked a brow and said, "What's on March 17th?"

"Ye seriously don't know!?" Murphy gasped.

"No, it has been a long day, so I barely know my own name."

"It's Saint Patrick's Day, Lass," Connor said.

"Oh… I forgot about that," I said.

"Ye coming to McGinty's wit us tonight, right?" Murphy asked.

"I don't know guys…"

"Come on lass. Ye haven't had one free day in weeks. Come celebrate wit us," Connor said.

I looked between my two men, both having hopeful faces and I said, "Okay… I'll come hang out with you guys for a little while."

"Dat's great girl. We get to show ye how we celebrate St. Patty's day," Murphy said with a grin.

"Now I'm nervous…" I said with a chuckle.

"Don't worry lass. We'll have lot of fun," Connor said.

"Aye, we'll show ye de Irish way," Murphy said.

"Okay, let's go," I said.

* * *

We went to McGinty's and everyone was drinking away at the bar. All the usual's were in and the bar was louder than it usually is. Or it could be because I'm a little sleep deprived and everything seems a little out of the ordinary.

Murphy leaned over in his stool and whispered in my ear, "Ye look like ye are going to pass out girl."

"I'm fine," I mumbled in my hand, which was currently holding my head up.

"Drink dis lass," Connor said as he pushed over a shot glass with dark amber liquid.

"You want me to take a shot?" I asked.

"It's not like der's anyone to enforce de underage drinking law. Maybe it'll help ye loosen up and wake up a bit."

"Won't it make me drowsier?"

Connor shrugged and said, "Maybe, but it all depends. Come on lass, its St. Patty's day. Have a little bit of fun."

"I don't know…"

"Come on girl. Ye can do it. It's not dat bad… It may burn a bit, but dat's normal," Murphy said.

By now the whole bar was watching me and Rocco started to say, "Timi! Timi!"

Everyone started to join in with Rocco, cheering me on. Even the boys were getting boisterous and I rolled my eyes. I guess one shot wouldn't hurt and it was still decently early yet. I grabbed the glass and brought it to my lips. I drank it down as quickly as I could and the liquid burned as it went down my throat. I put the glass back onto the table and I coughed a bit, but the drink wasn't too bad.

The boys patted me on the back gleefully and everyone was clapping and cheering loudly.

"How about another?" Murphy said.

"Uh…" I mumbled.

"Yeah, rounds for everyone. St. Patty's drinks," Rocco said with enthusiasm.

"Aye!" Connor and Murphy cheered.

Everyone cheered loudly again and a whole round of shots were passed around to everyone at the bar. We all tipped our shots back and the bar was getting rowdier with all the happy drunk people. It was fun hanging out with my boyfriends, Rocco, Doc, and the other regular patrons who come to McGinty's. The boys even let me drink some of their Guinness as we continued to laugh and chat amongst each other.

* * *

Once one o'clock rolled around, I felt like the happiest person on earth. I wasn't even thinking about work tomorrow, hell I wasn't thinking about anything. I felt like I was floating and nothing was going to bring my mood down.

"MURPHY! Come play darts with me…" I said as I pulled on his hand.

"I tink ye are drunk girl," Murphy said with a giggle.

"I'm not… I'm just very…. Very…. Happy!"

"I tink he is right lass, ye are drunk," Connor said.

"Mmm… I don't think so… I'm just having so…. Much fun," I said as I got of my stool a little unsteadily.

"I tink it's time to go home."

"No, I want to stay…" I whined.

"Nice going Connor. Why'd ye have to give her a shot?" Murphy said.

"Ye helped egg it on. Ye are just as guilty," Connor said.

"Come on you party poopers… Stop with all the talky-talky… You're bringing my vibe down… Let's play darts…" I said.

"Okay, but if ye start looking like ye going to pass out, we are taking ye home," Murphy said.

"Yeah, yeah… you're just afraid that I'm going to beat your arse," I said.

Connor laughed behind me and Murphy said, "All right, ye on."

We went over to the dart boards and started playing. I took the black colored darts and Murphy took the red ones. I went first and each of my shots missed by a long shot.

"That was great…" I said.

"Ye sure about dat girl?" Murphy said with a chuckle.

"Yup… I'm so close to beating you," I said.

"Yes… Ye are very close."

"I know…"

Murphy laughed and threw his darts at the board. He hit the bullseye, the twenty, and the fifteen on the board.

"WOW! You're so good Murphy," I said with wide eyes.

"I'm pretty good at it," Murphy said with a shrug.

We continued playing and then someone turned on some Irish music. The tune started to play throughout McGinty's and I grinned madly.

"Ooh… This is a nice song," I said.

"It's pretty catchy," Murphy said.

I started to do some Irish step dancing in the middle of the bar and everyone started to watch me. I was so drunk, I didn't care, nor comprehend what I was doing. I turned and jumped around, trying to feel the rhythm of the music that was flowing through the bar. Everything was getting a little blurry and I was feeling dizzy. I made a misstep and I fell on my butt on the floor below me.

"Ye all right lass," Connor asked.

I laughed and said, "I'm great…"

"Time to go home girl," Murphy said.

"Aye, I tink ye had one to many drinks," Connor said.

"Okay," I said as they helped me up.

We left the bar and they took me home. Murphy practically had to carry me into the house because I was so out of it.

"I don't feel good…." I mumbled.

"Ye deal wit de vomit Con," Murphy said.

"Why me?" Connor asked.

"Ye got her drunk."

"Ye helped."

"Did not."

"Ye did. Ye gave her some of ye drink too."

My head hurt listening to them argue with each other and I felt vomit making its way up my throat. The gross chunks of food and the thick liquid dripped down the front of Connors shirt.

"Sorry Connor…" I murmured.

"It's all right lass. We got ye drunk. Tis our fault," Connor said as he patted my head soothingly.

"I'll go help her to de bathroom. Ye clean your shirt," Murphy said.

"Okay."

I threw up for what felt like hours and my face felt clammy and hot, while my throat burned like hell. Murphy helped me drink some water and get ready for bed after I finished my upchucking session. The boys curled up to me as we laid in my bed and they mumbled their apologies as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next day with a searing headache and I could barely open my eyes. I groaned in frustration and I knew there was no way I was going into work today. Connor and Murphy weren't next to me and I wondered where they went off to. I looked at my nightstand and my clock read twelve o'clock. I gasped wide eyed as I looked at the time in front of me. I grabbed my head after I did that quick movement, making it pound even worse than before. Even if I could go to work, I was already four hours late.

My door opened and I heard the boys coming in quietly. I looked at them with squinted eyes and they said, "Afternoon lass."

"Ugh…" I groaned as I laid my head back.

"We're sorry for last night," Connor said.

"Aye, we even called ye off of work too," Murphy said.

"We feel awful. We should have cut ye off."

"Guys, it's fine. I had fun…" I managed to get out.

"Ye did?" they questioned.

"Yeah… I haven't had that much fun in weeks. Best St. Patty's day I've ever had."

"Well, dat's good to here. Glad we could make it fun for ye lass," Connor said.

"Aye," Murphy said.

I rubbed my temple and said, "My head hurts."

They chuckled at me and Connor said, "How's dat first hang over?"

I gave him the bird and Connor said, "No need for dat lass. Just because ye aren't feeling well…"

"Connor shut up…"

"Love ye..."

"Yeah, yeah love you too. Now give me a bottle of aspirin I can down."

"I tink two pills will do," Murphy chuckled.

"Mmm…" I moaned.

They chuckled at me again and the rest of the day, I had my loving boyfriends taking care of me, helping me through my first hangover. And even though it sucked, I had a great day with my boys and maybe next year's St. Patrick's Day will be even better.


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Thanks for following, reviewing, and favouring everyone. Here's the next chapter. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondock Saints, it solely belongs to Troy Duffy.

* * *

Six month Anniversary and Painting a Nursery

Six months… I can't believe it's been six months since I started dating the two adorable, sweet, sometimes annoying, Irish twins. That's all I kept thinking about as I sat at my work desk, inputting the different information from paper after paper into the computer. I don't think we'll do anything special for this day, but I'm sure it'll be fun. They'll probably just take me to McGinty's and they'll have some beer with Rocco. That was always fine with me, it's fun watching them act like complete and adorable goofballs. They are my cute and adorable goofballs and I love them.

"Stare into space much?" Ana asked me as she leaned against the doorframe of my office.

"Huh, I was just doing my work," I said with an awkward smile.

"Save it for Mr. Steiner. So, what were you thinking about?"

"Just what Connor, Murphy, and I will be doing tonight."

"I know what you three will be doing," she said with a smirk and a wink.

"Ugh… No… Please, anywhere but the workplace…"

She laughed and said, "It's too easy to get you all flustered."

"Yes, and everyone uses it against me… I have evil friends and boyfriends…"

"You know we love to mess with you. It's just to get you out of your shy shell."

"Yeah, I know… I know…"

"So, what are you three doing tonight?"

"Probably going to McGinty's like always."

"Sounds fun, but there must be something more to it."

"Well, it's our sixth month anniversary."

Ana's face lit up and she said, "Already!? That's awesome. Come have lunch with me in the break room and we'll talk more."

I looked at the clock and said, "It's that time already?"

"Yeah, that's why I came in here. Now come on, we have gossip to do."

"Okay."

I grabbed my lunch and followed Ana to our break room and we sat together at our normal table. Sadly, Lucy wasn't here because she had a bad case of morning sickness today. A little more than five months and she'll be having that little bundle of joy and will be on maternity leave. Lucy really wants to know the sex of the baby, but she still has about a month and a half to go. She's really hoping for a girl, but she doesn't really care as long as he or she is healthy.

"So… about your anniversary?" Ana asked.

I shrugged and said, "There's not much… It's by far the longest relationship I've had."

"Uh-huh, but shouldn't you all celebrate and do something romantic."

"I don't know… We rarely have time to go out other than going to McGinty's. We all have random hours to work, when we finally get time to ourselves we're all pooped. And it's not like they are very romantic, at least most of the time."

"That's true… They aren't the best at romance, but they are the sweetest."

"Yeah, they are. They're my twins who act like twelve year olds."

"But that's why you love them."

"Yep, I rather have that then some stuck up, rich, and formal man."

"What's wrong with that?" I heard Mr. Steiner's voice say from behind me.

I turned around tentatively in my seat to look up at my boss who was standing behind me. He was dressed up in a tight fitting, proper suit, his dark black hair slicked back with gel, and his hazel eyes shining in the fluorescent light of the break room. I swallowed my nervousness and said, "Nothing's wrong with that. I just… I don't…"

He smirked, his eyes glistening more, and said, "Don't worry about it, Timi. I understand not everyone likes a dapper man with lots of money. They think we are all jerks."

"I didn't mean that…"

He chuckled, which was rare for him and said, "It's fine. It really is."

"Mr. Steiner, what would you do for your girlfriend for your sixth month anniversary?" Ana asked.

"Well, if I had a girlfriend for half a year, I'd be making it a wonderful full day of activities. Maybe a nice helicopter ride around the city, a lovely dinner at a five star restaurant, and finish it off at home with a nice bottle of wine by the fireplace."

"Whoa… I wish I was her."

"I wish there was a her, but I don't have a girlfriend as of now. It's been a while and I've been extremely busy with work for the past year and a half. I'm going to be forty this year, so it be nice to settle down."

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah, I guess I don't really talk to my employees much about my personal life, and for lots of obvious reasons," he rolled his eyes and said, "Anyway, finish up lunch, and get back to work. We'll be getting a lot more paper work next week."

Mr. Steiner left the office and we waited a few minutes before looking back at each other with shocked faces. Ana looked around before looking back at me and asked, "Did he just fill us in on his love life?"

"I think so… Weird…" I said still a little shocked.

"Yeah, who would have thought he had a heart like that," she chuckled and said, "Think your boys will take you on a helicopter ride?"

"Ha-ha, they could barely afford the five star restaurant… Heck, even the bottle of wine would be hard unless it was a cheap one."

"Yeah, but no matter what they do and how cheap it is, you'll love it."

"Yep, of course. We could have cheese and crackers with grape juice and I'd be content with just the two of them."

"Aww… now that's true love right there."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

We finished up our lunch, making light conversation through it all, and then we headed back to finish up work.

* * *

I was finishing up the work day when there was a knock on my opened door. I looked up and saw Mr. Steiner there with an envelope in his hand. I got nervous, hoping there wasn't a pink slip in there, so I played it cool, "Mr. Steiner, is there something wrong?"

He gave me a light hearted chuckle and said, "No… there is nothing wrong. I was thinking about what you two said earlier and it seems to me you and your boyfriend won't be doing anything special for your anniversary."

"Um… Yeah, we don't really do much. Usually just a small little date here or there, nothing fancy… why?"

"I want to give you this. It's a voucher for a five-star restaurant close by. Dinner is on the house."

He handed me the envelope and I looked at the expensive voucher, "I can't accept this Mr. Steiner."

"Of course you can. It ends next week anyway, and I won't be able to use it. So, why not give it to a hard worker at my company"

"Ana and Lucy work just as hard as I do."

"They do… They do, but you've only missed three days during your whole time employed here. They've missed several days throughout the years they've been working here."

"So, I can really have this?"

"Of course. Have a nice anniversary, Timi. I'll see you on Monday."

"See you on Monday, Mr. Steiner."

He left my room and I continued to stare at the envelope dumbfounded by the random gift. I couldn't believe Mr. Steiner actually did something this nice. I was wondering what has gotten into him… This is so out of character. I left my office, going straight to Ana before she went home, telling her what happened with Mr. Steiner.

"You don't think he's dying, do you?" she asked nervous.

"What? Why would you think that?" I asked her.

"I don't know, seems like something someone would do if they were dying."

"I don't think he's dying. He looks perfectly heathy to me."

"True… Hmm… maybe he grew a heart."

"Yeah, that would be something."

"You know… He always seems to be complimenting you on your work. Also giving you extra tasks and bonuses…"

"I guess, but what's your point?"

"I think he likes you."

"Whoa, no… He's almost half my age and he knows I'm seeing someone. And the biggest no-no, he's my boss."

She shrugged and said, "So, what? Many men like the chase and who doesn't like a sexy office romance."

"Eh… That'd be weird."

"It be interesting…Funny, the one who never got the men, now even her boss wants her."

"He doesn't want me, Ana. It's just a weird coincidence."

"Yeah, sure. Keep telling yourself my little sexy friend."

"Ana…"

She chuckled and said, "Okay, I'll stop. But are you going to go there with your two Irish lovers?"

"Maybe, I'll see if they want to."

"You should make them go. If they really love you, they would. Plus, you three need some romance in your life. An Irish pub, your apartment and their loft, aren't going to keep the fire burning forever."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… Okay, I'll see if I can drag them there."

"That's the spirit. Have fun…" she said with a smirk and walked towards the elevator.

I let out a sigh and looked at the envelope once again. Maybe it won't be so bad to spend our sixth month anniversary at this fancy restaurant. It could be fun and something different to spice things up.

* * *

I walked home, and the entire time, I thought about Connor, Murphy, and I going to that fancy restaurant. The last time we ever went somewhere fancy was when we went to the wedding. That day was fun and the boys looked so handsome in their suits. I can't believe that the wedding was three months ago… Time sure is going fast around here.

There was nobody there when I got home and I figured they were still at work or on their way home. I sat down on my couch and thought about what Ana said about Mr. Steiner. Could he possibly like me, that would be creepy, and not to mention a sexual harassment lawsuit waiting to happen. If it did happen to be true, the boys would be having none of it. But honestly, I seriously doubt Mr. Steiner has any kind of romantic feeling towards me. I've been there for almost three years and he's been nothing but a regular, tough going, boss.

The door to my apartment opened and the boys came trudging in, looking dead beat tired. They both plopped down onto the couch next to me and placed their heads on my shoulders.

"Long day?" I questioned them.

"Aye, lass. One of our conveyer belts weren't working, so we said we'd try and fix it. Murph and I could barely get it to budge, along with a few other men," Connor said.

Murphy picked up his story like he always does and said, "And we tried to even jimmy the different mechanisms and wires for the machine, but nothing happened."

"So for the rest of the day, we all had to carry the meat from each designated location to the other. And then we also had to do our regular jobs."

"It was horrible girl… Me arms and legs are on fire."

"Aye, and me back hurts too."

"Sorry to hear that guys. I can make us some dinner and you two can go take some warm showers to relax your muscles," I said.

"Dat does sound good," Murphy said.

"It does… Would ye be joining us in said shower?" Connor asked looking up at me with a wry grin.

"You're supposed to be relaxing," I said.

"Mm-hmmm, but I'm always relaxed when I'm wit ye."

"Yeah, yeah… Not tonight though Connor. You two need some rest or you won't be moving at all tomorrow."

They let out a sigh and mumbled, "Fine…"

Murphy picked up the envelope on the table, taking out the voucher from the restaurant.

"What's dis, girl?" he asked.

"My boss gave it to me. He said to use it for my anniversary," I said.

"Anniversary?" Connor asked.

"Our sixth month anniversary."

They looked at each other, probably speaking through their twin telepathy, and then Murphy turned to me, "We may have forgotten that it was our anniversary."

"Aye Lass… We haven't really thought about it to be honest. We just feel like we've been having so much fun and spending time wit ye…" Connor said.

"Guys, it's fine. We've been working hard lately and I like spending time with you two here, at your place, and at McGinty's. I don't need fancy things because I know you two love me," I said looking between them.

"We know Timi, but we like to show ye we care," Murphy said.

"And that's what we're going to do. Go get dressed lass," Connor said.

"Wait, what?" I asked with confusion.

"We're gonna go to dis restaurant all tree of us. Tonight is our anniversary and we are going to celebrate."

"Are you guys sure? We really don't have to do his."

"We are positive, it'll be fun," Murphy said with a grin.

"Well, okay… If you guys really want too?"

"Yes… Now go get dressed and do ye still have our suits from de wedding?" Connor asked.

"Yes I do."

"All right, let's get ready."

* * *

We all got dressed up to go to the restaurant and the boys were looking just as good as they did the last time they were in their suits. I wore a simple red dress that Ana couldn't fit in anymore, so she gave it to me. It went just a little ways past my knees and it had a halter that hung loosely around my neck. I paired the dress up with my black flats and I was ready to go.

We decided to take a cab to the restaurant because it was pretty far for us to walk, and it was getting dark outside. The whole cab ride there was quiet, but the boys held me close the entire way and I was enjoying it. We got to the restaurant, the boys paying for the cab, and we went inside towards the hostess.

The place was beautiful on the inside and it made me feel like a famous person. The atmosphere was romantic because the lights were dimmed low and the place smelled like fresh flowers and fruits. It was amazing and I'm so happy that the boys actually wanted to come here. This is definitely going to be a nice night together.

"Hello, welcome to Fabioni's Restaurant. How many will I be seating?" the woman questioned.

"Three," I said.

"Okay, right this way," she grabbed a few menus and started leading us through the restaurant, "Sorry, we only have booths right now. Is that okay?"

"Dat's fine, we'll take it," Connor said to the woman.

"Okay. Well, here you go. Your waiter will be with you shortly," she said as she placed the menus in front of us.

Connor let me slide into the booth and then slid in next to me. Murphy sat on the other side and I could see him give Connor a death glare, probably wanting to be the one seated next to me. I picked up the menu in front of me and it was just as beautiful as the restaurant. I could barely read most of the meals, but the prices were sure visible and they weren't pretty either.

"Is dat for one fucking meal!?" Murphy asked a little too loudly as people started to look over at our table.

I smiled nervously as I looked back at my two boys who were looking wide eyed at the menu in front of us.

"Dat's ridiculous, I better be getting de whole fucking chicken for dat price," Connor said.

"Aye, de cheapest ting on here is de drinks and even dey are a stretch."

"We don't have to eat here guys. We can always leave," I said.

"No way, lass. We came all dis way and we want to celebrate wit ye. So even if dis costs us an arm and a leg, we'll do this for ye," Connor said to me.

"Aye, we don't care if our whole paycheck gets put into dis meal," Murphy said.

"Okay… And we have that voucher for a hundred and fifty dollars off, so that should help," I said.

"Yeah, hopefully it brings de price down a bit."

"So what do ye want, lass?" Connor asked.

"I don't know, I can't really read this," I said.

"I can help ye wit it. Ye know we know a lot of languages."

"I know… I know… Most of the time I never know what you two are saying."

He smirked and said, "Yep, now what do ye have in mind? Pasta, chicken, lasagna, or just something else in general."

"I don't know, pasta sounds good."

"Pasta it tis then. We have shrimp scampi, chicken ala king, carbonara, pasta alla norma, pasta primavera, ravioli, spaghetti aglio e olio, and spaghetti alle vongole."

I asked Connor to explain some of them to me since I couldn't read the description and decided to go with the pasta primavera. Murphy decided to go with some kind of chicken dish and Connor got some steak. We waited for the waiter to come and a few minutes after we decided on our order, he came over, dressed in a nice maroon colored suit with a fancy black tie. His name tag said Collin and he said, "Sorry for the wait, it's a bit busy in here today. So what can I get you all to drink?"

"How much for a glass of Guinness?" Connor asked.

"I think our Guinness is about thirty-five dollars."

"Thirty-five dollars?" Murphy asked with raised brows.

"Yes sir."

"Is it made of fucking gold?"

"Um… No sir."

"It's fine, we'll take two glasses of Guinness and de lass will have a club soda," Connor said as he handed him the menu.

"Okay, and can I start you off with an appetizer?"

"No, we'll just order."

"What can I get the three of you then?"

We each told him what we would like and he wrote it down quickly before heading back to the kitchen.

"When we get our beers Murph, ye better savor every fucking drop," Connor said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. De prices are insane," Murphy said.

"It is… I don't tink we'll be going out again anytime soon."

"Aye."

"You guys really didn't have to do this," I said once again.

"We know that girl, but dis is fun and ye look beautiful tonight."

"Aye, it tis well worth it," Connor said and kissed my cheek.

"Well you two are the best."

"We know," they said together.

I chuckled at them and we made light conversation between each other until our food arrived. We got our drinks first and the boys really meant that they'd savor every last drop. About ten minutes after they got it, they barely made it past the rim of the glass. I didn't blame them, the way they usually drink their beer, they'd be paying way more than my weekly pay check with just that alone.

Collin brought our food and the boys looked at the plate astonished at the lack of food on it.

"What is dis?" Murphy asked as he poked at his small chicken that was stacked on top of some rice, with some vegetables on the side.

"Dey are making us pay an arm and a leg for a meal that could barely feed a five year old," Connor said as he looked at his small steak, potatoes, and broccoli.

"That's what fancy restaurants do, it's all about the portions and the taste of the meal. High quality, small portions…" I said.

"Well, dat is fucking nuts. Who even tought of dis?"

"Aye, I don't see tings like dis catching on. We need food," Murphy said as he cut his chicken awkwardly.

I chuckled at my two Irish boyfriends and started eating the pasta in front of me.

* * *

We finished our meal extremely quickly and the boys were complaining the whole time. When we finished the boys opted to split a dessert between the three of us because they needed something to fill them up. We got a chocolate cake with fudge and raspberries on top. It was really delicious and the noises the boys were making the whole time, I'd say they enjoyed it too. Once we finished everything up, Collin brought us our receipt and I thought Connor was going to have a heart attack as he looked at the price.

"How much is it Conn?" Murphy asked as he looked at his brother.

Connor handed the receipt over to Murphy and he said, "Christ, that's a lot."

"Lord's name."

"Mother Mary full of grace," he mumbled out.

"I can get if you…" I started before Connor caught me off firmly, "No way lass. Dis is our treat to ye. We are de men and we'll pay for it."

"Aye, we got it," Murphy said as he pulled out a few wads of crumpled up money from his pocket.

Connor pulled out his wallet and threw a few bills down onto the table. He scrounged the money up and started counting the bills in his hands. He counted the pile a couple of times before he said, "I think that should be enough, including the tip. Hopefully that voucher works or we'll be dining and dashing."

"I really don't want to be washing dishes," Murphy said.

Collin came back and said, "Are you all finished here?"

"Aye we are. Here's de money and a voucher," Connor said as he handed the money and voucher over.

"Oh, okay. Let me just ring this up and I'll be back with your copy."

Collin walked away and Murphy said, "So far, so good. Do ye think de lass and I should get a head start out de place?"

"I tink we are good, Murph," Connor said.

Collin came back with our receipt and said, "Everything checked out. Thanks for coming to Fabioni's and have a nice night."

We said our thanks and left the restaurant. Connor used the payphone nearby and called us a cab so we could go home.

* * *

By the time we got home, we were all pretty exhausted, especially since we were already exhausted before we went out to the restaurant. We barely got our clothes off before we all piled into my bed, laying comfortably side by side. Before I went to sleep though, I decided to thank them once more.

"Thanks again guys. I had a really fun time," I said.

"Aye, it was worth it when it comes to spending time with our girl," Connor said.

"Yeah, even dough we had to pay a fortune for teeny-tiny meals, we had a great time wit ye," Murphy said.

"You guys are the best and happy sixth month anniversary," I said.

"Happy anniversary, ár Grá," they said together.

I smiled at that and gave them both a sweet kiss before we all fell asleep together after this amazing night.

* * *

Saturday went by painfully quickly, and the boys weren't kidding that they'd be hurting after their rough day at work on Friday. They could barely move their muscles the whole day. I helped them out though and made sure they took some nice warm showers and took some pain medication to help relieve their aching muscles. It wasn't too bad, spending the day with my boys at home. I prefer it like that most of the time anyway.

We also received a call from Lucy yesterday to help her with the nursery today, which was Sunday. We agreed to help out and that's where we were, standing in Lucy's unfinished nursery, waiting for Ana to arrive, so we could get down to business. Ana came by soon after we did and the first thing she asked Lucy was the same thing I was thinking, "Why are we fixing up the nursery now? You still have five and a half more months until you give birth and you don't know the sex yet?"

"I know…. I know, but I wanted to surprise Buck when he got back on his business trip. And if we don't do it now, who knows when it'll get done and by that time the baby will be on its way," Lucy said.

"So are you going to make it gender neutral?"

"Yep, I was going to paint the room a nice light yellow and mostly all the items we have so far are gender neutral."

"Well, I don't mind helping. I tink it'll be fun," Connor said.

"Aye… Even dough we still ache from work, we'll do our best," Murphy said.

"Thank you guys so much. I have great friends," Lucy said with tears welling her eyes.

"And here comes the hormones," Ana said with a chuckled.

Lucy chuckled too and said, "Yeah, it seems to be getting worse every month."

"So, what would you like us to do, Lucy?" I asked.

"Um… We can start painting," she said to Ana and me before she turned to my boys, "and I was wondering if you two could put up the crib for me."

"We can do dat," Murphy said.

"Okay, let's get started," Ana said with a grin.

* * *

We started painting the room and it was looking pretty nice with the soft yellow color on the walls. Every few minutes I stopped to watch Connor and Murphy fussing with the crib. It was adorable and they weren't going to give up, well they actually never give up when they're trying to do something.

"How de hell do people do dis?" Connor said as he looked between two screws that looked the same, yet slightly different.

"Who knows? I don't even tink the manufacturers of dese products even know how to do it," Murphy exclaimed.

"Well, I'm glad you two are doing it. I'd hate to see Buck trying to fuss with it. He has zero patients, especially when it comes to putting things together," Lucy said.

"Aye, I can see why. Dis is fucking hard, but we'll try," Connor said as he looked back at the instructions.

"Yep, we definitely will," Murphy said.

"Thank you," she said.

"Tis no problem at all. Anything for our girl's friend," Connor said.

* * *

We continued some more, before taking a small lunch break. Lucy made us some lunch and it was delicious. Once we finished that and had a short conversation, we went back to the room and tried to finish up. It only took us about seven hours to finish the room, but it looked amazing once it was done. We all stared at our hard work and even Connor and Murphy's crib turned out all right.

"Wow, this is starting to look like a real nursery," Lucy said with a sniffle.

"Yeah, it is. Once you finish putting everything else up and adding cute little posters and stuffed animals, it'll really be fit for a little baby," Ana said.

"Yeah, I hope Buck likes it when he comes home."

"I'm sure he will," I said

"Yeah, we took away some of de work he'll have to do," Connor said.

"Yeah, he'll enjoy that, but I'm still making him do all the rest of the work that needs to be done," Lucy said.

The phone started ringing and Lucy said, "I'll be right back, it's probably Buck."

"Well, while she's gone, I'm going to use the restroom," Ana said as she left the room, leaving me alone with my two men.

"You two did a really good job with the bed," I said to them.

"Thank ye lass. It was confusing as hell, but it went together pretty nicely in the end," Connor said.

"Yeah, and de way it was going, I thought we were going to miss a few screws," Murphy said.

"That wouldn't have been good," I said.

"No, it wouldn't of."

"Tink we'll ever be making one of our own rooms like this?" Connor asked with a raised brow.

"You mean have a baby?" I asked.

"Aye. I know we talked about it briefly after the carnival, but do ye think so?"

"It would be nice… Maybe someday…"

"Aye, dat will be fun. And one cute kid," Murphy said.

"Aye, especially if it has my genes," Connor said with a smug smirk.

"No, he or she will have me genes," Murphy said with a glare.

"What if it's me child wit de lass?"

"Well what if its mine?"

I groaned at their usual fighting, even though it did bring up a rather good point, but I don't want to think about that now. While they were distracted, I decided to mess with my boys. I went over to the still opened paint bucket and dipped both of my pointer fingers into it, staining them yellow. I went over to the boys who were still arguing and said, "Hey guys!?"

"What lass?" Connor asked.

"You two have paint on your face," I said hands behind my back.

"We do?" Murphy asked as they looked at each other.

I wryly put my painted fingers on their faces and smeared a long yellow streak down their cheeks. I laughed at their twin glares as they looked down at me.

"Ye know girl, dat wasn't very nice," Murphy said.

"Aye, and ye know what happens when ye aren't nice?" Connor said with a small smirk.

"Guys… what are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"Just getting even with our girl," Murphy said as he grabbed me.

"Guys, come on…. I'm sorry…"

"No, no, no… Ye put this on yeself, lass," Connor said as he put all five fingers in the paint.

"Connor… Murphy… eh…" I said as I struggled in Murphy's grip.

Connor came closer and wiped his fingers across my face. I could feel the paint cake my skin as it began to dry. I could also smell the paint as the odor reached my nose.

"I guess I deserved that," I said as I touched the paint on my face.

"Aye, not so much fun when it's turned against ye," Murphy said with a laugh.

"Yeah… but it was worth it."

They chuckled and Connor said, "Ye actually look kind of hot wit paint on ye face."

"Aye, she does. I don't tink anyting could make her ugly," Murphy said.

"Nope, nothing could."

They both gave me a deep kiss and I was loving every minute of them. Someone cleared their throat during my kiss with Connor and I looked over at the door to see Ana and Lucy with smirks adorning their faces.

"We leave you three alone for five minutes," Lucy said with a chuckle.

"If ye would have left us alone any longer, ye'd need to cleanse ye nursery," Connor said.

My eyes went wide and Ana and Lucy started laughing.

"Well, I'm glad we came in when we did," Lucy said.

"So I guess we are done for today because I think these three want to get home and have some alone time," Ana said.

"I don't know if they'll make it, Timi's head looks like it's about to explode from how red it's getting."

"You guys…" I mumbled as I put my face in my hands.

The boys chuckled and Murphy pulled me into his side, "It's fine… We just like to tease."

"I know…"

"All right you three, we'll see you around," Lucy said.

"Okay, see ye girls around," Connor said.

"See you on Monday, Timi. Don't forget to share all the juicy details at lunch," Ana said with a chuckle.

I groaned and said, "You all suck."

"We know," Lucy and Ana said in unison.

Connor, Murphy, and I went home and spent the rest of our time together at there. We wound up taking a very long shower and we weren't just washing the paint off of our bodies. If the girls really wanted some juicy details, they were going to be in for some wild ones.


	24. Chapter 24

AN: Thanks for following, reviewing, and favouring everyone. Here's the next chapter. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondock Saints, it solely belongs to Troy Duffy.

* * *

April Fools and Working With Tools

Ah, it was a decent Wednesday morning, even though it was drizzling outside and I had to get up for work in an hour. I laid in my bed, looking at my bright red alarm clock, wishing it was five hours earlier, so I could get some more sleep. Connor and Murphy weren't in bed with me, so I figured they had an early morning shift.

I heard a loud, blood curling scream, coming from my kitchen, so I ran to see what was wrong. I got half way there and Murphy stopped me before I could enter.

"Please don't panic me girl," Murphy said.

"Panic...!? Panic, why? What happened?" I asked, feeling fearful for Connor.

"It's not dat bad... They should be able to stitch it back."

My eyes went wide and I ran into the kitchen to find blood on my counter and Connor holding his middle finger with a blood soaked paper towel. I ran over to him and asked, "Oh my god, what did you do?"

"I fuckin' cut me self wit de knife. We wanted to make ye breakfast, and... Ah fuck... I missed de food I was chopping," Connor said, pain flooding his facial features.

"We should get you to the hospital... Where's the finger?"

"It fell... it fell off when I went to rinse de blood away... It didn't look dat bad."

Murphy flipped the garbage disposal on and it sounded like hell. He quickly flipped it off and said, "Oops."

"What de hell did ye do Murph!?" Connor said with anger.

"I thought I could get it out."

"Well ye fuckin' didn't."

"Ye don't need dat finger anyway."

"Ye right, I still have dis one to flip ye off wit."

"Well, I have two."

"So do I," Connor said as he lifted his bloody middle finger, that was still attached, at his twin.

I looked between the two, anger slowly filling my feelings right now. These two just played the most evilest prank on me and they thought it was going to be funny.

"I don't like de face she's making dear brother," Murphy said.

"Aye, she looks awfully pissed," Connor said.

"Of course I'm pissed... You two made me think Connor cut his finger off and not to mention you startled me awake an hour before I'm supposed to get up for work," I said still raging about this whole prank.

"We didn't tink ye'd be dat mad. We thought it was a good April Fools joke," Murphy said.

"What?" I asked.

"It's April first, lass. April Fools day," Connor said.

"This is an April fools joke?" I questioned them.

They both nodded with grins on their faces and I literally wanted to push them out of my window right now, even though I love them both to bits. I groaned in frustration and Murphy asked, "Are ya really dat mad at us?"

I sighed and said, "No... I am mad, but I should have expected it from you two, even if it wasn't April fools."

"Sorry lass... We thought it would be fun," Connor said.

"Aye, guess we did go a little bit overboard on dis," Murphy said.

I gave them each a short hug and said, "I love you guys... But please, no more pranks that have to deal with bodily injuries or death."

"Ye got it, Timi," they said together.

"Thank you... Now will you please clean up my kitchen, I don't want it to look like a crime scene."

"All right... We'll clean dis up and ye get ready for work," Connor said.

"Thank you guys," I said, giving them both a kiss on the cheek before going to get ready for work.

* * *

I was at lunch with Lucy and Ana, and I told them what the boys did to me this morning for April Fools.

"What!? Holy crap, I bet you were scared as hell," Ana said.

"Of course I was... I wouldn't want that to happen to anyone, especially one of my boys," I said.

"So how pissed were you when they revealed their evil prank?" Lucy asked.

"I was beyond pissed. They nearly gave me a heart attack... From the blood curling scream to the blood on my counter and floor, they really got to me... But once I saw their sincere faces, I caved... I love them too much."

"Yeah, I agree with that... I don't think I'd be pissed for to long at Buck."

"With your wide variety of emotions right now, I'm sure you'd be everything and anything," Ana said.

We laughed at her and Lucy said, "I probably would. These hormones are crazy."

"I bet they are," she said to Lucy before turning to me, "So are you going to get the boys back?"

"You mean prank them back?" I asked with nervousness.

"Yeah, you can't let them get away with that. You need to show them you can play back."

"I don't know... I'm not much of a prankster."

"We can help you," Lucy said.

I let out a long sigh and said, "You know... Why not? Let's figure something out. I think they do deserve a little payback."

"That's our girl," they said with a laugh.

* * *

I went home, a prank running through my mind as I kept going over it in my head. We spent the whole rest of our lunch hour going over a prank that would tell the boys that I can play dirty too. But after mulling it over for hours, I started to get cold feet. This prank might be a little over the top and I could hurt the boys feelings.

As much as they deserve to be pranked back, I don't think this is the right way to go about it. Yet on the other hand, it could be perfect and show them not to mess with your girlfriend.

I reached my place and I opened the door to reveal a broken side table and lamp. I looked at my broken things with my mouth agape. I couldn't believe they seriously broke my table. I didn't know if it was an accident or another prank, but I was seriously leaning towards my own prank now.

The door opened behind me and I heard Murphy say, "We're dead."

"Mm-hmm..." Connor hummed.

Since they weren't facing me, I decided to start crying. I wasn't the best at fake crying, but sometimes if I really put my mind to it, it's pretty believable.

"I can't believe you two broke my table... After everything this morning... You guys... You still did this," I said trying not to face them, so I could perfect my tears.

Murphy wrapped an arm around my shoulder and said, "Dis was truly an accident me girl. We were going to do another April fools joke, but things didn't work out quite right and we wound up breaking ye table and lamp."

"Aye, we're truly sorry lass. We even bought ye a new table and lamp to make it up to ya," Connor said as he placed a table and lamp box by my couch.

I wiped my fake tears and said, "I'm sorry... It's just... Since I found out that I was pregnant, I didn't know how to tell you guys... After these pranks, it's been really getting to me."

Both of their faces would have been enough for me to burst into laughter and tell them I was pranking them, but I want to go a little further with this.

"Ye what girl?" Murphy said with shock on his face.

I sighed sadly and said, "I'm pregnant guys."

"But ye were... Ye were on da pill lass. You can't be," Connor said as he rubbed his goatee.

"I think, I missed a month... I'm sorry," I said as I put my face my hands.

Murphy wrapped me up into his arms and said, "Don't ye be sorry girl... We'll get trough dis. I promise."

"Aye, Murph is right. No need to be sorry, lass," Connor said as he rubbed my back.

"There is a reason to be sorry," I said as I looked up at them, still having a pitiful look on my face.

"Why?" they asked both looking concerned and saddened.

"April Fools," I said with a smirk.

Both of their shoulders dropped and Murphy said, "Dat was not very funny girl."

"Ye made us tink we were going to be dads. Dats horrible," Connor said.

"Come on guys... You made me think Connor cut off his finger and it got chopped in my garbage disposal. I say we're even," I said.

"Mmm... I guess it was a good one," Murphy mumbled.

"Aye... Someting our ma would pull," Connor said.

"So you guys aren't mad?" I asked them.

"Nah, lass... We got what was coming to us."

"We honestly should have saw it coming, but we didn't tink ye'd get us like dat," Murphy said with a small smile.

"I'm glad... Technically, Lucy and Ana came up with it. I wasn't even going to do it until I saw my lamp and table," I said.

"Eh... We honestly didn't mean to do dat," Connor said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know you guys didn't. And you bought me new ones... You two are the best even though you drive me insane."

They each gave me a sweet individual kiss on the lips and then Murphy said, "I'm hungry."

"Let's get some pizza," Connor said.

"Pizza and beer, me favorite."

I chuckled at them, and said, "I'll go order it, and you two clean up my broken table. We'll put the other one up on Saturday ."

"Yes ma'am..." they said.

* * *

Saturday came around and the boys and I were working on the new table in my living room. We already had the lamp up and running because it was a piece of cake. This table, not so much. We had to practiacally sit here and read over the directions several times before we even understood part of the instructions.

Even Connor and Murphy read the other languages that the pamphlet provided and they still couldn't fully comprehend it. We decided to try it anyway and started to put it together the best we could.

"Hey lass, can ye hand me de hammer?" Connor asked.

"Sure," I said as I handed him my hammer.

"Thanks."

He started hammering the nail into the bottom of the table, or top, I honestly wasn't to sure, and he hit his thumb right on the tip with the hammer head.

"Ah, Fuck... Me..." He said as he shook his thumb out.

"Nice going Con," Murphy snickered.

"Ye think you could do any better?"

"Aye, I do..."

"Fine," Connor said as he handed over the hammer.

Murphy took it and handed over the screwdriver he was using.

"Dis is how a real man hammers," Murphy said as he started to hammer another nail.

A couple of seconds later, Murphy wound up doing the same thing to the opposite hand as Connor.

"Christ!" Murphy said.

"Lords name," Connor scolded.

"Mother Mary full of grace."

"I guess I'm going to have to bring out the Band-Aids and ice packs," I said with a chuckle.

"As long as ye kiss dem first," Murphy said with a smirk.

"Dat helps dem heal real fast," Connor said with an equal smirk.

I smiled at them and said, "Fine, I'll kiss your boo-boos better."

They laughed and got back to working on the table as I watched, and helped them out from time to time.

* * *

By the time they were finished, they had several bruises and splinters in their hands. I kissed each one just like I promised and even gave them an extra one on the lips when I was done.

We went out to my living room when I was finished healing them and we put the table right side up next to my couch. We all tilted our head to the side as we looked at the lopsided table. It was not too bad, but it looked like something out of _The_ C _at in the Hat_ or close to it.

"It's not to bad," Connor said with a shrug.

"As long as no one puts a drink or somethingon it, it should be fine," Murphy said.

"Do you think the lamp will stay?" I asked.

"Wort a shot," Connor said.

Murphy put the lamp on the table and it stayed in place. It was pretty much leaning at the same angle as the table, but it wasn't falling off, which was good.

"I say dat's a job well done," Murphy said with a smile.

"Aye, I believe so. We should go celebrate our victory at McGinty's," Connor said.

"Sounds good. How about you girl?" Murphy asked.

"Sounds great," I said.

"All right," Connor said.

I went to McGinty's with the boys and I was happy this week was a blast. Sure we had some crazy moments, but with these two, everyday is bound to be filled with something.


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Thanks for following, reviewing, and favouring everyone. Here's the next chapter. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondock Saints, it solely belongs to Troy Duffy.

* * *

Birthday Drinks and Something That Stinks

It was the week of my 21st birthday, and thankfully it falls on a Saturday this year, so it'll be a perfect night to get some drinks and to party with my friends, and two lovely boyfriends. The week was going smoothly and I thought it was looking to be the most amazing birthday week anyone could ever ask for, until Friday came around. Friday, the day before my birthday, was the day my birthday week went from great, to the worst week in the history of weeks.

Friday morning, I woke up to the smell of something dead in my apartment and it was the most repulsing thing I've ever had to smell. I jumped out of my bed and desperately tried to figure out where the horrid smell was coming from. I checked every room of my apartment and eventually found where the pungent smell was coming from that was stinking up my place. I looked in the sink and got a strong whiff of whatever died in there, and gagged at the repulsing smell. I figured it was a rat, and sighed at the thought of rats in my apartment.

I was about to call the landlord, when I heard keys clinking at the front door. I figured it was the boys because they usually walk me to work, but I have a feeling I'm going to be late today. They walked in with their normal attire of a t-shirt, their p-coats, jeans, and boots. I heard them gag as they entered fully and Connor said, "It smells in 'ere lass."

"Aye, it smells like sometin' died in 'ere," Murphy mumbled.

They made their way into my kitchen and I said, "I think a rat died in the pipes."

Connor went over to my sink and gagged some more, "I tink yer right."

"Guess dat explains de paper on ye door," Murphy said while handing over a notice from the landlord.

I took the paper and said, "Great…"

I read over the paper quickly and Connor asked, "What's it say?"

"That we have a rat infestation and that they're going to get someone to come in and take care of it. Looks like I'm going to be staying at your place for a bit."

"Ye always welcomed at our place lass."

"Ye sure are me girl," Murphy said with a smile.

I smiled back at them and said, "I know, and thank you, I really appreciate it."

"It isn't a problem," they said.

I sighed and said, "I guess I'm getting to work late today."

"Why don't ye take de day off today?" Murphy suggested.

"I wish I could, but the boss has been in a mood lately, and I'm swamped with work."

"Dat's to bad, lass. Is dere anyting ya need us to do?" Connor asked.

"Can you call my landlord and tell him about the dead rat in my pipe while I get dressed and pack a few things?"

"Aye, we can do that."

"Thanks," I said, giving both men a kiss on the cheek before heading to my room to get ready for work and to pack something for their place.

* * *

Eventually, I was dressed, packed, and ready to head to work with my two Irish boyfriends. Thankfully the boys got ahold of my landlord and he said that he'd mark my apartment down as one of the ones to take top priority when pest control comes. Before we headed out of my apartment, I made sure to call my boss and tell him I was going to be late. He wasn't very thrilled about that, but he did tell me it was fine and to get there as soon as possible.

I was in between Connor and Murphy, who were smoking their cigarettes, as we made our way to my work. As we walked through the city of Boston, Murphy struck up a conversation, "We could drop dat off at our place for ya."

"Aren't you going to be late for work?" I asked.

"We don't have work till noon, so we can get dat for ya lass," Connor said.

"Thanks guys. I don't have to find a spot for it in my office now."

"No problem lass. Anyting for ye," Connor said as he took the bag from my hands.

I smiled up at him and we continued walking to my destination. We finally got there around ten o'clock, and before I went into my building, I turned to the boys and said, "Thanks again guy's. You're the best."

"It really is noting girl. We love ye, and we'll do anyting for ye. We hope ye know dat," Murphy said sincerely.

I sighed and said, "I know… I just feel like I should always be thanking you two."

"Aye, we understand that lass. But ye don't have too," Connor said.

"Okay. I guess I should go before I get in even more trouble."

"All right, don't work yeself to hard lass, it's ye birthday tomorrow."

"Right… Well we'll see, like I said earlier, I'm pretty swamped."

"Ye got dis me girl," Murphy said before placing a chaste kiss to my lips.

"Aye, ye sure do," Connor said before giving me an almost identical kiss.

I smiled at them and said, "Bye, see you later."

"Bye," they said as they both gave me a small and adorable wave goodbye.

I went up to my floor, and saw Ana mining the reception desk. She gave me a raised brow, and I whispered to her, "I'll tell you later."

She gave me a quick nod, and I went into my office to start the pile of work on my desk.

* * *

It was finally our lunch break, and I went to meet up with Ana and Lucy who were already in the break room when I got there. They were chatting amongst themselves and Ana had her hand on Lucy's growing belly. When they noticed me, Ana waved me over and said, "Come feel the baby kick."

"The baby's kicking already?" I asked as I went over to the two women.

"Yep, the baby started to kick last night. Buck and I couldn't stop smiling as we felt it," Lucy said.

I placed my hand on her stomach, feeling the baby kick, and said, "Wow, that's incredible."

"Isn't it!?"

"I can't wait to see the little baby. I bet he or she is going to be adorable," Ana said.

"Yeah, I bet he or she will be," I said.

"So, did you find out the sex yet?" Ana asked.

"Actually, Buck and I talked about it, and decided to make it a surprise. We're going to wait and find out when he or she is born," Lucy said.

"Aww… I don't think I can wait."

"Believe me, neither can I."

We all chuckled and sat down at the table in the breakroom. We started eating and Ana spoke up, breaking the short silence between us, "Why were you late today, Timi? It's definitely not like you to be late."

"You were late?" Lucy asked with a chuckle.

"My apartment is infested with rats, and one died in my sink pipes, stinking up my apartment. So, I had to deal with that this morning, but thankfully the boys gave me a hand," I said.

"Oh, that sucks. And the day before your birthday too," Ana said with a huff.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Are you going to stay with the boys while your apartment is being taken care of?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, they said I could stay there."

"We're still going to McGinty's tomorrow for your birthday, right?" Ana asked with a small smile.

"Yep, nothing's going to stop me from celebrating my twenty-first birthday."

"I wish I could come, but maybe next year," Lucy said.

"Yeah, we'll miss you."

"Yeah, and I'll drink plenty for you since you can't come," Ana said

"You drank enough for the both of us even when I was drinking."

"I did not… Okay, maybe I did."

We laughed at her and Lucy grabbed a pink present from her lunch bag. She handed it to me and said, "Early birthday gift since I won't see you tomorrow."

I took it and said, "Thanks Lucy, you didn't have to do this."

"It's nothing, really. Happy early birthday."

I smiled at her and opened the small present from Lucy. Inside the small box was 4 tickets to a Boston Red Sox game that will take place in a couple of weeks.

"What? Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, they were some extra tickets from Buck's work buddies. No one could go, so I thought you'd like them, and I know your mother will be in town that week. Hope you four have fun," Lucy said.

"Thank you so much Lucy."

"No problem."

"Nice… My present will be given tomorrow," Ana said.

"I'm sure it'll be a large bottle of alcohol," Lucy said with a laugh.

"Hey… That's only part of the gift."

We both laughed at that and eventually Ana joined in. We went back to eating our lunches and continued to make small talk before we went back to work.

* * *

The work day was finally over, for everyone else in the office, but I still had a small stack of papers to finish. Ana came in when she was leaving and asked, "You're not going to stay up here all night are you?"

"I don't know… I have to finish my work," I said with an irritated groan.

"You don't have to. You already do a heck of a lot already, and you only have a small stack to do. Just add it into your pile for Monday."

"I can't."

Ana sighed and said, "Fine… I'll see tomorrow then."

"Hey Ana?"

"Yeah?"

"If the boys are downstairs, can you tell them that I'll see them later."

"I don't think they'll go for this. They always want to walk you home."

"I know, but I still have about two hours of work to do. They can't stand out there forever."

"Fine."

Ana left the room, and I started putting in the information from the next paper on my computer. As I continued to put in paper after paper, I got so immersed in what I was doing, that I didn't even hear anyone walk into my office.

"Dis is a nice office ye got here lass," I heard Connor say.

I jumped in my office chair and looked at the two men who were slowly eyeing my office.

"What are you two doing up here? I told you two to go," I said.

"We weren't going ta have dat girl. Ye know our neighborhood isn't da best, so we don't want ye walking home at night," Murphy said as he plopped in the chair next to my desk.

"I could have taken a cab, you know?"

"Aye, but ye know us."

"Sadly, I do… But you two aren't supposed to be in here. Mr. Steiner will have a fit if he sees you two in my office."

"Ye can tell him ta shove it. We just want to make sure our girl is safe," Murphy said with annoyance.

"Aye, and we'll just tell him we had an emergency and needed to talk to ye immediately," Connor said as he took my Hoberman sphere from my desk, and sat with it in my other chair.

"Okay, just give me two hours and try to stay as quiet as possible," I said to them.

"We can do dat," Connor said.

"Aye, ye won't even know we're here," Murphy said with a smirk.

I smiled at them, even though on the inside, I knew that having them there for two hours and not getting distracted by them was going to be difficult. I sighed and went back to doing my work, listening to the boys doing whatever they were doing to keep themselves occupied.

* * *

A little while later, I heard Connor speak up softly and say, "Lass, where's da bathroom?"

"I told ye ta go before we got here," Murphy said with a huff.

"But I didn't have ta go den."

"It's fine. Just go down the hall make a right, and you should see the bathrooms," I said to him.

"Tank ye lass."

Connor quickly went to find the bathroom and Murphy said, "How much longer me girl?"

"I honestly don't know," I said with a sigh.

"It's fine girl, take ye time."

"Thanks."

"Timi? Who is this?" I heard Mr. Steiner's voice say.

"Mr. Steiner, this is my um…"

"I'm de girl's boyfriend. Ye must be her boss," Murphy said as he stood and shook the man's hand.

"Yes, I am. It's nice meeting you, but we don't usually allow strangers in our offices."

"I'm aware of dat, but technically I am not a stranger and I won't let me girl go home alone at night."

"I completely understand, but this is still not allowed and I have to ask you to leave the premises."

"We aren't doing anyting wrong," I heard Connor say from outside the door.

Mr. Steiner turned and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm his brother."

"Huh… Well, I need you both to leave. You may not be bad people, but it's office policy. So, please leave."

Murphy let out a huff and said, "Fine. We'll meet ye at the coffee shop next door girl, dey are open until ten."

"Okay, I'll see you two later," I said, watching the two leave my field of view.

Mr. Steiner watched from my doorway as the two left the place, and when they were gone, he turned to me and said, "I had to do that, I hope you understand."

"I do Mr. Steiner. I apologize for the interruption," I said.

"Don't worry about it. This is just a warning, so don't let it happen again."

"Thank you, sir."

"It's no problem. You're my best worker here, and a hard worker too. Can't lose you over silly things. With that said, I must be off. I have a brief meeting with some old clients. Don't stay here too late, it's your birthday tomorrow."

"Uh, yeah. Got it."

He chuckled and said, "Goodnight, and Happy Birthday. See you Monday."

"Thank you, sir. Goodnight."

He tipped his head farewell to me, and walked out my door. When I heard the elevator close, I ran my fingers through my hair and groaned with frustration. That could have gone way worse than it did, but I'm thankful it didn't. I groaned and got back to work, hoping I could finish it soon, so I don't have to keep the boys waiting for too long.

* * *

I eventually got finished with my work, and it was just about to hit eight o'clock pm. I was happy that it only took me a few hours to get it finished, and that I didn't have to keep the boys waiting for too long. I left my office and went over to the small coffee shop the boys were going to, so we could go get some supper and then head back to their place.

When I walked into the shop, I saw my two Irish men sitting by the window while drinking small cups of coffee. I went up to their table and said, "Are you guys ready?"

Connor smiled at me and said, "Ye all finished lass?"

I smiled back at him and said, "Yep, all done."

"Well, we're ready if ye are me girl," Murphy said as he got up and placed a short kiss to my cheek.

Connor did the same thing when he got up from his seat, and they both threw their cups out before leading me out of the café. We started walking and Murphy spoke up, "So, what's for dinner? I'm starving."

"Me too," I said.

"Aye, me tree. I was tinking about going to Fiona's Diner. Something quick, easy, and a place dat we know," Connor said.

"Sounds good," I said.

"Aye, it does. I could eat da whole menu right now," Murphy grumbled.

"I'd laugh, but honestly I could too."

"Ye two are dorks," Connor said with a snicker.

"We just get each other," Murphy said as he threw an arm over my shoulder.

"Yeah, right. Me and da lass have more tings in common den you two."

"Dat's a fucking lie. Ye barely have anyting in common wit de girl."

"I have tings in common wit her."

"Guys…" I groaned, getting their attention, "You both have lots of things in common with me, but since you both have opposite differences with me, it makes my experiences with each one of you, unique and fun."

"I guess dats true lass. We may be similar in many ways, but sometimes we have our differences, and dats what makes you like de both of us differently," Connor said as he grabbed my hand to hold.

"Aye, I agree wit dat. We love ye girl," Murphy said.

"I love you guys too. Now let's hurry up, I need food." I said.

They both chuckled as I pulled them along, and we made our way to the diner to get a late-night dinner.

* * *

The rest of last night went by in a blur, we went to Fiona's diner, got some food, chatted a bit, then walked to their place, and I pretty much passed out from the long day I had as I hit their mattresses. I was still sound asleep when I felt someone poking me and whispering in my ear, "Get up lass. Ye don't want to sleep ye whole day away. It is ye birthday."

"Connor… Just five more minutes."

"Ye sure ye are turning twenty-one today and not five."

"Shut up…"

"Come on lass."

"Mmm…"

"Ye must be really tired, huh?"

I nodded and asked, "Where's Murphy?"

"He went out to get ye a special birthday breakfast. I decided to stay and watch over ye."

I turned over in the two beds that were pushed together and nuzzled into Connor's chest with a happy sigh. He pulled me closer to him and said, "Ye can sleep lass. I'll wake ye when Murph is back with breakfast."

"Okay… I love you Co….."

I drifted back to sleep before I could even finish my sentence, but I faintly heard Connor say that he loved me too.

* * *

I heard the door opening, awakening me from my slumber and I looked up to see Murphy stumbling in with bags of food, and a cup holder with coffee. I saw that Connor fell back to sleep, so I got up and decided to give Murphy a hand. When I went over to help, Murphy said, "No girl, I've got it. Ye shouldn't have to do anyting on ye birthday."

"It's just a birthday, and I can help out. I mean, last year I had to work on my birthday, and I'm pretty sure I did some overtime that day too," I said as I grabbed the cup holder.

"Dat doesn't sound like a fun birthday."

"I really didn't mind it."

"Well, we'll give ye a great birthday dis year lass. Ye can count on us," Murphy said, placing a kiss on my lips before setting the bags down.

I felt two arms wrap around me, and Connor placed his chin on my shoulder with a small yawn.

"Glad ye awake," Connor said before taking one of the coffees.

"Thanks for keeping me company," I said.

"Any time," he said as he took a sip from his cup.

"I decided to buy a whole bunch of different food, and we can have a little bit of choice. Like a little birthday buffet," Murphy said as he placed the containers on the already cluttered table.

"Sounds good, Murphy. And it smells great," I said as I went to help him setup the small cluttered table.

"I taught so. By de way, happy birthday girl" Murphy said before kissing me again, but this time longer and sweeter.

"All right, all right… It's me turn… We don't want de food to go cold," Connor grumbled to is brother.

"Fuck ye," I heard Murphy mumble and turned to place the rest of the food out.

I turned to Connor and he said, "Happy birthday lass. I'm happy we get to spend it with ye."

"Me too," I said smiling at Connor.

He gave me a sweet and long kiss too, and I was feeling really good about my birthday today. I mean, it's already starting out way better than last year's birthday, so I can't wait to see what else this day has in store for me. Connor pulled away and said, "Why don't we eat?"

"Aye… Before it gets cold," Murphy said with sarcasm.

"Fuck ye."

"Fuck ye."

Well it is my birthday, but it wouldn't be a normal day without my two adorkable boyfriends arguing with each other. After they settled down, we grabbed some of the different food Murphy brought back, and dug into our special breakfast.

* * *

Once breakfast ended, we sat around the table stuffed, yet satisfied, and decided to make some small talk.

"What shall we do until we have to go to McGinty's?" Connor asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I'm not sure. I really had nothing planned for today."

"Why don't we go to the movies?" Murphy asked.

"Could be fun. What do ye think lass? It is ye birthday after all, so ye have the final say," Connor said.

"I haven't been to the movies for a while. It'd be nice to see something new," I said.

"What movie do ye want to see me girl?" Murphy asked.

"I heard Mulan was a good movie, even if it was intended for kids."

"A kids' movie?" Connor asked in confusion.

"Come on… It's my choice today… please…"

"Fine lass… We will go for ye."

"Aye, as long as you have fun we don't care. Now let's get ready," Murphy said.

We got ready to go to the theater, and once we were done, we grabbed a cab to get to our local movie theater.

* * *

The movie was great, even for a Disney kids' movie. It had its humor, it had its sad moments, and it had some fighting scenes that I think the boys enjoyed. As we left the theater, Murphy spoke up and said, "Ye know, dat movie was a pretty damn good one if ye ask me."

"Aye, it was. I didn't think I'd like a kids' movie, but de fighting scenes were pretty nice."

"I agree, and dat little dragon… Mushu… He was cool."

I giggled at my boys and said, "Yeah, it was a great movie. It was nice to see a female kicking some butt."

"She sure was brave and strong, just like our girl," Murphy said.

"Thanks…"

"We're serious lass. Ye are beautiful, brave, strong, just like dat Mulan girl. I wouldn't doubt for a second that ye wouldn't pull off everyting dat she did," Connor said with a genuine smile.

"Aye, and ye already demonstrated ye can take care of yeself when ye punched Connor in de nose," Murphy said with the same smile as his brother.

"You guys are the sweetest," I said behind a fast-growing blush.

They both shrugged and Murphy said, "It isn't a problem girl. We speak noting but de truth to ye."

"Aye, because we love ye," Connor said.

They both gave me a kiss on the cheek, and we continued to make our way back to the boy's loft.

* * *

We got back to their loft, and only had an hour until we were supposed to be a McGinty's. They hung their rosaries by the door and Murphy stretched his muscles as he said, "So, I guess we don't have much time. We should probably get ready to go to McGinty's then."

"Yeah, we should," I said as I looked at my watch.

"All right, let's get ready den," Connor said.

We were ready in about thirty minutes, and soon after that, we went to McGinty's to celebrate my birthday. When we got there, the whole place erupted in happy birthdays and cheers as soon as we walked through the front door. I sure was stunned and nervous about all the attention centered towards me, but it was kind of heartwarming to see how many people I've befriended in this pub, and it's all because of my friends, and my two Irish boyfriends.

As I walked through the medium size crowd of drunk men, I felt a few pats on my back and quick happy birthdays. As we got to our seats, Connor whispered in my ear, "Told ye if ye celebrated ye birthday here, ye'd get a nice pat on de back."

I chuckled at the memory of Connor telling us this on the first day I met him. Even though it was about eight months ago, I still remember that first meeting like it was yesterday. We took a seat at the bar and Doc said, "Happy…. Bir… Birt... Birthday… Lass… Fuck Ass…"

"Thanks Doc," I said to the older man.

"No p… p… problem lass… Fuck ass… Free drink… on me."

"Do we get a free one two?" Connor asked.

Doc handed me a pint of beer and said, "if ye were as pr… pretty… as her…"

Murphy laid his head on my shoulder, batting his eyelashes playfully, and said, "We're pretty Doc."

I giggled at the silly man and Doc rolled his eyes, and went to get the boys their Guinness.

"Do ye think it worked?" Murphy asked.

"It was truly horrifying, Murph. I tink ye scared de poor old man off," Connor said with a laugh.

"Hey, I'm not dat bad, right girl?"

"You're beautiful Murph," I said to him.

"Tank ye me girl."

"Well, dey say dat beauty is in de eye of de beholder," Connor said with a chuckle.

Murphy hit Connor upside the head, and Connor hit him right back, starting a little fight between each other, with me smack dab in the middle of the little skirmish. As they continued their little banter, Doc came over and placed their drinks in front of them. They quickly stopped and Connor asked Doc, "Can we get a round of Jameson?"

Doc nodded and went to pour us some shots of Jameson.

"Jameson!? I don't think I can handle that," I said with worry.

"Don't worry Timi. Ye have us, and if ye can't handle it, we'll take care of ye," Murphy said.

"Aye, but I'm sure ye'll be fine. One shot of Jameson won't hurt, a lot," Connor said with a cheeky smirk.

"Okay… Just make sure I don't end up like I did on St. Patrick's Day," I said.

"Come on now lass, dat was quite a fun night."

"Ye were great dat night, and ye Irish step dancing was pretty damn good," Murphy said with a chuckle.

I ran a hand down my face and said, "Ugh… Don't remind me."

They laughed at my awkwardness, and Murphy said, "It's fine me girl. We promise dat we won't let ye embarrass yeself like dat today, especially on ye birthday."

"Thanks guys."

"No problem," they said.

Doc brought over our shots, and went to take orders from other patrons in the bar. I looked at the shot of Jameson, which was almost filled to the rim, and Connor said, "Ye don't have to do it if ye don't want."

"Aye, we are not making ye girl," Murphy said.

"I know, but it is my twenty-first birthday. Why not celebrate? I mean, it's just one shot," I said with a shrug.

"Dat's de spirit girl."

"To Timi, may she have a wonderful birthday, what's left of it anyway," Connor said as he raised his shot.

"And may she have a good rest of de year too," Murphy said as raised his own glass.

They both tipped their shots back, and barely even flinched at the whiskey they just downed. I continued to stare at mine, and let out a sigh, nervous that I might embarrass myself in front of everyone. Sure, I had a shot during St. Patrick's Day, but it wasn't Jameson that I was downing that night. I picked the glass up, bringing it to my lips, and Connor said, "Ye got dis Lass."

"Ye'll be fine girl," Murphy said.

I gathered the encouragement I got from the boys, and downed the drink as best as I could. The liquid burned as I tried to force it down my throat, and my cheeks burned like fire. The boys tried desperately to hide their chuckles and Murphy said, "Ye did well girl."

"Aye, and ye face is bright red," Connor said.

"Argh… How… do you… two do it?" I asked the boys as I tried to regain my composure.

"Easy lass, we've been doing it since we were wee little lads. Us Irish start early ye know?"

"Aye, we're accustomed to it and it's in our blood," Murphy said.

"Mmm-hmm…" I mumbled.

They snickered, and we all started taking sips from our beers as the two made small talk with each other. As we continued to sit at the bar, I felt two strong hands land on my shoulders, and I heard Rocco say, "Happy birthday, Timi."

I turned on my bar stool and said, "Thanks Rocco."

"No problem," he pulled out a twenty-dollar bill and said, "Not much, but maybe you can buy something nice. Or maybe go somewhere with these two assholes."

I took the money from him and said, "Thanks, you didn't need to give me anything."

"Ah, it's nothing."

"Ye missed her first shot of Jameson Roc," Connor said to the man.

"No fucking way, you two idiots made her take a shot of that?'

"Aye, we did. She handled it as well as any other would for deir first time," Murphy said.

"Well shit… Too bad I had to miss that. Damn pig head of a boss made me do some extra work tonight."

"Why ye even put up wit dat shite?"

"You know why. I've been there too damn long, and one day they'll promote me or some shit. I'll get my chance."

"Sure, thing Rocco…" Connor said.

"Now let's get this party started. Round of drinks."

"I don't tink de lass will need anymore, she barely even touched her first free drink," Murphy said with a chuckle.

I looked at the boys' drinks and they were almost empty, and I still had a pretty full glass sitting in front of me.

"She'll get de hang of it eventually. She's still easing her way into all dis," Connor said.

"Yeah, don't be too hard on yourself Timi. These two Irish fucks are not one to keep up with, trust me," Rocco said before he took a seat next to Connor.

"Yeah, Rocco should know. He does his best, and is pretty damn good, but he still falls short of us," Murphy said.

I chuckled at that and continued drinking my beer, as the boys got their second round.

"WHO'S READY TO PAAAARRRTTYYY!" the ever so familiar voice of Ana rang through the bar.

I rolled my eyes with a shake of my head, knowing full well that Ana is going to go all out tonight. Ana came over to me with a big grin on her face, and gave me a solid hug.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TIMI!" Ana yelled.

"Ana, you don't have to yell," I laughed.

"I know, but I'm soooo excited. Come on, aren't you excited? You're finally twenty-one."

"I'm not that excited."

"Aww… You're such a poop," she looked at the boys and said, "Please tell me you gave her a lot to drink?"

"We gave her a shot of Jameson and dis beer, but de lass is very slow," Connor said.

"Aye, she isn't really de drinking type," Murphy said with a light snicker.

"Oh Timi, you've got to step up your game. To help you catch up to our speed someday, I got you this," Ana said as she gave me a heavy bag.

"I looked in the bag and found about three bottles of different liquor in it. I looked back at her and said, "Really Ana? That's a lot of liquor."

She huffed and rolled her eyes, "That's not even the tip of the ice berg. I would have bought you more, but Steve here said to take it easy."

"Yeah… Happy birthday by the way," Steve said from behind his fiancé.

"Thanks Steve," I said.

"There's one more thing in there. Check it out," Ana said with a large smile.

I dug in the bag and found some lacey lingerie that made my eyes go wide. I looked at my friend again and said, "Uhh… what?"

"What is it girl?" Murphy asked as he fished one of the sets out of the bag.

My face went bright red and Murphy said, "Dis is sure something."

"See, that's what it's for," Ana said with a wink.

"We quite appreciate dat."

"Aye, didn't know it was our birthday too," Connor said with a smirk.

"Okay… Okay…" I said as I took the very thin lingerie from Murphy, who was still ogling it like a hormonal teenager.

"Hurry up, girlie. We gotta get you drunk. I'll be over to check on you soon," Ana said with a tap on my head, before she took her boyfriend to find somewhere to sit.

"Oh, jeeze…" I mumbled out.

"Don't worry lass. It was a great gift Ana gave ye," Connor said with the smirk still plastered on his face.

"It's certainly better den our gift," Murphy said with the same annoying smirk as his brother.

"Aye, why didn't we tink of dis Murph?"

"I don't know, but maybe next year."

"Definitely."

"Guys…" I whined.

"Don't be embarrassed girl. We love ye," Murphy said and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Yes, we do. And we don't mean to tease ye. We just love de way ye get," Connor said and gave me a quick kiss as well.

"Yeah... Yeah… I know. I love you two too," I huffed and grabbed some courage to say, "Maybe you'll see me in one of those soon."

They both perked up real fast and Connor asked, "Really lass?"

I nodded with my own smirk plastered on my face.

"Tonight?" Murphy asked.

"Mmm… Maybe not tonight… I think I'll be too drunk," I said.

"Fair enough," Connor said with a shrug.

Doc came over and Murphy asked him, "Hey Doc, can ye hand us our present for de girl."

"Sure... ting," Doc said.

Doc grabbed a present from behind the bar, and handed it to Murphy.

"Dis here lass is from de both of us. Hope ye enjoy it," Connor said.

Murphy handed me the rectangular box and I said, "I'm sure I will. I love anything you two give me."

I opened the box, and unwrapped my gift from an assortment of wrapping paper, and found a light blue sweater that I was eyeing just a couple of weeks ago at the mall.

"Guys… How did you?" I asked.

"We saw ye looking at it a few weeks ago," Connor said.

"Thankfully ye didn't notice us coming back from de restroom, and caught ye eyeing de ting," Murphy said.

"So, we went back a couple of days ago, and gratefully dey still had a few left."

I gave them both a giant hug, and said, "Thank you guys. You two are something, you know that?"

They shrugged and Connor said, "We just want to keep our girl happy."

"Aye, and we want her to know dat we pay attention to her," Murphy said.

"I love you both," I said with a smile.

"We love ye too, Timi," they said.

"Hey, enough with the sappy shit. Let's get to drinking, we have a birthday to celebrate," Rocco said loudly as he held up his glass.

We all nodded and started drinking again, everyone being boisterous and noisy as we continued to party in the pub.

* * *

A few hours went by, and everyone was still partying away, even though it calmed down just a bit. Well, everyone except me was still partying, I was currently in the lady's room with Ana, puking my guts into the toilets of the pub. I'm just glad that I didn't do any Irish step dancing this time, or puked on Connor's shirt. I was resting my clammy head on the bathroom wall, and said, "I feel like I'm dying."

Ana just laughed at me and said, "Been there, done that… And the sad thing is, I'd do it all over again the next day."

"Ana… have I ever told you… that you're crazy?"

"Several times as a matter of fact. But you're definitely not the first one to do so, including Lucy."

"Mmm… Well, you're crazy."

"Yeah, yeah… So, feeling any better."

"A little."

"Going to vomit anymore."

"Please don't say that word."

"What? Vomit."

I upchucked again into the nearby toilet, and Ana said, "Oh… Sorry..."

I just groaned as I finished the rest of my puking session. Soon after though, I was done, and I think I was actually finished for good this time. Ana helped me walk over to the sink and helped me rinse my mouth with water and clean up a bit. As I finished up, Ana looked at me with a smirk on her face and said, "You look like shit."

"You… Suck…" I grumbled.

"What? I'm proud of you. Especially since I missed your St. Patrick's Day fiasco."

"Don't remind me of that. That was even worse than today."

"I've heard, and I'm sorry I missed it."

We walked out of the bathroom, well I mostly stumbled out, and went over to our men who were waiting patiently for us by the bar. Connor embraced me in a hug, and kissed the top of head saying, "Sorry lass. We didn't cut ye off in time. Hope ye feeling all right."

"It's fine. It happens. I just want to go home and to bed."

"We can do dat me girl. It's getting pretty late anyway," Murphy said as I felt his hand rub my back soothingly.

"Night Timi, I had a great time. Feel better, and see you at work on Monday. Don't forget to fill us in on how the lingerie worked," Ana said.

"I hate you," I grumbled to her.

"Love you too."

"Night," Steve said swiftly before he walked out with Ana.

"Come on lass, let's go home," Connor said to me.

"Do you need any help?" I heard Rocco say as I continued to lean into Connor.

"No, we got it Roc, but tanks," Murphy said.

"All right, have a good night guys. And feel better kid."

"Thanks," I muttered to him.

I heard him snicker at me, and Connor lead me out of the bar carefully. When we got outside, Connor peeled me away from him and I groaned angrily at the man.

"Don't worry lass, I got ye," he said before he picked me up in his arms, carrying me bridal style back to their place.

* * *

We eventually reached their loft and I was in and out of consciousness the whole way there. Connor placed me down on the mattresses, and helped me take of at least part of my clothing, so I could fall asleep comfortably. I heard Murphy place my gifts somewhere in the room, and soon after, he laid beside me in bed. Connor joined us after he got dressed down, and snuggled up with us in bed. I could barely open up my heavy eyelids, but I managed to speak to my handsome men before I fell into a deep slumber, "Thanks for tonight guys. Best birdday… Birthday… Something like that..."

"We had a good time too lass," Connor said.

"Aye, and we love when ye have dat beautiful smile on ye face. So today, was de best," Murphy said.

"Mmm... I wuv you… Love ye... you..."

"Go to sleep lass," Connor said.

"Sleep…"

I faintly heard them giggle as I drifted off into a peaceful slumber, dreaming about a wonderful birthday that I had with my friends and the loves of my life.


	26. Chapter 26

AN: Thanks for following, reviewing, and favouring everyone. Here's the next chapter. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondock Saints, it solely belongs to Troy Duffy.

Mother's in Town and Funny Clowns

Tomorrow was going to be a hectic day, and not to mention the next four days as well. My mother was coming to town, and I was dreading that I would have to tell her that I wasn't just dating Connor, but I was dating his twin brother Murphy as well. I had no clue how to break the news to her, and how she was going to take it, the anxiety has been killing me for the past week. Now that the day is almost here, its unbearable and I'm so nervous that this is all I've been able to think about. I laid in bed trying to figure out how I was going to break the news to my mother, but every time I lay the situation out, I conclude that my mother is going to storm out and disown me.

There was a knock on my door and then it opened up to reveal one of the men that my mother was going to meet within 24 hours. Connor came over to me and took a seat next to me, "What's de matter lass? Ye look depressed?"

"My mother is coming to town tomorrow, Connor. I'll have to tell her that I'm dating the both of you, and I'm driving myself insane," I said with a groan.

"Aww Lass, don't worry so much. Ye don't have to tell her ye know?"

"I know, but if she finds out without me telling her, I'll feel horrible and guilty. Not to mention she'll be angry with me as well."

"I understand, but just know lass, ye have us here with ye. So no matter what happens, we'll be here for ye."

"Thanks Connor. I know you and Murphy will be here for me."

Murphy came into the room with a smirk on his face and asked, "What's going on? Ye all right Timi?"

"She's nervous about her mother coming to town. Mostly about telling her dat she's dating twins," Connor answered his brother.

"Don't worry about dat me girl. Everyting will work out just fine. Just enjoy ye time wit ye mother while she's here."

"Thanks guys," I said.

"Anytime Timi," they said.

"Do you guys think you can help me out today?"

"Wit what me girl?" Murphy asked.

"I was planning on getting everything ready today for my mother's stay, so I was wondering if you could help me out. Three people would be better than just me, and go a lot quicker too."

"We can do dat lass. What ever ye need, we're here to help," Connor said.

"Aye, we sure are," Murphy said.

"Okay, let's get this done," I said as I got out of bed, getting ready to clean my house for my special visitor.

It took the three of us about seven hours to clean my whole house, including a few much needed breaks in between for lunch and needed rest. We all plopped down on my couch once we were finished, and none of us wanted to move a muscle, not that we could since we all ached from the hectic cleaning we did. I was leaning on Murphy and Connor was leaning on me as the three of us continued to groan at the pain we were in.

"I don't tink I can move ever again," Murphy grumbled out.

"Who knew cleaning could be such a workout," Connor groaned.

"I guess you wouldn't know because your place is always a mess," I said.

"Hey, we clean our place," Connor said.

"Really, when?"

"Um, when was de last time we cleaned Murphy?" Connor asked his brother.

Murphy thought about it and said, "Well, um… We cleaned it that Friday after we went to McGinty's."

"Aye, but I don't tink dat's what de lass meant by cleaning."

"But we threw out everyting dat was on our table, and floor."

"Wow, you two haven't cleaned the place since I've cleaned it?" I asked.

"Guess so, but it isn't our fault. We don't have much time, and ye don't mind it lass," Connor said.

"That's true, and its not even that dirty."

"Yep… ye know, we didn't tink ye place would be dis dirty, it always seems so clean when we're here," Murphy said.

"I try to keep it tidy, but I really don't deep clean like this often. Maybe once a year or so."

"Only when ye mother's in town."

I flopped back into my couch, and said, "Ugh don't remind me."

"Relax lass, don't get so worked up over it. I'm sure ye mother will be accepting of dis relationship, just like our ma," Connor said.

"Yes, I guess your right. I think she'll come to terms with it, eventually, I hope."

"What's for dinner?" Murphy asked.

"I don't think I can cook anything , my body aches. How about we just order some pizza?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me, lass" Connor said.

"Aye, dat sounds good," Murphy said.

"Okay, who's going to get up and order it?" I asked.

We all looked towards the kitchen where my phone was located and Connor said, "Maybe we can wait a bit until we order."

"Aye, I'm not dat hungry anyway," Murphy said with a shrug.

"Okay, ten minutes " I grumbled.

"Aye," they grumbled out.

Yesterday finished rather quickly, especially after dinner. I let the boys stay overnight because they were still tired after we cleaned my whole apartment, and I didn't want to make them leave and walk home. Plus, having their company yesterday helped me keep calm and not think too much about my mother coming to town. Once the sun was up though, I asked them to leave so I could finish getting ready for my mother's stay, and so I could have a little panic attack while trying to think of a good time to bring up our three way relationship.

I took a cab to the airport, awaiting my mothers arrival, and as I waited in the baggage claim area, I couldn't stop pacing back and forth. I was happy to see my mother again after 2 years, but I was also nervous. I heard my name get called out, and I turned to see my mother coming towards me. I gave her a large grin, and when she got up to me, she gave me a tight embrace that I returned. When she let go of me, she said, "I'm so happy to see you again. You keep getting beautiful every time I see you."

"Thanks mother, you look great as well," I said to her.

"Thanks sweetie. So where's that lovely Connor I talked to on Christmas?"

"Well, he and his brother has to work, so we'll possibly see them tonight, or tomorrow at the baseball game."

"Hmm… It sounds to me that you are keeping him from me," she said with a small chuckle.

I chuckled back nervously and said, "No, why would I do that?"

"I don't know, why would you?"

"I don't know, but why don't we get back to my apartment and have some lunch?"

"That sounds great, the pretzels on the plane did nothing for me."

"Okay, let's go."

We took a cab back to my place, and I put her luggage in my room, where she'll be staying for the next four days. I didn't mind taking the couch, maybe it'll help me think. Once she was settled in, I made us some lunch, and as we sat down to eat, my mother struck up some conversation.

"So, You and Connor have been dating for quite sometime, huh?" she asked.

"Yes, since late September, early October actually. So about nine months, give or take," I replied.

"Wow, that's fantastic. Do you think he's the one."

"He could be, but honestly it's still to early to know. Things happen, whether its going great or not. I don't want to jinx what we have."

"I understand, I knew your father would be the one on our one year anniversary. He was so romantic that day. Have you talked to him recently?"

"He sent me a card from Aruba on my birthday."

"Still off with that girl on a long honeymoon. His never ending midlife crisis."

I shrugged and said, "Yeah, but it doesn't matter. You guys are better apart anyway."

She sighed and said, "Yes, I guess you're right. And I met this lovely man about three years younger than me at my local gym. He's been so sweet, but I don't know if I'm ready yet."

"I get it, but he sounds like a nice guy. You should give it a chance, it might work out."

"I think I might. Just to know I still got it, and so I can move on from your dad."

"That's great, I bet it'll be good for you."

"I think it will. Especially now that my daughter is growing up and about to start a family of her own."

"Moving a little fast mom, let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"I'm sorry, I just feel like everything is working out for you. I think this Connor fellow is really good for you, and the way it sounded on the phone at Christmas time is that he loves you a lot too."

"Thanks mom. Connor and Murphy are great."

"Murphy is his brother, right? He seems to be around a lot."

"Well yeah, they are twins, and have a very strong bond with each other. They are pretty much inseparable."

"Wow, that's interesting. But do you guys ever get some alone time without his brother?"

"Yes, occasionally we do."

"That's good, as long as you two are getting some time alone."

"Yeah, so um… would you like to do anything while you're here?"

"I don't have much in mind, as long as I get to spend some time with you."

"I understand, that's why I took this week off of work, so I could spend time with you."

"I'm glad that you did that. I'm looking forward to these four days with you, but I think I'd like to take a nap. It's been a long morning."

"Yeah, go ahead and rest up. I'll clean up, and maybe we can go to Fiona's Diner for supper. I know you liked it there the last time you came to visit."

"Yes, I like that place. Will Connor and his brother be joining us?"

"They might depending on their schedule."

"Great, I hope I get to meet them today."

"Yes, me too," I said with nervousness.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you in a bit, thanks for having me," my mom said as she got up from my kitchen table.

"No problem mom. See you in a bit."

She walked off to my bedroom, and I stayed in the kitchen to clean up after lunch. As I cleaned our dishes, I continued to think about the boys and I. My mother was desperate to see them today, and I was trying so hard not to have them meet until the baseball game tomorrow. I wasn't even sure if they were going to stop by after work, and I didn't tell them not to, so they might follow their normal routine. I decided that I wasn't going to get anywhere while thinking so hard, so I finished cleaning and went to watch something on TV to distract my racing thoughts.

I must have fallen asleep on the couch when I heard laughing coming from my kitchen. I got up in a panic and looked at my clock in the living room, seeing that it was just after 7pm. I heard my moms voice from the kitchen and then Connor and Murphy's to follow. My eyes went wide as I figured out that my mom just met the two men that are very important to me. I walked into the kitchen feeling numb and nervous, afraid of what I was going to see.

"Dere's de lass. Ye sleep well?" Connor asked with a bright smile.

"Um.. How long have you guys been here?" I asked, tying to keep the worry off my voice.

"Not to long Timi. We came into de place like always and found ye sleeping, den ye mother here welcomed us in and we started chatting," Murphy answered.

"Yes, they are just lovely. Your boyfriend and his brother are way better than I even thought they'd be," my mother said with a smile.

"Glad you guys met and are getting along. Can you excuse us for a second mom, I'd like to talk to them alone," I said.

"Sure, I need to check on something anyway. I'll see you guys soon."

When she left the room and I heard my bedroom door shut, I looked at my boys with anger on my face. Both boys raised their eyebrows high and Murphy mumbled, "I don't tink I like de lass angry like dis."

"Aye, me either Murph," Connor mumbled.

"What the heck!?" I whispered yelled at them, so my mother didn't here.

They stood from where they were seated and came over to me, leaving an inch of space, and Connor said, "We didn't tell her lass, if dat's what ye thinking."

I sighed and said, "No, I know. I figured that you didn't, and I know that you wouldn't. Its just, I didn't plan it out that you'd all meet today, and while I was asleep. I was hoping to introduce you guys and stuff. I'm just so nervous, I don't even know what I'm feeling. I'm sorry, I'm not angry at you guys, I'm just so stressed."

Connor pulled me into a hug and said, "Don't worry so much Timi. Everything is going to be okay. We're getting along well wit ye mother, and I'm sure when ye get to tell her, she'll be supportive, as will we."

Connor let me go, and Murphy pulled me into a hug as well. I sighed and said, "Why are you guys so sweet?"

Murphy let me go and they both had smirks on their faces.

"We had a good ma, and we know how to treat a woman right," Connor said.

"Aye, we sure do," Murphy said.

"So, do you guys want to have dinner with us?" I asked the boys.

"Ye sure lass. We don't want to cause ye any more stress," Connor said.

"No, it's fine. I'm sure my mother would like that you two come with us."

"I tink it'll be nice."

"Me too, maybe I can warm up to her and it'll make it easier to accept our relationship," Murphy said.

"Yeah, I hope so."

I heard my mother walk into the room and she said, "Is it time to go eat?"

"Yep, it is," I said with a small smile.

"Will you two be joining us?"

"Aye, we sure will Mrs. Pedal. If ye don't mind us tagging along," Connor said.

"Of course not. I like you two."

I chuckled along with my two men, and said, "Okay, I'll call us a cab so we can go."

We reached the diner in no time, and got a booth seat in the back. My mother sat next to me, while Connor and Murphy sat opposite of us. We flipped through our menus and Fiona made her way over, "Hey you three, how's it going?"

"We're doing fine, how about you?" I said.

"I'm doing great. Who's this lovely lady with you all tonight?"

"This is my mother, she's in town visiting."

"Oh, that's sweet. I remember her from a couple of years ago, nice to see you again."

"You too," my mom said.

"Let me get y'all a drink. What would you like?"

We all gave our drink orders to Fiona, and once she walked off to get them, my mother started to make conversation, "This is nice."

"It sure is. I'm glad we could come wit ye both," Connor said.

"Me too, my daughters been acting like I shouldn't even meet you and your brother."

"I… I didn't mean it like that. You were going to meet them, eventually," I said awkwardly.

"I know sweetheart, but you've been acting so strange since I've been talking about Connor."

"I was just nervous, that's all."

"I know, but there was nothing to be nervous about. He's great and so is his brother. I approve of it, not that you need it anyway since you're an adult."

I smiled nervously, thinking that she didn't even know half of why I was so nervous, and said, "Yeah, that's great."

Murphy gave me a raised brow, silently telling me that I should tell my mother about all of us. I shook my head softly, so my mother wouldn't notice, and Murphy gave me a quick look of disappointment.

We continued to talk about different things, mostly my mom questioned Connor and Murphy about what they do and their life back in Ireland. We ate our dinner, while continuing to have a fun time together, and eventually we were done and getting ready to go. We took a cab back to my place, and the boys walked us to my door.

"Thanks for coming guys," I said.

"Its no problem lass, we had a great time," Connor said.

"So did I. It was great meeting you both and I can't wait to see you again tomorrow. Have a good night boys," my mother said.

"Night Mrs. Pedal," my boyfriends said.

I let my mom into my apartment, so she could get some rest, and I stayed out in the hall with Connor and Murphy, so I could say goodnight.

"Ye gotta tell her girl," Murphy said with a sigh.

"I know, I know… I'll do it tomorrow after the game, we'll go to dinner and I'll tell her there," I said

"Ye have to lass. Dragging it out is only going to make it worse," Connor mentioned.

"I promise, I will."

"Good, because it sucks watching Connor get all de attention," Murphy grumbled.

"Aww, don't worry Murphy. You'll get your chance soon," I said.

"I better," he said with a small smirk playing on his lips.

I placed a kiss on his cheek, but he wasn't having it, and snuck a kiss on my lips while holding me close. I smiled into our short kiss and then Connor gave me one as well once Murphy pulled away.

"See you tomorrow guys," I said.

"See ye tomorrow, Timi," they said.

I went into my apartment with a smile on my face, and even though I was still worried about what I was going to tell my mother tomorrow, I know it will work out no matter what because I have my amazing boyfriends in my life.

The next day was upon us, and my mother and I were getting ready for the baseball game. I reserved a dinner reservation at a pretty decent restaurant tonight after the game, and knew I was going to break the news to her there. There was a knock on my door, and I opened it to reveal my two men in plain black shirts, jeans, and boots. I smiled at them and said, "Hey guys."

"Hi dere Lass, ye looking beautiful as always," Connor said with a grin.

"Thanks."

"Ye do look beautiful girl," Murphy said with his own grin.

"You two are too flattering," I said with a blush.

"We just say what we feel."

"Aye lass, Murphy is right," Connor said.

"Let me see if my mom is ready to go, the cab should be here soon," I said.

"All right lass, take ye time."

I went to see if my mom was ready, and she met me halfway, and she asked, "Are they here already?"

"Yes, they're here. Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. I haven't been to Fenway park before, so its exciting."

"I've only been there once for a work thing a couple of years ago. It should be fun."

"Yep, it sounds like a good time. You've always liked baseball. Especially when the Marlins were established a little while ago before you moved here."

"Yeah, I was a big baseball fan. So, let's get going."

"Okay."

The cab arrived when we got downstairs, and took us to the baseball stadium. Outside of the park, they were having a bunch of different activities for children and the fans. It was a family fun day at the stadium, and it was bustling with people. There was face painting, small games, and clowns roaming around.

"Wow, looks like we came on a fun day," my mom chuckled.

"Yeah, a whole bunch of activities going on," I said.

"I tink were going to have a great time today," Connor said as he threw an arm around me.

I could see Murphy having a hard time not being able to show his affection towards me like he normally does since my mom still doesn't know yet. I felt bad for putting Murphy through this, but tonight will he the night I tell her, and hopefully everything goes well.

A clown came up from behind me, and squeezed his nose a couple of times making it honk. We chuckled at him and then he pulled out a few balloons to make some kind of balloon animal or item. He blew up the balloons, and started to fiddle with it in his hands. Eventually he finished, and revealed a flower with the balloons he had. The four of us applauded the clown and he got on one knee and handed me the multicolored balloon flower.

I smiled at the clown as I took the flower and said, "Thanks."

He grabbed my empty hand and kissed my knuckles softly. I giggled nervously, a blush slowly making its way on my face and Connor said, "All right, all right. Ye had ye fun wit me lass, but go find another girl to smooch on."

The clown got up with a fake sad expression and dropped his arms in defeat. My mother chuckled and said, "Aww, don't worry. You're a very handsome clown, and I am single."

The clown smiled and gave my mother a quick kiss on the cheek before he pulled out two pink balloons and tied them into a heart. He handed the heart to my mother, and she said, "Thank you very much."

He blew her a kiss before he skipped off to find his next victims.

"Well, he was nice," I giggled.

"All little to nice," Connor grumbled.

"He's just doing his job," my mother chuckled.

"I know, I know…"

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "Why don't we head inside and get something to eat?"

"Fine."

We all went into the stadium, and got some food to eat. Of course the boys got some Guinness to wash down their food, and my mother and I got some beer as well, but just something light. We ate before the game started, and before we went to find our seats we got some more beers to watch the game.

We laughed and talked the whole time as we sat at our seats, and the game was about to begin. We watched the players take their positions and the lead off hitter took his place at home base, getting ready to start the game.

The first six and a half innings flew by, and so far, neither team has any runs on the board. It was the seventh inning stretch and everyone was going out to get some more beers before last call, or going to use the restroom. My mother spoke up and said, "I think I have to use the restroom, I'll be back."

"I'll walk wit ye, I tink I have to use de restroom as well," Connor said.

"Okay, thanks Connor. We'll be back."

I nodded to them and watched as my mom and Connor walked off to the restroom. Murphy hopped over into my moms seat, and threw an arm around me.

"Hi Murphy," I said with a smirk.

"Hello, me girl. Its no fun with ye over here and watching Connor have all de fun," Murphy said with a sigh.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and said, "I know, but I'll tell my mom tonight when we all have dinner."

"Fine girl, I just want to be able to hold ye and kiss ye like dis," Murphy said as he nuzzled his face into my neck and started to kiss every inch of skin he could find until he reached my lips.

I kissed him back and as we kissed, I heard a whole bunch of clapping and when I looked up, I saw that we were on the jumbo screen for the kiss cam. Murphy saw what I was looking at, and he smiled wide, before the camera went to the next unsuspecting couple.

"What's going on?" I heard my mother ask from behind me.

I looked behind me to see my mother look at Murphy and I in shock. I stuttered awkwardly, and couldn't find the words to say because I didn't expect her to find out like this. Murphy went back over to his seat, and my mother took back her seat. She was still looking at me in shock and asked, "I cant believe this, why would you do this to Connor?"

"Mother, it's not like that," I tried to explain.

"Then what. What could possibly make you kiss his twin brother, even if you were on the kiss cam. And it sure looked like you enjoyed it."

"I'm dating them both mom. We have a three-way relationship and we're happy with it. If you don't approve, I don't care. I love them and they love me and that's all that matters."

She looked between me and the boys, and they both shrugged while nodding their heads at her. She shook her head, before she got up and went to leave the seating area of the stadium. I went to follow after her, but Connor grabbed my wrist, shaking his head, "Let her cool down lass. She'll come to terms wit it when she is ready."

"Fine," I said as I plopped back down in my seat.

Murphy came over again and they both tried to comfort me through the rest of the game.

Eventually it was over, and the Boston Red Sox's lost the game 5 – 0. It was a sad game for them, and it was a sad day for me because my mom still hasn't come back to her seat. Murphy and Connor walked me out front and kept telling me that it'd be okay. Out front, we found my mother and she was laughing at the clown from earlier. They were chatting, and joking around, and now I was the one in shock. I went over to her, and said, "Mom, you okay?"

"Oh yeah, Jake here has been keeping me company and giving me advice," she said with a bright smile.

"Yes, your mother is a doll. I told her not to worry, and I think your relationship is fine. It was hard to come out to my family as gay, but I felt great once I got it off my chest. It may be frowned upon and unconventional, but you can't help who you love, whether it'd be a man and a man, a woman and a woman, a woman and a man, or a three-way relationship. We're all humans and equal to each other, that's the way I look at it," Jake said.

"Wow, that's great Jake. Did everything work out with your family?"

"Most of my family has excepted it, my dad and uncle are against it, but they try hard to be civil when we're together on holidays and stuff."

"Ye not so bad Jake. I forgive ye for flirting wit our girl earlier," Connor said.

"Thanks, I didn't mean anything by it. Just like to have a little bit of fun with everyone. Have a lovely day you four, and I hope it all works out."

We all said our thanks, and grabbed a cab to head back to my apartment as we waited for our dinner reservations to get here. We all sat silently in my living room, not knowing what to say. I decided to break silence and asked, "What a game, huh?"

They all mumbled something incoherently and I knew I had to address the elephant in the room. I cleared my throat and asked my mother the inevitable question, "How do you feel about us, the three of us?"

"It's still hard to wrap my head around, but I'm okay with it. Connor and Murphy are really good men, and I can see that the three of you are in love," she said.

"I'm glad you can accept this."

"Yes… I just wish you would have told me earlier, and not have it as a surprise like this."

Both boys looked at me, and a blush quickly formed on my face, "Yeah, I know…"

My mother chuckled and asked the boys, "So, how did this all come about?"

"Well, when we saw de lass we both knew dat she was something special, not to mention beautiful," Connor said with a smirk.

"Aye, very beautiful. We Both saw her at different times, but Conn got to her first. After dat night, we couldn't keep our mind off of de girl. We discussed it after we saw her again, and decided if she didn't mind dating the two of us, dat we'd try dis whole tree-way relationship ting," Murphy said.

"Wow, I'm impressed at how this all happened. You were okay with this, Timi?" my mother asked me.

"Yeah, for some weird reason I was okay with it. It was a little tough to get used to at first, but since Connor and Murphy are so sweet, it was easy to fall into a comfortable relationship with them," I answered her.

"I'm happy for all three of you. And I'm glad my daughter has met you both, I can see how happy she is and how much she's changed with you boys, and I'm thankful for that."

"We're glad to be apart of her life," Murphy said.

"Aye, and we're happy to have her in our life too. She's made us two lucky and happy men," Connor said as he kissed my cheek.

"She sure did," Murphy said with a smile.

I looked at my clock in my living room, and noticed it was almost time for our dinner reservation. I stood up and said, "I'm going to call us a cab, its almost time for our dinner reservation."

"All right Lass. We're ready to go," Connor said.

I went to the kitchen, grabbing my phone and dialed the cab company. They told me that they'd be by my place in about ten minutes and that was good enough for me. We made our way out front soon after I ended my call, and the cab did arrive within the ten minute window. We went to the restaurant that I had reserved for this big day, and even though it didn't work out the way I planned it, I'm glad my mother is okay with the three of us. We had a nice dinner at the restaurant, and since I wasn't as stressed since she already knew, I was able to enjoy my time with my men and my mom.

Soon we made our way home, and the boys went back to their place soon after they said goodnight to the two of us. Before my mother went off to my bedroom to sleep, she pulled me into a hug and said, "I really am happy for you sweetheart. No matter how different your relationship is with those two men, they're great and you're great with them."

She pulled away from me and I smiled softly at her, "Thanks. I honestly didn't expect this to happen. They just made there way into my heart when I first met them, and soon I was dating them, and here we are. I'm happy to have them, they've definitely changed my life in ways I couldn't even imagine."

"Yes, I can see that. Those two boys are definitely a gift from above. You're one lucky lady Timi, and I hope you know that."

"Believe me mom, I do. I think about it everyday."

"I love you sweetie. Goodnight."

"Love you too mom. Night."

We both went to bed and I was finally able to rest easy now that the worst part was over.

The rest of the days flew by, and next thing you know, my mother was flying back home. The boys even came with us to the airport to say their farewells and to wish her safe travels. Once she went off to her terminal, we headed back to my place, and relaxed on my couch.

"So, dat wasn't so bad, was it me girl?" Murphy asked.

"No, it actually worked out well. I'm relieved that my mother is okay with the three of us together," I said.

"I knew she would be. She seemed like a kind and understanding woman. Ye just have to learn to relax Lass," Connor said.

"Yeah, relax. Easy for you to say."

Connor kissed my cheek and said, "Ye can relax."

"Aye, and we can help," Murphy said with a smirk, and kissing my cheek as well.

A blush formed on my cheeks, and I smirked softly and questioned them, "And how are you going to do that?"

The boys looked at each other, smiling mischievously at each other, and Connor said, "If ye come to de bedroom wit us we can show ye."

"Ye'll be relaxed for days girl," Murphy said.

"I think I'll be in pain for days, but well worth it," I said.

"Very we'll worth it."

Connor stood up and picked me up off the couch, throwing me over his shoulder. Murphy followed us to the bedroom where they helped me release the tension that has built up over the past week, and it reminded me how grateful I was for having these two men in my life.


	27. Chapter 27

AN: Happy Holidays! Thanks for following, reviewing, and favouring everyone. Here's the next chapter. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondock Saints, it solely belongs to Troy Duffy.

* * *

Overtime and an Unspeakable Crime

My relationship with the boys have been booming since my mother came to town. Technically this relationship has been great for a while now, but now that I'm not really hiding it from anybody, except maybe my father, I've been feeling really good inside. I'm comfortable with my two Irish twins and I never thought I'd be happy like this. I thought I'd be working non-stop, missing my opportunity to be with any man, and ending up living alone with some kind of pet to keep me company. Thankfully, that didn't come true, and I have two lovely men to keep me sane.

Speaking of my questionable sanity, I really need the boys this week, because so far work has been hectic and stressful. This turned out to be a very busy month with paperwork from my office to Timbuktu. I literally had stacks and stacks of papers piling my desk since Monday, it was now Thursday, and I've only done about half of it. I've been getting home late every single day this week, and it looks like tonight will be no different. I might even have to come in on Saturday if I can't finish it on Friday. I just wanted to sit at my desk and cry from all the stress, but then that would put me even further behind schedule.

Everyone had already left the office for the day, and it was slowly lingering on seven o'clock as I looked at my desk clock. I groaned as I finished inputting the paper I was working on into the computer, before grabbed the next one from the pile. As I entered the next bit of information, my office phone started to ring and I answered it, figuring that it'd be Lucy or Anna.

"Hello," I answered as I balanced the phone on my shoulder while trying to input more information on the computer.

"Hi lass," Connor said.

"Connor, I really can't talk right now."

"Ye still have a lot of work to do?"

"Yes, I'm really sorry, but it looks like it's going to be this way until next week too."

"Don't worry yeself lass. We can manage being without ye for a few hours here and dere. Just don't push yeself real hard, we don't want ye stressed."

"Yes, I know. I'll try, but I make no promises."

"All right… Murph wants to speak to ye before ye go."

"Okay."

"Hey me girl," Murphy said with a slight chipper tone.

"Hi Murphy."

"I miss ye."

"I miss you too. I'll make it up to you both soon."

"Ye don't have to do that. Ye make us happy every time we see yer beautiful face, dat's all we need."

"Stop being such a charmer."

He chuckled and said, "Can't help it. Dat's what ye bring out of me, girl."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled nonetheless, and said, "Okay, okay…. I have to get back to work or I won't be getting home at all."

"Okay Timi, we'll be here when ye get home."

"Great, see you both later."

"Bye," they both mumbled into the phone.

I hung up, and let out a sigh. It wasn't just them feeling lonely and missing each other, I was feeling the effects of it as well. It sucked only being able to spend a little time with them this whole week, not like it's the first time we've spent little time with each other, but it's still no fun. Even if they say spending time apart is good for a relationship, I'm not really a fan of that, but then maybe that's me being clingy. Well whatever it may be, I don't care, I love my boys and I can't handle being apart from them for so long.

I moved on to the next paper and tried to hammer in the information as fast as I could, so I could get at least one pile done by eight o'clock, or nine at the latest. As I continued, Mr. Steiner came into my office with two cups of coffee and a dashing smile on his handsome face. I raised a brow at my boss and asked, "I thought you left?"

"I did, and I decided to get some coffee for my dedicated employee," he said as he handed me one of the cups.

"Thank you, Mr. Steiner. You didn't have to do this, it's my job."

"I know I didn't, but you deserve it. You've been working overtime a lot here, and I feel like I've been hounding you for years without giving anything back."

"You've been giving me plenty, Mr. Steiner. From bonuses to extra vacation days."

"I understand, but you really are one of my top workers. By the way, you don't have to call me Mr. Steiner afterhours, just call me Ben."

"I don't think I feel comfortable calling you by your first name."

"Oh, don't fret over that. We're alone and technically you're not on the clock right now. We're just two people talking and hanging out."

"Okay, Mr…. Ben…"

He smiled and said, "Nice."

It was quiet between us, and I started to get back to work as Mr. Steiner watched me closely. I was feeling kind of nervous having my boss watching over my shoulder as I did paper work for his business. I thought I'd screw something up, and get a stern lecture from him, but thankfully I was doing all right. I started to relax slightly until I felt two firm hands on my shoulder and Mr. Steiner was massaging my back soothingly. I continued to tense up at his touch, and he whispered in my ear, "Relax Timi."

His hands started roaming slowly down my waist and around my back. My eyes were wide, and it was hard to believe that my boss was sexually harassing me right here, right now. Then I felt stupid that I didn't see this coming, especially after Ana kept saying that Mr. Steiner might like me. With all the special treatment he's been giving me over the years, I was oblivious to his true intentions, and thought it was just for my hard work, but I was oh so wrong. He started to kiss the side of my cheek, and that's when I shot up from my seat and backed away from the man.

"This isn't right sir. This is... It's sexual harassment," I said.

"If we were working right now, yes. But it's after hours," he said with a small smirk.

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't work like that."

"Ah, it's all just a bunch of legal hoopla. It doesn't matter."

He started moving in on me again, and I tried to keep him away with my arms, and said, "It does matter. I could sue you for this."

My efforts of keeping him away wasn't working, and he caged me in as he said, "Well, you could, but baby if you even try, I'll have you taken down in a heartbeat. I'm a very powerful person, and know so many people of power that I'll get off without any penalties, and you'll never be able to work in any type of accounting firm as long as I'm around."

"You wouldn't?" I questioned him with nervousness.

"Believe me, I will make your life a living hell if you try to sue me. You don't even have a college degree, you just moved your way up as an intern and assistant to my old accountant. Do you even know why I put you in that position after she left?"

"I think I have a few guesses now."

He chuckled and said, "If those guesses are because I have been sexually attracted to you since day one, and that every other accountant that I had to choose from were old hags, then you'd be right. I couldn't pass up a young, fresh out of high school, eighteen-year-old girl, who was so shy and naive that she didn't even know my true feelings for her."

"Why now?"

"I thought you'd come around eventually, but now I'm losing you to those two Irish twats, and I'm not going to lose to those two idiots who can't even pay for a special night out on their sixth month anniversary."

"Yeah, well at least they have a heart. They don't have to force a woman to be theirs, or give them fancy things to keep them happy. All I need is them and their smiling faces to know that they care about me. That's all that matters in a relationship, not money and fancy things."

"Your wrong babe. Money means everything. What's going to happen years down the road, when they're still working a dead-end job with barely any income and you have mouths to feed, or bills to pay. It's going to be shit, and your all going to be bitter and hate each other."

"It's better than being unhappy with a guy that I don't even love, even if I have all the money in the world and everything I ever wanted. Connor and Murphy know how to provide even if they have to kill themselves to do so."

"Mmm… Keep telling yourself that, but I'm sure I can be much better to you than those two fuckers."

I tried to push him away, but he held me firmly to the wall I was pinned to, and tried to kiss me deeply. I tried so hard to keep my lips tightly shut, not wanting his tongue down my throat and invading my mouth. I kept thrashing around, trying desperately to get out of his grasp, but it made him grab my arms tighter than before, probably leaving bruises on them. He figured since I wasn't giving him the opportunity to invade my mouth, he went to kiss my neck and down to my collarbone which was assessable because of my collared blouse.

As he continued to take advantage of me, I took everything I had learned from my self-defense lessons and kneed him right in the groin. Ben doubled over in pain and groaned out, "You bitch."

I punched him the best I could in the jaw, so I could make my escape out of the office, and towards home. I quickly grabbed my purse and went to head out the door, but he grabbed my ankle, making me fall to the thin carpeted floor of the office. He crawled on top of me with a huff, and slapped me hard across the face. He grabbed both sides of my collar, and pulled me towards his seething face, "You think you can get away from me. I own you Timi. You run out that door, your work here is done, and so is your career as an accountant."

"Please, let me go," I cried.

He slapped me again, and said, "Not until I get what I've wanted for so long."

He turned his head slightly to unbutton my blouse, so he could grab my breast, but I took the opportunity to bite his ear, channeling my inner Mike Tyson from his fight with Holyfield last year.

"FUCK!" he screamed as he grabbed his bleeding ear.

I quickly pushed him off of me with all the strength I had left, and took off for the stairwell. I was not going to chance my luck by waiting for the elevator, and quickly ran down the seven flights of stairs. Even if I was winded by the time I got out onto the sidewalk, I didn't stop running. I booked it towards my apartment, even if it was several miles from my work. I was so afraid that Mr. Steiner was going to hop in his car and chase me down, kidnapping me and being able to have his way with me. I wasn't going to let that happen, and pushed myself to the limits, as the adrenaline started to wear off.

When I got to my apartment complex, I could barely see straight as my vision started to blur. I breathed in a few puffs of air before I went inside, but I wasn't going to fully rest until I was through my apartment door, and it was bolted shut with every lock on it. I made it to my door, and fumbled desperately for my keys, so I could get inside. When I found them, I wasted no time to open the door and get through it, locking it securely behind me. Once I knew I was safe, I let my fatigue catch up to me, and I dropped to my knees, tears falling steadily down my cheeks as I rested my head against the cool structure of the door.

I heard words being said to me, and I knew it was the boys trying to find out what was wrong, but I couldn't comprehend anything in the state I was in right now. I felt a pair of hands grab me and I tried to flinch away, still thinking about Mr. Steiner having his hands all over me. The hands still grabbed me carefully and pulled me up from the floor, pulling me tight to their chest as they carried me over to my couch. I gripped tightly to the thin fabric of the shirt of whoever's arms I was in, and continued to cry as I held onto them. They sat down, and I continued to hold onto them tightly, not wanting to let go anytime soon.

As the one continued to hold me close to his body, another hand started to run his fingers through my hair soothingly, both trying their best to comfort me, so they can figure out what's going on. As they continued to comfort me, Connor spoke up, and I figured he was the one holding me because I could feel his body vibrate as he spoke, "Lass, tell us what's wrong? What happened?"

"Did someting happen at work?" Murphy said as he continued rubbing my hair.

"Please, talk to us, Timi. We can't help if ye don't tell us what happened."

"Aye, ye can tell us anyting, Timi."

I lifted my head slightly, still holding Connors shirt tightly in my hands, with tears running down my swollen and bruised face, but I still didn't dare to look at my boys completely. I was so afraid to show them what I looked like because I knew they'd be pissed and kill the asshole who did this to me. I wasn't opposed to that, but I didn't want my boys going to jail, and not being able to see them again except for some short, supervised visits in the clink.

Connor grabbed my chin softly between his thumb and index finger, and lifted my face up so they could look at me clearly. Both of their faces changed in an instant, from surprised to anger in a matter of seconds.

"Who did this to ye girl?" Murphy asked dangerously low.

I couldn't speak because I was still fighting back my tears, and my throat was tight.

"Lass, tell us who did this to you," Connor said softly.

I sniffled a bit, and answered their question, "Mr. Steiner, my boss."

"Shit lass, he did dis to ye."

I nodded and Murphy said, "I'm gonna kill dat motherfucker."

"Tell us what happened. Why'd he do dis to ye?" Connor asked, fighting back the anger in his voice.

"He… He tried to rape me… He said he liked me, and thought he could make me his instead of yours," I mumbled out.

"I can't believe he did dis to ye Lass."

"Me either… I should have seen it coming, it's all my fault…"

Murphy shook his head and said, "De fuck it is girl, ye did noting wrong."

"Murph is right, dat man should have never put his hands on you. You had no clue he was like dat," Connor said.

"I know, but I should have seen the warning signs. Even Ana tried to tell me, and I thought she was kidding," I said.

"No, ye shouldn't. Ye didn't know, and dat is not ye fault."

I nodded my head and said, "What am I going to do? I can't go back."

"We wouldn't want ye to go back Timi, even if ye could," Murphy said.

"Aye, we'll help ye through this," Connor said.

"Thanks guys."

"Anything for ye me girl," Murphy said.

"We have ta deal wit dis dough. Ye either let us teach dat fucker a lesson or call de cops," Connor said.

"Guys, I can't let you do that. And what are the cops going to do, he'll get away with it," I said.

"Ye don't know dat for sure lass. We can't just turn a blind eye to what he did to ye."

"Aye, Conn has a point. Even dough I don't tink de cops will be of help, ye still gotta try," Murphy said with a slight hint of anger.

"Fine, I guess you're right," I mumbled with a sad sigh.

Connor nodded his head and said, "I'm gonna give dem a call, and Murphy is gonna help ye clean up a bit."

"Okay."

Murphy took me from Connor carefully, and carried me to my bathroom. He helped place me on my closed toilet, and started running warm water over one of my wash cloths that I had in the bathroom. Once he finished getting it damp enough, he started to dab at my face softly, with a face filled with concentration, concern, and a small trace of anger. I placed my hand on Murphy's, stilling it as he went over my bruised cheek, and said, "Thanks Murphy. I'm glad I have you and your brother to get me through this."

He sighed sadly and said, "I'm glad we can be here for ye. No one should go trough someting like dis. Ye a sweet girl Timi, and I'm sorry we couldn't be dere to protect ye."

"I know… I'm just glad I could get away before… before…"

He grabbed my other cheek gently, making me look at him, and said "Don't tink about it. Ye made it out, and ye wit us now."

"Okay, I love you Murphy."

"Love ye too, Timi."

He gave me a quick and soft kiss to my lips, before he continued to clean up my bruised face.

After a few minutes, Murphy finished washing off my battered and bruised face and rinsed off my wash cloth, before hanging it on one of the racks to dry. He dried his hands and said to me, "I'm gonna get ye something comfortable to wear, okay?"

"Okay, thanks."

"Mmm-hmm."

Murphy left the room, and I continued to sit on my toilet, putting my head in my hands with a miserable groan. I still couldn't get the images out of my head of what happened to me only a couple of hours ago, it was still fresh in my mind, and it hurt. I knew it would be a while before I would fully recover from this, but I wish I could just get rid of it now.

Murphy came back in with some clothes that I could change into and handed them to me. I took them from him gratefully, and he said, "Take ye time in here me girl. I'll go get ye an ice pack, and chat wit Conn while ye get ready."

"All right, I'll see you two in a bit," I mumbled out.

He gave me a tight nod before he left my bathroom once again, leaving me to my racing thoughts. I decided to get up from my toilet seat, and started getting changed into the t-shirt, and sweat pants Murphy brought me. It only took me a few seconds to change, but once I was done, I happened to catch my face in my bathroom mirror. I looked at it in shock, not believing how bruised my face really was. I knew it felt painful, but I didn't actually think it would look this bad. My left cheek was swollen, and I had a few black and blue marks scattering not just my face, but other parts as well, and I had a split lip from hitting the floor at work. A tear happened to roll down my face, and I wiped it away carefully, so I didn't cause any pain.

I heard a knock on my bathroom door, and I heard Connor's voice speak to me from the hall, "Ye okay in dere Lass?"

I took one last glance at my broken face in the mirror, before I went over to my bathroom door, opening it to reveal a concerned looking Connor. I gave him a sad smile and answered him, "Yes, I'm okay."

He pulled me into a comforting hug, and kissed my head, as he whispered into my hair, "Ye gonna be okay lass. Ye have us, and two wonderful friends to rely on. Ye not in dis alone, and I hope ye know dat."

"I know that Connor. You're the best people that I can ever ask for in my life. I just can't shake the images and feelings of him touching me, and kissing me."

"I know dat's gonna be hard to forget, but ye can talk to us whenever ye want. If ye don't want to talk about it, we can just hang out and comfort ye the best we can."

I nodded and said, "Thank you, Connor."

"No problem, Timi."

A knock rang out from my front door, and Connor said, "It must be the cops."

"Yeah…"

He placed a small kiss to my temple before he took my hand softly, and walked me out to my living room where Murphy was answering my door. Murphy let the cop into my apartment, and he didn't look to happy. I figured out why Murphy wasn't happy when I noticed who the cop was. The cop just happened to be the asshole, Darren, who tried to hit on me and got into a fight with my two men a while ago. Darren glared at everybody in the room and said, "Great, my shift is almost over and I have to get stuck with you three goofballs."

"Screw ye asshole. Ye da one who started de whole ting anyway," Murphy said.

"Yeah, whatever. Just tell me what happened, so I can get the hell out of this freak show apartment."

"De Lass here was sexually assaulted and almost raped by her pigheaded boss," Connor said with irritation.

"Is this true?"

I nodded at Darren and said, "Yes, he did."

"Did he cause all of those bruises on your body?" he asked as he wrote some notes down.

"He did."

"Hmm… How'd you get away?"

"I used some self-defense that I knew."

"All right, and is this the first time he done something like this, to you or anyone else?"

"As far as I know it's the first time."

"Can I get a name?"

"His name is Steiner, Ben Steiner."

Darren raised a brow and asked, "Ben Steiner?"

"Yes…"

"The one who owns Steiner and Co."

"That's the one."

Darren closed his notebook, and Murphy questioned him angrily, "What de hell are ye doing? Aren't ye gonna arrest dat fucker?"

He laughed at the three of us, "He'll get off easily. He's a very well-known man, and has an enormous amount of connections, including me."

"You know him?" I questioned Darren.

"Yep, I became friends with him a few years ago after he got into some trouble. Been pretty close since."

"Dat's not right… Ye can't just make dis an open and shut case, and let him get away wit someting like dis. Dis lass had to fend for her life, and ye not gonna do a damn ting about it," Connor said angrily.

"Listen, there is no case here. Simple as that. As far as I know, it's her word against his."

"What da hell! Ye tink she gave those bruises to herself?" Murphy questioned him angrily.

Darren gave him a shrug, and said, "She could have. Ben Steiner is a very rich man with a very big business, and if she sued him and got him arrested for attempted rape and sexual assault, she could get something out of it."

"She wouldn't do dat, she's not dat kind of a person."

"You know what, it's fine. You can leave now, officer," I said with slight irritation in my voice.

"Ye can't just let him get away wit dis Lass," Connor said from beside me.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do."

"De hell dere isn't. Ye need justice girl," Murphy said.

I just shook my head and Darren said, "You're a smart girl to not go after a large corporate figure. You'll be happy you didn't."

Darren walked out my door and both of my men looked pissed after what just happened. As the silence continued to surround us in my apartment, I decided to take a seat on my couch, and curl up as I laid my head on the armrest. Connor's face softened a bit as he watched me look defeated, and he ran a hand through his hair as he let out a sigh.

"So, we're just gonna let dis happen. Dat asshole is just gonna get away wit it, and leave ye to wallow about, and witout a job," Murphy said.

"What happens if I do press charges? I'll have to bring both Darren and Mr. Steiner down in the court. If I don't succeed, it'll be much worse than it is now, and I don't think I can handle that. I just want to try to move on and keep my life away from all the drama," I said.

Murphy's face softened too, after he heard what I had to say, and said, "I understand Timi. We just want to help ye, and make sure yer rights haven't been tarnished by de corrupted justice system."

"I know, and I thank you for that. Honestly though, I don't think there's much we can do now, and I just want to put it behind me. I'll find a new job, and maybe it'll be better than this one. Plus, I haven't had much time to myself lately, so maybe being out of work will be fine for a little bit."

"All right, Lass. If dat's how ye feel, we'll respect it," Connor said.

"Aye," Murphy mumbled.

"I think I'm going to head to bed… It's been a long day," I said.

"Ye don't want anyting for dinner?"

"No, I'm not really hungry."

"Ye want us to leave?" Connor asked.

I thought about it for a second, knowing I'll feel safer with them here, I answered his question truthfully, "No, I feel safe with you two here."

"All right, we'll be with ye in a few, lass."

"Thanks guys."

They nodded and I walked to my room, so I could get ready for bed, and try to forget that this day ever happened. As soon as my head hit my pillow, I started to drift off to sleep, the adrenaline from earlier finally wearing off, exhaustion quickly taking over, making me fall into a deep and content sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning in a fright, because I was dreaming about Mr. Steiner coming after me. I ran my hand through my messy bed head, and looked around for the boys. Neither of them were in bed with me. My shoulders slumped and I laid against the headboard of my bed, letting out a frustrated sigh. I know I'm going to be having a hard time getting over this terrible incident that happened yesterday, but I want to move on, and start anew.

There was a knock on my bedroom door, and I said, "Come in."

Lucy peeked her head in and said, "Hey, Timi."

"Hey."

Lucy came in, followed, by Ana who said, "The boys told us what happened."

"They did?"

"Yes, we're so sorry," Lucy said as she sat next to me, pulling me into a caring embrace.

"I knew Mr. Steiner was into you, but I never… I never thought he would do something like this," Ana said as she sat on other side of me.

"I know… I wasn't expecting him to do that either. It really took me by surprise," I said.

"How did you get away?" Lucy asked.

"I bit his ear, and took the opportunity to bolt out of the office."

"That's our girl."

I smiled slightly and Ana rubbed my back soothingly, "Don't worry Timi, we'll get you through this."

"Yes, and Connor and Murphy will too. You don't have to deal with it alone."

"I know, and I'm grateful for that. I just can't get it out of my head," I said as tears started to run down my face.

Lucy pulled me into another hug and said, "It's going to be okay. You'll be able to move forward eventually, but it's still fresh."

"Yeah, and we're here. You have so many people who'll help you out," Ana said.

I nodded and wiped my tears. I sniffled a few times before I mumbled, "What are you two going to do? Are you going to continue working there?

"Hell no… I'm going to leave, I've been thinking about it for a while," Ana said.

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I actually have a job offer from an old college friend. Pays really good, and I don't have to be his receptionist anymore."

"That's great," I said.

"Thanks. What about you Lucy?"

"Since we're having the baby soon, I was thinking of being a stay at home mom. Buck's been getting a decent amount of money lately, so I really don't need to work right now," she said.

"Well, at least we're all getting out of that dreadful place."

"Yeah," I said in agreement.

"What are you going to do, Timi?"

"I think I'll look for another job… I'm not 100% sure yet of what I'm really going to do, but…"

"Hey, take your time. You don't need to jump on a job right away, just relax for a bit," Lucy said.

"I agree, you've been working nonstop for years, take a short break. You should have enough money saved up to last for a little while," Ana said.

"You're right, I guess a small break wouldn't hurt. It'll definitely be a nice change not working long hours and hardly having any time with my boyfriends and friends," I said.

"Yes, take some you time. You'll find a job eventually."

"I guess, but I'll be starting out at a low paying salary. I might not even get hired as an accountant again, because I'm not really qualified."

"Hey, don't worry about that. I'm sure you'll find something similar to what you were doing. Maybe something better," Lucy said.

"I hope so."

"Come on, let's go get some brunch from Ralphie's. We can try to get away from all of this," Ana said.

"Sure, I could use a bite to eat."

"Great. Hurry and get dressed, I don't want to be seated near the bathroom again."

I chuckled and said, "All right, all right."

* * *

We had a good time at Ralphie's, and it took my mind off of the situation for a little while, but as soon as we got home, it hit me again that I was jobless, and had a terrible experience with my ex-employer. The girls decided to watch some comedy movies, to try and help ease the pain. I guess laughter is the best medicine, but I'm not quite sure if it relates to what I just went through. I guess it was worth a shot though. As we watched our third movie, my mind started to wander to the boys and where they have been. I haven't seen them since yesterday, and they didn't mention if they had work or not.

"What are you thinking about, Timi?" Lucy asked me.

"I was just wondering where Connor and Murphy were. I haven't seen them since last night," I said.

"Hmm… They weren't here when we came by. Did they have work?" Ana asked.

"Not that I can remember, but after everything that happened yesterday, it might have slipped my mind."

"Well, I'm sure they'll be back soon."

"I hope so."

Just then, my apartment door opened, and Connor and Murphy walked in with laughter, patting each other on the back like they were bonding.

"See, I told you they'd be back soon," Ana said.

"Maybe, we should go," Lucy suggested to Ana.

"What? Why? The movie isn't over yet."

"Let them have their alone time together."

"Okay, fine."

"Call us whenever Timi. We'll drop everything if you need us," Lucy said to me with a short hug.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," I said.

"It's no problem, we're your friends," Ana said as she gave me a short hug as well.

The girls said goodbye to my twins before they headed out the door, and back towards home. I looked at my two men and I asked with suspicion, "So, how was your day?"

"Uh, it was good," Connor mumbled.

"Aye, we just, uh… We walked around Boston, and went to church," Murphy explained.

"Mm-hmm, den we got some lunch, and took a walk trough de park."

I raised a hand up and said, "Okay, enough, I can see right through the both of you. What did you two do? And please tell me it's not what I think it is."

"It's true lass, we went against ye will to see your boss," Connor said with a sigh.

"Aye, me girl. We were gonna just have a nice little chat, but as soon as we saw dat motherfucker, we were enraged all over again."

"We seriously were just gonna have a small chat, but dat asshole had de nerve to piss us off even furder den we were."

"So, I gave him a good wallop to the side of de head."

"But he didn't take dat to well, of course, so we wound up kicking the shite out of him."

"I can't believe you did this guys. Please tell me he's not pressing charges?" I asked them.

"I don't tink he'll be doing dat lass," Connor said with a smirk.

"Oh my god, you killed him."

Both of the boys broke out into laughter and Murphy said, "No, girl. We did not kill him. Even dough we wanted to, we just gave him a fair warning."

"Aye, if he doesn't heed our warnings dough, den we might have ta," Connor said.

I let my shoulders slump with a sad sigh, and Murphy asked, "Ye mad at us Timi?"

"No, actually. In a weird way, I'm really happy you didn't listen to my request. I feel like I at east got some kind of justice, even though violence isn't always the answer," I said to them.

Connor pulled me into a hug, and said, "I'm glad ye feel dis way lass. We couldn't let him get away wit someting like dat."

"Aye, he needed to be taught a lesson, and hopefully he learned it," Murphy said.

"Me too. Thank you, the both of you. I don't know where I'd be without you," I said with a small smile.

"Ye'd be fine lass," Connor said.

"You think so?"

"Yes, ye a strong woman. Ye'd get back on your feet in no time," Murphy said.

"I guess I would… It's just where do I go from here…"

"Not sure girl, but ye got time. Do not rush it."

"Murph's right, take ye time and relax. Someting will come out of dis, we promise," Connor said.

I nodded my head and said, "Okay… I'll take my time and see what comes my way."

"Dat's great, lass. In de mean time I do know what we should do now."

"What's that?"

"Maybe patch us up and order some dinner."

I looked down at their hands, and noticed they were bloodied and bruised from their confrontation with my old boss. I chuckled at the two of them while I shook my head, and said, "You two are something, but I love you."

"We love ye too," they said.

"Okay, I'll go get my first-aid kit, and you two order something for dinner."

"Will do me girl," Murphy said with a kiss to my cheek.

They went to my kitchen to grab my phone to make an order at whatever food joint we were going to have tonight, and I went to get my first-aid kit in my bathroom. I looked at my bruised face in the mirror, and let out a sigh. Weirdly enough I didn't care anymore, the situation still hurt me deep inside, but knowing that the boys have my back, and are willing to do this for me, makes feel just a little stronger inside. I know with them around, I'll always be in good hands, and protected from whatever may be lurking around the corner.


End file.
